Past Judgement
by TheImpossiblePen
Summary: What happens when you hurl a bright young woman from present day America into the fabled land of Albion? Well...let's just say that 'oops' doesn't quite cover it...Rated T due to language and adult topics/situations.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

I know there are _many_ time travel fics (how the modern girl goes back, changes history a bit, etc.)….That does not mean that I won't play with this genre a little on my own. I'll just try to put my own, memorable spin on the tale. I don't own anybody but my own characters! Everybody and everything related to Merlin remains owned by the show's creator(s). Simple as that! Disclaimer stated.

I also want to thank Lady Proemess for beta'ing my work! She has such an honest editing style. I love it. THANK YOU!

Now…Shall we continue?

**Chapter One**

"Okay, seriously, guys! Back away from the cake," Kelly intoned, holding the Tangled-themed birthday cake as best she could away from the small swarm of kindergarten kids on her father's big backyard deck. When she finally reached the busy glass-topped table, she set it down and dug in her back pocket for the lighter she'd taken from the kitchen cabinet.

It was a scorcher that day. The waterfront was alive with watercraft dotting the seascape, surfers moving up and down the coastline...It was a beautiful sight. Santa Monica was full of life and showed no sign of letting up anytime soon. The small, auburn-haired woman paused to take in the sights to the east and west of the sprawling Oceanside property, turning her attention back to the scene in her own backyard.

Seated in front of the Disney-themed cake with the great big number five set right in the marzipan tower was the happiest, most energetic little child she'd ever seen…Okay, slight exaggeration, but Alexandra was all smiles that hot afternoon. Set in amongst her peers from Grierson Elementary School, she looked like she'd just won the lottery.

"Wow! Mommy, look!" One chubby little finger gently poked at the pink tower and turned to whisper to her best friend to-date. They carried on for a bit in excited whispers.

Kelly lit the sparklers on top of the cake. "Okay, guys, on three!" She counted off with fingers high in the air, kicking up a round of 'Happy Birthday'. Plenty of kids and a few stray parents made for a nice, loud rendition, followed by plenty of chaos both before and after the cake and presents.

It was times like this that the twenty-seven-year-old mother often stood back and watched with an odd sense of detachment. Even while she orchestrated birthday parties, participated in soccer carpooling, chauffeured her only child to and from sleepovers and play dates, she was acutely aware of just how odd this entire scenario really was. She had to remind herself often how normal was good, how Alexandra needed this as much as she did. They needed a normal, twenty-first century life! She would chastise herself. _Look at this life_, her inside voice would say, and she could picture a finger wagging in reprimand. _Look at this house, your family, your job—God, you LOVE your job! You're a freaking _doctor_! You're living the dream, woman! Got a nice car, got an amazing little girl…Don't you be looking for more than this!_

Did Alexandra ask about her father? Yep, she sure did. Kelly would answer her without actually lying…but not actually divulging the entire truth of the matter. There were some details that the little girl didn't need to know. She didn't need to know how each time the subject was brought up, her mother grieved a loss that none but a few actually knew about.

Alexandra would have been born about sixteen hundred years ago, in a place still thought of as merely a myth, but her mother had returned to the relative safety and security of her own time period, in the twenty-first century. Overall, she felt she'd made the right choices for her daughter. Alexandra lacked nothing she needed, but she didn't get everything she wanted.

David Anderson leaned in toward his daughter, nudged her shoulder with his own, and whispered, "You're doing it again. You're thinking too hard." He knew his child understood his meaning exactly. He could see a cloud pass over her pretty features, and he met sad hazel eyes and a forced smile as she watched the activity on the large cedar deck. He just wanted to pull her back to the present, to shift her focus back to what was important. Hell, he just wanted to protect his family.

Kelly nodded, murmuring, "I know, I know…" She felt her father's eyes on her still and she added quietly, "I just miss them." Once again, her 'inside voice' began ticking off the finer points of her life, kicking her in the ass for downplaying all she had accomplished in this lifetime…and the inside voice was right. It really was. _Suck it up, princess_, that voice snapped. _Go! Celebrate the turning of another fabulous year! Show that baby girl what it is to be a growing person in this day and age. Keep those opportunities coming!_

David nodded, watching his daughter with an understanding gaze upon his face. "You miss _him_."

Kelly glanced at her father, managing a curt nod. "Yeah." She leapt to her feet to grab the camera from the barbeque stand, well aware that she needed the distraction. "Hold on, guys, I need to get some photos! Whoa, Alex, hold up!"

"Mom, I want to open that one," the child stated, a pleading look on her face. She squealed when her mother handed her the big gift bag. "Who's it from?" She searched for the card and handed it to her mother. She began to dig out the wads of coloured tissue paper, eventually pulling out a pack of Leapfrog cartridges and a case for the popular kids' activity system. "Oh, cool!"

Kelly nodded toward Tamara Roberts, one of Alexandra's soccer team-mates. "Don't forget to thank your friends, Alex. They didn't _have_ to bring you presents," she admonished quietly, out of earshot of the others. Alex blurted a hurried, "Thanks, Tamara!" and happily dug into the other presents.

By the time Alexandra was done getting through the pile of presents, the place looked like a bomb had gone off, and the kids had moved off to play inside the house. It wasn't long before the adults had gathered in the bright, sunlit kitchen, around both the island and the kitchen table, drinks in hand among the various trays of food scattered for snacking.

Sandy Watkins set her cup of coffee down on the sparkling quartz surface of the island, explaining the merits of some new skin care product she'd been introduced to by some friend-of-a-friend, and she paused to look at Kelly under heavily made-up eyes. Her daughter Daniella played soccer with Alexandra. Sandy was a bit of a social butterfly, needing to be within the inner circles. "I absolutely love these countertops," she declared. Sandy was known for being slightly 'keep-up-with-the-Jones'. One had only to look at her for a moment to know that she was practically speed-dialling a contractor...She wasn't a bad person-quite the contrary! Just a little too obsessed with the latest and greatest of everything, in Kelly's opinion. Her husband was a Dermatologist up in Hollywood, and he catered to the stars. Kelly supposed that had lent something to Sandy's obsession with beauty and social status.

Kelly jerked her thumb toward her father. "My dad's pride and joy. He had _way_ too much fun picking it all out." She grinned ear-to-ear, adding, "I loved the demolition phase. Just using that sledgehammer to take down a wall or two…Totally therapeutic."

Jerry Holton laughed, nodding. He had gone through basic training with Colonel Anderson at the beginning of his military career. While considerably lankier than his friend, he was still somewhat intimidating to those who didn't know him. He lived a few doors down, and he was the crescent's unofficial 'Neighbourhood Watch' volunteer, keeping his eyes and ears open to everything that went on in this small subdivision. He raised his glass in agreement, adding, "Demolition makes it _all_ worthwhile…"

"Amen to that." Kelly nodded, clinking Jerry's glass in passing. She excused herself promptly to check up on the fifteen children running rampant in the seaside home. "Hey, guys, what're we up to?" she called up the stairs. "Nobody goes into the office, right?"

"Momma, you gotta _see_ this!" Alexandra turned away from her dresser mirror to the open bedroom door. "Mom!"

In that moment, the unmistakeable sound of glass smashing into a billion pretty little bits met Kelly's ears. She sprinted up the steps to see the shattered mess all over the hardwood floor at the end of the corridor. Nobody had run into the cabinet from what she'd been able to discern…So, what on earth..? Probably just the kids jumping around a little bit too much, but it was certainly odd…One glance around the corridor, and she could see that pictures on the wall next to her daughter's room had been slightly displaced. _Too minor to have been an earthquake_, she thought, her brows knitting together in confusion

Redirecting the kids away from the disaster zone, she continued on to see to her daughter.

She froze when she entered Alexandra's room. Her eyes widened as fear gripped her heart. Her gaze was drawn to the big, rectangular mirror that adorned her child's exterior wall. Gone was Alexandra's reflection, and instead she was peering at a very familiar room within Camelot's castle. The images were still very unclear, like an unfocussed camera lens, but it was Merlin's living quarters.

"Mommy, why is my mirror acting all goofy?" Alexandra slipped her hand into her mother's own small hand, gesturing toward her mirror. "Mommy?"

Kelly shook herself and gently propelled Alex toward the doorway. "Honey, it's nothing," she lied calmly. "Hey, go see if Grandpa needs help cleaning up outside, please?"

"But-"

-"_Now_, Alex!" Her voice was sharper than she'd intended, but she felt that her girl needed to leave without delay. God help her, she needed to keep that child away from that mirror….

When she stood alone, Kelly tentatively touched the mirror's surface, jumping slightly when the scene changed. "Holy crap!" she breathed, stunned. When a familiar face slid into view, she contained a scream, equally shocked when the image on the other side appeared to be saying her name in the same state of shock. She stood back with crossed arms and glanced over her shoulder to be sure she was still alone.

Her step toward the mirror was thwarted when her father bolted into the bedroom and yanked her back with a strangled cry. Standing in her father's massive embrace, she couldn't stop staring at the mirror. "Dad-"

-"Stay the hell away before you go an' get trapped in that world all over again," her father barked in his militaristic tone of voice. "Go on, get out. Nothin' to see, here…" David ushered his daughter out, casting slightly horrified, suspicious glances at a pair of stormy blue eyes behind the glass before he shut the door behind him.

David paused, forcing a deep breath as he braced his daughter's shoulders. "Sweetheart, we need to, uh, run a household sweep for that same….anomaly. We don't want Alex going through and-" he shuddered at the thought, pursing his lips. "And I don't want you anywhere near that kind o' thing again. We don't know what that was all about…."

Kelly nodded, meeting her father's gaze. "I…um, I'll go check the other rooms," she offered softly, gesturing nowhere in particular. "Maybe have the kids go play downstairs, please?" Her father nodded and moved on to do as asked, rounding up the children. He was very cool about it, downplaying the entire situation as though nothing were amiss. She had to hand it to him; that man excelled at crowd control. In moments the second floor had been vacated, and the military officer's booming voice could be heard suggesting a round of games on the Wii system in the living room.

Kelly stood rooted in the hallway for a long moment, resisting the urge to pace the floor. Swiping a hand across her face, swiping at unchecked tears, she glanced about before moving on to check on the other bedrooms, the bathrooms-

-She froze when she heard a loud thump and a guttural groan of pain sound in her daughter's room behind the bedroom door. "Oh, hell," she hissed sharply, swinging open the door with more confidence than she actually had in her entire being.

A man lay sprawled across Alexandra's floor, and she immediately recognized the first one to befriend her when she had gotten lost in that time period. He was clutching his skull like his head might roll off of his shoulders, she noted with clinical detachment. "Careful," she breathed. "Time travel's a bitch."

He started shaking, and Kelly realized that the gangly, odd manservant was in the middle of a breathless fit of laughter. Suppressing her own smile, she helped him to standing and muttered, "You've lost your marbles…."

He was still scrawny, and he hadn't aged a bit. When he turned his head to look at her, he looked completely stunned with a deer-in-the-headlights kind of look. For a long moment his mouth moved, but no sound emerged. Finally he stuttered her name, launching himself straight at her small form for a hug. Drawing a breath was difficult in such a tight embrace.

Mildly taken aback, Kelly returned the hug and carefully extricated herself, asking, "Are you okay now, Merlin? Not going to pass out on my floor, are you?" She grasped his face in her hands and looked him over. No contusions, no bruising… She was half-tempted to grab a penlight to check pupil dilation but figured that would only freak out the warlock. She settled for a visual observation, nodding when he seemed to be in one piece. She dropped her hands to his shoulders and then withdrew completely when he was standing well on his own.

She gestured to the now ordinary mirror, tilting her head in question. "Okay, I need answers..." She turned to glare at the warlock, confusion written all over her face. "What are you doing here? I'm downstairs, trying to cap the chaos, and the next thing I know, Alex is yelling at me to come and see-"

-"Alex?" The young warlock approached Kelly with his signature wide gaze. "I saw someone—a girl. A-a child. Is she 'Alex'?" He shook his head, babbling slightly. "You never spoke of her. And she cannot be more than—four, maybe five…" His blue eyes widened further in shock as several dots connected all at once. "Oh, Gods…" When the realization hit, he swiped his hand across his face before he met that familiar hazel stare, and he saw fear.

Kelly steeled herself, crossing her arms. "She's five. Today, actually," she managed quietly, nodding her confirmation. "You…sort of crashed her birthday party." She nodded toward the closed bedroom door. She sat down heavily on Alexandra's bed, dropping her head to her hands. "Oh, my God, this is _such_ a nightmare…"

Merlin was speechless, and he moved to sit beside the woman who had lived within Camelot's walls for well over a year, and then one day she had disappeared…Gods, she had disappeared not long after His Royal Pratness had griped to the loyal manservant that she had been acting strangely for a couple of weeks. Eventually the truth came out about what had happened between the Regent and the Time Traveler. By then it was too late to confront her, because she had already left.

He hesitated but forced himself to speak. "You left because…you_ knew_?" Disbelief coloured his words.

Kelly shrugged, sitting upright. "I was pretty sure, but I didn't _leave_ because I knew. I-"Her hands flew up helplessly. "I didn't know where I was going. I just had to get out. And I found the standing stones, and they were buzzing—God, It sounded like a freaking hornet's nest inside my skull…" Her hand flew up to rub her temples in memory of that awful occurrence. She was about to explain further when there was a tentative knock on the door. She pursed her lips in agitation, responding after a moment of silence. "Yeah!"

"The rest o' the house is clear," her father stated gruffly. "I-"he turned from the hallway, gently pushing the door open to confer with his daughter, and stilled instantly. "You—I _saw _you," he muttered, clearly disturbed by this realization. Pointing to the scrawny boy, he turned flashing brown eyes to his daughter. "What's he doing here? He was _in_ the mirror!" He assumed a commanding stance, his entire six-foot-five frame drawn up with tension, hands clenched at his sides.

Kelly nodded, meeting her father's confused gaze. "Yeah, he was," she agreed, nodding. Finally she gestured between the two of them. "Dad, Merlin. Merlin, this is Colonel David Anderson—my father." She turned her gaze back to her father. "Merlin's a warlock, Dad. _The_ Merlin." She widened her eyes significantly, and her father got the hint almost instantly. "He…used the mirror somehow to transport himself here…though damned if I know _why_." She stood, moving toward the door. "Um, Merlin, we'll talk later. There's just too much going on with this party that I can't even think straight." She sighed and met her father's gaze. "He can't just stay up here all day." She was visibly pleading with her father to step off his 'big bad bear' act long enough to offer some assistance.

David nodded thoughtfully. He stepped aside to allow his daughter to leave the room, instantly moving to close off the warlock's exit. The moment Kelly left the room she could be heard ordering kids away from the broken vase. Clearly they'd taken the Colonel's foray upstairs as an invitation to do the same...

David closed the door slightly and he pulled the boy to his feet and clapped a hand on the boy's thin shoulder. "You're really this 'Merlin' fella?" he asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Wide, scared blue eyes met his hard gaze, but the boy nodded. "So, it's all true, then? Camelot's real?" Again, the boy nodded, swallowing audibly. David dropped his hand and crossed his arms in a defiant gesture. "Son, you do anything—and I mean _anything_—to jeopardize this family, an' I will end your existence. Do I make myself clear?" His voice was a low, dangerous growl.

Merlin's eyes darted beyond the man of the house for only a moment, as though in search of an escape route. He met the Colonel's brown gaze and nodded shakily. "Y-yes. Perfectly clear," he assured the man. Both of his hands shot up in defence as he spoke. "I—David, I-"

The Marine pointed sharply, then. "Colonel Anderson to you, or even _Mr_. Anderson," he corrected the boy. He was big on respectful titles, everyone knew that. Only his friends dared to use his given name.

Merlin nodded, slightly humbled. "Sorry. Yes. Mr. Anderson…I truly mean no harm, sir. I was…" he gestured weakly to the mirror and then met that intense gaze again. He sighed in obvious defeat, sorrow tinting his words. "I was scrying, sir." The man narrowed his eyes further, nodding in invitation for further explanation. "Er...looking for Kelly. I wanted to see how she was faring. Gaius and I had just been talking about her before the Feast, and I…well, I wanted to see that she was well. It had been so long..."

David nodded as he took in this information. "Gaius...Who's that?"

"My guardian. Gaius is...was also Kelly's friend." Merlin swallowed nervously, and his eyes began to travel this very…pink bedroom. He met the Colonel's wary gaze again and shrugged. "I did not intend to cause any disruption, Mr. Anderson. I apologise if my sudden appearance—"

-"Your 'sudden appearance' should not _be_, son," David hissed. "If you'd just have kept your nose out of my baby girl's business, none of this would have happened!" He wanted very badly to get right in this boy's face, but he remembered Kelly placing emphasis on Merlin's 'warlock' status. That kept him at bay, slightly, though the threat of a supernatural entity would not keep the Marine from protecting his family.

Merlin was quiet for a moment and he nodded. "You're right," he whispered. "It was foolish and-and selfish of me. And now I'm here…" he gestured weakly to his surroundings and he mustered the courage to meet David Anderson's intense gaze again. "You have my word, sir. I will do nothing to further compromise your home. As soon as I can return home again, I will be gone."

"And when will that be exactly?"

Merlin managed a sheepish smile. "Well, I cannot actually...put a date to it, sir." Seeing David tense up, Merlin hastily added, "But I will make every effort to return home, I swear it on my Mother's life." His hands rose in a placating gesture.

David let out a breath through his nose. He pursed his lips in agitation and finally nodded. "Fine," he growled. He turned to leave, and paused. "You do anything to break your promise, son, and I'll make sure you regret it. You have _my_ word." He opened the door wide and gestured in a gentlemanly manner toward the corridor. He wore a deceptively polite smile, flashing bright white teeth. "After you," he said softly.

"Where are we going?" More than a little frightened, Merlin stepped out into the hallway of this magnificent home. He let his eyes travel the walls, the wood floor, and the large half-moon shaped window above the oak door at the bottom of the staircase. So much to look at, and such strange objects…

"You're a guest in my house," David answered gruffly, moving to walk ahead of the boy. "Custom dictates that we don't starve our guests. So, come help us finish up all that food." He smirked, adding, "You might even score a piece of birthday cake."

David had to remind himself that Kelly trusted this boy, that he was a good friend, and he had in fact been her saviour in that other place. He was not the enemy, no matter how badly David wanted to portray this boy as such…

The kitchen had been abandoned, and Kelly flitted about trying to restore some order. She leaned on the countertop and watched her father and Merlin enter the room. She saw Merlin's frightened expression and nodded in greeting. "Everything okay?" she asked, looking at both men in question.

"Merlin's on notice," David growled, absently hugging his daughter in passing. "It's all good." He glanced out at the activity on the beach. Someone had taken initiative and set up the volleyball net. The ball was flying off in all directions. Glancing at his watch, David sighed. "Almost six. Pickups started yet?"

Kelly shrugged, shutting the oven door when she'd placed a pizza on the chrome rack. She absently set the timer and grabbed a plate from the cupboard. Loading it with an assortment of food, she set it on the island, close to Merlin. "Have a seat, Merlin. Eat," she ordered gently. She turned paused to rest on the island. "Six left." Absently re-clipping her hair, she took her sunglasses off the countertop and moved toward the patio doors. "Pizza's ready in twenty, Dad. Just call me in. I'll go make sure nobody's killing anybody out there," she said with a grin.

"Please! You just want to get in a few shots, yourself," David teased, flashing a genuine smile.

Kelly grinned in wordless agreement over her shoulder, and she pulled the door shut softly behind her. She knew it wasn't particularly nice to leave Merlin in the house with her father, but she had to get out for a little while, just to absorb this current situation...

David chuckled, shaking his head as he fixed a small plate for himself. "That's my girl." He glanced up to see Merlin looking at the closed door. "You might want a change of clothes before you go out there," he stated sensibly, raising an eyebrow in stern suggestion. The boy wore what probably passed as everyday attire back in his time. He simply looked _weird_ by today's standards. "Let me see what I can come up with," he offered, making an effort to be nice. He had made his position clear to the boy. He could afford to be civil, even slightly hospitable…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Constructive criticism is always welcome, flames are not.

So, this is my starting point. I always get a snippet that sticks itself to my brain, and this one wouldn't. Let. Go! So, now that it's out there...I know where it's headed, but I won't tell you that, for that would ruin the story. :) I will try to write a chapter once a week, but I apologise in advance if life gets in the way and slows me down. So, please! Review, enjoy, and before I forget to say so...HAPPY EASTER, guys! Everyone get your fill of good food, good company, and great times.

Oh, and btw...I know, Kelly's got a mouth on her...I will try to 'PG' her words when she's around her daughter, I promise... ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The usual disclaimer applies. Read and review, please! Most of all, enjoy it. I try to entertain.**

Chapter Two – Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

The morning had begun typically enough. Merlin had awakened to find Gaius standing over his cot with folded arms, scowling with disapproval. Groaning his own disagreement with the concept of waking up to face the day, the serving boy briefly considered pulling the threadbare blanket up and over his head. He had been up quite late, polishing the boots of all of Arthur's knights. All because Merlin had gone with Gwaine to the tavern the night before….He'd only gotten a little bit drunk. He had still managed to half carry, half _drag _Sir Gwaine's inebriated form all the way back to the knights' quarters…

The Court Physician straightened up when the warlock managed to look somewhat alive and turned on his heel to go back to his central chambers. "You had better get moving, Merlin," he advised firmly. "Arthur must be at the King's side in just under an hour. They are to hold Council this morning." Gaius set a bowl of hot porridge at Merlin's usual seat and went about preparing his materials for the day's required draughts and medicines. It was never a dull day, he mused, and he watched with some amusement as his ward stumbled toward the table in a semi-coherent state. "What is the matter with you, boy?"

"Arthur had me polishing all the knights' boots last night," Merlin stated with obvious distaste. "It was either do that or-" he made a face-"spend two days in the stocks." He began to inhale the hot meal placed before him, stoppingonlyto shake his head. "Boots don't seem all that bad when you put it like that."

Gaius chuckled to himself and patted the boy's shoulder in passing. "That's the spirit. It could always be much worse," he reasoned.

Merlin finished his meal, thanked his guardian and ran to collect Arthur's breakfast. He managed to get from the kitchens to the Royal Prat's quarters without incident, but dealing with the Prince's inability to wake up on the _right _side of the bed…now, that was a whole different challenge. He forced a straight face as he entered the Regent's bedroom.

Merlin entered the room fairly quietly, launching the entire room into 'wake up' chaos as quickly as he could. In moments he had the heavy drapes open, flooding the ornate room with plenty of morning light, and he set the Prince's breakfast on the dining table across the room. "Good morning, Arthur," he chirped. "Better get moving. Council today," he advised. He bent close to Arthur's pillow-covered head, adding in a sing-song manner, "Wouldn't want to upset the King..!"

A goblet was promptly lobbed at Merlin's head and he leaped back, his hands flying up in defence. "Don't shoot the messenger!" he cried out indignantly. "If you're not on time, _I'll _be beaten for it, and I don't particularly care for a good flogging today, thank you very much."

Arthur Pendragon groaned into his pillow and rolled over to glare at his manservant. Something was odd about the boy. He had brought breakfast, clothes were laid out—not strewn about haphazardly—and Merlin barely blinked at Arthur's attempt to decapitate him with the flying goblet. Nor had Merlin insulted Arthur yet. That fact alone had the Prince's curiosity brimming.

Arthur narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he forced himself to sit up. Swiping a hand across his face, he took a moment to simply watch his servant move about. As usual, the ill-mannered servant saw _no need whatsoever _to aid in Arthur's quest to get dressed for the day...After a long moment spent observing his friend, Arthur let out an irritated sigh and set about eating his meal. Between mouthfuls of food and sips of water, he said, "I would be impressed with all this fanfare, Merlin, but I highly suspect an ulterior motive. Why the sudden efficiency?"_Ha_, he thought, _got you! _His servant paused in the middle of making Arthur's bed. "And don't think for a moment that I'm not aware that you came in late. Not that I don't _expect _it by now, but it would be a real treat to be set about my day on time—like everyone else around here."

Expecting this line of questioning, Merlin paused and bit his lip nervously. He thought about how to broach the subject so as he might actually get a favourable response...but he concluded that there was none but a direct manner to be executed. Setting the last pillow back on the bed, he turned, his blue eyes hopeful and wide. "Sire," he began carefully, earning a quizzical eyebrow raise. He smiled, clasping his hands together. "Arthur-"

Arthur's face set firmly, and before his servant could continue, he simply said, "No."

Merlin reacted as though slapped. "I haven't asked you yet," he said dryly, merely blinking at his master, now.

Arthur nodded, glancing out his bedroom window before facing his servant. "I know. I expect it has something to do with you asking me for a day off." Merlin nodded, and Arthur shook his head. "It's not possible today. What with the council, other matters of state..." He shook his head. "I need your attendance."

Merlin sighed, defeated. So much for a little time to himself...He had been hoping to have a little alone time to figure out his own head... he moodily carried on with his morning duties.

His day had consisted of following at Arthur's heels, feeding and watering the Prince whenever he was directed to do so, being a moving target at the knights' daily practice session—though the knights admittedly took it easy on the poor manservant. They knew the load he bore—and polishing armour, weapons and boots all at the end of the day.

Merlin felt like an absolute…what was the term? Backside kisser? No, that wasn't quite right…Kelly had a way of saying such things. Dismissing the thought, the manservant finally settled into the back of the banquet hall with the other servants while the members of the Court ate a lavish meal, drank to excess, and generally celebrated the latest council session. What was actually being celebrated, he thought with a shake of his head, was the end of the session. It was boring. Kelly would have dubbed it a "snooze fest". Thinking of her made the Warlock smile. She had a way with words, he had to admit. He thought of her as the little sister he'd never had, even if she was a bit older. Hence, when she disappeared, he was one of many praying for her safe return.

Watching the activity about the hall, Merlin realised he had been thinking a lot about his missing friend. It had been five years, and he ought to be able to push it to the back of his mind by now…but he couldn't.

Something as of late….He'd been dreaming of her, of previous conversations they'd had. And he kept seeing the small, slight woman in a long, white jacket of sorts. He wasn't sure what that meant, and she was dressed in a way that didn't fit with the times. The coat, a dark blue button-down tunic, black trousers not quite tailored for a man's figure, and her long auburn hair up off of her face. She was likely dressed in a manner that befitted the land she had come from. She seemed happy, perhaps a little bit older, definitely more reserved. He began to wonder if he wasn't seeing something of her current whereabouts. Often his dreams spoke to him when nothing else made sense.

When the banquet was over, and the Prince sent to bed in an inebriated state, Merlin made that all-too-familiar trek out beyond Camelot's walls to the clearing that was safest for Kilgarrah to make his appearance. The Dragon Lord called out in that deep, unearthly language, commanding the dragon to come to him.

It took a while, but as the Warlock sat on the grass, knees pulled lightly to his chest, he heard the flapping of huge wings in the distance, felt the gust of wind as the ancient creature set down in the darkness, only a few feet away.

The great, golden dragon bent low, rumbling, "You bellowed, young warlock?" His tone sounded wry and slightly mocking. In truth, Kilgarrah had no choice but to obey the Last Dragon Lord. But he did it willingly. Merlin was a kind soul and wished only to protect and unite the lands of Albion, as was his destiny.

Merlin watched the dragon for a very long moment before he spoke. "Kilgarrah," he greeted, offering a smile. "Please, I need answers," he stated simply, getting to his feet. His smile faltered as he got straight to the point. Looking all around the clearing, he finally settled his gaze on the dragon. "Where did Kelly go? Her path ended just beyond the border. It has been so long, and now I'm dreaming of her. This has to mean something…" He spread his hands helplessly, confused.

Kilgarrah nodded wisely. "Ah, the Lady Anderson…She was lovely, was she not?" he began. He had favoured the time traveller. Her blunt nature, her ability to see him as more than 'just a dragon' had been most enchanting. She had conversed with him for hours. "Your dreams, young warlock, tell you more than you know. She _is _alive and well…but no longer your concern."

Merlin pursed his lips in thought. "There has to be a reason for all of this…" He glanced at Kilgarrah, adding, "Arthur needs her. He does not talk about her any more, but the hurt is there."

Kilgarrah sighed. He did feel some pity for the Once and Future King…but he could not change the past. What Kilgarrah didn't say…was he still foresaw the young time traveller's influence. It hadn't yet come to pass, but it was there… "Emrys, you should know that fate changes course for no one," he chastised lightly, bending his head low to be eye-to-eye with the warlock. "Be patient. Bide your time. What will be _shall_ be…but only when it is _fated_ to be so…" He stared down the boy a moment longer, adding in his ancient rasp, "Do not forget your destiny, young one. You must ensure the return of magic to Albion. You must help your Prince to unite the lands of Albion. When your destiny is fulfilled, everything that will be...will be."

Merlin stood watching as the dragon took flight and disappeared from sight. The warlock released an exasperated sigh and turned back toward Camelot. Kilgarrah made sense some of the time, but at times such as these the ancient dragon was absolutely cryptic.

Hours of tossing about in his sleep, of running the Great Dragon's words through his mind again and again, left the warlock pacing the floor.

Merlin needed to do something about these visions. While Kilgarrah was right, something had to happen to push the fates into motion. He would be that catalyst. _Nothing new there_, he thought with an amused smirk. _There is no time like the present..._

Hauling the ancient book of magic out of its hiding spot, beneath a false flagstone beneath the bed, Merlin set to work to find the right spell. When he found it, he promptly kicked himself in the ass for doing so.

The only way this was going to work, he concluded, was by stealing a lock of Kelly's hair straight out from under Arthur's nose. The difficulty was, Merlin knew that the Prince often handled the small storage box that contained the required hair sample. The Future King did so in his lonely hours, and he would mope for a short time before putting the box back into the chest of drawers, locking it up, figuratively pulling up his bootstraps and carrying on with his duties—as any worthy Prince might do.

Merlin cursed aloud for getting himself into this predicament. He hated lying to his friend, he really did… He would have to steal the hair sample, distract Arthur long enough so that the Prince wouldn't even know it was gone, perform the spell, and hopefully return the lock of hair intact…or he would spend the rest of his life in the stocks for thievery. Not a terribly pleasant thought, Merlin admitted, but this was a necessary evil…

At approximately seven in the morning he set his plan in motion. He woke the Prince, being his cheeky self—the incorrigible serving boy that Arthur was quite used to. They were back to their disrespectful banter. Merlin would dodge flying objects thrown as he set out a rather…incomplete breakfast. All right, he had eaten some of the breakfast sausage and insinuated that the Prince needed to watch his waistline. That, of course, infuriated the Regent, and then Merlin was ordered to promptly muck out the stables. Ah, yes, same old, same old.

Merlin interrupted the Prince's tirade and explained, somewhat nervously, that he had to mend some of Arthur's shirts. While the Prince dressed behind the privacy screen, Merlin gathered the small pile of clothing,(that he had poked a few holes into for effect) and managed to get into the coveted box from beneath Arthur's neatly folded breeches.

He opted to leave the box after all. He just needed a small sample—hopefully enough that Arthur truly wouldn't notice… He whispered a spell too quietly for Arthur to hear and the lock disengaged. Merlin used a small shaving blade to cut the sample free of the longish lock of hair and gently set the original back in its resting place. So far, not so bad, he thought. _Now, If I can just get the box put away-_

-"Merlin, what are you _doing_?"Arthur growled from behind the screen. Odd sounds and Merlin in the same room usually signalled impending disaster. The Prince finished dressing just a little bit faster. He stepped out, pausing long enough to fasten the ties at the neck of his tunic. He was glaring daggers at his servant's slouched back. He strode forward, more than a little suspicious when he saw that the chest of drawers was open.

In his haste to close the box, Merlin's hand leapt and hit the open drawer with a painful THUD! This sent the box clattering to the floor, though it stayed closed—thank the Gods!

Merlin's blue gaze rose to meet Arthur's reddened face. The prince had clenched his fists at his side, clearly not too happy. "S-Sire, I was j-just—" Merlin gestured weakly to the drawer, the pile of clothing in his arms, all in too hurried a motion to be understood.

"Your shirts," he blurted, shaking his head with exaggerated displeasure. "Moths have been at them, Arthur. Will you look at this?" He displayed the items in question, his eyes wide with forced exasperation. "We cannot have this. I need to fix this _immediately_. Who knows who will come visiting, and to see the Regent Prince in a state of disrepair? Unthinkable!"

Arthur picked up the tortoiseshell box and set it gently back in the drawer., shutting the drawer with perhaps more force than necessary. He turned to look at his servant, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "That never bothered you before," he muttered. "You'd let me walk out of here in a _potato _sack if I wasn't certain to notice…" He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at his servant down the length of his nose. "What the bloody hell are you up to now? Poking through my personal effects—this is inexcusable! I could have you sent to the stocks for this, Merlin!" His temper was rising. Merlin's digging through his clothing was more than a little disconcerting, but when Arthur had watched the box clatter to the floor, something blew up within him. He guarded that box as though it contained his very soul.

Merlin sighed, deciding that a half-truth was necessary to diffuse the situation. His hands flew up in agitation. "All right, you've a right to be upset with me," he admitted softly. He met his master's furious gaze and shrugged his thin shoulders. "I was trying to find your damaged items-" he nodded toward the shirts-" but I did happen to see the box. I was curious, Arthur, nothing more." No need to mention the hair Merlin had actually pilfered. "I apologise for my thoughtlessness." He did his best to look truly sorry and slightly pathetic. "I will take these shirts, now, Sire, and mend them when I have a moment. They will be returned to you in top condition."

Arthur sighed, irritated. He nodded, and swept an arm toward the door to his chambers. "Good. Leave. _Now._" Before Merlin had disappeared completely, Arthur called, "Merlin!" Hands on hips, he waited for Merlin to reappear in his doorway.

The manservant poked his head around the corner. "Sire?"

Arthur could not just let this go without consequence, oh no. "I want my chain-mail polished and brought out to the fields for practice. That will be after lunch today, Merlin." Arthur's eyes flashed in warning, daring the servant to argue against his order. He allowed himself a self-satisfied smile when his manservant was out of sight. "About time he learned to behave as an actual servant," he muttered to the air.

Gaius shut the door to his chambers and set a bag of herbs on the long wooden table that dominated the room. "Merlin," he called. He hurried to pull out his book of herbs in order to categorise some new specimens he had found while travelling outside of Camelot's walls. Gaius heaved an exasperated sigh and hobbled toward the warlock's closed bedroom door.

Raising his hand to knock on the aged wooden door, Gaius paused and put his ear to the door. Sure enough, his ward was otherwise occupied. Gaius could hear the familiar lilt and cadence of druid speech. Without preamble, he twisted the knob,gently pushed the door ajar, and saw a very oblivious Merlin…staring into a large platter of water on the floor beside his bed.

Gaius strode forward to stop his ward from taking this spell any further. He stopped short when he could see that he was too late. He watched Merlin add something to the scrying fount. Upon closer inspection, he could see auburn locks of hair floating on top of the water. Gaius froze. Nearly speechless, he fought past the initial shock and murmured, "My boy, what have you done…"

The fount changed. The locks of hair glowed briefly, and then an image appeared. Set before both of them was a room unlike any that they had ever seen. It was certainly not native of this castle, nor any other place that either of them had ever been.

Gaius stumbled forward and knelt alongside his ward, placing a hand on Merlin's thin shoulder as he tried to get a closer look.

Merlin's eyes glowed gold and he continued to watch the scene in front of him. Oh, to be a fly on the wall, he thought, his eyes wide with eagerness.

"…_It's in here somewhere." A door opened and a small child raced into the room, swinging open a set of white closet doors. Another child followed her in and plopped down on the small white and pink bed, bouncing impatiently. The manner of dress was very odd for both these children…_

_The small blonde child jumped up from the closet and waved a toy around before throwing it to the smaller,pixie-like brunette child. "See, told you!" The girl with the blond curls beamed a self-satisfied grin and spun to face the mirror. She froze momentarily and leaned forward. "Whoa…Tamara, come look at this." She gestured for the other child to look as well, and for a long, silent moment both sides sat staring at the other, neither moving for fear of missing something._

"_Um, that's creepy," the one called Tamara murmured. She stood and crossed to the door. "I'm going downstairs. Are you coming?"_

The blonde child turned her gaze away from the mirror and dashed to the doorway. "In a minute…" When she was alone she called, "Momma, you gotta _see _this!" She was practically jumping around with impatience, but she didn't tear her eyes away from the sight that the mirror presented. "Mom!"

There had been a barely audible hum in the air within moments of Merlin casting the severely altered scrying spell—on both sides of the portal, and it intensified for a moment longer until the hum faded. In Camelot non-stationery items within about five feet of the fount began to shake; some of Merlin's glass jars shattered in response to the unstable atmosphere. Glass and crystal seemed quite vulnerable to the energy used to cut through time and spacial dimension. Across the portal, the same thing was happening, to a slightly lesser degree. Somewhere in the background, glass fell and shattered. That sounded like the worst of the disturbance.

Gaius furrowed his brow in question, a bit shaken by the scene before him. He noted the child's strange accent. She sounded so different, but there was something oddly familiar about her. He couldn't put his finger on it. He had faced those eyes before.

Merlin was mesmerised, and he also recognised something in this child. He was gaping like a fish out of water, but he was truly stunned when a welcome face appeared in front of the mirror. She bolted in from the doorway and froze just short of the mirror.

Dressed similarly to how she had looked when they had found her—he had teased her often about her choice in men's clothing—and still beautiful as ever, stood the Regent's lost love. _Truly _lost; but he had proof that Kilgarrah had been honest. She was alive and very well, by the looks of it.

Gaius, too, was stunned into a deathly stillness. "Kelly," he and Merlin whispered simultaneously, glancing at each other and then staring back at the scrying fount. "Merlin, how on earth did you…?" He gestured futilely to the large, round platter, at a loss for words.

Merlin shook his head emphatically, whispering, "I…I thought with all the dreams, and I spoke with Kilgarrah, and…she's really _there_…" He wanted to see his friend up close. He leaned forward as the scene began to fade. He practically jumped at the fount, anxious to see Camelot's missing apprenticed healer. "No, wait!" he cried urgently when Kelly directed the child to leave the room. It looked like she might leave, too.

Gaius was too late in reaching for his ward, and Merlin leaned forward, well out of Gaius' grasp. The warlock had been sucked into the scrying fount, disappearing in a wave of shimmering gold swirls. His form had actually appeared to diminish and reshape itself in order to easily slide into the swirling mass. He became an absurdly stretched figure before he disappeared. It was the strangest sight Gaius had ever encountered, and he prayed to the Gods that his ward was still in one piece.

The water cleared and there was no trace of the manservant. Gaius was still for a very long time, and he closed his eyes against the shock of the events he had just witnessed. What was he to do now? What would he tell the Prince? "Oh, my boy," he lamented softly, shaking his head in grief and utter confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Thanks, Lady Proemess! As always, she is my voice of reason and logic. *Applauding***

**Guys, reviews are my fix of choice...C'mon, give me my FIX!...Please? :)**

**Thanks, also, for following my story and adding me to your favorites. You know who you are! I do appreciate the time you take to read my work, and I sincerely hope it causes your imagination to go into overdrive. That's what happened to _this_ chickadee..!**

**For those of you who had asked this earlier, yes. Yes, I am providing a back story. It just wouldn't be nice of me to keep you hanging, now, would it? I'm just working on a graceful way to weave it into the main story...Yeah, sounds easier than it is. :)**

**Bear with me, my first chapter has a slight revision. It's not a big detail, just the image that appears in Alexandra's bedroom mirror. My oops...You'll have to read it in order to see what I'm talking about.**

**Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The usual disclaimer applies. Read and review, please! Most of all, enjoy it. So far I've kept an audience…and I'd like to see that continue, so here I go, giving you something to read further into my crazy story! :D I know, I know…"Get on with it!" Jeez, you guys are so impatient… :P**

**Chapter Three – More Fuel for That Fire, Sir?**

Merlin stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in clothing that the Colonel had scrounged up for him—not that he was complaining! Gods, those blue cotton pants (jeans, apparently) were amazingly comfortable, and the cotton t-shirt he wore was nicer than half the clothing he owned in Camelot. David had thoughtfully kept his original clothing, but the man had said that Merlin's articles had to be washed. Yes, he even allowed himself to part (temporarily!) with his tattered red neckerchief...

Merlin stood in the corridor, and he caught his reflection in a mirror. He turned this way and that, deciding that he actually looked quite good in this 'American' attire. As he entered the room with the door ajar, he paused at the entrance.

The room itself was immaculate, but not imposing. It didn't have that same grandeur that the Pendragon suites often held, but it was nice to look at. For all its neatness, Merlin cast an amused glance at the desk in the corner. It was absolutely overflowing with books, some open and marked up considerably, and half-written notes and drawn diagrams sat in haphazard stacks—which he didn't dare touch. Kelly, he had noticed from the early days, had been particular about the placement of things. She didn't like anyone 'messing' with her 'stuff', and now he understood. Some kind of picture screen sat open, and on it was the beginning of a very elaborate document.

Merlin glanced over his shoulder to ensure that he was alone, and he quietly crossed the room, sitting down in the leather-covered, rolling chair. He had the most childish impulse; he seriously wanted to spin this chair...Well, with no one looking, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad...

Once again checking to see that he was indeed alone, he gave one tentative, slow spin of the chair on its axis. He grinned, feeling instantly like a child, and spun again—this time much faster, and repeated this until he'd satisfied his fixation with yet another piece of technology that he would surely miss when he returned home. But, when in Rome... Where had he heard that before?-Ah. Kelly had used that phrase when Gaius had insisted that she dress as though she belonged in Camelot She had uttered that phrase when all her arguments fell on deaf ears.

He read the page aloud, the words very unfamiliar and alien: "Combined Program in Internal Medicine and Pediatrics…" Merlin shrugged, not quite sure that that was, but it sounded important. He read further, reading the description of something called "R3 Residency", and when he finished that article, Merlin actually felt he might actually understand Kelly just a bit more, and he understood her obsession with doing everything "right" or "perfect". That was exactly what this program produced—doctors who knew what they were doing. Now that, he conceded, nodding, was impressive…and there was no way in HELL he'd ever pursue that kind of life. For as much as he was a lowly servant, he was helping another to become a great leader. That was good enough for the warlock.

His eyes travelled the wall ahead of him while he rested his cheek on his fist. He noted the myriad of anatomy posters, and the detail was astounding. Did she really have to learn all of that? He narrowed his eyes at the enlarged diagram of the human eye, then the one about the heart, and there were levels below levels of information—right down to arteries and the skin's several layers, and what the inside of a nerve was composed of! How would anyone _remember _this? The inside of an atom—something that couldn't even be seen by the human eye—was most perplexing, and Merlin remembered a discussion Kelly had had with Gaius several years back. In short, Gaius admitted ignorance on the subject matter, and his 'teacher' proceeded to competently draw him a diagram of the atom. It hurt his head to even try to make sense of it all, but he remembered how her eyes lit up with the mention of anything related to biology.

"Boo."

Merlin would have leapt several feet into the air, but a pair of familiar hands settled on his shoulder. Trying to calm the heart pounding in his chest, he glanced up. He was sure he looked like a startled animal, but the woman had just crept up on him! He was going to sputter some explanation for his presence in her bedroom, but then he figured it was pretty obvious. He was…snooping into her work. Curiosity got the better of him…again.

Kelly patted his shoulder and gestured to the screen that was open. She gently tapped the screen, nodding. "That's the bane of my existence, right there." She was indicating the requirement for weekly, thirty-minute Residency Rounds. "It's my turn to present, and I've hit a brick wall…" She stood back, braiding her hair while she read the weekly post for available topics. "I'm thinking I might do that one—'Early Diagnosis of Pediatric Lung Conditions, Treatment, and Projected Outcomes'- but I need to pull it together for next week. Could totally be pushing my luck…"She dropped her hands to her hips when she'd finished with her hair. Without warning Merlin, she lunged forward and bookmarked the page, scaring him in the process. "Sorry, sorry…just…There. I have to go back to that page when I get back, because I have to get my ass in gear." She stood again, turning to leave the room. "You coming out with us today, or can I trust you to hold up the fort?"

If Merlin could have perked up his ears, he would have. Spinning the chair around (with far less exuberance), he got to his feet. A goofy grin settled on his face as he asked, "Where are we going?"

Kelly grinned at the warlock's childlike response to going out. "Alex has a soccer game at two. I hate being late, so I leave about half an hour early, just in case traffic's a little too crazy. We have to drive in to Los Angeles, and wait 'til you see the L. A. Freeway. That place is a zoo. It _inspires _road rage, no word of a lie!"

Kelly's description of getting from one place to another had Merlin a little frightened. Horses could be unpredictable, too, but there were never so many that it was _that _stressful to travel from town to town. As far as he understood, from looking at local maps on Kelly's GPS earlier, one didn't even really leave this town to get to the next. It was all just one, great big interlacing of roads to get to all of the outlying areas. He had watched the news the previous night, and he remembered seeing the chaos of an accident in downtown Los Angeles. While relieved to see so many healers respond to the accident, he wondered if continued recklessness could sustain that level of response and care. "Why do you drive, then?" he asked, following after Kelly. He stopped at the doorway of the utility room she'd entered.

Merlin crossed his arms and leaned on the doorway, watching with open curiosity as she opened a big, round glass door on a silver machine. She began pulling dry clothes from the contraption, and then Merlin understood—that was how his clothing would be washed!_They don't need actual people to do the job, any more, _he thought with great astonishment.

Kelly glanced up from the basket, aware of being watched intently, but she still blew out a breath from pursed lips. "Alexandra Anderson, what did you do with your soccer jersey!" she called, standing, peering past Merlin to the hallway. "Because I go all over the place. With Alex's stuff and mine, life would be next to impossible without my wheels." She quickly grabbed some socks that had fallen out of the basket and threw them back in.

The sound of feet dashing up the stairs followed her question, and a beaming Alexandra stopped behind Merlin, hugging his legs as she met her mother's frustrated gaze. "I got it already! See?" She shrugged. "No problem, dude!" With that, she dashed off to her room, presumably to get her game bag.

Kelly watched 'the blur' and then met Merlin's laughing gaze. She laughed, too, rolling her eyes as she set the basket on the side table. "Okay, at least she's independent," she commented quietly. "I'll give her that."

Merlin shrugged, nodding his agreement. "She's already got her father beat in that territory. Arthur is no self-starter…" The warlock snickered, adding, "He still expects me to dress him in the morning! I thought that was _normal_, until I saw the way you had Alexandra doing all this for herself."

Kelly paused, folding a towel from the dryer. The mention of _his _name kind of threw her off her game. She heard the warlock begin to apologize (probably because her face just dropped), but she waved his comment away. "No, it's okay," she lied, shaking her head. She set the towel down and found Alexandra's fleece jacket. Slamming the dryer door, she paused to recollect herself before facing her friend.

Before she could even turn around, two hands gripped her shoulders and she heaved a defeated sigh. She rolled her eyes when she was forced to turn around. She met sincere blue eyes and nodded. "I'm fine," she reiterated. She moved to walk past him, but Merlin blocked her progress. "Merlin, now is _not _the time," she barked, and her hazel eyes flashed with irritation. "I've got a schedule to keep. We're gonna be late."

Merlin stood looking down at the time traveller. He had noted the instant reaction to Arthur's name; there was no mistaking the suddenly rigid posture. He'd struck a nerve that he hadn't meant to, and he was truly apologetic. But he didn't want Kelly to bury yet another incident under the proverbial rug. He saw that she had a habit of doing that. When things went even slightly toward uncomfortable, she shut down. He could almost see a curtain being drawn, and this time he wouldn't allow it. "Your schedule can wait," he said softly, the affection he felt for her clear upon his face. On impulse he let a hand move to push stray auburn strands of hair off the woman's face, and he grasped her chin with his hand, and he forced her to meet his gaze. She really didn't want close scrutiny, he could see that, but he felt she needed it. "I'm here if you need me, my lady." Yes, that was intentional. He pulled the 'title' card, the one thing she hated most.

Kelly growled at that, batting his hand away. She stared at his chest, aware of being drawn into a hug. "You play dirty, you know that?" she said, her words muffled by his shirt. After a long, uncomfortable moment, she hugged the warlock back and rested against him. A bit chastened, she muttered, "Thank you…"He started shaking with suppressed laughter and she promptly hit his chest with an open hand before grinning in response. "_So _not fair."

Merlin rested his chin on top of the small woman's head and allowed himself a chuckle. He had indeed missed her to the depth of his heart. Here in this land, where that 'invisible line' between nobles and commoners did not openly exist, he was free to express the way he felt—and he wouldn't be put in the stocks for it. That thought allowed him to remain in the moment, with the only other woman he'd felt anything for since his beloved Freya's death so long ago. She was a brave, outwardly fearless, free-thinking form of his lost love, he realized.

The thought jolted him back to the present…where he held his master's woman in a manner that might have others thinking the worst. Merlin froze in horror when he saw his reflection across the room. _No, no, no_, he thought as panic gripped his heart. He saw the way he held her tightly to him, the way he had initially rested his head atop of hers, and her arms snaked gently around his waist. They stood unmoving for a long time. In that same moment of realization, he felt the presence of magic and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end.

That familiar hum in the air…He wrinkled his brow in concentration. _No, it can't be…He watched as the various bottles on the wall shelving shook slightly._

Kelly drew back to look at her friend's face, her brow creased in concern. "Hey—you okay? You look like someone hit you upside the head or something," she commented softly Her hazel eyes searched his suddenly dazed expression. "Talk to me."

Merlin nodded, forcing a smile. "I-I am. Um, maybe you should go without me. I'm a bit tired," he suggested softly, He forced a deep breath and exhaled through his nose. This time he herded Kelly toward the door, in hopes that she wouldn't have to deal with the latest arrival just yet. He could handle it. It would be better that way.

Still a bit shaken from that experience, Kelly tilted her head in question. "You're sure about this?" He nodded and folded his hands behind his back in a more respectful pose. "Okay, then..." She backed out of the room, pointing over her shoulder. "I'll leave my cell number on the refrigerator. Call me if you need help over here, Merlin." He nodded in agreement. She surveyed him for a moment longer before leaving, calling over her shoulder, "On to total chaos! I mean, after all—I'm driving." She let out a maniacal laugh on the way out, fuelled by the slightly unsure, perplexed look on his face. "Oh, chillax. I'm not _that _bad."

Kelly ran downstairs, calling, "Alex! Let's GO! Gonna be late, kiddo!"

The five year old bolted past her mother and Kelly closed the heavy front door with a click. She laughed when Alex tried to call Shotgun. "Yeah," she countered. "Maybe in another six or seven years!"

Alex pouted, getting into the rear passenger seat of the black Nissan Pathfinder parked in the driveway. She cast a nervous glance toward the house. "Mom, will Merlin be okay by himself?" she asked, biting her lower lip with worry. She liked that man. He was funny, but mostly just really nice. Kind of like Uncle Danny, she had decided. She nodded when her mother tested her lap belt. "I'm good." She waited while her mother closed her passenger door.

Kelly got into the driver's side and started the engine, pulling her own door closed. The radio came to life and soon the SUV made its way out of the parking stall and out of the large crescent, and down along the main drag towards lower Santa Monica. "He'll be fine, honey. He's a grown man. I'm sure he'll just watch tv or something..."

* * *

><p>Gaius was just disposing of the evidence of Merlin's misdeeds when his chamber door nearly flew off its hinges, and an irate looking Prince Arthur stormed in. If looks could kill, the Regent would have murdered many in his path already, Gaius noted.<p>

"Gaius! I need to speak with you," called the Regent. He sounded very upset, more than simply angry.

The old man hurried to hide evidence of the scrying deed, stopping only when booted feet stood in Merlin's doorway. With his heart in his throat, Gaius stood slowly, gingerly smoothing his rumpled blue tunic. He turned to formally greet the Prince but said nothing when he saw the man braced against the door frame looking pale and distinctly unwell, and oh-so-angry. "Sire?" Gaius breathed, standing stalk-still. He followed the line of Arthur's fixated gaze and saw the tell-tale locks of auburn hair that he had missed in cleaning up. "What brings you here?" he inquired politely. He tried to act like nothing was amiss, all the while wracking his brain to form a suitable explanation for what Arthur was seeing.

"Gaius, I need answers, and I beg of you to tell me the truth," Arthur pleaded, breathing heavily. "Is that what Merlin's been up to? _Magic_?" He spat the taboo word as he pointed to the mess on the floor and his hand shook with the effort. He stumbled into the room, feeling as though something had been torn straight from his body. When he had discovered the box, the evidence of Merlin's tampering within, he had nearly destroyed his quarters in an effort to release his rage. Broken glass and ceramic shards lay everywhere, and the servants would have their job cut out for them, indeed. But now, looking at the shining auburn strands, Arthur thought he could very easily become homicidal. Still, he managed to maintain a respectable distance between himself and the old man. "Gaius, answer me, please!"

Gaius licked his lips as his mouth suddenly felt very dry, like it was stuffed with cotton. "I-I don't-" He released a breath he had not realized he'd been holding, and he nodded shakily, his eyes sliding to stare at the floor. "Y-Yes, Sire," he answered softly. He took a submissive stance, hoping to diffuse the Prince's angry state.

Breathing through his nose, Arthur felt like his head just might explode, he tried to sort his scrambled thoughts. Finally he ordered, "Summon your ward, Gaius. I hold no grudge against you, but Merlin has seriously crossed the line this time..." His voice was low and dangerous, and he met the frightened Physician's gaze levelly. "I expect him in my quarters within the hour." He turned on his heel to leave-

-and Gaius stuttered, "I-I cannot, Sire…" His eyes remained fixed on the floor. Several shallow breaths later, he spoke up, feeling Arthur's gaze burning into the top of his skull. Gaius raised his head to meet Arthur's gaze, and all the worry and pain he had felt upon Merlin's disappearance made itself known, for he saw even the Prince flinch in surprise.

"Explain," Arthur implored, coming down from his rage. He took one look at Gaius' grey orbs and saw so much pain and misery—it nearly mirrored his own state, minus the rage.

Gaius gestured to the mirror, managing a full breath. "He has…disappeared, Sire. Something happened when he attempted a scrying spell."

Arthur rolled his eyes, glancing away briefly. Only Merlin could find trouble outside of the normal realm of existence as_well_as in daily life… A little less angry and perhaps just a little bit concerned, he let his gaze drop to the hair left behind. Arthur bent to pick it up, his fingers remembering the feel of those soft strands, the way it spun into ringlets when her hair was wet. He brought his gaze slowly to Gaius' face and knew he might regret this question. "Gaius, what happened?" he asked slowly, his gaze settled firmly on the old man. He would not tolerate being lied to. It ranked right up there with murder and thievery. However, he had known Gaius all of his life. Gaius had never jeopardized Camelot or its royal family before; why would he start now?

Gaius turned his gaze to look at the scrying fount and released a shuddering breath. "M-Merlin, he…He was pulled into the scrying fount, Sire. I saw it with my own eyes, and…I was powerless to stop him. It was…too late, Sire. The portal closed before I could try to save him." Gaius swallowed nervously, steadying himself by holding onto the footboard of Merlin's bed. "I'm sorry."

Arthur shook his head slowly, his rage resurfacing with the suggestion that his manservant—even after _this _stunt!—might be left trapped anywhere else but home. "Not good enough," he stated slowly.

"Gaius, my father made you promise not to use sorcery at all—ever_again_, is that right?" Gaius nodded shakily and Arthur pursed his lips in thought. He let his eyes drift out the bedroom window and then looked at Gaius once again. "I'm asking—_begging_ you to perform the very same spell, using the rest of this-" he indicated the hair, dropping his arm loosely as he stated what he wanted of the man. "I want my servant back, Gaius, and I don't care what it takes—I will sit here and wait. When he comes back, I will personally drag him to the dungeons _mys__elf_!" With that rant out of the way, the Regent Prince wordlessly moved to sit in the chair beside the bed, folding his hands across his stomach.

Gaius decided to follow the Prince's command without further question. He knew the spell, he had used it many times in his youth, before magic had been outlawed and pronounced evil. Now, under this circumstance, he prayed he could get it right. He wanted Merlin back as much as Arthur did, but for a much different reason. He knew nothing of this other place, and he just needed to know that his ward was safe. And something told him the Prince would be lenient on the boy—meaning, Arthur would likely not have Merlin executed and probably wouldn't even reveal Merlin when he got him back…but he would make the boy pay for this transgression in so many other ways. Gaius understood that Arthur was furious, and much wounded by this revelation, by Merlin's utter lack of trust in confiding in Arthur…but he also knew the Prince's capacity for forgiveness and redemption.

Several minutes later he had reset the scrying fount, located the spell in Merlin's book of magic—there was no point in hiding the book any more if the Regent knew about Merlin's magic, he reasoned as he dug beneath the loose flagstone to get the tattered book. He felt Arthur's gaze burning into him the whole time, and he heard an impatient sound as the Prince stood to pace the spot in front of Merlin's bed. Arthur would pause to glare at Gaius' work with a mixture of fear and hatred—he still hated magic. He had been taught his whole life that it was evil. Teeth gritted, he shook his head as he remembered how he had been deceived. He felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest and all his good faith sent asunder. It was truly an indescribable feeling.

Arthur turned his head sharply when Gaius began speaking in the druid tongue. Curiosity drove Arthur to stand over Gaius' shoulder as the old man added Kelly's hair to the water. He glanced over at Gaius and saw that terrifying gold gaze, but he remained. He had to see…whatever this was. When an image came slowly into focus, Arthur narrowed his gaze to try to get a better look. It was like looking through a haze at first, and then the image sharpened.

He could see a room, one unlike any he had ever seen. The walls were a strange…ivory colour and sunlight streamed in from one side. But it was the image that left Arthur still with disbelief. There, standing together in an embrace, were none other than his "loyal" servant and the small form of the woman he would gladly have asked to marry him and rule Camelot at his side.

His mind flashed back to their first meeting, at her initial audience with his father:

_He had watched Kelly enter the room, and he remembered how her small stature had surprised him. Leon had only minutes ago recounted the witness account of Gwaine's very suitable humbling at the hands of a mere waif of a woman and Arthur couldn't imagine anybody that small simply throwing one of his knights down as if he were nothing._

_"Arthur, put your eyes back_into_your head," his father had quietly stated, not even looking at him. Arthur had fidgeted then, distracting himself with the napkin he'd taken from the tabletop. He felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment, ashamed that he had been caught behaving like some child. He raised his eyes briefly to look at their guest again._

_She was a stunning creature, he admitted. He was always a bit soft on the ladies, but something about _this _one... He felt his heart speed up when he met those bright hazel eyes, when she smiled. She wore that green gown, and he didn't think she realized just how fetching she looked. The jade green shade set off her auburn hair nicely. Something about the way she carried herself, he could not envision her being one of the many pompous, demanding princesses that he had been forced to spend time with in the past. She was graceful, though she had a nervous quirk that he caught—if she twisted that necklace any further, he feared it might break._

_Arthur piped up, clearing his throat before he spoke. "My Lady, from where do you hail?" He had a very difficult time taking his eyes off of the pretty auburn-haired girl across the table. Arthur fought to maintain a professional exterior. He was glad his distraction had served to interrupt her attempt to destroy the gold chain._

_She had answered with a slightly strained smile, so obviously nervous."America. I come from a land very, very far away from here."He watched a wistful expression cross her features for only the briefest of moments, and then she quickly covered that slip. "And why I'm here, now, I have no idea..." Ah, yes, she was very irritated by her circumstances. He could understand that, indeed._

_Her voice was something Arthur could have listened to all day, what with its soft lilts and emphasis on words in the strangest accent he had ever heard—not that it was a bad thing! No, it was most interesting. It made him want to drag her off somewhere to be alone and have a long conversation, just so he could revel in the sound of her voice. Silly, he knew, but it was the truth…It didn't hurt that the woman was so pleasing to the eye...He covered his resulting smile by taking a gulp of his mead, listening to his father dive into the whole 'sorcery' thing. He had to fight the urge to roll his eyes and simply listened attentively, like a good little prince._

_Kelly had been honest in answering Uther's questions and fears about her being a sorceress quickly faded to the background. At the very least, it simply wasn't being discussed any further for the moment. They had moved on to topics surrounding her family, how she might make a contribution in Camelot, and then he saw it—her eyes lit up like a candle, and her smile…Damn it, that smile would be Arthur's undoing. But still, he listened, nodding where appropriate. At this rate, he would need another tankard of mead just to keep himself grounded…_

_His ears perked up a bit when Uther asked about her father._

_"My father is a nobleman, Your Majesty. He is head of a division we call the Marine Corps, in America. They defend our land. He answers to King Barrack Obama in matters of national defence."_

_Arthur watched as an expression of pride and affection settled on her face, while she nodded in concluding her statement. He was most impressed. Sure, hers was a powerful family, he noted. But she wasn't full of herself. He found that most attractive._

Arthur reeled back to the present situation and squared his shoulders. What he had just witnessed…No, he was missing something to this story. What he did know was he needed to get the entire story. He spun and glared at Gaius. No longer seething, he whispered, "Open the portal, Gaius. Please…" He turned to look at the images, and panicked when both figures stepped toward the doorway out of the room. On the edge, he hissed, "Gaius…"

Gaius held up a finger as he finished the spell, and he waited. He felt the buzz increase with each passing moment. Once again, glass was sacrificed, Merlin's mirror fell and sustained another crack…Yes, and he had attained a good connection with this other world…

Merlin was well, he was relieved to see that, but now Arthur wanted to go through…"Sire, I don't think you should-" He halted his words, watching with baited breath to see what Arthur would do.

Arthur paused in hesitation, his hand grazing the water's surface for a moment before he made up his mind. "Merlin didn't think, either, and someone has to drag _his _sorry carcass home again. Besides, I think it's high time we had a little chat…" Pausing to look at Gaius, he spoke solemnly. "Gaius, you must seek out Gwaine and Lancelot. I need Gwaine to join me. Lancelot shall stay with you to be sure that we can return. Please..." Gaius nodded affirmatively. "I will be waiting for him on the...other side, I guess." Arthur furrowed his brow in confusion, watching the fount with mounting anxiety. He steeled himself and pressed a hand to the bottom of the platter, only to feel that there was no bottom, and he wasn't stopping his descent.

"Arthur, wait!" Before Gaius could intervene in time, Arthur was sucked into that strange, swirling pool—the portal, he knew, but it was alarming all the same. _Oh, Gods…What have I done? _he wondered before setting off to find the two knights. He knew he could trust them—they knew about Merlin's magic abilities, and they had faithfully kept his secret. Now, to secure their assistance...Gaius knew he had a daunting task ahead of him. Somehow he was to ensure stability in order to bring them all home safely. Moreover, he wondered what Merlin intended to do about the Lady Anderson. Surely he wouldn't think to bring her back to Camelot...would he? Doubt alone made Gaius' head pound relentlessly.

**A/N:**

**There it is! Let the games begin, peeps! Thanks for following my story!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Usual disclaimer applies. See my first chapter for detail! (I just hate repeating myself, that's all...) :P Enjoy and review, please! - Oh, and hats off again to Lady Proemess! She's the insane force behind the chair spinning segment in Chapter Three… *cough, cough* x) Good God, you're cracked, woman... **shaking my head over here, thinking about my warped beta LMAO**

**Chapter Four**

Merlin's gaze traveled the room, and he felt the portal's energy surge as it set its claws firmly into both worlds. A pickle jar burst on the bottom shelf of the utility room pantry. He winced. _Damn, have to clean that up later_... He shifted his blue gaze to the affected mirror and leaped forward when the familiar form of his Prince was shot out of the portal. Ah, yes...Merlin recalled that less than stellar landing. Next time, feet first. He had learned _that_ much.

He managed to take the brunt of Arthur's fall and lowered the dazed Regent to the white tile floor. Arthur was conscious, but he was in shock. His eyes were flitting all around the room in a panicked attempt at cataloging his current situation. When his wary gaze settled on his servant, his eyes widened in a flood of recognition, and everything else he had been going through since this whole fiasco began. "M-Merlin," he managed, finally pulling himself upright, grappling at his servant's shirt. He remained seated on a cold, hard floor. "Gods, you're here!" he breathed, and he inspected his friend to see that Merlin was in one piece. He surveyed Merlin's appearance momentarily and finally ventured to stand. He did, but he would have toppled if Merlin had not had the good sense to catch him and walk him to a nearby metal chair. He collapsed into it, closing his eyes for a moment.

Arthur rested his head in his hands and blew out a breath before shaking his head to clear the fog in his skull. "That is a _vile_ manner of travel," he groaned, blindly pointing at the mirror he had come through. He lifted his head slowly and took in his surroundings.

His eyes traveled the walls, the huge set of wood-framed, paneled glass doors that lead outside into the open air, and the entrance he had actually noticed in the scrying fount. Simple items such as the shelves, the small white table and the chairs…he could identify those things. But the two big, silver things at the end of the far wall, and a number of other small, odd objects greeted the Prince's sight. "This is definitely…not…Camelot," he whispered, slowly recovering from the shock of what had just happened. "Where are we, Merlin?"

Merlin heard the resignation in his Master's soft voice, and he seated himself in the other chair on the opposite side of the table, trying to think how best to answer this. _Honestly_, he told himself. The worst was over; Arthur knew about his magic, and he was still standing. This was good. He still managed to stutter his response, not sure how the Prince would react. "We are…in America, Sire." He watched Arthur's eyes go wide, and he decided to rush forth with the rest of it. "Santa Monica, to be exact. In the state of California." Merlin managed a wry smile, adding, "Apparently America is a very, very large place."

Arthur took this information, pinched the bridge of his nose, and squeezed his eyes shut as the words rolled around in his brain. "She was telling the truth," he concluded, nodding. When he opened his eyes, he let the hurt he felt earlier make itself visible. "I saw you—_both_ of you—in the fount. Tell me you are not _pursuing_ her," he demanded sharply, his eyes becoming stormy. He saw fear and something else leap into Merlin's eyes and forced a calming breath. Surely his manservant wasn't so foolish...

-"No, I wasn't—it wasn't what it looked like," Merlin hurriedly interjected, his hands flying out in a conciliatory motion. He pursed his lips and sat back in the chair. With a cautious glance up at the Future King of Camelot, he spoke. "I simply said something I should not have, and…sort of set Kelly off. I was merely offering a friendly hug; I really upset her." He heard a derisive snort and looked up to see an angry Prince across from him. "Arthur, I swear on everything that I am, I would never do that to you," Merlin insisted, leaning forward to look the Prince in the eye.

Arthur glared at the boy. "How do I know you haven't enchanted Kelly?" he snapped, and his right hand went for the hilt of his sword. He was simply checking to see that the weapon had indeed followed him through the portal, and it was there...Good. _Magic was evil_, his father often said_, and those whom practice the dark arts are corrupt. _Arthur would not enter into such a situation and stand defenseless.

Merlin finally lost his temper in the midst of Arthur's mounting accusations. He leaped to his feet. "Gods, _listen_ to you! You learn that I have magic, and you automatically assume I'm off straightaway to do some—evil deed!" He paced the floor, trying to calm down. He stopped and faced the Prince. "First off, I did not come here purposely. I was only scrying—I wanted to look in on Kelly! I have watched _you_ grieve for so long, and then I very recently started dreaming of her, out of the blue, and _this _place (which I have never seen before this incident), and I wanted only to _help_ you!" His voice had risen, and even the Prince was startled into sitting upright. Arthur was glaring at Merlin with obvious distrust.

"That's all I've ever done, Arthur! I've saved your life more times than you can count, you arrogant Prat! I've saved Camelot, and I've done it all to help you meet your destiny!" Merlin's stormy gaze darkened with grief, and he bravely met the eyes of his Master, dropping to his knees before the man. His words were choked sounding as he poured out his heart. "I have only ever lived to serve you. If I had wanted you killed, or Camelot destroyed, it would have already happened." He was seething, but he also understood that the Prince was mulling over his options. "Don't for a _moment _think that I would willingly betray you." He was tempted to pummel the wall beside him, but Merlin figured that Colonel Anderson might not appreciate that.

It was all out on the table, now. There were no more secrets, and his fate was being decided at this very moment; he could see it in Arthur's eyes. Finally his magic was revealed, but in the most inopportune method possible. He wondered for a moment if this would end well. He continued to talk, steeling himself for any reaction. "I will not apologize for what I was _born_ with, Arthur." He leaned up against the table, his eyes to the floor as anger continued to pulse through him.

The Prince spoke, his own voice cracked with emotion. "You say…you were _born_ with magic?" He narrowed his eyes as a number of emotions assaulted his mind. "H-How can that _be_? Sorcery is a _choice_, Merlin!"

Merlin shook his head slowly, raising his darkened gaze to meet Arthur's own eyes. "Not so. I am a warlock. I could cast spells before I even knew how to talk…" He shrugged, forcing his gaze to become a bit more neutral as he regarded the Prince. "Magic is in my DNA—don't ask. Kelly once explained it to me that way," Merlin responded, unable to help the smile that formed at the memory. "Something about 'genetic predisposition' and the 'distribution of...x and y chromosomes." Arthur's guarded expression fell in favour of utter confusion at Merlin's words. Merlin waved his hand dismissively, forcing himself back on track. "That's another story. But what I'm saying—I swear to you, I have _never_ let my abilities overshadow my conscience. I have had Gaius to keep me honest all these years."

Arthur released a calming breath and observed his manservant for a very long time without saying anything. "Swear on your life—the life of your mother! - that what you say is true," he stated sharply. He knew Merlin, and Merlin could never wish his mother ill-will. And until now, he had never known Merlin to be a liar—about anything truly consequential…

Merlin steadily met his gaze and nodded slowly. "I swear on my life, on the life of my mother, that I speak the truth." His words were solemn, devoid of any humor.

Arthur nodded upon hearing this, and he sat for a moment longer, leaning with his elbows resting on his thighs. "I cannot trust you; you _know_ that. You _lied_ to me!" Merlin nodded in understanding. "Why have you never told me?" He sounded broken when he asked this question. "Why on earth did it have to come to _this_?"

Merlin sighed, shaking his head. He met Arthur's gaze as he stood, and paused by the deck entrance. "Even if I thought you were ready to accept it, and if you chose to keep my...origins quiet, I could not put you in a position to have to lie to your father to keep my secret…" He shook his head and pursed his lips in thought. "I had to wait until the right time."

Arthur smirked humorlessly and muttered, "Is there _ever_ a good time for such things?"

Merlin laughed dryly, shaking his head. "No, Sire. Not ever." He received a sharp glare and had the decency to appear properly subdued.

Arthur nodded, apparently satisfied with Merlin's hasty correction. He gestured vaguely about the room. "Perhaps you can tell me what this place is," he suggested, standing.

Merlin grinned, then, relieved to have his master in a sane state of mind, again. "Sire, it's a 'laundry room'!"

Arthur's face was blank, though not disinterested. He narrowed his eyes as he surveyed the small space. "Then...where are the servants?" He raised both arms to indicate the utter lack thereof.

Merlin shook his head. His smile was somewhat relieved, and then replaced with something far more energetic. "Oh, there are none." Arthur looked completely taken aback upon hearing this. "The, uh, chores are a shared family responsibility."

Oh, the look of horror! Merlin burst out laughing, then, unable to control it. When he had regained his composure—when Arthur had responded by slapping him upside the head—he took another shot. "See, they actually do their own work in this house. It's a team effort." He spoke slowly, his hands gesturing in a circular motion, and he barely held the straight face as he watched the Prince's face darken in anger.

More than a little irked by Merlin's teasing commentary, Arthur crossed his arms and glared at the man. "Ah...so, what you're saying is, I need to ensure that you are kept busy when we return.." When Merlin's eyes went wide, it was Arthur's turn to smirk. He dropped his smile and let his arms fall to his side, and he stated firmly, "Do not forget your place, Merlin. This-"he indicated the room around them-"is only a temporary reprieve."

Merlin sighed, pouting over his loss of footing in this conversation. "Sire," he agreed, bowing his head in a respectful manner. "I know that _very_ well." He couldn't help it—he added, "At least there are no stables to muck out..." His lips twitched, and he fought the cheeky grin that he felt might not be the best idea at the moment.

The room fell silent, and Arthur paused at the doorway. "Well, perhaps I will not require Gwain's assistance after all. We'll just...open the portal and get back, right? That easy?" Arthur's pleased expression promptly fell when he saw Merlin's face. "Oh, what _now_?"

Merlin was tapping his fingers in thought, finally meeting Arthur's gaze. "So long as Gwaine returns with something to connect us to Gaius and the rest of Camelot, sure," he agreed. "I don't have my book of spells, and I did not exactly commit it to memory..." he coughed nervously, seeing the anger in Arthur's glare. "To tell you the truth, I really hadn't anticipated coming here at all..." He paused and furrowed his brow in thought. "Wait—Why is Gwaine coming through?"

Arthur shrugged, trying to appear like this situation didn't bother him in the least. "I have requested his accompaniment. I wanted to be certain we could bring you back—even if by force," he mumbled. When he saw Merlin's look of utter disbelief, he added, "I had no clue what we were walking into!"

Merlin nodded sagely, deciding to let it drop. He couldn't resist one more jab. "Clot pole."

"Idiot."

"Dollop head." Merlin received a pointed glare and smiled. "Well, now that we've gotten _that_ out of the way!" He clapped his hands together to lend a note of finality to his statement.

Arthur nodded, unsure just what to do now... "So, now what, _Sorcerer_?" He liked to get in the last word. He _was _the Prince; it was expected! Still, even _he_ caught the unintentional note of insult and hatred in that single word. The depth of his prejudice was right out in the open, but he didn't know what else to think at this time. Magic was bad. His manservant was magic. How could he trust someone who was supposed to be innately evil?

Merlin froze, a bit stunned by this newest of insults. "Sorcerers _use_ magic." he hissed quietly. He pointed at his chest, his gaze conveying his annoyance. "I am a warlock, and subsequently I _am_ magic. And just because I am magic, it does not mean that I know how to get us out of this. Besides, there is still more that you must learn, you spoiled Prat!" He turned on his heel to leave the room, leaving a stunned Prince Arthur staring after him. In moments he heard Arthur hurry to catch up.

Merlin really didn't know where he was going, but it suddenly seemed like a good idea for a stroll outside. How could he ever have thought that Arthur would accept what he was? And, here stood that bloody prat, throwing the truth back in Merlin's face like—like a pair of filthy _socks_!

Arthur cautiously exited the room, following the manservant as closely as he dared. He was really quite tempted to pull his sword to be prepared for the unknown, but if Merlin could wander this place unarmed...well, maybe the idiot knew something he didn't...

Before his foot even touched the first step, Merlin heard a key turn in the lock. He could have sworn that Kelly was gone for most of the afternoon—ad he froze when he recognized the tall, built figure of the Colonel behind the frosted glass panel, fidgeting with the lock. He stumbled back into Arthur, turning to shove the Prince back out of view of the front door. "Go!" he hissed sharply. "Get back to the laundry room. I'll have to explain your presence before he sees you!" His whispered plea was met with a look of pompous disbelief. "Arthur-"

"Öi!" Arthur threw his hands up in exasperation. "Since when does the servant shove royalty out-of-sight-out-of-mind?" he argued sharply. He uttered a muffled 'oof!' when Merlin used his full weight to shove Arthur back toward the room they had come from.

"Since 'Daddy Bear' does not yet know you're here, and I need to warn him before he sees you. Otherwise, he may decide he simply has to _shoot _you for being in his house uninvited!" Merlin hissed this all in one breath, and he managed to get Arthur back into the laundry room and close the door.

He paused to heave a stressed sigh, roll his eyes at the Prince's stubborn streak. Of all the bloody times to assert oneself..._Gods, not now, _he thought, hearing the heavy, even footsteps of the head of this household as David ascended the staircase.

Merlin fought to appear quite normal, simply leaning on the door. When the Colonel looked up from a stack of papers in his hands, offering Merlin a smile and a nod of greeting, he saluted the Marine officer. "Colonel," he responded cheerily. "I, uh, thought you were off to Camp...what was it? Pendleton?" He was so relieved that Arthur hadn't raised more of a fuss and tried to keep up the charades.

David paused at his bedroom door and opened it, halting in the doorway. He waved his hand in dismissal, setting the papers on his dresser. "My flight was cancelled. I don't have time to rearrange it, so...Ah, well..." He shrugged it off, offering Merlin a kind smile. "You holdin' up all right, Merlin?" He thought Merlin appeared a little bit out-of-sorts, but he accredited that to the boy's supernatural circumstances.

"What?" Merlin made a face, uttering a "Pfft!" He smiled, nodding. "Oh, I'm good. So good, in fact, that I've been helping Kelly get the laundry done today." He gestured to the closed door, baring the entrance with his body—not that he could stop the gigantic man if he really wanted to, unless with magic...but he didn't want to have to do that. The Colonel was giving him decent free reign and trusting him around Kelly and Alexandra. That he could not sacrifice... "Would you excuse me? I have plenty of work to attend to."

David grinned, nodding. "Who am I to turn down a little help?" He poked his head out before closing his door. "Merlin?"

Merlin halted, halfway into the room, the door hugged against his slim frame. "Sir?"

"I understand if you can't figure out the washer." David shook his head. "I'm still tryin' to get all the bells and whistles. That thing might as well be on a NASA space station somewhere." He'd said this quietly, so as not to insult his daughter if she happened to show up. "Don't tell her I said that."

Merlin laughed, nodding. When the Colonel closed his door, the warlock let out a breath he really hadn't realized he had been holding. He stepped into the laundry room and closed the door, sliding down to sit against it for a very long, very silent moment…

"I don't think I understood half of what that man said," Arthur said, gesturing sharply toward the door that his manservant was currently holding up. "Sounds like you two get on all right." Yes, he was a bit unnerved that his servant had established such easy conversation with the head of this household. "I couldn't see him. He sounds very…"

"Intimidating?" Merlin nodded exaggeratedly, his eyes wide. "Oh, he is! The man's a bloody giant. He is built _far _stronger than _any _of your knights." He briefly eyed the mess he had to deal with. "Once you get to know the man, though, he's quite amicable." Merlin found that contraption called the Swiffer Wetjet and took a cleaning pad from the closet shelf. "But if he doesn't like you, you'll know it." He set to work cleaning up the broken glass, the contents of the jar, and eventually stood back, having closed off the garbage bag he had used to contain the mess. He used the odd little contraption to sanitize the area and set the mop back in the closet. "I'm going to miss that thing," he declared, pointing back at the closet.

Arthur sat back, watching his servant go about cleaning up the mess. When Merlin got to dealing with a basket full of clothing, Arthur scowled. "You're really going to do it? Do you even know the first thing about using that _thing_?" He pointed at the large, silver beast.

"Washing machine," Merlin supplied helpfully. He found the manual on top and began reading through it. As he studied the basic wash setting, he muttered, "You could probably destroy Cenred's _kingdom _with this thing…" Arthur was suddenly attentive. Merlin shook his head, muttering, "That was a joke, Arthur. It is meant only to wash clothing. You know, simplified for simpletons like you." He flinched when a towel was flung at his head, but he set it alongside the washer.

Mildly satisfied that they were entering familiar banter territory, the Prince glanced around the room before settling his gaze on the servant. "If it's so simple, why have you not started yet?" he quipped, smirking as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, wait…Intellect. Sorry." Ha! Two jibes at once. That brightened the Regent's spirits and he chuckled at his own joke. He narrowed his eyes to see further beyond the glass doors. "Is that a lake, Merlin?" He pointed out toward the scenery.

Merlin, having set the basic wash cycle, and the water temperature, paused to see what Arthur was referring to. "Oh! That's the ocean. This community resides on the waterfront. They are all fairly…well off, I'd say. And look—no servants! They manage all on their lonesome!" _Take that_, he thought, countering his Prince's strikes. He snickered to himself and loaded the washing machine when he found a box of cleaning tablets. According to the instructions, all he had to do was put one of those things in with the clothing, and…done! Listening to the water filling the machine after he closed the front load door, he pointed back to it as he faced the Prince. "Seriously, we need to investigate the possibility of piping water into the castle, sire."

"Why?" Arthur shrugged, feigning innocence. "We have servants like you to bring water in for the rest of us." That earned him an exasperated glare. He smiled in victory. "All right, so…what do we do, now? What is your plan, oh magic one?"

Merlin paused, opening the door that wasn't attached to a screen. He thought for a moment while he adjusted the screen. The room was a bit too hot. "There is…something else to be discussed, Sire, and it would be better if we didn't do that here." He cast Arthur a glance as he tidied up the washing area. "I have a feeling you might raise your voice a bit."

"What can be worse than this?" Arthur gestured to the room in general, becoming serious in light of Merlin's new bit of information. He got up and followed Merlin out onto a sunlit walkway.

Descending a set of stairs, he stood on a magnificent cedar platform, surrounded by more chairs, a table, some odd silver contraption by the far railing, plant boxes...and further down another, smaller set of stairs, there was the strangest, two-wheeled contraption he had ever laid eyes on. It was very feminine, all pink and glinting in the sun, and obviously designed for a small person. He looked off in the opposite direction, and saw a small rack of sorts housing puffy orange vests of various sizes—and another very pink variation that was also quite…small… The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end, now, and he could feel his anxiety rising. Everywhere else he looked, even down to the sand further on, were an assortment of childrens' toys in bright, unfamiliar materials, but there was no mistaking it. He had toys as a child, and he knew very well what one looked like…

Arthur turned to see Merlin settled on one of the comfortable looking outdoor chairs, hands clasped while he watched Arthur. "Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur?" Merlin was slightly enjoying his master's confusion, and he had plucked a pair of sunglasses off of the glass picnic table. Oh, he had noted Arthur's confusion at the sight of Alexandra's well-used toys. He wouldn't dare miss that.

Arthur eyed Merlin warily, flinching visibly when Merlin put something over his eyes. "Put those away. You look ridiculous," he snapped.

Merlin grinned, watching Arthur from behind the dark lenses. "Actually, the UV radiation makes it necessary for most people to use such things," he explained brightly. "Apparently, UVA/UVB rays are damaging to one's eyesight." He left it at that.

Arthur snorted, ascending the steps to sit on another, free chair. "How would you know that?" He motioned for Merlin to hand them over. The warlock could not refuse the Prince. Arthur put them on as Merlin had, and he tilted his head with curiosity. "Wow, that is different. Everyone uses them, you say?"

"Even the little ones." Merlin knew this had all kinds of implications, but he'd meant it to be that way. Arthur had given him a double-take and Merlin turned his attention to the few watercraft he could see in the distance.

"Oh, and I should warn you. Things have changed drastically. In a place like this-" he gestured toward the beach-"people…don't wear as much clothing as we might consider proper." Case and point, he pointed out a couple of teenaged girls walking in the distance. Perhaps he couldn't help blushing at the indecency of it, but his master's reaction positively trumped his by a long shot. Arthur was blushing furiously and abruptly turned to look at Merlin instead of that scandalous sight. "Apparently it is the norm," Merlin mumbled, a bit embarrassed to be the one to point it out. He was pretty sure he had reacted much like Arthur when he had first noticed the "scenery". He suppressed a smile. "Shocking, eh, Sire?"

Arthur's eyes were wide in disbelief. "How can any parent allow their children—young ladies at that!—to parade around in next to nothing?" he hissed, not wanting to offend the locals…but too flabbergasted to not say anything. He turned an accusing gaze to Merlin, asking, "And you see nothing wrong with it?"

Merlin shrugged, making an effort to not look at the girls as they disappeared into the distance. Of course, his pink-tinged cheeks attested to what he had born witness to… "It's not my call," he stated simply. "I can only look after those I love and serve, Sire. I cannot police the entire shoreline of California."

Arthur glared at Merlin a moment longer, as he was almost afraid to look out toward the water any longer. As the Regent, he had the moral responsibility to uphold the knights' code. His eyes trailed the sand, back up the the deck, and he tilted his head at the pink contraption he had first noticed. "Merlin, what is that?"

Merlin grinned. "Kelly said it was a…bicycle, I think. It's a form of transportation," he answered simply. Okay, now the Prince's wheels were turning at an absurd rate….Shouldn't be long now, he thought.

Merlin heard it again, the start of another scrying connection. He jumped to his feet, scanning the area around them. That must mean, he deduced, that Gaius has shifted the target to be Arthur. And thank the Gods, for he could only imagine the chaos if Gwaine just materialized inside Kelly's vehicle—or any other location for that matter…Merlin shuddered at the thought, and he turned in time to see Sir Gwaine sail straight out of the closed patio door. He visibly flinched when the other panel shattered, and he heard something else burst, in the kitchen. "Oh, no…."

Before he could react, Arthur had rushed to his knight's side, offering aid. Gwaine looked like he might have actually hurt himself this time, Merlin noted. He barely had time to process this when a voice rose from behind the patio door frame.

"What the hell is goin' _on_ out here!" Colonel Anderson stood there, now in civilian clothing, He had been in full military dress uniform when he had first arrived. His eyes grew wide with confusion and shock. When he met Merlin's scared gaze, he strode forward, the glass on the bottom of his shoes crunching with the impact.

Contrary to what Merlin thought the man might do, he actually moved to help the battered knight. "All right, now, let's get you inside..." He helped the woozy knight to his feet and turned to glare at Merlin and the other one...All right, there was yet another new face...He had a pretty good idea who it was, too. "I don't want to know right now. But you boys better deal with this mess asap." His tone brooked no argument. He gestured toward the shattered glass pane, as he slid the door open slightly. "One 'o you better use a crowbar and clear out the door pane." He led the black-haired man in armor in through the functioning part of the doorway. "Ah, goddamn it. You got glass embedded, boy..."

Arthur blinked for a moment in utter bewilderment, settling his hands on his hips as he eyeballed the mess before them. "What on earth is a 'crowbar', do you know?"

"No idea..." Merlin took in the extent of the damage. No, he wouldn't need to clear out the door frame. He would repair the mess with a spell and call it a day—even if the Prat objected. His magic could save a bad situation. He first glanced out toward the beach, to ensure that they weren't being observed. The coast was clear. He turned back to the mess and hissed a spell. His voice carried an inhuman quality to it and his eyes glowed gold.

Arthur watched in astonishment as the glass pane appeared to reassemble itself, as though it had never been broken. Gingerly he moved to touch the repaired glass, running his hand along where the break seams should have been. He paused, turning to look at Merlin. "Why didn't you do this back in the other room if it was so easy?"

Merlin shrugged as he entered the house. "Didn't seem important at the time. That-" he pointed to the doorway, "would have been a _very_ expensive fix."

A little unnerved, Arthur asked, "Have you used that spell before now?"

"Oh, yes. Many, many occasions." Merlin saw the damage in the kitchen and repaired that as well, speaking up when he saw Arthur was about to reprimand him. "I can't leave a mess like that. Someone could get badly hurt. That would be most irresponsible." He heard a frustrated sigh. "It's a high-traffic area! I can't chance it."

He moved toward the kitchen table where David had seated Gwaine. The knight had fallen in such a way that he had split his forehead and there was blood everywhere. "You look a sight," he murmured, inspecting the damage. "Wow. Nice landing, Gwaine."

Gwaine held a bag of ice in a towel over the damage, pulling it back only to have a look. He winced when he saw the blood-soaked fabric. He gave Merlin a bit of a glower and rested his head on his hand while he waited. "That hurt more than I expected," he mumbled. He was used to making flashy entrances, and this definitely was not. It was embarrassing, oh, yes... "I've certainly been dealt worse blows." He grinned at his friend. "Since you are busy handing out magic spells, Merlin, do you have any healing spells to throw my way?" He lifted the cloth to show the warlock the wound.

Merlin nodded, grinning sheepishly. Before he could cast a spell, though, David spoke from the kitchen entrance, a red "First Aid" case in hand. He tilted his head curiously at the now intact plate glass entrance. "Well, now, _that's_ a neat trick," he said in his deep southern drawl. He raised an eyebrow at Merlin, tilting his head in such a way that asked for confirmation. Merlin simply nodded and David nodded in response. "Nice work, son. You can't even tell..." He stepped over to sit before Gwaine and pointed to the man. "Want to try healing him before I do anything?"

Arthur stood with a hand on his hip, and he met those very familiar, albeit brown, eyes. "My servant has just destroyed your home, and now he's casting _magic _spells. Doesn't that disturb you, even a _little_?"

David looked at the blond, blue-eyed man and simply met him eye-to-eye. "He's not hurting anyone, and he's saved me a thousand-dollar repair bill. Nothing wrong with that." He offered Merlin a smile of sympathy. When he caught the man's incredulous expression, he said, "C'mon, now, give him a break. Merlin's doing the best he can. You just simmer down, and let's fix up this poor fella." He clapped a hand on Gwaine's shoulder, and he noted the metal garment. "Wait—That's _real_ chain-mail?" When Gwaine nodded in response, David nodded appreciatively. "Quite the metal smith you have back home. Nice work."

He walked away to get the house phone off its cradle, hearing Merlin run that 'healing' spell. The kid had used it on Alex the night before, when she'd fallen on the sidewalk and scraped her knees up. David had been impressed with how quickly the marks disappeared, as though they had never happened.

Arthur decided to sit down and just..let this all sink in. He was in the future...and the father of the woman he loved had just chastised him in front of everyone...and that man was bigger than any of his knights! This was a time to back down and regroup...Then he heard David talking quietly on the other side of the kitchen, and nodding after a moment, he tried to listen to what the man was saying. Moments later, he put that...thing back up on the wall.

David crossed his arms, watching the chaos in his kitchen settle down to a quiet murmur. When he caught the Prince openly staring at him, in question, he spoke. "That was Kelly. I called her," he told the boy, and he got a puzzled nod. Turning his head to Merlin, he said, "Still haven't told him about communications in this time, have you, Merlin?"

Done his spell, Merlin sat back when he was done. "No, I can't say I got so far as that..." He caught the Colonel's pressing gaze and stood up to go talk to the man. When they were away from everyone else, he spoke quietly. "David, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—earlier, in the laundry room..." Gods, this was difficult.

David halted the boy's attempts at an apology and settled a beefy hand on Merlin's thin shoulder. "I get it. Your magic went a little bit sideways." He nodded at the boy. "We'll sort this out, get you and yours back home again...It'll turn out." He clapped Merlin's shoulder in. a fatherly way. "Kelly will be here in five minutes or so. She's in backlogged traffic up on the Eastboard Interchange." At this he chuckled and exited the room.

Merlin decided to take his leave, moving to stand outside on the front step. He had only been sitting on the bench for a few minutes when the door opened, and Sir Prat himself came out and closed the door behind him, moving to sit alongside Merlin. Both men sat leaning with arms on knees, just sitting.

Arthur glanced over briefly, and he took a good long look at the sprawling lawns and...stone-looking street. "This is nice," he commented, sitting upright. "Is this common, for all to live like this?"

Merlin looked over and shrugged, crossing his arms. He watched as a sleek, shiny black vehicle turned off of the main street and into the crescent. He resisted the urge to laugh when he heard music blasting from the vehicle, through the open moon roof (what a funny name...). He had had the good fortune the night before to look at the thing—inside and out!- while Kelly had packed the day's game bags and supplies into the rear of the vehicle.

She had indulged Merlin's curiosity, letting him touch everything but the pedals at the bottom part of the driver's side and the "gear shift". She had warned him sternly, and promised loss of life if he disobeyed her. Gods, how he had enjoyed working those windshield blades (front _and_ back!), the interior lights, the exterior lights, the...turn signals, and—OH! The seat controls! He had practically drooled at that feature, and he quickly learned how to adjust the seats, the outside mirrors—he had been like a child with a new toy. It had been so fascinating. He hadn't wanted to leave, but she had been quite unwilling to leave him unsupervised with such an advanced piece of technology, and she had been putting Alexandra to bed-

-Merlin's head snapped over to Arthur, who was also eying the strange contraption with obvious curiosity. His hand, by reflex, had crept to the hilt of his sword. Merlin still hadn't told him..._Oh, for the love of all things good not evil_, he thought`, biting his lip against the curse.

There was no time to prepare the Prince for perhaps the most startling revelation he would ever face! Merlin did his best to appear calm, though he itched to shove the Prince back into the house, run to the SUV, quickly alert Kelly, and devise some kind of plan...That wasn't a realistic idea. It was going to happen now, only fate had forced its hand... "Crap," he swore under his breath. Merlin wondered if Arthur had caught this new word, for he gave Merlin a quizzical glance as they stood, hands behind their backs.

Arthur couldn't take his eyes off the approaching beast, but Merlin didn't seem at all threatened..He decided to stand down, allowing his sword arm to fall to his side. "What in the name of the Five Kingdoms_ is_ that thing, Merlin?" He caught his servant's attempt to hide a smile and instead jabbed Merlin in the midsection with his elbow.

Merlin startled and stood upright. He forced a straight face, answering, "That's Kelly." _And company_, he thought. But they would get to that soon enough. "And that, believe it or not, is a horseless carriage. Almost everyone around here has one, or two to a household."

Arthur looked at Merlin with a stunned expression. Suddenly his horses just _could_ not compare, not in this place...

**A/N:**

**And...we're there! Time for the monumental confrontation... Hope to see you there, in Chapter Five... :) Thanks for your reviews and encouragement, and suggestions (from some of you, and I think you know who you are). :)**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Hey, everyone! Disclaimer….yada, yada, yada….

Thanks for following my story (and some of you adding it to Favourites—WOW!). Thank you (and you know who you are) for ideas and supportive, honest, and constructive critiques. That is more valuable than all the niceties in the world. Thank you to my Beta, Lady Proemess! WOOT! You have helped my story to come alive, and I am very grateful for your help. :D God, I have been SUCH a distraction… LOL

**Chapter Five**

As she drove the Nissan Pathfinder up into the driveway before the closed garage door, Kelly chanced a quick glance to her left. She saw two of them. Not just the warlock, but the Once and Future King of Camelot...in her front yard. Thank God her father had given her heads-up...under the guise of seeking her professional opinion with regard to Gwaine's injuries. _Thanks, Dad_, she thought, casting her eyes skyward in additional 'thanks'.

Kelly shifted the vehicle gear to 'Park', turned off the lights, shut the moon roof, and pulled the keys from the ignition...and then she just sat for a moment. It wasn't like she could just hop out and say, "Hey! Long time no see! Oh, by the way, let me introduce you to my daughter, Alex. She's yours, too!" The absurdity brought forth a burst of nervous laughter, and she shot a glance to her friend in the passenger seat. "You...should probably stay here. I'm not sure how this is gonna go, Ian."

Ian Somers turned a brown gaze to the duo that had his fellow Intern so keyed up. "So, which one's likely to flip out?" he asked.

Kelly blew out a breath and undid her seat belt. "The blond one. He can be kind of a jerk at times. A loveable jerk, but a jerk nonetheless." She wrinkled her nose, shaking her head at Ian. "Don't let his attitude get to you. I can already tell you, he's going to have a problem with the fact that I even _drove _you here-"she gasped, a hand flying to her chest, melodramatically-"unescorted!" She dropped her horrified expression and smiled. "Not quite in step with the times, very ultra-conservative... Fair warning, dude."

"Duly noted." Ian nodded and sat patiently.

Kelly got out, shutting the door. She turned to face him and her cool visage crumbled when he caught her up in a fierce embrace. All thoughts of how she should have handled it went straight out the window when she found herself leaning into his tall form, hugging him back. She closed her eyes and revelled in the feel of this man. Swiping at unchecked tears, she listened to that strong heartbeat, felt the warmth of him all around her...It toppled her resolve to stay clinical about things, and she was mentally kicking herself for letting that happen.

Arthur paid no attention to anything else around him. All he cared about was the small woman in his arms as he pulled her up against him. Yes, he wanted to kiss her...but it had been far too long. He settled for kissing the top of her head and holding fast, lest she disappear again. He opened his eyes, prayed this was no dream, and watched as his manservant approached.

Merlin spoke softly, sheepish looking To Arthur he said, "I was going to tell you...and then Gwaine showed up..." He bit his lip, a bit nervous about saying anything. He didn't want to spoil a happy reunion with complications.

Arthur backed off slightly, long enough to lift Kelly's face up to look at him. "Tell me what?"

She looked at Merlin, and thumbed toward the back of the Nissan, asking, "Can I ask you to take her inside, Merlin? She fell asleep on the drive home." One look at Arthur and she could see that the wheels were turning, now... She cut him off before he could say anything, pointing at him. "Nope. Not yet. She doesn't need to hear any of this," she stated with conviction, her own eyes as bright with emotion as his. She quickly reined herself in, though he didn't walk away. She would have understood if he had. What a bomb to drop...

Arthur watched, dumbfounded, as his manservant strode past him to open the passenger door beside him. Merlin emerged with a sleeping child. With the small blond thing on one arm, and a big black bag on the other, he moved quickly past Arthur to go inside. He flashed Arthur an apologetic look before disappearing into the house.

Arthur was positively speechless. His arms had become steel bands, keeping his soul-mate with him. He glanced over the top of the vehicle in time to see a rather large man come out from the other side, taking some brightly coloured board off of the top of the carriage. He gestured toward the strange one, asking, "Do you mind telling me what _he _is doing in your..." He visibly struggled to recall the correct word, his lips pursed in frustration.

"SUV," the man replied, leaning on the front of this thing as though he owned it.

"Yes, thank you. SUV," Arthur repeated, nodding. He halted and stared down the man, making it clear that his contributions were not warranted and that he should leave. _Now._

Ian motioned toward the path to the back of the house. "Kelly, I'll...just put the boards out on the railing," he offered politely, nodding as he walked off.

"Thanks." Kelly nodded her thanks and met Arthur's puzzled, anxious gaze. He was definitely in a state of confusion. She waited for either steam to come out of his ears, or maybe for his head to blow up under all the stress. When she got a glimpse of the hurt he felt, she couldn't help but grimace at his pain. "What are you doing here, Arthur?" With some effort she broke the embrace and moved back a bit. She needed some space to deal with this mess. Blood was rushing through her ears and she thought for a moment she might just pass out.

The Regent forced a breath before speaking. Lowering his head to look at his hands momentarily, he glanced up again and met those beautiful hazel eyes. "I...had come in search of Merlin, actually. Gaius had attempted to cover the evidence of magic usage, but in the end he confessed." He had so many questions. "Kelly, the child—the girl Merlin brought in for you..." he began slowly, not sure how to ask such a thing. "I-I need to know..." He was practically pleading, and he knew it.

Kelly nodded slowly, watching something new seep in behind the Prince's blue eyes. "Alex is your daughter. Our daughter." There it was, out in the open. No turning back, now... He had been so happy to see her, and she had rejoiced in his holding her as though he'd never let her go...and then she'd dropped this bomb. He actually smiled a bit, almost in relief, with obvious trepidation, but he appeared to puff up in pride. Unconscious reaction, but it was there.

Part of her was elated that he saw Alex in such a positive light, but a larger part worried about the 'now what' factor.

Arthur looked toward the house, and then back to Kelly. He closed the distance between them and, in a clumsy move, grasped her hands and kissed them, clutching them to his heart "She's beautiful," he whispered, watching a tentative nod of acceptance. He laughed, nervous, still in a state of utter disbelief. He simply nodded, unable to speak for a time. They stayed like that for a while, just watching each other...until he managed to ask, "You...Both of you are well, I take it?" He turned to lean against the carriage, beside the time traveller. She looked very well...though he didn't care for her lack of clothing. Did she really have to show so much leg? Her breeches ended mid-thigh. Scandalous back in Camelot, but after what he had witnessed on the beach...And she had entirely too much colour on all of her exposed body parts. Her family was really quite well-to-do, if this lovely home was any indication. Why on earth was she spending so much time out in the sun? He had only ever known peasants to be in such a state.

Kelly watched him intently, noting the Prince's still handsome face. "Are you okay, Arthur?" she asked, her brows creased with concern. "Because I totally understand if you want to flip out about this. It's pretty big stuff to deal with, I know."

Arthur was feeling truly blessed to know that there was a child of his in existence, about that child being from the woman he'd give his heart to all over again. But he felt like a man ought to, after missing five years of his child's life. And yet, the situation was so strange, so incongruous with reality, Arthur only shook his head. "No, I'm not at all sure that I am," he admitted softly. He surveyed the community in front of him. "Nothing about this situation is any breed of normal. I don't even know what to do."

Kelly glanced over with a grin. Shrugging, she said, "Do nothing. Just…go on in there, and get to know Alex."

Walking up toward the house, Arthur looped an arm around Kelly, keeping her close. "Why Alex? Why not 'Ariel' or 'Belle'?" he asked. He was grinning ear-to-ear, unable to help himself.

"Yeah, right. Name her after Disney princesses." Kelly rolled her eyes at him and shook her head, laughing. "Not on _my_ watch…"

Dinner had gone off without a hitch. Arthur and Ian actually managed to carry on civil conversation. It turned out that Ian had an interest in horses, to which Arthur was no stranger. Gwaine offered his usual commentary, and Merlin spent some time playing with Alex. In short, it was a ridiculous scene.

It wasn't until Arthur started handing Merlin all the dirty dishes and poking at his servant about having too much free time, while he appeared content to stay seated at the table, that he found the Colonel glaring at him in a disapproving manner. By the Gods, this man was like his father...Arthur shrugged, feeling a bit like a child being scolded. "What? He's my servant," he tried to defend himself. "It is Merlin's job to serve. I'm simply enabling him to do his job." One look at Kelly and he knew that wasn't going to sit well with her father. Perhaps it was the hand that she sliced across her throat that made it abundantly clear. He gulped nervously.

David watched the man for a moment before speaking, letting the silence lend to his menacing aura. "Let me make it perfectly clear, _Sire_," he said, obviously mocking Arthur's given title. He pointed a finger at the blond in a reprimanding fashion. "While you're under my roof, you will help to keep this house in order—and _not_ by way of ordering Merlin around. You hear me?" His tone brooked no argument, and he clearly startled the Prince. "Everyone pitches in around here." He lifted a brow, challenging Arthur to defy him.

Without further ado, Arthur politely excused himself and stood to help Merlin and Gwaine. His face flamed red with embarrassment as his pride took the hit.

Kelly shook with silent laughter and she glanced at her father. He just shook his head and continued to grin, all the while drinking his cup of coffee. 'You're mean,' she mouthed. Again, he shook his head. She glanced over at Alex, who had brought one of her Little People play sets into the kitchen when she had finished eating over an hour ago. Kelly bent to pick up Alex, causing the tot to laugh uproariously when Kelly put her across her shoulders. "C'mon," she said, moving to leave the room. "You got school tomorrow. It's bath time!"

Merlin stood. He thought it was hilarious how the Lady was nothing of the sort, the way she carried on with that child. "Need any help?" he called.

"No, thanks! She bathes, I go work on my discussion paper," Kelly called back.

Ian piped up, drying one of the crystal glasses. "Got your topic, yet?"

"You can read it later. Give me your take on it," Kelly called, ascending the stairs. Something she did sent out a new wave of giggling.

Arthur watched this interaction with a sense of comfort. His father had never been so hands-on in parenting, and to see the way Kelly and Alex carried on…it was an eye-opener. This was, perhaps, the strongest family relationship he had ever laid eyes upon.

When the work was done, the Prince went upstairs after politely excusing himself. He let his eyes travel the walls, the highly polished wood floors…This place may have been smaller than Camelot's hallowed halls, but it was no less beautiful. It had warmth that the castle didn't, he noted. The electric lighting probably helped with that.

He stopped just outside the open bathroom door and leaned on the frame, his arms crossed over his chest. He watched Alex with open curiosity, asking with obvious amusement, "Does she have enough to play with?"

Kelly glanced over her shoulder. "Never." She waved her hand dismissively and reached for the Merck Drug Manual….somewhere on her desk. "Alex, you almost done?" she called.

"Yeah!" Alex watched her mommy's friend. She could see tell he was more than just a friend, but she wasn't gonna say anything. She thought for a moment before asking, "Momma, can Arthur read my story tonight?" She pointed to Arthur, grinning when he looked a bit shocked.

Kelly turned her chair and watched Arthur's face contort a bit. She laughed, nodding. "If he's up to it, sure. But no stalling," she warned.

After a bit of convincing, she let the Prince take over and help Alex out of the bath and into a towel. Kelly went back to sorting through the articles she'd printed and smiled when she could hear pleasant conversation in Alexandra's room. Man, they were hitting it off really well…

There had been a bit of stunned silence when Alex had insisted she could pick out her own clothes and dress herself, adding, "I'm not a baby! I'm a _big_ girl!" Kelly laughed, very capable of picturing that poor man listening to a child's words about personal responsibility while he routinely relied on servants to dress him.

Arthur returned to her doorway when Alex had run off downstairs, and he was a bit pink with embarrassment. "It's not funny," he argued, sort of pouted. "All my life I've had servants to attend to me-"

-"and it takes the innocent words of a five-year-old to tell you that it's time to grow up!" Kelly laughed harder, then, wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry—but I remember the way you were! It seemed ridiculous even then." She tensed when she realized that Arthur was walking toward her slowly, with purpose. "What are you doing..?" It registered, then. He was toying with her. Her eyes widened in realization, though she couldn't help the smile that settled on her face. "Back!" she shrieked, a hand flying out in protest.

Arthur smiled, then, his eyes flashing mischievously. He said nothing, simply walked slowly toward his soul-mate, dropping his arms to his side. When she jumped out of her chair, attempting to block his progress, he simply kicked it aside, caught her around the waist and threw her to the bed. Pinning her prone form beneath his own, he silenced her protest with a passionate kiss.

Pulling back to look at her, Arthur smiled guiltily. "Sorry. I've wanted to do that all day," he confessed, and his hand played with strands of hair that had fallen free of Kelly's braid. His heart soared when laughing hazel eyes met his own intense gaze. "You don't know how much I've missed you…"

Still a bit out of breath, Kelly smiled, nodding. "I missed you, too," she admitted softly, running one hand through that sandy blond hair. She flushed with the realization that his long, lean body covered hers in a very intimate manner. She just wasn't ready to go there, again. Gently pushing him off, she smiled apologetically. "Sorry. It's just…"

Arthur moved to lie beside her, and he caught his own breath. Passion had gotten the best of him, and he had all but given himself over to the experience. He had missed her touch, the way she smelled, her voice for so long. He closed his eyes against the tide of feeling and muttered an apology of his own. "I don't know what came over me," he confessed, turning his head to look at her. She was staring at the ceiling. He reached for her hand and held it. Thank the Gods she let him do that…

Kelly had been about to speak when Merlin came flying into the room, and the manservant skidded to a stop before the bed. He looked very stressed, his eyes devoid of his usual good humour. "I've just spoken with Gaius," he announced thickly, wringing his hands. "We need to go back." He gestured to Kelly, adding, "And we need your help."

Annoyed, but understanding Merlin's urgency, Arthur sat up and met the warlock's eyes. "Why? What's happened?" Kelly sat up, too, dropping her head to her hands in agitation.

Merlin gave Kelly an apologetic grimace and addressed Arthur directly. "Your father—he's fallen very ill," he explained gently, and his eyes shifted focus to Kelly. "Nothing Gaius has attempted has made any difference, and he's been...unable to identify the cause. That's where you come in, with all your fancy modern medical training."

Kelly stared back at Merlin, biting her lip to keep from swearing up a blue streak. She pushed herself into medical mode. "Is it only Uther, or has it spread?"

"Just the King. That's why Gaius is at such a loss," Merlin offered. He watched Kelly anxiously, aware that her mind was flying off in a multitude of directions, both clinical and otherwise.

Arthur's head had drooped at the news. He knew his father was not in as good of health as he once was, and such news really scared the Prince. He was visibly shaking with the effort to remain collected, fidgeting with his hands.

Kelly got to her feet, for a long moment, and she simply stared at the wall. Her eyes travelled her Undergraduate Degree—Man, she had worked her ass off or that one, getting into the top ten percent of her class… And she looked at the photos of her friends both inside and outside of the Medical program. There were so many amazing memories…

Could she chance getting stuck there, this time for a longer period of time? She tilted her head at the picture of her father, resplendent in his United States Marine dress uniform…He'd been so torn apart last time, it hurt to think about it. But then, he hadn't known where she'd wound up, who had become her allies and closest friends…Now he knew them—he'd met them, and they were good people, and very nearly family to Kelly. That had reassured him; he had confessed that some time ago when she had first told her father all about her 'adventure'.

Kelly felt she owed the King for allowing her to reside in Camelot for such a length of time. He had certainly welcomed her daily presence. He had been very kind to her from the start. To abandon him in his time of need, to allow Arthur to lose his father without a fair fight…That just wasn't right, she decided. For obvious reasons, she was scared out of her mind at the thought of going back…but her loyalty still tipped in that direction and, God help her, she loved Arthur.

She vowed to get back to her own life when this crisis was over. Only two more years of internship, and she'd be a licensed medical doctor. A small detour of goodwill seemed worth the extended time frame in which to complete this year. She could talk to the Chief Resident and request a hiatus to be made up for upon her return. It wasn't an impossible task…Alex could be pulled from school under the guise of a family situation requiring out-of-state travel, and the authorities would not miss either of them. They'd stay off the radar… She had to do this. It was risky, no doubt, but what was life if one didn't stand up for or help those that they loved? Even if it meant they could lose everything…Just one more issue to be covered, and she would be able to give them an answer.

Kelly turned to face Arthur and raised an eyebrow in question. "Are you serious about wanting Alex in your life?"

Arthur nodded without hesitation, his voice cracking when he answered her. "Yes." He brought his eyes up from the floor to Kelly's face. She really seemed to be battling this one out.

Kelly nodded slowly. "Good. Because she's coming with us." She crossed her arms, daring anyone to protest her decision. God, it scared her to no end, to think of anything happening to Alex...but it was far more frightening to think that if she couldn't return, Alex would be left without her mother. That just would not happen.

"What if you cannot return home?" Arthur asked softly. He saw it, then, and answered his own question. "Precisely why she's coming with us." He nodded as he mentally slapped himself for even wondering about it. In the face of such distressing news, he saw an opportunity to make things right for the first time since all of this began. He felt a surge of relief at knowing that his love and his child would be returning with him, back to Camelot. For how long, he didn't know…but it was time spent with the two individuals that really signified family in his heart. He would find a way to stay involved, to keep a foot in both worlds if need be.

Kelly moved to hang off of Arthur's shoulder while addressing Merlin. "Do I have time to make arrangements?"

Merlin nodded solemnly. "Gaius has asked that we be there by tomorrow afternoon at the latest. He is, for the moment, able to keep Uther's fever from holding for too long. He...understands that your world is complicated."

Kelly nodded. She was in deep thought when she felt Arthur's arm wrap around her torso. She passed him a smile, nodding. "We'll get him through this," she promised, kissing the top of the Prince's head. "Just give modern medicine a chance to work its magic."

"Thank you," Arthur murmured, suddenly very tired. He wasn't sure how to feel at the moment. He had to busy himself. "What can I do to prepare for this journey?"

Kelly pointed to the computer. "You can write my discussion paper," she replied wryly, hoping he'd know she was joking. He managed to smile at that suggestion, looking none too pleased about that possibility.

"We've got tonight to round up an entire bin full of medical supplies and equipment. I've got access to research-stock antibiotics at the hospital. My medical bag is in the car, I need to bring my microscope, plenty of glass slides, batteries to operate the thing..." She rolled her eyes skyward as she began to pace. "Okay, I need to make a list, or I'm going to forget something important, I just know it..."

"One more thing," Arthur said slowly. He watched Kelly for a reaction. "We really ought to tell her about us, before we go back..."

**A/N:**

**And we arrive at another pivotal point! I love these kinds of situations… *sigh* It's fun to write the angsty stuff at times, but only in small doses! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Again, same disclaimer applies. And, as always, THANK YOU LADY PROEMESS!...and thanks for the reviews, favorites, and story/author alerts! I feel very, very lucky. This just validates my warped imagination. LOL**

**Chapter Six**

"You're sure about this?" David watched his daughter closely, and he swore his heart would break right then and there. "You sure it's safe to take Alex, too? Sweetheart, they don't even have modern medicine, or disease prevention basics! What if you both contract some godawful illness that hasn't even been around since that era? What about Alex's schooling and your year? My God, you're nearly done your first year of residency!"

"Dad, calm down," Kelly urged, her hands on her father's huge arms. "I've gotten Alex an extended leave due to this 'family emergency', I've gotten a month-long hiatus from the program. I can pick up where I left off when I get back..." She nodded at her father, hating to see him so distraught. He was nearly in a panic. "I'll be back by the end of the month...probably. And I'll write and have Merlin send them through to you—weekly."

David knelt in front of his granddaughter, picking her up to sit on his knee. Tapping her button nose, he mock-growled, "Be good for Mom, right? Do what she tells you?" When she nodded, he smiled and hugged her tight. "Love you, baby girl."

"Love you, too, Grandpa. "Alex hugged him back , gave him her favorite 'butterfly kiss' (brushing of eyelashes on his cheek)and was let down onto her feet. She pulled her Tinkerbell suitcase along behind her. Her mother had helped her pack it in the middle of the night, and an entire duffel bag full of her favorite toys—mostly the stuff that didn't need batteries. Mommy had explained that where they were going, electricity hadn't been invented yet! She had told Alex about a lot of things that wouldn't be there, but then she'd mentioned horses, a big castle, really big fields to kick Alex's soccer ball around in, and perhaps a bit more time for Mom to just play with her. And, oh yes, Merlin would be spending time with her as well, when he wasn't busy working for Arthur.

Alex had asked if Arthur and Merlin were brothers, or maybe special friends...but everyone had laughed at that like she'd said something funny. She was told that Merlin really _was_ Arthur's servant! She didn't understand it one bit. She did know that she liked Arthur. He was funny when he got mad (almost always at Merlin, though she couldn't understand why...). His face would get all red and blotchy looking. It made her giggle to think about it.

This was all pretty neat, she decided, waiting impatiently as Grandpa said his goodbyes to everyone in the room. She started bouncing on the spot, glancing over at the mirror repeatedly. She kept trying to see further than the glass, but so far that was all that was visible.

David shook Arthur's hand and clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You watch your back, son," he ordered gruffly. With a grin, he added, "Better look after my girls. You don't want me to come after you." Arthur looked slightly nervous, but he quickly composed himself to resemble the leader he was supposed to be. "You boys are welcome to visit when all this chaos settles itself out, you hear me? Don't be a stranger."

"You as well, David." Arthur returned the shoulder gesture. He reached out and set a hand on Alexandra's jacket-covered shoulder. "I will protect them with my life, Sir." David nodded his approval and moved on to Gwaine. He could see a lot of uncertainty behind the Prince's visage, but he allowed the boy that small dignity in exchange for such a promise.

Gwaine, being the joker he was by nature, he flung himself at David and feigned crying on the man's broad shoulders. "I will miss you so, Colonel," he mock-sobbed. His theatrics had everyone rolling their eyes, groaning. He stood back and smiled extra-wide and shook the Colonel's hand firmly. "The knights of Camelot will look after your girls as we would our Prince Arthur."

"Gods," Merlin groaned. "Please tell me you'll be _far_ more vigilant than _that_..." He grinned, wincing when Gwaine slapped him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Hey!" David pointed at the knight, stating, "Stop beating up on my boy, Merlin, here, or I'll tie you to the ceiling and use you for a punching bag." Gwaine's eyes went round and he mumbled an apology. David nodded, containing an amused chuckle. He moved to stand in front of the warlock. "Your magic made me nervous as hell, boy," he admitted. "But you're good at what you do. Just...be careful, keep your head down. Dodge those bullets, right?"

Merlin nodded, smiling at the Marine's affectionate way of telling him to keep a lid on his power—for his own health! He had played a game on that peculiar Wii system and had indeed utilized guns and bullets in destroying enemies—and managed to kick Gwaine's arse in the process. That had been most entertaining, to watch the knight get all upset and practically throw down the device controllers... "Yes, sir. I shall do my best."

David nodded, surveying each of them in turn. He pointed a finger at Kelly. "You get hold of me if things go sideways. Get your butt back home pronto," he ordered softly, pulling his youngest child into a tight hug. "Love you, my girl. You know where home is."

Kelly rolled her eyes, swiping at unchecked tears. "Dad, it's not forever. I _am _coming home again,"she protested, kissing her father's cheek. "Look at it this way! This is the most unusual rotation any Resident has ever gotten! This is _groundbreaking_." Her father chuckled when she said this, nodding. "See? Opportunity knocks." She glanced over at Merlin, who had pulled out the sheet of paper he had used to get the spell from Gaius the night before. Before she could forget, she leaped forward and grabbed her father's hairbrush off Alexandra's dresser.

They had opted to use Alexandra's room because her room had the least amount of stuff to break with the energy frequency, and she had grabbed the brush from the bathroom as an afterthought for the DNA sample—so she could get home with Alex again. The portal needed a target, Merlin had reminded her. She smiled through her tears, waving the brush. "Always prepared, right, Dad?"

David nodded. He watched Merlin for a long moment and hesitantly asked, "Is this spell dangerous, Merlin?"

"Only if you land the wrong way," Merlin muttered as he read the words he had written earlier. "But not generally." He looked up and smiled. "I'm the most powerful warlock there is. You have nothing to worry about," he assured the American officer. "I will send them home again, when they are ready to return." He pointed to Gwaine. "You should go first—with the monster-sized bin, there."

"That thing weighs a ton!" the black-haired knight complained.

Kelly laughed, answering this further. "All the better to heal your sorry butts with, Sir Gwaine." She gave him puppy-dog eyes, and he melted. He picked up the fifty-pound box of medical treatment supplies and useful books for further reference, and he set it on the dresser top. "Thank you," she offered with a sweet smile. He shot her a look that said, _'you owe me, missy'_.

Merlin began the incantation, his eyes growing brighter with power with each passing second. His voice no longer sounded human, and it seemed to disturb the Prince a bit, but Arthur held tight to Alexandra's hand. David didn't look all that comfortable, either, but he had faith in Merlin's abilities.

Gwaine went through the portal and into Gaius' chambers, in the same manner as everyone else had previously. He was all disassembled and...he just slipped into the other land through the seemingly liquefied glass, supply bin and all. It was quite the sight to see!

Kelly was next, muttering, "I hate this part," just as she was pulled into the magical portal. Her father was both fascinated and saddened. It looked easy enough. He just didn't want her to go.

David gave his warning to the Prince again, adding. "Don't you drop my grand-baby. I hear it's a rough landing..." He was not joking. He was quite serious. His warning words sobered up Camelot's slightly jittery Prince in a hurry. Clearly, David mused, Arthur didn't care for this unconventional method of travel—even though there was already a huge spark of happiness in the man's light blue orbs. David could see it in the way the Prince gathered Alex close to him. He looked like he was more afraid of losing Alex along the way. That...didn't sit well with the Marine. He was already nervous for this band of travelers.

Arthur shrugged. "This time we're going in _feet first_. Probably much less traumatic a landing," he assured the Colonel. He hauled himself and Alex up to the dresser's edge, and then they were gone, with Alexandra holding tight to her father's neck—but not before she could wave goodbye at David over Arthur's shoulder.

David released an emotional sigh, beginning to send luggage pieces through. Two suitcases went, one containing Kelly's laptop computer. She had loaded the device with medical reference libraries almost as soon as she had decided to go, and she had only weeks ago purchased two longer-lasting lithium batteries for the computer. She had been smart and packed both of them, having gotten them at half-price. Who would have thought of the coincidence of even having the backup batteries in time?

Merlin took position, shook David's hand and went through in just as easy a motion.

In moments, David was left standing alone, in that big empty house.

God, he ached inside.

It would be hard to sleep at night without the sounds of little Alex and her mother every night before bed. He hadn't lost them this time, he knew that. Merlin was capable of bringing his babies home.

He reminded himself of this as he soundlessly left Alexandra's room and softly closed the door. He wouldn't be able to walk in there for a very long while...

The big bear of a man actually cried that night, mourning the loss of a life he had grown comfortable with. Thank God nobody had died, but his heart felt very raw. He looked up at the stars that night, standing on the deck, and prayed, "God, please...Keep watch over my girls. Pave the way for their safety, Lord. I ask in Jesus' name." And he bowed his head for the first time in years, tears slipping down his face.

**A/N: **

**Thanks, everyone, for supporting my creativity! Stay tuned for the next segment in…Past Judgement…Dun, dun, dun….. **


	7. Chapter 7

The usual disclaimers apply! Thanks for waiting, guys. I've been working this one out...and it's been difficult! Enjoy, review, and...continue to enjoy! Thanks to all who reviewed and PM'd me with suggestions. I LOVE, love, love the feedback.

And, here we go!

**Chapter Seven**

Gwaine collapsed to his knees with the enormous storage bin landing ahead of him. It had saved the knight a tumble forward, and Gwaine looked like he was just glad to have landed relatively intact. Quickly moving himself and the bin out of range of the scrying fount in Merlin's chambers, he waited for the others to materialize and stood with Gaius, assuring the Court Physician that all were well. Gaius looked slightly sceptical, but he left the matter alone.

Gwaine shook with laughter when Kelly came through. She fell over, got to her feet unsteadily with Gwaine's assistance and looked all around the familiar little room. All the while she could be heard muttering something about 'stupid time portals' and how time travel really _was _a bitch. Then she pointed at him, stating, "Shut _up_, Gwaine." The ghost of a smile played on her lips as she sat down on Merlin's bed.

Seconds later, a disorientated Regent - with his daughter clasped to the front of him -struggled to stay on his feet. He managed to set Alex aside and _then _fell to his knees, trying to shake the fog away. "I will _never _get used to this," he muttered, gesturing to the rippling waters of the fount. And while he moodily complained about his second-ever time travel experience, Alexandra walked away as though it didn't even affect her. That just wasn't fair.

Gods, he actually felt like he'd been disassembled through time travel! His extremities tingled as though circulation had been cut off for an extended period of time, and his head pounded incessantly…Ugh!

Arthur looked up in time to see Alex race down the steps from Merlin's room and into Gaius' central quarters. She started looking at every shelf, and Gaius began following her around, keeping her away from that which was considered dangerous or unstable.

Moments later, the anticipated luggage pieces followed, and then the Warlock himself. He quickly gathered his wits about him and waved his hand once to close the portal.

Arthur paused before opening the bedroom door. "Merlin?"

"Sire?" Merlin dropped his shoulders in preparation for whatever Arthur planned to berate him about now.

Arthur pointed at his servant, stating, "Be careful. I don't want to see you executed over sorcery." His servant nodded, folding his hands behind his back. "My knights shall be made aware of your skills, you _will _be watched closely, and you _will _be put in the stocks for misusing your talent," Arthur warned sternly. His knights were likely already on edge over his three-day absence. He would have to thoroughly explain Merlin's involvement in this little adventure, and remind the knights to keep the discovery of Merlin's magic completely quiet. His father could not find out… He descended the stairs to Gaius' workspace and paused to wait for his servant to catch up.

Merlin nodded, answering, "Of course. I will remember to 'dodge those bullets'." Arthur started toward Gaius' chamber door when the manservant asked, "Do you want me to stay with Kelly and Alex?"

Arthur nodded, adding, "Be sure to settle them into their chambers—the same as before." He paused to look at Kelly for confirmation of his order, and he saw the spark of disapproval on her face. "Please?" he hastily added to his request. He never understood Kelly's aversion to treating servants as servants...until he'd met her father.

The present situation caught up to him and he spoke softly. "I had better look in on my father before anything else." His face visibly fell and he resembled a wounded child.

Kelly saw this shift in mood and spoke up, stepping into Gaius' workspace. "Do you want company, or do you want to do this alone?" She thought she'd put it out there, make Arthur remember that she had also come to support him in his time of need. She stood and sauntered over, putting her arms around him.

Arthur stood with her for a long moment, unwilling to move while he held her against him. He rested his cheek on the top of her head and swallowed the lump that had formed. "Thank you," he replied quietly. "But this is something I must do on my own." He glanced down when something small and pink pushed in between them, looking up at him with large, laughing blue eyes. Dryly, he asked, "Can I help you?" Alex only giggled and he couldn't help but roll his eyes and smile.

Kelly smiled with pursed lips and stood back. "Okay," she began, to break it up. "Arthur, you go on and deal with your father. I need to speak with Gaius, anyway, get a look at his records..." She gestured toward Merlin. "Merlin, can I ask you to take my big suitcase over there, and Alex's bag, to our quarters, please?" She smiled in thanks when Merlin hopped to her request. Pointing to Alex, she put on a pseudo-stern face. "Listen to Merlin, my girl. You know he's in charge."

Having stacked Alexandra's purple suitcase on top of her mother's, Merlin extended the handle of the larger bag and dragged the luggage behind him on its wheels. "Ha, see? I'm in charge," he commented, gesturing grandly toward himself in jest. "That's how I like it."

Before his manservant and Alexandra were out into Gaius' central chambers, Arthur called, "You won't like it much if something happens to her! The stocks miss your company!"

Kelly laughed, shaking her head. "You just can't help yourself, Arthur Pendragon."

Scowling after his servant, Arthur shrugged. "He needs to be reminded every now and again who really calls the shots in this place. It is my duty—my reason for _existence_, if you will." He smiled mischievously.

"Reminder, sure," Kelly muttered. "But don't make this another excuse to make his life miserable." She watched Alexandra bolt past them both to walk with Merlin, out of Gaius' chambers, and she pointed at him. "You watch your step. You have no idea how many times he saved your ass before you found out about him," she said bluntly. With that she waved him off. "Now, go on—get lost! I'm sure your father could use your company right now." She playfully shoved Arthur toward the door.

Arthur paused, nodding as he left the room, choosing to listen to that annoyingly correct voice of reason again. He made his way to the North Tower, nodding at passing nobles and knights as he walked. Many stopped and turned, following his progress down the corridors.

Reaching his father's chamber door, he nodded in greeting to the knights on duty: Sir Percival and Sir Leon. The looks on their faces suggested that they had been worried about Arthur's return. With no further fanfare, he entered the room and saw Gaius seated beside the King's bed.

The room was dark, the drapes drawn to prevent light from infiltrating. Arthur strode to the bedside and nodded when Gaius' face flooded with relief. "How is he?" he asked quietly, so as not to disturb his sleeping father.

Gaius moved to walk away from the bedside, leading the Prince to walk with him. "He has gotten a bit worse, I'm afraid. I have tried various draughts and herbs, Sire, and-"

Arthur put his hand on Gaius' frail shoulder and nodded reassuringly. "Kelly has procured some medicines from her own century. Based on what you've told Merlin, she suspects a…_bac-teer-ri-al _infection." The look on the Prince's face suggested that the word was completely foreign to him. "She will be here shortly, Gaius. She will want to examine Father to ascertain her diagnosis. Please—see that she is given the freedom to do so?"

Gaius nodded, quite relieved to have his assistant back.

Kelly glanced up from her patient when she heard the door. She offered Gaius a nod and proceeded to set the drip rate on the portable IV pump at Uther's bedside. Within moments she had introduced penicillin through the Y-set IV line. Everything Gaius had said about Uther's symptoms, the gestation of his illness, it all pointed to being an acute bacterial infection. She decided to boost Uther's immune system response by doubling the typical dose of the drug, just to get things started in the right direction.

Gaius walked quietly to the bedside and let his eyes wander the strange contraption on the bedside table…down the clear tubing, right to Uther's left hand, where Kelly had used a sticky bandage to keep the needle in place. Uther hadn't even stirred when she had inserted the needle. When he woke, she'd told Gaius earlier, she was more worried about the stubborn man trying to rip it out. As his eyes travelled the setup, Gaius asked, "How does this work, my dear?"

Kelly pointed to the transportable, collapsible chrome IV pole she has set up at the King's bedside. With glove-covered hands, she pointed first to the Saline bag. "Hydration," she began, following the line with her fingers to Uther's hand. "Fluids are given intravenously, straight into his bloodstream." She then indicated the other half of the equation. "That's the first of several bags of Penicillin Dilution." She went on to explain the dosing protocol and was left with a very wide-eyed Physician. "Sorry. Too much information, Gaius?"

Gaius shook his head, suppressing a smile. "No, my lady. It's just so…different." He nodded toward the stockpile of solution bags set inside a square blue bag…or bin. He wasn't sure. "What is that, then?"

Kelly glanced over as she hung up the first active bag. "Refrigeration. That bag closes to retain the cold," she said quickly, moving to do so when Uther was covered with his blanket again. She got another strange look. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes in irritation. This was all new to the Court Physician. She had to expect unabashed curiosity. "What?"

Gaius noted the whirring machine beside the bed, and gestured to it. "What is that?"

Barely looking up from the pad of paper in her hands, Kelly answered. "IV pump. It regulates the flow of both the saline and the Penicillin," she explained, her eyes set on the details she had written out for future reference. She believed in documentation all over the place; her past preceptors could attest to that.

Gaius folded his arms and he smiled. "My girl, you have learned much about your field."

"I'm not done, yet. Almost done my first year of Residency, and I have another two years to become fully licensed." Kelly smiled, shrugging. "Long road, but I love it." She paused in thought, interrupted with a knock on the door. "Come in!" she called.

She smiled when Merlin poked his head in. Returning her smile, the manservant stepped in. He cast anxious glances at Uther, but gave the Intern his usual, cheery grin. "Dinner is about to be served. I just brought Alex down to sit with her father," he informed the American. "I've been asked to collect you."

Kelly paused, turning to look at Gaius. The old man nodded, waving her off. Still, she paused. "Gaius, if Uther wakes up and starts pulling at his tube, you have to stop him. Tell him if he doesn't listen, I'll gladly reinsert it, and I won't be so nice about it the second time around." She left, nodding in thanks, waving casually as she exited the room. She proceeded to remove the latex gloves and dump them in the large plastic bag she'd set beside the bedroom door, enacting her own sense of sterility in an otherwise bacteria-ridden environment.

Still dressed in twenty-first century attire, though covered with her lab coat, she walked down the dark corridor with Merlin, hands in her pockets. "So?" she asked with a smile, nudging her friend's arm as they walked. "Did Alex keep you busy?"

Merlin nodded, laughing. "She's a bit confused as to why there is no washroom in your chambers, I must say. I had to help her out a bit in that territory." He smiled when the doctor laughed. "And then we went outside for a short while. I showed her the training fields, the horse stables—she loved that! Gods, that girl and horses! How does she know so much about them? She's only five!" He glanced at Kelly with a humorously wide gaze.

"Her Grandpa gave her lessons a year ago," Kelly explained. "She liked it, but she decided she liked soccer more. And with her soccer schedule, there wasn't a lot of room for anything else—except swimming lessons." She shrugged. "And now she wants to take a round of Hip Hop classes—because her best friend does it."

Merlin looked at the time traveller with undisguised confusion. "I won't pretend to know what kind of lesson that is, but I'm assuming it's…dance."

Kelly nodded. "Street-style dance. Stuff you see in music videos. Remember those YouTube videos I showed you?" she explained gently, rounding another corner that led to the central walkway within the castle. "I was on the Cheer Team in High School, so…I was always into stunts—flipping off of the top of the pyramid, that kind of thing. I've always been the smallest, so I was the one _expected _to fly off." She laughed at the look on Merlin's face. "Dude, it's not that bad!" Her outburst caught the attention of passing Camelot guards, and they stared at her in shock as they continued on toward their posts. Kelly blushed a bit in embarrassment.

When they were gone, and the corridor was empty, she stopped and slid her lab coat to the floor. "Here, I'll show you." She glanced around again, ensuring that they were alone. "Now, if this screws up, you can't tell Arthur," she warned with a grin.

Merlin watched Kelly, slightly horrified that he might be asked to lie to his master. "What are you doing?" When she gave herself a running start, he leaped to stand against the wall, and he could only watch in stunned silence at the time traveller's antics.

A few forward and backward handsprings later, Kelly retrieved her lab coat, slipping it on over her clothes again. They continued on down the hall, acting like nothing out of the ordinary had taken place.

Kelly had forgotten what a social affair dinner in Camelot's great hall really was. She sat with Alex between her and Arthur, and the Prince spent most of that time talking to Alex about all manner of things, answering question upon question about everything under the sun. Kelly, for the most part, ate and watched the scene around her. She was offered mead but declined, putting her hand over her goblet.

She did feel Arthur's eyes on her through most of it, and she knew what he wanted to ask her; he wanted the go-ahead to tell Alex who he was. Kelly simply gave him a pointed look and he backed off. She carried on talking with one of the servants she'd first met. Her attention was diverted when across the room, Sir Gwaine was getting loud and gesticulating wildly with his hands.

"And I would not have believed such tales if I hadn't seen it for myself," he said loudly. "On the waterfront, the American girls wear _very_ little! I couldn't _believe_ it!" He paused and gestured to the newcomer, his hand out in a placating gesture. "But our Lady Anderson was the exception to that, I'll admit." He cracked up, adding, "But you'd have thought she was naked the way the Princess carried on!" He turned his head to squint at the Doctor. "My lady, what was the name of that thing you wore? Far more modest than any of the swimsuits most wore...it was…" He was waving his hand in confusion, really wracking his brain.

Kelly grinned behind her cup and set it down when she had taken some water. "It's a wetsuit," she explained patiently. She shook her head at Gwaine's rapidly deteriorating state. "Gwaine, you're drunk already?" She cast Arthur a sidelong glance before continuing on in a brazen fashion. "Oh—wait. Not as bad as the night you did Tequila shots with my dad..followed by sambuca…Man, you were a _wreck_!" Immediately, Gwaine's face went very red, and he narrowed his eyes. _This is gonna be fun_, she decided. The look on her face said 'Bring it!'

Gwaine managed to compose his features, and he stood, swaying slightly. "My lady, did you ever tell our Regent what it was that cut in front of you out on the waves the other day?" Yes, he was stirring the pot. Two could play at this game. Gwaine smiled, watching the redhead's eyes go round.

"Gwaine!" Kelly shot the knight a glare that would have felled him, if looks could kill. She felt rather than saw Arthur's eyes settle on her in suspicion and waved her hand dismissively. "Nothing," she assured him, though the guilty look on her face belied that statement.

Arthur looked down at Alex, raising an eyebrow in question. "Alex, what do you know about this?" He got a huge smile in return and nodded, his suspicions confirmed. Arthur leaned forward in his seat, his arm resting on the table. "Sir Gwaine! Do enlighten us," he ordered.

Gwaine nodded in an exaggerated motion. "Yes, sire, of course!" He grinned at Kelly, stating boldly, "It was a Hammerhead shark, sire! Apparently about three feet long," he stated with obvious excitement. "Shark attacks are quite common of the coast of California—so Ian told me, anyway. He was admittedly too far away to be able to offer the lookout, but he said they've had several close calls over the last few years. Something about a food shortage and the sharks coming in closer to shore to hunt." Gwaine nodded definitively, sitting down after raising his glass in a toast. He carried on in describing the shark to the knights at his table. "You should see this thing! It had a wide, thick head with an eye on either side…and the head _looked_ like a hammer…" Gods, it was ugly! The creature had been a gray-brown color, and the first dorsal fin (the large fin on the top of the shark that most people associate with sharks) was very large and pointed. Kelly had mentioned that the teeth were serrated and very sharp, as was the characteristic with this species of water creature. "Cheers, mate!"

Arthur turned his gaze from the drunken knight to his soul-mate, glaring at her with a deceptive smile. "You were going to say something about this, I assume," he prompted, his hand absently smoothing his child's blond curls.

Kelly set her cup down and shook her head. "Nope," she said, popping the 'p'. She saw his eyes darken in anger. "You overreact over stupid things!" She gestured toward Arthur, now openly arguing with him. "It was only a baby. They can grow to about twenty feet, and this little guy was nothing." She met his gaze with a challenging expression of her own.

Arthur nodded, pursing his lips in thought. "Ah. So…if that was the baby, where was its mother?"

"I had _no _freaking clue," she answered honestly, bringing the cup to her lips to hide the smile. Kelly's answer served to cause the Prince's blue eyes to widen considerably in utter disbelief. Kelly laughed at this and set the cup down. She gestured to Gwaine across the room. "Hey—you didn't see your precious knight try to surf the breakers! He bit it—_not _me! He lasted all of _five seconds _before he fell off the board—repeatedly," she said, trying to turn the attention away from her. "You might want to talk to _that _man about risky ventures; Gwaine kept trying to serve himself up to the sharks on a silver platter!" With a self-satisfied smirk, she popped a grape into her mouth. Gwaine was glaring at her, finally shaking his head. He returned to talking with his comrades.

They were quiet after this row, and Alex had a burning question on her mind. She looked up at Arthur and spoke above the din in the hall. "So, is Merlin your special friend?"

Spoons could be heard hitting the plates, and all of the knights turned, some hands shielding mouths from open view as loud guffaws sounded throughout the hall. Servants openly glanced at one another and snickered, trying to contain their mirth.

Arthur froze and eyed Alex in confusion. He lifted his gaze to see Kelly about to bust a gut laughing at this. "Wh-what does she mean?" he asked cautiously. The knights had already started killing themselves over this, and he felt left out of the great big joke. When Kelly leaned past Alex and she whispered the answer in his ear, Arthur abruptly straightened in his seat and his face turned crimson. "N-No," he stammered, horrified but trying desperately not to show it. More than a little flustered, the Prince set his own spoon down and folded his hands together on the table, trying to remain composed.

Alex appeared to think this over, her hands in her lap, and she looked at him again. "Well…then why does he only get _you _dressed and no one else?"

Oh, that did it. Alexandra's serious question sent the knights and servants alike laughing so hard that many wiped tears from their eyes. It was a long moment before anyone calmed down enough to listen to Arthur's answer. The servants, under Arthur's hard glare, quickly busied themselves elsewhere.

Alex stole a wary glance at the man beside her and then whispered to her mother, "Mommy, look! Why is he so red?" A couple of the less sober knights actually fell off their chairs to lie on the stone floor, clutching their sides in pain. This was too much for nearly all present.

Kelly wiped at her own tears and hugged Alex into her side. "Oh, man!" she gasped. "Alex, baby, Mommy loves you. You're just too cute…"She kissed the top of her daughter's head and sat upright, releasing the girl as she regained control. She was just way too close to losing it—again—and probably restarting the entire hall. She didn't think Arthur would appreciate that, not one bit! _Oooh, boy. Talk about loaded questions_, she thought with a stifled giggle.

When she felt Arthur looking at her, his mouth gaping like a fish, she gestured toward Alex. "You'd better answer her," she stated with a badly-attempted straight face. "Who knows what other 'so-called' rumours she might start!" She started giggling all over again. Game over.

Arthur was at a loss for words at this point, thoroughly embarrassed by this round of discussion. If he had thought for one moment that this was what others thought…. He was stunned—absolutely speechless.

Kelly placed a hand on his arm. "Oh, come on, Arthur! It was one innocent question," she reminded him, when she'd finally been able to settle down long enough to speak. "Just—suck it up and move on," she advised gently, nodding for reassurance. She suppressed another round of giggles.

The knights weren't so easy to sober up. Add to the hilarity the continuous flow of alcohol, and it would not be left to rest for a while yet…

Eventually the crowd thinned out. Some of the knights drifted off to the local tavern, while others returned to quarters. The servants were left to clean up after the nobles, and Kelly left the hall to take Alexandra back to their chambers for the night.

Arthur stood to follow, and he stopped in the corridor, fighting a steady wave of nerves as he thought how to do this. But, he reasoned, it was time. He could be silent no longer. Stumbling over his words a bit, he finally gestured toward the doors that lead out into the night. "We should really go for a stroll," he suggested. "It's such a beautiful night—and it isn't as though Alex has school tomorrow."

Kelly caught the look on Arthur's face and….yep, she knew it. He wanted to drop a bomb of his own, now. She glanced down at Alexandra, pulling the child up against her front. "Oh, I don't know," she countered uncertainly. "It's pretty late. It's been a busy first day. This can probably wait until tomorrow." She turned to continue back toward the north tower.

"It cannot," Arthur declared, standing still. His tone carried a certain urgency that even he couldn't mask. "I would appreciate your company outside."

Kelly glanced around for any other distraction and finally nodded, moving with Alex to walk with the Prince. She heaved a breath, steeling herself. Forcing a smile, she nodded. She just wasn't so sure this was a great idea. She hadn't planned for this moment.

Once out beyond the castle's huge, heavy doors, they ascended the stairs to the well-kept castle grounds. Alexandra ran down ahead of them and turned her head up to look at the stars. With no smog to block the stars, she was looking all around in awe.

Arthur watched the child's behaviour with obvious interest. He spoke quietly, out of her earshot, aware that the guards also had their eyes on the child in the courtyard. "I cannot do this," he said, his face pinched with pain. "I cannot pretend that I am just a-a friend. I want her to know who I am." He turned, taking Kelly by the shoulders. Searching her face, he said, "I could carry on without both of you in my life, but I would be broken. I have _seen _a broken man—" he gestured back toward the castle—"and I cannot become like him."

Kelly nodded her understanding. "I know," she said. "Now answer this: What will you do if he opposes your decision to be with us?" She played a decent Devil's Advocate, she knew it. She needed to draw perspective for the Prince. "What then? What if Alex knows who you are, and her own Grandfather flat-out rejects her? Tell me how she bounces back from a blow like that."

Arthur nodded slowly, absorbing this very honest question. "I choose to be Alexandra's father," he replied softly. "I won't do what my father did to _Morgana_. I won't deny her the truth." He paused and watched Alex, glancing back at Kelly. He hesitated a moment longer before descending the steps to stand on the ground, cobblestone beneath his feet. When Kelly caught up to him, he took her hand. "And, for your information, I'd rather risk his anger over having wed someone I love than pledge my love to someone my father has chosen for me." He could not go through another almost-arranged marriage orchestrated by his father and some other kingdom. He wanted Kelly, and he wanted the uncertainties that came with marrying a commoner….who wasn't so common. He cast his love a cheeky glance and sped up his stride to meet Alexandra.

"Wait—_What_?" Had she heard him correctly? Did Arthur really say what she thought he had? Kelly caught up to both of them, eyeing him with obvious curiosity as he hauled the laughing little girl into his arms.

Arthur spun the child once, eliciting riotous giggles, and he turned to face the time traveller. Stopping less than a foot away from Kelly, he spoke, "You said you loved me. Did you mean it?" He shifted the child so that she lay across his shoulders, and he watched Kelly for some kind of answer.

Kelly nodded, meeting his gaze levelly. "Yes," she said simply. What else was there to say? Well, she could add 'I hope you don't mind,' but that sort of ruined that deep, philosophical mood.

Arthur nodded, at a bit of a loss. "Well, then…Oh, Gods, how do we even start this?" Suddenly it hit the Prince as to how difficult such a task really was.

Kelly stared at Alexandra and nodded. "We…start with the truth. Keep it simple. She's five," she reminded him with a smile. She told Arthur to set Alex down and then led the child to the steps and sat in front of her. "So, pretty crazy day, hey?"

They carried on like that for a bit, talking about the day, generally reminiscing a bit. When the conversation finally hit a lull, they could no longer avoid this confrontation.

Arthur pulled the child into his arms, closing his eyes against a rising tide of panic. Steeling himself with a deep breath, he finally spoke. "Alex, I had missed your mother for a very, very long time," he confessed. "I lost her, and I didn't know if I would ever see her again."

Alex looked up at the man's surprisingly sad face, and she saw him look at her mother again. She wrinkled her brow in confusion. "Did you cry about it?"

Arthur would have scoffed at this if another had asked him, but he nodded slowly. "Yes, I did," he admitted softly. "But I didn't know just how much I had missed…until I met you." This was difficult, and he swallowed back a lump. There was no backing out, now… "I-I'm not just your mother's friend—I love her." The child nodded, narrowing her eyes as she struggled to understand where this was going. "And…as I love her so much, I was even happier to learn that I…have a daughter." And there it was. Arthur felt the child go stiff and he only pulled her closer. "We wanted you to know who I am."

Alex locked eyes on her mother and asked quietly, "He's my dad?" Her mother nodded. Alex turned her attention back to Arthur and asked, "How come you didn't look for us?" Her voice held an edge of accusation to it.

Arthur shook his head, fighting to find the right words. "I didn't know where to look," he said. "And…I didn't know about you until Merlin began playing with magic, and time, and…I went in after him, to try to save him."

Alex leaned into her father. She didn't know what to say, so she stayed quiet. She had known he liked her, and she_ did_ like him… She let her eyes wander the courtyard, the big towers, the castle…Eventually she asked, "This is your house?"

Arthur shook his head and then hesitantly nodded. "It will be. Right now, my father runs the kingdom."

Alex met her father's tired eyes and asked, "Where's your dad?"

Arthur laughed, letting the emotions run out after this last bit of stress. He tried to imagine himself entering his father's chambers, calling, "Dad!" That would earn him a strange look or two… "Um…My father is not well," he confessed. "Your mother might be able to change that." He sent Kelly a hopeful look as he stood with Alex still in his arms.

Still in a state of paralysis, Kelly shrugged, standing to walk with them back into the castle. "I'll do my best," she assured Arthur, patting his arm.

Their return to the castle was fairly quiet until Alex piped up. "Can you fish like my Grandpa? 'Cause you know, dads go fishing and sometimes fall off the dock, or out of the boat...Tamara told me 'bout the time her daddy stepped on a fishing hook; He had to go get a tet'nus shot!" She carried on with everything else she'd ever heard from her friends and then paused to point at him. "What about soccer? I love soccer. I can pass it, kick it, fake it..."

Arthur shot Kelly a look and mouthed, 'Help me!'. This was going to be an interesting chapter in his life, that he knew.

A/N:

I had some fun writing this, but once again...THANK YOU LADY PROEMESS! You're so objective. I love it. XD


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

Thank you, Lady Proemess, for beta'ing my work yet again! And thanks again to all who had signed on for story alerts and listed me as a favourite! WOW! I swear, reviews are a huge high, but knowing that I have story followers? A-Ma-Zing! So, keep the reviews coming, keep sending me requests and suggestions, and I'll do my best to fit them in WHILE keeping the story moving along. In advance, I'll say…EVERYONE HAVE A GREAT WEEKEND! I still have one more day to go, but it's getting there.

Cheers! And now….on with the tale!

**Chapter Eight**

Kelly had settled into Uther's room for the rest of the night. She had put Alex to bed and then slipped out of her rooms, knowing that she couldn't have slept even if she wanted to…She was doing a bit of frantic back-pedalling in response to allowing Arthur to tell Alexandra who he was.

She had really thought this was just a quick 'house call' to pay a debt owed to Uther. Her alarm bells had gone off the moment that the Prince pressed to be given permission to reveal himself as Alex's father, but she had ignored that nagging little voice in the back of her head.

Upon walking into Uther's room, Kelly had basically kicked Gaius off to bed. He had looked positively exhausted. It didn't take much convincing at all. She had more than enough to keep her busy in that quiet set of rooms; between running Uther's vitals, getting blood samples to examine later, changing IV bags as they ran out, researching his symptoms through the reference databases she had loaded onto the laptop, and working on her program studies, she was probably more awake than anybody in the entire castle—guards included.

It wasn't until somewhere after three o'clock that she watched as the chamber door slowly opened, and a raven-haired head poked through. Stifling a laugh, Kelly waved him in, speaking quietly. "C'mon in, you lunatic." She met those kind blue eyes and nodded in greeting. "It's past three. What are you doing up?"

Merlin glanced over at the unconscious King Uther, at the strange items attached to his person and briefly frowned in curiosity. "Um..." He turned and pulled a chair up in front of Uther's desk. He took one look and burst out laughing. Gesturing with both hands to the mess of books and papers, and of course the laptop sitting open, and some other digital device beside that, he asked, "Why is it that every surface you occupy becomes a holding station for more work? The room could be absolutely immaculate, and you would still have this _one _corner..."

Kelly laughed, sitting back in the leather chair. "Um, yeah. Bad habit of mine," she admitted. "But I promise! All of this-"she gestured to her own amassed research materials-"it's all legitimate work! If I'm not adjusting Uther's stats, I'm looking into a whole list of conditions that I suspect—and ruling out those that don't fit the bill—or working on that paper that I'm still going to have to present when I get back." She laughed with the servant and turned the laptop's bright screen to face Merlin. "I'm going over everything related to gastroenteritis, Irritable Bowel Syndrome, autoimmune diseases, diseases that basically disappeared with the advent of antibiotics...It's a huge, open field, and I've just thrown myself straight into the middle of it..."

Merlin nodded, watching the King for a moment. "Is the medicine working? Gaius says Uther's fever is starting to come down for longer periods."

Kelly tilted her head this way and that to indicate her unsure status. "It's working as a preventative base, right now...but I have to identify the responsible illness and kill the infection with a more specific antibiotic. I want to do this before a secondary infection can set in." She pointed to Uther with her mechanical pencil. "And I heard some crackling in his chest, so I'm a bit worried about that right now..."

Merlin stood to leave. "Oh. Gaius wanted me to tell you to expect him in the morning. He'll take over so you can get some sleep."

Kelly spread her hands in question. "Don't you wish we had cell service? You could have texted me and saved yourself the steps," she teased with a grin. She knew very well that after trying her phone and texting some of her friends at random, Merlin had become slightly addicted to the technology. Laughing, she added, "Or I could go home, skip back and forth between both time eras to chat with you as if we _had_ cells...No big deal, right?" When the manservant laughed, nodding at that absurd suggestion, she turned serious. "Just tell Gaius I'll be expecting him...but only if he's up to being here. He looked really tired; I got kind of worried about the poor guy. I'm good for another half day, if he needs a longer break." She paused and stood to walk Merlin out. "Are you okay watching Alex tomorrow? I know Arthur needs you to be his tag-along all day..."

Merlin laughed when he turned around in the doorway. "Have you not noticed how much nicer he is to me with Alex around? She's forcing the Prat to be less abrasive! I don't mind," he whispered conspiratorially. "By the way, I'm glad he was allowed to talk to her about all of this. I have not seen that man smile so much in all the years that I've worked for him."

Kelly crossed her arms, standing in the doorway with the warlock. "I know. I had to boot him out of my room in order to settle Alex down for bed. I think he hates that I have a routine that doesn't include _him_." She snickered at the thought, glancing back at Uther's prone form. "One step at a time, right?" She shrugged, feeling the night's chill. She pulled her jacket tighter around her small frame. "I gotta go. If I want any of _my _work done, I'd better get it out of the way now." She thumbed back toward the papers and books, smiling apologetically.

Merlin nodded, waving as he turned to leave. "I'll prepare one of your coffee packets for you," he offered. He had packed her large container of instant coffee into her bag, along with a good handful of those Starbucks Via on-the-go coffee servings, knowing full on that she practically lived on caffeine at times, and not much else.

"Thanks, Merlin. That would be perfect." Kelly waved as he left. Quietly closing the door again, she turned to confront her work and her patient. She had decided to stay in case Uther's condition took a turn for the worst.

Sunlight began to stream in past the open draperies, flooding the room with an orange glow. Kelly sat at the desk, her third cup of coffee GONE. She was running on ideas, now, and unwilling to let that train of thought slide. She failed to see the King's state of consciousness shifting.

Uther heard something tapping quickly, somewhere over by his desk. He recognized the feel of his own bed beneath him, but something was different…and he could not for the life of him place what it was…A woman's voice could be heard muttering to no one in particular, and then a writing instrument fell to the desktop. Then there was a moment of silence interrupted with a frustrated sounding sigh.

Cracking an eye open, Uther was slightly surprised to find his chambers lit for the first time in...he didn't know how long... Gods, he still felt like rocks had been poured into his skull, and everything hurt. Supposing he had a cold or flu, the King struggled to sit up in bed. Ordinarily, Uther would have immediately called his servant to attention, but William was nowhere to be seen. He narrowed his eyes in order to see the shadowed figure at his desk. "Who are you?" he demanded as sharply as he could in his weakened state. "How did you get into my chambers?" The glint of auburn hair gave the King a further jolt, and he began coughing from deep in his lungs. It hurt like hell. He fought to catch his breath.

"Oh my God, you're awake!" Small feet dashed to the bedside and manipulated the pillows behind his back, pulling him forward while she set up his supports. When he was set back against the stack, Uther blinked at his caregiver in astonishment. He recognized the young woman in a heartbeat. "K-Kelly?" His voice faded as the realization hit him.

"Water?" she offered, putting a cup in his line of sight. He accepted gratefully, sipping at the cool liquid, though his hands shook. When he sat back, Uther nodded his thanks. He was beyond stunned. He felt like he had just seen a ghost. But she was real? He kept asking himself this, wincing slightly at the uncomfortable feeling in his right hand.

When did Kelly get back? How? He watched as the long-lost Physician's Apprentice busied herself with something beside his bed, hanging a bag of clear fluid on a metal pole of sorts, replacing another clear…water skin, maybe. He had never seen such things before. Glancing down at his hand, he spoke. "Wh-what is this…thing? Why is it fastened to my hand?" Uther disguised the small wave of panic, and the sudden lurch of nausea, looking up to see the woman watching him as she pulled up a chair and sat down. "H-How is it that you are even _here_ again? We _lost_ you…" So many questions turning around and around in his overloaded brain….

Kelly folded her hands in her lap, considering her answers. She smiled at Uther, speaking quietly, hoping to quell his rising panic. "Gaius worked very hard to find me," she said. "Gaius was unable to heal you, so he thought that if I could try some…American healing methods, well, he hopes it will be more effective. And so far-"she gestured to the equipment and smiled-"you're showing huge improvement." She put her hands up in a show of harmlessness. "No magic, just science, I promise."

She saw Uther worrying the IV site and lightly smacked his hand. "Leave it. You're not losing the tube until you're able to eat and drink freely, Uther. Your biggest threat," she said softly, meeting scared grey eyes "is dehydration. That alone could have killed you." She sat back when she was satisfied that he understood the gravity of the situation. "We'll see how it goes, but I'm not taking out your IV until I'm satisfied that you're in the clear." She pointed when he opened his mouth to argue. "I _will _reinsert it, don't even go there!" He snapped his mouth shut, looking a bit indignant at being told how to behave, like a child forbidden to touch a really great toy,

Uther released a frustrated sigh and laid back. He glanced at his desk and grumbled, "You are destroying my chambers."

"Yeah, well, you're boring to watch sleep, so I have to do _something_." Kelly shrugged, throwing the King a grin. "I have lots of stuff to do. No worries." She shoved her hands into her pockets and continued to gauge his reaction to her presence.

The King watched the healer and frowned at her. He thought for a moment, allowing one burning question to surface. "So, this America…It's real?" She nodded, looking a little bit unsure how to respond. "But you _are hiding_ something," he muttered.

Kelly sighed, glancing skyward in a moment of silent prayer. She met Uther's accusing gaze and spoke carefully. "It's a long story, Uther, and you need to rest. When you're up and around, we can talk about it. Okay?"

"I am the King! I demand the truth," Uther snapped, flinching when his sudden outburst caused him pain. He laid back and locked his gaze on the small redhead.

He had grown to think of Kelly as an extension of his family; his suspicions of the girl had faded over the months of her living under his roof. She had never shown malice toward him or anyone else that he knew of. He was afraid of driving her away, much like when Morgana had turned on him, attempting to steal the Throne; his heart had broken into a million pieces...His illegitimate daughter had become so evil and twisted, he had thought he would die from the strain of everything that had happened.

Along came the fiery little redhead before him. She had accepted his hospitality, his offer of protection, and offered respect and contribution in return. Not once had she been anything but her very unconventional self. And even now, she hadn't lost that spark.

"Where did you go? Why did you leave us?" Uther asked quietly.

Kelly handed him the cup of water again, encouraging the King to drink more. How on earth was she going to answer this one? She considered how far to take her explanation, deciding to draw upon a well known 'fact'. "You recall how magic had been used against me, to bring me here?" Uther nodded, interested now. "Well, magic brought me home again. Apparently, whoever it was wanted me gone. I initially left to take a walk that morning, and whatever it was…pulled me out of here. I was very relieved to be home again, mind you, though I felt horrible that I never got to say good-bye to all of you..." It was mostly true, she thought, pursing her lips. She nodded, deciding that that was enough for now. "But I'm here now, and I promised I'd use everything I had to help you get back on your feet again. So, don't let me down," she added, placing a gentle hand on the King's arm as she watched him try to process her words.

Aside from the fanaticism, Uther reminded her of her father. He had been good to her. She would not make him regret his kindness….but she would kick his ass if he decided that her medical advice wasn't to be adhered to.

Uther watched her intently. "You still have that strange sound to your words. Time among Camelot's people did nothing to change that?" He had, at first, openly disapproved of this different manner of speech. Eventually it grew on him, and he made little mention of it.

Kelly shot him a smile as she handed him two tablets of Ibuprofen. "Here, swallow these. They'll kill the pain, help ease any inflammation," she said gently. "Follow with water, or you get this nasty, chalky taste in your mouth." She retrieved her medical bag from the floor. "So, I'm going to listen to your heart, your chest, and get your pulse and temperature. Are we good with that?" She absently untangled her stethoscope and slung it around her neck. "If you have any questions or concerns, stuff that maybe I've missed about your state of health…tell me. I want a complete picture."

The King submitted to his healer's whim, unable to resist grumbling about how he was King, and how he should not be ordered about. Kelly humoured him with placating nods and words of encouragement as she carried on about her work. In short, she nodded and smiled just to shut him up. Too bad it didn't work…

When she had completed her work-up, she put her things away and tidied up Uther's desk space. She gave a big, showy wave, cheerfully indicating this change. "See? Destroyed no longer! Ta-da!" She dropped her arms. "I'll just take this stuff back to Gaius' chambers." She began packing the books away in the roll-away bag, having thought about this before coming through the portal. She had remembered the monstrous amount of steps, the absence of elevators, and decided to sidestep that little complication with an easy-to-manoeuvre piece of luggage.

A bit annoyed at being left alone, Uther said, "Summon William on your way out. I am in need of a morning bath." He felt awful for having been bedridden for the last little while.

Kelly stopped before reaching the doorway. "No, not yet," she admonished sharply. "Tomorrow. You just have to wait one more day. And I _will_ be back later; I just need to run some tests." She turned the door handle and paused in the doorway. "Do you still want William's company?"

Frustrated, Uther nodded. As she left, he released a growl. He was not used to being ordered about. It would have been insulting, if the young lady hadn't been so intent on helping him heal. He supposed that he ought to trust her judgement…

Kelly entered Gaius' chambers, greeted by the sight of the old physician tending to a wound on the back of Merlin's head. More than a little concerned, Kelly stepped over and winced when she saw the bump left behind after Merlin's run-in…with something…

"What happened to you?" she asked, watching Gaius work. "That looks nasty."

Merlin gestured toward the door, muttering, "Arthur happened. He got mad when I tried to hand him his red tunic—he wanted the blue one." When the warlock saw Kelly's eyes flash in anger, he reached for her. "It's not bad, really, only a bit sore."

Kelly bordered on furious. "Did Alex see this?" she asked bluntly.

"No, but I'm sure half the castle _heard _his Royal Pratness... You know he's not a morning person," Merlin said softly. Before he could stop her, the small redhead marched out of the room, slamming the door behind her. "Oh, shit…"

Managing to politely greet nobles and servants along the way, Kelly finally knocked on Arthur's chamber door, her face a mask of anger. When he answered, she walked in, closing the heavy door behind her. Before he could say anything, she barked, "Do you mind telling me what the hell you think you're doing?" Her hand flew out toward the hallway. "Merlin's with Gaius because you flung some—object at his _head_! Arthur, you _threw_ something at him for handing you the wrong _shirt_?" Her tone held utter disbelief, and she felt like she was chastising her own child. "I expect this of a toddler; not a grown man!" She crossed her arms, glaring at him openly.

Dumbstruck, the Prince shifted nervously as he faced the time traveler. Oh, Gods, he'd really done it now…"I-I'm sorry! He—the idiot—"

"Enough with the _name calling_!" Kelly's fury shocked the Prince into a state of silence. He was going quite red in the face by now and his eyes were on the floor. "You cannot be setting this kind of example for Alex! Cap your freaking temper, and—oh yeah! Learn to _dress __yourself_!" She spun on her heel, adding, "Just grow _up_, already!" Sidestepping Sir Leon as she opened the door, Kelly muttered an 'excuse me' and marched off down the corridor.

Sir Elyan released a low whistle as the Lady departed, obviously fuming as she muttered all the way down the corridor. She was fast when she was angry. "Sire," he greeted uncertainly. "Bad time for this discussion?"

Feeling quite suitably chastened _and _humiliated, Arthur stepped aside and swept an arm in invitation for his knights to enter his room. "Sorry about that," he muttered. "Come in. Let's get this over with…" The door closed with a muted thud.

Kelly strode off back to Gaius' chambers. Still steamed, she slammed that door and wordlessly prepared to load specimens on the glass slides for her microscope. As she set the stain, she felt Gaius watching her. "What?" she grumbled, setting the blood specimen aside to set.

Gaius watched Merlin leave and asked, "Is everything all right, My Lady?" She didn't answer, simply staring into her device, writing notes on the side. "Kelly?"

Kelly abandoned her task and met Gaius' kind grey eyes. "No," she sighed. "I think I made the world's biggest mistake, Gaius." Her hazel eyes had saddened in an instant. "I never should have let him tell her who he was. What the hell was I thinking?" She lightly tapped her forehead in automatic illustration of her temporary brainlessness.

Gaius listened as she carried on with barely a breath to be had until the end of a lengthy rant about parental responsibility, social responsibility, and the Prince's utter lack of both. When she appeared to be finished, simply sitting with her hands wringing in her lap, he spoke:

"You must give Arthur time to adjust to your ways," he advised gently, setting a hand on her thin shoulder. "He will learn to parent—he'll be watching you more closely, I guarantee that, my dear. He doesn't want to lose you, or Alex. Believe me, he will try to change."

Kelly huffed, rolling her eyes before meeting Gaius' gaze again. "Good God, I hope so. I _will not _marry a man who rivals my five year old for temper tantrums…Might as well start giving him time-outs and suspending castle privileges until he cleans up his act…"

Minutes later Kelly's head popped up from viewing the blood sample. After looking through the databases, making several comparisons, she knew she had Uther's illness dead on. She spun, leaping to her feet. "Typhoid Fever. Still not gone even in 2012 and it's a nasty little bug to kill off," she told the startled physician, "but it's something that's totally preventable. I'm changing the drug to Amoxicillin, and this should also tackle the bacteria growing in his lungs. We should be able to kick two out of two," she said perhaps too quickly for Gaius to follow with any certainty. "I'm going to start him up—capsules instead of IV, so he can get up and around if he feels up to it—and then I'm takin' that girl of mine out to run around." Her face lit up at the mention of going outside, and she all but bolted for the chamber door to leave. "Later, alligator!" She waved casually as she disappeared.

Gaius stood, calling, "But you haven't even been to bed, nor have you eaten-" She was gone before he could finish his protests. Gaius sighed, shaking his head. He went back to preparing his daily list of draughts and potions.

Kelly returned to Uther's chambers only after she had changed into clean clothing, a black yoga jacket replacing the white lab coat. Hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, she ran from her chambers to Uther's closed chamber door. The guards allowed her entry, nodding in greeting. They eyed her clothing with open curiosity, but they didn't dare say anything about her appearance.

She entered quietly, in case the King was sleeping, but he now sat at his desk with various pieces of correspondence scattered all around him. Dressed in his usual public attire, he looked far less sickly and more capable. She supposed that was Uther's intention, to erase his vulnerable image so that no man—no kingdom—dared to question his state of health. Truth be told, he should have remained in bed…

"You're supposed to be resting," she reprimanded him, a smile lighting her face. Shaking a small pill bottle containing Amoxicillin caplets, she strode over to Uther's desk and set it down in front of him. "Two caps, three times a day, for today, and then just one cap three times a day—with food. This will help clear the infection from your system." She paused and glanced around. "Where's William?"

Uther waved his hand dismissively. "I sent him off to fetch my breakfast," he muttered, reading the letter before him with a bit of a frown. "And do something about this...tube. It is most irritating…" He lifted his hand in illustration. "I cannot meet with anyone while still attached to that damned piece of metal!" He gestured sharply toward his new best friend, the IV stand. Uther hadn't removed the line, because he believed the healer when she had threatened to reinsert it herself in a not-so-pleasant a manner. He reached for his goblet, having had William fill it earlier with water to start his day. "As you can see, I am quite capable of attaining hydration…"

Kelly spent some time telling Uther about his illness, how he likely got Typhoid Fever, and forbade him to be involved in food preparation—_as if that would ever be a problem_, she thought with some amusement—for the time that it would take for the bacteria to be completely eliminated from his body. By the time they had finished that discussion, it was nearly nine o'clock.

William knocked, entering when Uther bade him to, and the gangly servant set the King's plate on a clear portion of the dining table across the room. He quickly refilled Uther's now-empty goblet and stood back, out of the way.

Uther gestured toward the plate, looking at his servant. "William, the Lady Anderson requires a plate as well. Go to the kitchens and-"

-Kelly jumped up, quickly noting the time on her watch. "No, thanks. I promised Al…someone I'd meet them outside and go for a walk first thing." She smiled apologetically as she moved to leave. "It's been a long couple of days. Getting out will just make my day," she explained gently. "But thank you!" Politely excusing herself, she rushed out of the room.

Uther watched the healer leave, and he frowned when he noticed the Lady's manner of dress. He didn't like it, but he supposed that it was typical for the American people. He was taking a bite out of the bread roll when Kelly's voice piped up in the corridor as the door closed.

"No, no, no, babe, I don't think so," she said in a firm voice. "Go put that away until later." Her voice faded the further she moved away, but Uther heard a second voice pipe up, though much quieter, and their words were muffled and faded with growing distance.

Uther paused, shaking his head. _You've only been ill for a short while, _he thought_. What in the name of Albion is going on? _That thought left the King noticeably restless.

Determined to maintain authority, Uther gestured to the wardrobe. "William, lay out my cloak. I will be taking a stroll in just a while," he stated tersely. Uther Pendragon was not a faded, dying King, and his people would know it soon enough. Yes, he felt dreadful...but the people needed to see their ruler alive and thriving. _I will not disappoint,_ he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**Thanks, everyone, for keeping up with my sometimes not-so-stellar chapters. I appreciate your patience, and certainly your reviews, Story Alerts, Favorites, etc...YAY! And I love, love, LOVE your ideas and requests! It makes it a truly interactive story-writing experience. So, BRING IT! Help keep me rollin', here! LOL**

**Cheers and Ciao!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

Kelly and Alex had killed the morning hours with kicking the ball around, hitting the market square in town and then allowing Alexandra to mix with the local children. Kelly was seated on the castle steps a few hours later, watching as Alexandra played with a Noble's child over on the grass. Arthur had protested the very idea of Alexandra mixing with commoners at all, but Kelly had effectively shot him down, citing a long list of "common" friends back home. She refused to allow Alexandra to become elitist, no matter what the child's father's inclinations were.

Kelly glanced up when she heard Alexandra start to argue with the little boy. "Alex," she warned sharply. "Babe, give him back his rock! You don't take what somebody else had first, kiddo!" She watched the blond child's response to this. Kelly hid a smile when the little girl softly apologised and gave the flat rock back to the little, brown-haired boy. They carried on as though nothing had transpired.

"Momma, can we take the ball over there?" Alexandra stood and pointed toward the training field. "You wanna play, too?" Her big blue eyes were hopeful. "Aedan's never played soccer before. He might need your help."

Kelly stifled a laugh, nodding. Running down the stairs with the soccer ball under one arm, she gestured for the kids to follow. "Uh-huh. Because you know everything there is to know about the game, right?" she teased her girl, hugging Alex in passing before breaking into a run. Within moments all three were further out and beginning to pass the ball around.

Occasionally Kelly could be heard calling, "Hey—No hands! Feet, guys!" The children would grumble good-naturedly, but they started to play by the rules. They would each do something to provoke another one of her teasing outbursts, causing them to break into laughter and carry on for a while. It was clear when one looked at the adult among them, she didn't mind entertaining them—and making them run non-stop. She usually led the way, showing them complicated footwork, encouraging the children to try to copy her. She called out encouragement when they even faintly got the concept.

Sir Roger Saer, a member of the Court Council—as well as being a wealthy silversmith—watched from the courtyard, nodding his approval at this manner of play. He had never known a woman to be as fast and agile as that, and the way she commanded the children's attention was most impressive. He would have failed to notice the presence of the King at his side, if Uther Pendragon hadn't spoken.

"Sir Saer," Uther greeted quietly, hands clasped behind his back. He was also watching this apparent game in progress across the field. What caught his attention, though, was the small blond child chasing the ball. A girl, he noted, as he observed her neat appearance. She was not dressed as a Noble's daughter ought to be, but she was by no means unkempt. And Gods, she was a fast little thing; her feet moved to intercept the rolling ball as though she had had plenty of practice before this. His attention was snapped up immediately when she shouted from a fair distance, "Momma, watch this!" She backed away from the ball, talking to the boy for a moment before taking a good run at the ball. Her kick sent it airborne, and she did some kind of a victory dance.

"Whoa! Nice one, Alex!" Kelly's shout was unmistakeably full of pride for her apparent daughter. She did something unusual as she ran to join her child, slapping both of her hands to the girl's own small hands, and a single hand to Aedan's upheld hand. His was a hesitant motion, because this wasn't normal for the boy. The girl, she did it automatically, like another victory cheer. They talked for a moment before Aedan set up to take a running kick at the ball, too. He lacked the same level of skill, for his attempt only sent the ball rolling quickly down the field. Kelly still cheered him on with another one of those odd hand slaps. "See? You just need a little practice," she assured him, and he nodded enthusiastically. "Good job, guys!"

Uther stood rooted to the spot, his eyes narrowed with realization. That slight blond child was the daughter of his healer…and he had never heard word of this 'Alex' before now. The child was no older than six years of age, if that. When Uther ran the numbers in his head, he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He could only watch in silence for a very long time, listening to Sir Saer's running commentary. The man was proud of his son for learning a new skill and impressed that such a small girl demonstrated such talent.

Roger turned a smile to the King, then back to his son's companions. "Sire, isn't that Gaius' apprentice? Rumours had circulated that she had just disappeared one day..." Uther nodded, his eyes never leaving the running trio in the field. "How lucky you were to find her again, Sire, and unharmed," he gushed, clapping a hand on the King's shoulder with familiarity. "What luck indeed."

Uther nodded, narrowly missing Sir Saer's intention to leave his side. "Yes, of course," he said distractedly, masking his shocked state with a curt nod, and a firm hand to the man's shoulder in departure. "I…shall see you in the dining Hall, Sir Saer." Uther gave a close-lipped smile.

Roger smiled, nodding. "Until tonight, Your Majesty." With a courtly bow, he moved to retrieve his son. "Aedan! Aedan, my boy!" The trio stopped and he reached them, bowing in greeting to the healer.

Uther watched them talk for a moment, and everyone departed with a smile. The girl called, "See you later, Aedan!" The boy smiled back, clearly pleased with the prospect of seeing her again. Moments later, Kelly had taken up the ball and walked hand-in-hand back toward the castle.

"Wow, that was fun, hey?" Kelly watched Alex's eyes follow Aedan's progress toward the stables, and she slung an arm across her daughter's shoulders.

"Yeah, he was fun to play with," Alexandra stated matter-of-factly. She thought for a moment and looked up at her mother. "Can we call Tamara when we get back to our room, Momma?"

Kelly started upon hearing this request and cleared her throat before speaking. "There are no phones here, remember?" She paused to think further on this. Alexandra looked truly crestfallen. "But it's only another little while, and then we'll go back home. Then you can see Tamara, everyone else, go back to school, dance, soccer..." She shrugged, trying to keep it positive for the girl. "Just a delay, Alex."

Alex sighed, nodding. Leaning into her mother, she spun the ball between her hands. "I know." She lifted her eyes to look around, and she saw a man watching them unwaveringly as they got closer to the castle. "Momma, why is that man watching us?" She sounded and felt very creeped out, snuggling closer to her mother, grabbing hold of her mother's hand.

Kelly looked to where Alex was looking and nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized who it was. "Crap," she swore beneath her breath, and she quickly fought to control her reaction, rearranging her face into a fairly neutral expression.

The look on Uther Pendragon's face was indescribable, but she saw suspicion settle across the face of Camelot's ruler as soon as Alexandra was close enough for the family resemblance to be very easily seen. King or no, she decided, he would not cause a scene and frighten her daughter. She plastered a smile on her face and spoke politely. "Your Majesty," she said softly, absolutely shaking inside, but she managed a proper curtsy. "You look well. Up on your feet already!" She tried to take a deep breath, but the fear made that rather difficult. "You're feeling all right?"

Uther's face hardened and he nodded curtly. "Indeed, I am," he stated firmly, fixing his wary gaze on the American. "Still a bit worse for wear, but that is not a testament of your medical skills, My Lady, I assure you." He turned his gaze to settle on the child again. "And who do we have here?" He absently allowed a gloved hand to smooth a strand of curled blond hair back from the child's sweaty brow. Oh, yes, she had plenty of Pendragon features about her, indeed. He nodded as if in confirmation.

Kelly had jangled nerves now, but she fought to not show it. With her hand still on her daughter's shoulder, she said, "This is Alexandra." She watched his eyes for some kind of clue as to how he was handling this revelation. _Nothing. Damn._

Uther nodded, looking up as the sound of galloping horses greeted his ears. He looked up to see his son and six knights ride in through Camelot's gates, headed for the stables. They were off their horses in moments, recanting the day's events in a raucous manner while the knights' servants rushed in to take care of and unload the horses.

Alexandra turned, catching sight of the gleaming weapons in the sunlight. Before Kelly could rein her in, the five year old bolted across the courtyard. "Daddy!"

The Prince's head turned in mid-conversation, and he smiled at the sight of his daughter racing over. Arthur had just caught her up in a hug when he realized who else was watching him. His smile fell and he kissed the top of her little blond head, quickly ordering Merlin to take the deer in to the palace butcher.

Alexandra pulled away from her father, then, seeing the dead deer lying across the horse's back. Her eyes went wide and instantly filled with tears. With a trembling lower lip, she turned horrified eyes to her father. "W-Why'd you shoot _Bambi_?" she cried, her burst of wailing startling anybody passing by the stables.

Kelly rolled her eyes and ran over to diffuse this growing disaster. _Oh, Lord…Not good. _She caught Alexandra's question and knelt at her child's level. "A-Alex, honey, that's not Bambi," she stammered. She shot Arthur a look that clearly said 'shut up' and he stayed silent. He looked incredibly guilty right now, not wanting to be the cause of his daughter's tears. "No, that's a really, _really _distant cousin." She managed to keep a straight face. "Bambi's still over in Disney World. He's fine."

Alex looked from the dead animal to her mother, still sniffling a bit. She hiccuped, asking, "R-really?" Her mother nodded, and if her mom said Bambi was fine…well, than this wasn't Bambi. "Oh…" She still stared at the animal, and turned a calmer gaze to her father. "Why did you have to shoot a deer? Why not a bear?" She swiped at her own eyes to drag the fallen tears away with the sleeve of her blue zipper hoodie.

At a loss for words, Arthur glanced at Kelly. The look on her face said, 'Yeah, why not a bear, Dad?' He, in turn, gave her a look that promised retribution and she only stifled a laugh. "Uh…T-there were no bears to be found, I'm afraid," he said carefully. "And there were no rabbits to be found, so the deer-"

-Alexandra's eyes widened further, and she wailed, "Daddy, you _can't _kill _Thumper_!"

The knights had the decency to turn away, but only Gwaine really guffawed. He had, in fact, watched a couple of Disney movies on those amazing little DVD's, and he knew exactly what Alexandra was upset about. Oh, the Princess was in for it now, he thought, wiping a tear of mirth away from his eyes. God, it hurt to be unable to laugh out loud!

Percival and Leon were snickering at the way Arthur was squirming in front of this small child. Priceless! Gwaine had shared with them a recount of the wonders of the future world, including the moving-picture technology. Truthfully, he had slept very little in that place. There had been just too much to see and do that he knew he'd never be able to do ever again in his own time and place. He had, he was sure, overdosed on the future.

Thoroughly frustrated with his apparent lack of knowledge in the area of valuable Disney characters, Arthur shook his head and bit his tongue for a moment. He understood the minute Alexandra mentioned the fictitious rabbit. She was drawing parallels to stories she had read and watched at home. He managed a deep breath and gestured to Percival and Gwaine. "Since you gentlemen are in such wonderful moods, may I ask you to watch Alex for a short while?"

Percival and Gwaine glanced at each other, shrugging. "Sure," Gwaine piped up. "Alex, what say you to a little bit of fun?" His grin was full of mischief, now, as he steered the child to walk with them. "I know a few people who need a little bit of payback, and you, my girl, are just perfect for the task!"

Percival was on board at once, picking up the child, settling her on his back. "Indeed! Oh, this _will _be great fun," he agreed, a smile lighting the brawny knight's face.

Momentarily startled by the suggestions she was hearing, Kelly called, "If I find out you brought Alex into the Tavern—ANY tavern!—I'm going to make your lives hell!" She felt no better when Gwaine laughed, throwing his head back. Oh, she could trust them with Alex…but she had to put the warning out there. They were a reckless duo—she had heard the stories…

Arthur turned his attention away from the departing knights to glance at his father at the citadel. Uther Pendragon was visibly seething and barely contained.

Kelly and Arthur sat in Uther's chambers, side by side, as the King paced back and forth in front of them. It wasn't until he stopped and looked at each in turn, that they saw the simmering anger in his gaze.

"When were you going to tell me?" Uther asked simply, his hands clasped behind his back. He glanced repeatedly between his guilty son and equally guilty ward. "Did you really believe I would not notice the child's uncanny resemblance to you, Arthur?" His voice had risen in anger, and he swiped a hand across his face, setting his other hand on his hip.

Arthur glanced down at his hands, clenching his jaw as the stress enveloped his body. "No, father." For a moment he wondered if he should not have chosen a different response, for he received a very sharp, pointed glare. "W-What I meant to say...I mean, you were very ill-"

-"Do not take me for a fool, Arthur!" Uther's voice all but rattled the chamber walls. He turned a burning gaze to Kelly, asking, "You were forthcoming about everything else, yet you tried to hide Alexandra-"

-"I wasn't trying to hide her," Kelly interrupted quietly, meeting Uther's angry gaze. "I was simply assessing the risks. I'm her mother; I'm her first line of defence." She fought to keep her voice calm, though it shook a bit. She spread her own hands in a helpless gesture, meeting Arthur's gaze before looking at Uther again. "She only just learned about Arthur being her father, so I had to pace things down a little." She saw a bit of pride lift Arthur's expression and she flashed him a warning glance.

Uther paced again, silent for a bit longer. He closed his eyes as he tried to recollect his thoughts. "You realize that this puts us all in a very difficult position," he said to both of them, eyeing each one in turn. "If word ever got out about your inappropriate deeds—if it became known that your heir is a bastard child—why, the scandal alone would be enough to draw entire armies to our doorstep! They would have valid reason to invade Camelot! Your indiscretions could cost us the safety and security of this fortress, and that I cannot allow!"

Calming down some, understanding the woman's need to protect her child from too much too soon, he pulled a chair over and sat in front of both of them. "We must legitimize Alexandra. The Nobles have already accepted her presence." He thought about this. Raising his eyes to his son, he assessed Arthur's reaction. He thought he saw a spark of joy in his son's eyes, and for that he felt a bit of relief, as in perhaps his decree would not seem quite so objectionable to _both _parties.

Uther turned his grey gaze to look at Kelly. "This is a vast improvement over past attempted marriage arrangements, my dear. Arthur always loathed the idea of an arranged marriage. Between the two of you, I do see a bond." He paused and met Kelly's gaze levelly. "But it is not about what we want, necessarily. This is for the good of the kingdom, for our people."

More than a little startled, Kelly fought to find words to mount her objection. "B-but, I can't-"

"It is settled," Uther said with finality. He gestured between them, nodding. "You shall be wed before the Courts in three days' time." If it were possible for both sets of eyebrows to fly off their heads, it would have happened, as their mouths dropped open in surprise.

"Wait—" Kelly jumped to her feet as a mixture of anger and disbelief coursed through her veins. "What? Uther, you can't just—just order a marriage like that!" She saw Arthur wince in pain and gave him an apologetic look. "I-I mean, it's more complicated than that. I have to get home. I have a job, responsibilities—"

Uther observed her coolly and spoke. "You have a responsibility here as well. You are of noble birth, and Arthur needs an heir. Alexandra will become a legitimate heir through the marriage of her parents." There were probably many women who would claim that the father of their children was of royal descent, if given the opportunity, but he needed the verbal admission that Alexandra was truly a Pendragon by birth. "She is Arthur's child, is she not?"

Looking momentarily offended, Kelly nodded. "Yes, of _course_ she is," she said.

Her unashamed admission had done something to make Arthur feel more at peace. "And I know you can't mistake the resemblance…but to _force_ marriage-"She didn't miss the look of pain that crossed Arthur's carefully masked features-"Oh, what? You're practically flipping out on me over there."

Arthur lowered his eyes for a moment, glancing then to his father and back to Kelly. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say what was on his heart, Sir Leon and Sir Elyan burst in through the chamber doors, swords drawn. They looked positively frantic, practically jumping out of their own skins, breathing hard and faces red with exertion.

"Your Majesty," Leon gasped. His posture was much like an overstressed spring. "Morgana has just commandeered the Throne Room! She just—appeared out of thin air. She ordered the others to remain, and she sent me to order your audience, Sire. " He glanced between father and son, hesitating. "She has taken hostages, Sire. Sir Percival, Sir Gwaine-" His eyes touched briefly, sadly on a distraught looking Kelly. Her face visibly paled within seconds. He shifted his attention back to Arthur and the King, awaiting orders.

-"Oh, God, no..." Her voice cracked in realization, broken and grief-stricken. Kelly dropped her gaze to the floor as a tide of pure fear washed through her body. She fought to breathe, trying to think beyond the dark haze that threatened to cloud her vision. She shook her head, jumping to her feet.

Kelly made to bolt for the chamber door, screeching in protest when Arthur pulled her back against him. Her ferocity startled everyone within hearing distance. "Arthur Pendragon, let me go _**NOW**_!" she spat through clenched teeth.

The Regent locked eyes with his father. Approaching panic and a bone-deep dread marred the King's worn face, and likely it was mirrored on his own face as well. He remembered what had happened the last time Morgana had tried to seize the throne. Camelot had lost so many faithful soldiers, servants, much of the general population—Morgana had left a path of destruction and chaos, leaving the kingdom in a partially destroyed, grievous state. It had taken upwards to a year before Camelot had seemed remotely like herself again. He swore he'd never let it happen a second time...

Fortunately, this time Arthur's tactical brain saw an option not previously available. He met his knights' wide eyes and said softly, "One of you fetch Merlin to my chambers." He'd only just said the words when the men ran to do his bidding. He was taking a huge leap of faith, and it was the only way against a creature as ruthless as Morgana.

Kelly stilled, hearing this request. She felt Arthur's hold slacken and turned in his embrace to look him in the face. "Wait—you're not going to-"She swiped at the tears that had fallen, searching his face. Surely he couldn't mean to expose Merlin's secret...She thought solely of how Uther would have reacted to the revelation of a magic-bearer residing in his kingdom for so long...and being so close to the Crown Prince. The thought of poor Merlin burning at the stake for his God-given gift...No, she could never let that happen. The manservant had been too good of a friend, more like a younger brother. "Arthur-"

Sombre blue eyes met her own and he ground out an answer. "It is the only way. Morgana's too powerful," Arthur managed, still reeling with everything that had taken place. He clutched the small redhead to his chest, unsure if he was consoling himself or his bride-to-be. "We will get her back, I promise," he whispered. He dropped a kiss to her lips and thumbed away the tears that remained. "You are forbidden to do anything rash. Magic is _real _here, and it will take your life if you cross it," he warned, praying the urgency of his order was discernible.

"Yeah, I know. I've seen what can happen," Kelly argued sharply. "I get it. Really." She held Arthur for a moment longer before letting him go with his men. "I'll be right there. You're _not _shoving me into the background; That's _my _baby girl we're talking about." Her voice came out sounding choked and thick.

She was so angry, so scared for Alex, and she felt the fear that emanated off of everyone else in the room—but she merely wanted to tear that witch limb from limb for targeting a small child. HER child! Nobody did that and walked away in one piece! Her blood was positively boiling, and she fought to even stand still, without making another break for it to meet that bitch head on. She knew they would stop her if she made another attempt.

Arthur nodded, not even daring to argue that statement. He knew that look on her face; she needed to briefly fall apart, but she didn't want an audience. His father must have gotten that sense, too, for the King moved to sit at his desk and dropped his head into his folded hands, his elbows propped up on the desk's surface. Arthur turned and left his father's chambers.

The door clicked shut and Uther raised his head again, turning his head to look at the young mother. Her shoulders were shaking only seconds later, her hands rising to swipe at her eyes when she had recomposed herself. Uther asked quietly, "Are you all right, my lady?"

In retrospect, Uther found himself biting back a curse for asking such a stupid question in the face of so much heartache. Of _course_ she wasn't all right! That bloodthirsty, evil witch had nearly destroyed Uther with her betrayal so long ago...She had Alexandra in her clutches, and such knowledge squeezed painfully on the King's heart as well. He felt at a complete loss in all matters of magic. How did one defeat such dark, unrelenting power, when all Morgana had to do was flick her wrist and—poof! All able bodied soldiers were made quick work of? How did one _fight_ that and _win_?

Kelly laughed mirthlessly, turning to face Uther. "I won't be 'all right' until I have my Alex back," she muttered, swiping at her eyes again. "Excuse me, Sire." With that, she strode out of the room, closing the door behind her. Her muttered statement had reached the King's ears. "I've got some ass that needs handing back to that evil skank..." The look on her face was pure, unadulterated fury, and even the guard rushing to the King's chambers sidestepped for fear of being run over by the diminutive woman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Well, on to the action…Guys, I will apologise in advance. It seems our southern gal is really riled up, and…ah, you see it, her language goes completely south when this happens. So, just a warning for the next chapter. NO INNOCENT EARS! LOL**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, everyone! My apologies for taking so long in posting this chapter. I hit a real road block...Ugh! :) But, with Lady Proemess' awesome editing skills-Oh, she's amazing!- I finally got back on track. So, without further ado, here is Chapter Ten! Read, review, and hopefully enjoy my warped thinking process! :D And, of course, have a wonderful weekend. I plan to! We're expecting really nice weather for Mother's Day, and best of all...Spring looks ready to stay for a while! I'd better shut up before I jinx this wonderful city and get us covered in six feet of snow overnight! LOL**

**...Did I remind you to review? I'd hate to think I'd gotten so lax as to forget this all-important reminder...Tsk. ;)**

**Cheers and Ciao!**

**TheImpossiblePen**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

Morgana had draped herself over Uther's throne in the most preposterous manner possible as she amused herself watching the occupants of the main hall. Continuous thuds and grunts could be heard every few minutes as the silly soldiers kept on trying to smash down the glass windows in a futile attempt to reach her. It was rather boring how easy it was to keep them away, but Morgana didn't mind too much. In the unlikely case that they did get through, levitating the knights and the child fifteen feet above ground ought to halt their inane efforts.

One of the burliest knights – Percival perhaps - had kept his eyes flickering nervously between Morgana and the other inebriated knight, who was currently playing with a small blonde girl. It was clear to Morgana that stress and fear were taking a toll on the pair of knights she had taken; their faces were etched with lines and perspiration. Strange however, was how the oft drunk knight kept on trying to distract the blonde child from the current situation…

Percival strode to stand in front of the throne and folded his arms. If he hadn't been disarmed, he would have already run the woman through. "What do you want from us?" he hissed quietly. His eyes were stormy and dark, and he barely restrained himself in the witch's presence. "You have your audience with the King. Why hold hostages?" As hard as he tried to keep this conversation quiet, his voice still managed to carry across the massive hall. The big knight felt compelled to seek answers; he could not just sit and wait for things to happen.

The raven-haired, green-eyed woman smirked at the knight before her. With a single thought, she could kill the Knight...but that would be counter-productive. She would state her purpose, symbolically seizing the great Uther Pendragon's throne as she did this.

Morgana stood slowly, mere inches away from the knight. She glared at him as though he was the dirt beneath her shoes. Jutting her chin regally, standing straight and tall, shoulders back, she stated haughtily, "Insurance, Sir Percival; that is all." She leveled a gaze on the twosome seated at the wall, her eyes drawn particularly to the girl. "Have things in Camelot become so stale that you would resort to babysitting in your quiet hours?" She saw something feral peak in the Knight's eyes, saw the way he tensed up upon her mentioning the child.

Percival stood straighter still, hissing, "My lady, child-minding is a far more rewarding practice than negotiating with a witch." He hadn't missed the indignation that arose in Morgana's eyes.

Gwaine shot a derisive look at the witch as well, trying to keep the child sitting in his lap entertained with the few gold pieces he had on his person.

"Wow, this one's heavy," the little girl piped up, seemingly unaware of the rising tempers in the room. "How come this is heavier than my money?" Alexandra dug into her jacket pocket and pulled out a handful of American quarters, dimes and pennies. She had stashed the change from a shopping trip over a week ago in this same jacket, telling her mom she would be a big girl and hang onto it. Spreading them all out on the floor in front of her, she began showing Gwaine one at a time.

"See? That's President Lincoln. And this...this is President Washington!" Alexandra lowered the coin and looked up at Gwaine, beaming a huge grin. "I 'member Washington, 'cause my Grandpa used to work in _Seattle_, Washington!" Squirming in the Knight's grip, she turned and continued to babble. "You know what they say about the Marines?" Gwaine looked a little odd, she thought, but she continued. "The few, the proud; The Marines!" She clapped definitively. "Yup. Grandpa told me that. 'Cause he's a Marine, Gwaine, did you know that? He gets to carry a gun, an' he wears this _really cool_ uniform! Got all kinds of metal stuff where my momma says the heart is supposed to be. She says it's all over the heart 'cause the Marines want to 'member the fall...fallen. Grandpa's got this one medal from the Gulf War. Momma says that was a long time ago, but she says my Grandpa was a...a...Sergeant." She finished, nodding, obviously proud of her ability to say all that and understand what it meant. "I love my grandpa. He's so awesome. An' you didn't get to meet my Uncle Danny!" Her big blue eyes were wide with growing excitement. There was an undercurrent of nervousness there that the Knight caught readily, and he offered her a reassuring smile, brushing wavy blond hair back off of her face.

Gwaine's eyes drifted from the talkative child, who was probably babbling out of sheer boredom _and _her rising fear, to his brother-at-arms. Percival was glaring at him, basically telling him to shut her up. She may have already said too much, for the witch's eyes traveled from Percival's tense form to rest on the child in front of Gwaine.

Morgana eyed the blond girl with renewed interest. Her heels clacked against the stone floor as she made her way over. "Well, _someone_ certainly enjoys conversation," she said with forced joviality, hoping to lull the child into a false sense of trust. Lowering to the child's level, she met beautiful, familiar blue eyes...with a ring of hazel in the center. She smiled, cooing, "Oh, what an unusual surprise! You, my dear, are a Pendragon...I can see it. You look so very much like your father."

If looks could kill, Sirs Gwaine and Percival would have slain her already, she noted with obvious amusement. Percival's hand flew to where the hilt of his sword would have been, and Gwaine attempted to shift the child further away from Morgana. Her response was to send a simple, debilitating spell toward both of the knights. Both men clutched their heads, then, trying to fight off a particularly nasty throbbing inside of their skulls. Their attention was off of Alexandra and the witch long enough for Morgana to really look at the child.

Mordred's words tumbled around inside her head: "You must act before the foreign heir can be proclaimed. She will jeopardize your chance to bring Magic back, so that magic may rule…" Morgana had assumed that Mordred had been referring to a marriage, perhaps, a contract with another strong kingdom. She hadn't considered that the threat might refer to a child already in existence…

The red tint to the child's blond, curled locks of hair had the witch running through a mental list of faces she had passed while still the King's ward. This, she concluded, was a very new development. She noted the girl's odd clothing and smiled. "My, what a pretty butterfly...Where did you get such a trinket?"

Alexandra's kind gaze hardened. She did not like this woman. She was mean, and she looked like trouble. Getting a bit scared that the woman was so close, Alexandra squirmed tighter into Gwaine's arms. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," she mumbled, her fingers playing with the butterfly zipper pull that hung from her jacket zipper. "Gwaine, tell her to go 'way," she pleaded, meeting the knight's brown eyes. He gave her a curt nod and drew her closer. Alexandra kept her head turned away from this strange woman, instead concentrating her gaze on the knight's chain-mail pattern.

Morgana tsk'd the child's suddenly withdrawn behaviour, rising when it was clear that the child would not speak to, let alone look at her willingly. She stood up and briskly walked to her throne. "What on earth is taking dear Uther so long to come to me?" she wondered aloud, seating herself elegantly. "The fool must be getting slow in his old age..."

A knock sounded and faces turned expectantly towards the sound. "Enter," Morgana purred, sending a gloating smirk towards the alarmed knights.

The heavy set of double doors swung inward. Morgana looked up and settled her eyes on the approaching figures, nearly all with swords drawn, the metal of weapons and armor alike glinting in the sunlight streaming in through the windows that adorned the far wall. Leading the entourage was King Uther himself, with his son at his side. The manservant followed only steps behind her half-brother. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife, she noted with satisfaction.

Uther was pale and lacking the general aura of good health. His grey orbs were trained on Morgana the entire time it took for the King to finally grace the dais where his throne sat. Truth be told, Uther looked far from well, but he would not admit defeat so readily and instead forced himself to stand straighter, clenching his jaw with the effort it took to appear in control.

The small group of guards behind Camelot's ruler shifted and shuffled anxiously, waiting to see where this confrontation might lead. They adopted offensive stances, ready to leap to their Liege's aide the moment he gave the word.

Morgana met the King's eyes and smirked. With a flick of the wrist, she closed each and every shutter over every window in that room, plunging the room into darkness. With another crook of the finger, all the sconces were lit, casting an eerie glow throughout. Straightening in her seat, she turned her head when the child cried out in fright across the room. She could hear the knight as he tried to soothe the child, and she noticed the effort it took for her dear brother to keep his eyes trained on her dark form.

"Is it so awful that a loving daughter might want to visit with her own father?" she began coolly, her intense gaze focused solely upon the King. "I will put this simply; I want your head…and I want the crown that rests _atop_ of your head." She smirked in satisfaction when the aging King's eyes widened in poorly masked disbelief. "You will surrender the throne to me, Uther Pendragon, or I will kill them-"she pointed to the trio-"one by one, before your eyes, and send my soldiers in to raze all of the outlying villages. As we speak, they await my orders." Her voice rang out with strength and conviction, and such anger that those within her vicinity visibly shuddered. "I have only to give the word…"

Though it hurt immensely to look upon his incredibly ruthless daughter (though many would argue that she had learned that particular trait from the King himself), Uther looked around the room, settling a cold gaze on the sorceress. "Why take hostages if the throne is all that you seek? You are powerful, Morgana, we all know that. You could have taken the throne many times before. Why now?"

Morgana glared at the man. "Now is the perfect time," she sneered. "I have the foreign heir in my midst." She nodded toward the child. "The child shall have no right to the throne, because it ends today! Camelot will be MINE!"

Morgana's cold gaze scanned the room, and her eyes lingered on a very agitated looking woman. She could see how badly the woman wanted to bolt over toward the three hostages. "She is _yours_," she guessed, nodding at the woman. "For as much as she looks like a Pendragon, she has your stature." The woman nodded slightly, looking a bit nervous now. Morgana smirked, raising a brow in question. "Really? My brother? Has his arrogance escaped you?" Oh, yes, she caught Arthur's reaction. She continued to observe the pretty auburn-haired woman. "You seem so much more intelligent than that, but I suppose I could be wrong…"

Kelly swung her arms loosely at her sides as she walked, feigning confidence. "I can pick out the spineless jellyfish in a crowd." She met the woman's scathing glare, masking all emotion on her face with a bland stare. "You'd have to be spineless to pick on a small child, after all." She cocked her own eyebrow, challenging the witch. She heard Merlin hiss at her to stop this dangerous form of banter and simply flipped a hand out to shush him. "No, no. If she's going to go around seizing cities, she should be able to take it all in stride." She strode slowly toward Alexandra.

Her mind spun with the details she had already gone over in her head. She had a diversion in mind; a little something to throw the almighty witch straight onto her ass. Kelly did a bit of a calculated guesstimate as to how much distance she should put between others and Morgana. Yep, straight at Morgana's feet ought to do it…She prayed that Percival and Gwaine would react in time to save both themselves and Alexandra, if the blast was larger than she had anticipated...

"That is far enough," Morgana barked sharply, staring in disbelief at this cocky, insubordinate slip of a woman. "Take one more step, and I will destroy you!" Her eyes glowed gold, in preparation to cast a spell.

Kelly steeled herself, aware that she was pushing buttons. Perhaps with enough distraction, Merlin could act… "You'd waste your magic on a mother simply needing to stay close to her baby? Wow, you _are _a coward." She continued to walk, slowly, stealing glances at her daughter. God, she hoped she had called this situation well enough…"Alex, baby, you okay?" Her accent sounded a bit stronger; it usually did when she was on edge. Her pulse was racing, but she fought to remain outwardly calm. Her job was to rile the witch into reacting rashly. "Babe, I'm coming to you. Sit tight," She advised gently, still watching the witch at least peripherally. _Any moment now_, she thought, swallowing convulsively. This was very likely going to hurt, however the witch chose to respond.

"Momma-"Alex tried to twist out of Gwaine's hold, but the big knight kept her where she was. Gwaine had a look of dread plastered across his face, and he kept shifting his gaze between Morgana, Kelly, and the others.

"Kelly, don't-" Merlin and the knights all instinctively backed up when the small woman pulled a lighter from one pocket, and a handful of sealed glass vials, which were filled with a fine black powder, from the other. She held one of the homemade bombs out at arm's length, and quickly lit the very short fuse, meeting Morgana's furious glare with a raised eyebrow, as though she were saying, 'Go ahead, try and stop me.'

Hurling the first of the four fireworks she had produced, to land at the Witch's feet, Kelly half-stepped and spun away just in time, just out of range of the blast. They were small-scale; she'd meant only to create a distraction large enough to piss off the witch. Buying time for someone else was never easy...

Several pops, whistles, bangs, and several pretty colours later, Morgana backed away from this unexpected light show, a grimace of pain and surprise upon her face. She swore aloud when three more of these explosions followed one after the other, all exploding in a shower of sparks and glass fragments. Morgana raised a magical shield to avoid further damage.

Percival and Gwaine hurried to shield Alexandra with their bodies, stunned by this effective display of fire power. Neither of them could believe that Kelly was deliberately provoking the witch's anger. This was beyond suicidal!

The King's personal guards had moved from their trailing positions to hauling Uther backwards, away from the chaos. Four of them used the explosive diversion as a chance to fire crossbows toward the witch, but the arrows bounced harmlessly off of her shield.

Morgana raised an arm in Kelly's direction, seething from the woman's brazen act of aggression. The witch's body smarted in places where glass shards had imbedded themselves, and she felt blood trickling from her wounds. Her eyes shone with anger and then glowed a brighter gold hue, witness to the power flowing through her veins. In a flash of fury, she discharged a bolt of lightning from her fingertips. "Is that the best you can do?" she snarled, as the bolt struck the woman dead centre of her chest, causing her to fly back with the force of impact. Kelly hit the wall behind her with the sickening crack of broken bones, crumpling to the floor in a heap.

Arthur charged Morgana in a fit of rage, his sword raised to strike. The other knights swarmed in on signal, each trying to get in a damaging blow against the sorceress.

Alexandra heard her mother's cry of pain and found her way past the knights, crawling toward her mother's body. Percival had joined the fight, and Gwaine was scrambling after the tot, dodging debris and frantically calling her name. Alexandra wasn't listening. "Momma!" she cried, barely managing to dodge some of the flying weapons. Her eyes darted about in a panic, her breath coming in short, broken sobs.

Everywhere Alexandra looked, people were falling, some of them dead, some of them badly injured. She scrambled through the mess as best she could, terror casting the child's soft face into an unnatural pallor.

As several scrambled to retrieve their fallen weapons, an unearthly rumble filled the large chamber. The floor shook, and mouths were agape in open panic, and people fought to find solid footing amidst the crumbling foundation.

There was a burst of energy. Heads turned to see the usually clumsy, awkward manservant standing behind Arthur, and his eyes were glowing and bright with power. Arthur's knights knew enough to get out of the way, but the King's guards seemed rooted to the spot in terror.

The Regent turned in time to see what the others were gawking at.

Merlin silently shot lightning shards at his nemesis, and it took several long seconds before Morgana could defend herself from this surprising new change.

Morgana set her jaw stubbornly, bewilderment and anger fighting for dominance on her otherwise beautiful face. With each hit, she fell back a step, and she stared at the warlock in a state of disbelief. _A warlock in Camelot?_ She thought, breathless with the realization. _When? How?_ Despite the pain of each connecting strike, she steeled herself and sent fireballs flying at Merlin's head.

"Fuck!" Merlin cried out when the witch's first fireball slammed into his shoulder. The searing pain sent him reeling momentarily, and he willed the flames that threatened to engulf his shirt to die. Fury darkened his features as he fought to continue his assault.

Morgana's continuous attacks were beginning to take their toll on her own strength, as was her constant state of defence. For every weapon she redirected, every fireball she cast out, she felt her power begin to wane.

Eventually Morgana could not fight her fatigue and she fell back far enough and slammed into the far wall with a deafening shriek. It was at that moment that one soldier's well-placed arrow struck her in the chest, and she slumped to the floor and lay motionless, while smoke rose from her singed form.

The room was suddenly quiet, filled with the sounds of the wounded and dying. Bodies littered the floor, and blood made the floor a slick, ugly mess.

Sir Leon ran forward, kneeling at Morgana's side to try to find a heartbeat. The big knight looked up, shaking his head at the King. "She's dead, Sire." His voice broke, and he was visibly rattled. Struggling to swallow, the big knight turned on his haunches and surveyed the severely damaged room and its casualties. For such a short battle, he marveled at the level of destruction.

Arthur threw his sword to the stone floor, running straight to the unconscious time traveller. He dropped to his knees as terror swept through him, and his shaking hand found a weak, stuttering pulse at Kelly's neck. She was alive, but barely.

The Prince raised his head, his eyes pleading for…something. Anything to bring his love back from the ledge she had put herself out on. She had deliberately provoked Morgana's attack; he realized this while his world spun. She had provoked Morgana to force _Merlin in_to action, to end this threat. "Merlin," he managed, his mouth barely working coherently. "Merlin!" He raised his head to find his loyal servant, his own blue gaze awash with panic and pain.

Uther stood with his blade pressed to Merlin's throat, his face a mask of fury. His other hand had wound into the boy's brown jacket to ensure that he had the upper hand. The King visibly clenched his teeth and hissed, "_Sorcerer_!"

"Father,_NO_!" Arthur's enraged shout caused the King to falter slightly. "No! He was trying to save us!" The Prince's eyes were rather stormy looking, and wide with residual terror. He cast a pleading glance at the others, and Percival raced over to carefully disarm the King at Arthur's request. "Merlin did not do this, Father! Morgana is to blame!" He prayed to whatever Gods there may be that his father would see some semblance of reason…even in his current state of mind.

"All this time you have been among us, watching _my son_—my flesh and blood!" Uther pressed the tip of his sword to Merlin's throat, drawing blood. "I should run you through—you are an _abomination_!" His hands shook from the strain, and he snarled in fury when Percival took his sword, forcing him to stand with Elyan. Both knights held the King back, and he acted like that of a rabid beast in their grip. "Let _GO_ of me! I am your _King_!" he roared, physically lashing out at his captors. They struggled to subdue Uther.

Arthur shouted orders to a couple of the uninjured guards. He was Regent now, and they had learned to take his orders as though they were his father's own orders.

"My Lord," the younger guard implored, his voice wavering slightly as he set a hand on the King's shoulder. "Prince Arthur and the knights will deal with this, Sire. Come with us."

Uther did struggle as he was lead out of the Throne Room, calling over his shoulder a number of insults and slurs aimed toward the warlock.

Merlin's eyes lit to gold when he turned his head to look at the restrained ruler. "_Swefe nu_," he said quietly, and the King collapsed against his guards. They all but carried him out, giving the warlock terrified glances as they left. There would be much explaining to do later, that he knew.

Merlin stood and stumbled over to the fallen American. The look in his master's eyes pressed him to save her. Merlin sighed; healing spells weren't easy. He nodded and stretched his hand out. "Get Gaius," he said. "But I will try." It rested above her sternum and he spoke an incantation: "_Gestathole. Thurhhwindle." _His words came out sounding inhuman, and his eyes glowed briefly, returned to their normal blue when he had finished casting the spell over his friend.

"It's not working, Merlin! Try something else," Arthur barked, his eyes insisting that the warlock try something—anything—to save Kelly. Rarely was he ever out of control, but this brought him to his knees. He was a trembling mess of a man bent over the woman he loved.

Merlin rolled his shoulders and tried to focus his strength on finding the right spell combination, simultaneously trying to ignore the burn wound on his left shoulder. Once more he reached out toward his friend, his fingertips glowing as he tried to channel further power. "_Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurh-hæle bræd!_" He was only too aware of everyone's eyes on his kneeling form. They all wanted the same thing, especially the small child that raced across the room before anyone could stop her.

"Momma!" Alexandra sounded stricken. One glance revealed the tears streaming down her cheeks, the desperation when the child's father pulled her back. "No! Lemme go! I want Mommy!" Her voice had risen to a shriek, and she fought back, kicking and punching out viciously. Her wide blue eyes never left her mother's still form. She knew this wasn't what sleep looked like; this was really, really bad. "MOMMY!"


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Merlin, BBC does. Just putting it out there. :P And, of course, I want to thank the Lady Proemess for being my amazing beta, for putting up with my occasional blonde moments... :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

_**Dear Colonel Anderson,**_

_**I hope this letter finds you well.**_

_**It is with a heavy heart that I write this letter, as it does not contain joyful news. It pains me to tell you that Kelly has been injured in an attack on Camelot. Her deeds, albeit inventive and brave, have nearly cost her life. Merlin has attempted many healing spells and Gaius supposed that she is experiencing a delayed response to healing magic. He cannot explain this, though he does report that she is healing, just at a very slow rate.**_

_**Kelly has not awakened since the incident, but our Court Physician has noted a rising state of awareness over the last three days; he has informed me that this is wonderful news, indicative of her head injury becoming a lesser concern. I will continue to keep you informed as to her condition.**_

_**I am so very sorry, Sir. I do not really know what else to say. I love your daughter and Alexandra with all my heart, and I beg your forgiveness.**_

_**Yours Most Humbly,**_

_**Prince-Regent Arthur Pendragon**_

The Marine Colonel read this aged parchment repeatedly, his eyes scanning the elegant black script before him. His eyes filled with tears at the thought of his youngest child in such a state. And then, to think of what Alexandra was going through...

David lifted his gaze to the portal. It had opened to facilitate delivery of the letter only minutes ago, but the fact that it was still open made his decision all the more tempting...

Clutching the letter in one hand, he tentatively stepped toward the mirror, aware that all he had to do was reach in. He had watched them leave that way, only six days ago. But, damn, it had looked like a soul-ripping experience. To watch a human body deconstruct itself had been mind-blowing.

The big man steeled himself and reached forward. This was his baby, and his grand-baby. Thoughts of them surpassed any fears he might have had. Before he knew it, he was reaching and falling. _So, this is what it feels like to jump through time_, he thought fleetingly. _I am going to be sick..._

~.~.~

Arthur's exhausted gaze drifted over toward the open bedroom window. Sunlight streamed in through the stained glass, casting a cheerful light upon an otherwise bleak environment. He had sworn there were a couple of times in the night when it looked like Kelly might come around, but then she was gone again.

He sat next to her bed and spent most of his vigil praying to the Gods that Kelly would get through this. And when he started to lose faith, he swore he heard the feisty redhead chastising his lack of faith in Merlin, the gods, whatever or whoever the power might belong to. And he had apologised out loud, holding her small hand in between both of his. When the silence became too much, his mind began to provide other interesting conversations in a replication of her sweet voice.

Some might have deemed him a loon, he expected, but he was beyond stressed and missing the one woman who really understood him more than anyone could possibly imagine. But he could find no words to say. He could only sit silent and be grateful that Kelly still breathed beside him with that quiet, steady rhythm of hers.

He had once asked her how on earth she could be so quiet when she slept. Her answer: "I practice Yoga in my dreams." She had said this with a straight face, only to smile when he laughed.

The Regent wanted desperately to say something, to voice his sentiments, but he was no poet. He didn't know how to put his feelings out there in a tangible way. Glancing about the room, his mind spun to come up with something. Something to show how much he loved her, to tell her he was sorry for letting her down at such a crucial moment...

_Flowers, _Arthur thought suddenly. _Lots and lots of flowers—all over this room. _He made a mental note to have Merlin go out and collect a wide variety and in copious quantities at the next best opportunity. Arthur thought it might remind Kelly of his first attempts court her, back when they had first met.

Arthur had sent Merlin to her chambers daily for about a month following their first meeting, and each time the servant had left varying gifts. It was the flowers that won her over, he recalled with a smile. He had even written her short notes, leaving them in strange places on a bit of a lark, knowing her penchant for a good laugh. Arthur learned quickly enough that something done with a bit of humor did more to lift her spirits than fine things ever did. Of course, she never failed to retaliate with small gifts of her own. The most amazing, he remembered, had been the mobile he had awakened to one morning. At least a hundred folded paper cranes had danced in the sunlight, hung from the ceiling some time during the night, leaving the Prince stunned beyond belief...and overjoyed that this fine woman returned his affections. And it went on like that for months. It was, Arthur recalled, the best year of his life.

Thinking back on those past events, how nothing he had done back then could possibly make up for how badly things had gone in the Throne Room, Arthur committed himself to finishing whatever assignments Kelly had left to complete for her Residency. His own traitorous thoughts shot back, _You and what scholar? _He knew he was beginning to bargain over items and deeds that he could never deliver. Desperation, he supposed, played a fair role in this.

Gaius returned, setting a hand on his shoulder. "Sire," he said gently, "Go get some sleep. You're across the hall—I will call for you if anything changes." He saw panic etched across the Prince's drawn features, and Gaius simply nodded encouragingly. "Go. She'll be fine."

Arthur stood, holding Gaius' stern expression. He nodded shakily, admitting his need for rest. "Yes, you're right," he said so quietly it was almost a whisper. "Gaius, please—if anything-"

Gaius nodded solemnly, watching as the Prince moved to leave the Lady Anderson's chambers.

The door clicked shut softly as the Regent left the room. He trudged the short distance between Kelly's room and his own, his shoulders slumped with the weight of his own state of worry and guilt. Arthur blamed himself for this entire disaster. Perhaps if he had planned better, if he had been more prepared for the unpredictability of battle...So many what-if's and if-only's ran through the Regent's tumbling mind.

Arthur shut the door of his own chambers and leaned against the door for a moment, his eyes closed as he surrendered to the weakness dragging at his limbs.

He opened his eyes to see Merlin rushing about his chambers, straightening up the mess Arthur had left behind as per the usual. Merlin looked exhausted himself, and his typical, goofy smile was nowhere to be found. Arthur wouldn't doubt if the man felt like he had somehow failed in his bid to save one of his closest friends.

Knowing his friend's common thought processes, the Prince spoke up. "She's not dead, Merlin. You've done your job to the best that you could, even if it _is_ taking longer than it takes to wake _you_ up in the morning, mind you, but you've still done your job."

Stormy blue eyes locked on the Prince's lighter gaze. Arthur's cheeky statement had been completely ignored. "Still hard to see her like that," Merlin mumbled, folding the Prince's laundered clothing. Merlin looked up at Arthur, asking with haunted eyes, "Any changes?"

Arthur moved to sit on his bed, kicking his boots off. Shrugging, he reported, "Gaius says she is becoming more aware. I just wish we could hurry things along..." He glanced around his chambers, his eyes settling on his desk. It was stacked with books and Alexandra's colouring tin. "Where did Alex go?"

Merlin gestured toward the window. "Sir Saer's son came looking for her. They went outside to play, kick the ball around…" He shrugged, setting the mop aside. He bent to pick up a fallen stuffed toy dolphin. "And I thought _you _left a trail! Five-year-old are _so _much worse for that. So far I've found a sock, a stray shoe—to which I have _no _idea where its partner is—those 'little people' figures, and now a stuffed toy." He paused, blinking at Arthur in exasperation. Pointing to the Prince, he stated, "No doubt about it—she takes after _you _in that way." Merlin proceeded to set the toy back on the table, on top of the book stack.

Arthur glanced over at his window and furrowed his brow. Growing up, he had never been allowed friends. His father had cited many times how he was above the nobles and commoners alike, and how such luxuries as 'friendship' were not to be had with the Royal family. 'Friends', his father would say, 'will only be with you because they want status or favours'. This had left the Prince with a certain cynicism toward people in general. That had only started to change when people like Merlin and Arthur's Knights made it perfectly clear that they were there for the long haul...but his father's teachings had certainly left an indelible footprint in his life. "Am I the only one who sees a problem with Alexandra's association with Aedan? He's a noble's son, sure, but-"

Merlin whirled on the Prince, and he put his hands out to stop Arthur from taking this question any further. "Arthur, this is something you have a problem with because your father has drilled this egalitarian concept into your thick skull," he said firmly, unapologetic. "Alex comes from a time where she has many friends. You have to accept that she has been raised differently. She is very social, very talkative, and frankly, she's far more pleasant than _you_ any time of the bloody day!" The Prince hadn't missed that jibe and only smirked in response, nodding. "So, do yourself a favour; don't try to change her. She's everything that's great about her parents…and then some." He set to work picking up Arthur's laundry and made to leave the room. "Anyway, I'll leave you to rest, _Sire_." Merlin smirked on the way out, putting the appropriate sarcasm into that last word.

Arthur nodded, crossing his arms. "Merlin?"

"Yes, Sire?" Merlin paused in the doorway, turning to look at his master. He crooked a brow in question. Waiting patiently.

Arthur glanced around his now neat chambers and nodded in thanks at his servant. "Thank you. I know the extra work has been harder to keep up with, especially in the face of...everything as of late."

Merlin paused, a little bit surprised by his master's words. He raised an eyebrow, unable to help the smile as he said, "I daresay Kelly's rubbing off on you, Arthur." He paused and pointed toward Arthur's desk. "By the way, before you do anything else, I suggest you first take a look at the drawing on your desk. Alex wanted me to make sure you saw it 'yesterday'." The warlock smiled, again exiting the room. He closed the door softly behind him.

Arthur stood and did as asked, truly curious. When he rounded the desk, seating himself in the padded chair, he stared at a brightly coloured drawing. Alexandra had drawn six figures standing by what looked like the ocean, and she had printed the name of each represented figure overhead, obviously having had someone's help. _Merlin, no doubt_, Arthur thought with a small nod of approval. It was very reassuring for the Regent to know who could be counted upon to offer support where needed.

The Regent lifted the sheet of paper and took in every aspect of the creation. For as tired and disheartened as he felt, this small gift did something to lift his spirits. Perhaps it was seeing 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' on either side of 'Alex', flanked by the faithful servant and Camelot's most unorthodox Knight... He couldn't help but smile when he read the hastily scrawled, bright pink phrase: 'I LUV U, DADDY!'

Arthur had an idea, then. Not just flowers, no...No, some of Alexandra's artwork. _Drawings as bright as this with the flowers, _he thought. _Would they be enough? Enough to ease your own guilty conscience?_ his inside voice asked in the back of his mind. This was all new to the Prince, and he didn't know if he was going overboard, but it was better to be overdone than not done at all.

~.~.~

Uther had just stepped out into the corridor when his son's door shut softly, and that manservant-turned-_sorcerer_ was walking off in the opposite direction. The King had been thinking about his options since learning of the sorcerer in his midst, and now was the time to act. He had only to manipulate a few variables..."Merlin!" he called.

Merlin froze in the corridor and turned with obvious hesitation. "Sire," he greeted, bobbing his head respectfully. What he saw in the King's eyes scared him slightly. He knew this man's hatred for magic. He was left to wonder what on earth the King could possibly want with him, now.

Uther opened his chamber door, motioning for the sorcerer to enter his chambers. "A word," he stated curtly. With hesitation the young man passed him and moved to stand in the centre of Uther's chambers, his eyes looking every which way but at Uther. Uther smirked at this man's fearful reaction to his order. _And you_ should _be afraid_, he thought with satisfaction. He clasped his hands behind his back and slowly circled the boy as a hawk might circle its prey. The King's gaze drifted toward the window momentarily, his mouth set in a thin, hard line.

"You put me in a very tough spot, _boy_." He shot Merlin a dirty look, catching the leap of terror in the man's deep blue eyes when they met for but a moment. "My son believes you have saved Camelot from a terrible fate," he began, shaking his head in disagreement. "You hid your nature well, _Sorcerer_. Tell me, how did you manage to fool us all?" Uther halted, right in front of Merlin's face. He leaned in closer, invading Merlin's personal space. "An enchantment, perhaps?" he prompted, his eyes examining the magic user before him.

"Y-Your Highness," Merlin stuttered, visibly shaken by the King's wrath, "I-I have never-"

Uther sought to completely intimidate the manservant. He raised a hand as if to backhand the manservant, lowering his hand only when the sorcerer seemed suitably shocked into submission. Uther spoke slowly, concisely, each word enunciated perfectly. "By my own laws I should have you executed." His grey eyes scanned the criminal's pale face with obvious disgust. "But I have plans for you, and unfortunately those plans require you to be alive..."

Uther summoned one of his guards to fetch his son, and he sat wordlessly staring at the manservant. He heard the door open and shut softly, and he turned his head to watch the very wary Prince enter the room. "Ah, Arthur," he greeted coolly. Cold calculation sharpened his features, and the look on his son's face illustrated that Uther was conveying the right sense of foreboding. "Have a seat." He gestured to an empty seat.

Arthur narrowed his eyes with obvious suspicion. "My Lord,what is going on?" he asked carefully, meeting his servant's visibly rattled blue eyes. Looking back at his father, he saw an unsettling, hard look on his father's face.

Uther seated himself at the head of his table. "You value the life of your servant, do you not?" he asked, gesturing in an offhanded manner toward Merlin.

"Of course I do," Arthur said evenly, his hands gripping the armrests. He fought to maintain what power he had in this conversation.

Uther sat forward to glare at his son, his hands folded together in front of him. "If I were to spare this sorcerer's life, I would demand something of you in return, Arthur." He watched his son's eyes widen marginally, darting quickly toward an equally surprised Merlin. He flicked his hand toward the servant. "Everything he did in the Throne Room, no one saw even a _hint_ of magic." He appraised his son's hopeful yet suspicious reaction.

Arthur's mouth was suddenly very dry. Knowing that his friend's life hung in the balance caused his head to spin a bit. He nodded. "What do you want?" he asked levelly, trying to keep a stoic face.

Uther spread his hands in a grand gesture. "Swear on your servant's life that this wedding _will_ take place. I want no excuses." It was cruel to put out such a demand, but Uther had to put out the guise that he was merely trying to secure Camelot's future. In truth, he knew he was sparing the sorcerer's life for his own tactical gain. Camelot could greatly benefit from the presence of a sorcerer that the other kingdoms knew nothing about. They knew of Uther's very strict edict against the use of magic and the harbouring of sorcerers within Camelot's lands. "And if I must truly spell it out, Kelly and Alexandra cannot leave," he continued. He watched Arthur's face darken in anger. "Do we have a bargain?"

Arthur turned a shocked gaze between his father and Merlin, catching a barely perceptible shake of the head from his manservant. Arthur nodded his ascent and spoke softly. "You have my word, Sire." He sounded far more sure than he felt. He had known his father to be cruel and calculating, and a strong King...but this was insane. He couldn't help but think that there was more to this 'bargain' than the King was letting on.

~.~.~

Some time later, Merlin sat back from the bedside, feeling a little less worn after trying to pour more of his magic into Kelly. It was getting easier, he noted. Her body had stopped trying to repel the magical intrusion, and the multiple bone breaks were nearly healed.

Gods, he could not get the image of Kelly flying back into that wall out of his head. The extent of damage had been horrifying. Three broken left-side ribs, her left wrist (shattered because she had fallen on it so damn hard), and she had sustained a skull fracture when her back had snapped back on impact, and her head had hit the wall. The sounds had caused the warlock to gag initially, as he had only been able to imagine the damage at that time...It made him sick just remembering, and he was only too thankful that his magic had been able to reverse most (if not all) of the damage.

He stared at Kelly's inert form for a very long while, and in the darkening chamber he whispered, "I'm sorry. This never should have happened to you." His voice sounded as broken as he felt, and he reached over to touch her good hand. He couldn't help what came next. "But if you had told me what you were planning, I could have backed you up! Why did you think you could act alone on such a risky stunt? We could have-" he choked on the words and tried again, swiping at fallen tears. "We could have lost you, and then where would any of us be, now?" He sounded like he was reprimanding a child, he knew, but he was still angry with the time traveller. And at the same time, he felt so...guilty. He hadn't reacted quickly enough, or with enough force toward Morgana. His head hurt—there was too much going on, and his thoughts were beginning to sap the rest of his energy.

Merlin sat with his head in his hands for a while longer, letting the room's silence soothe his aching head.

~.~.~

The man groaned as he slammed into the floor, rolling to lie on his side, then to his back when he caught his breath.

David blinked several times, his eyes scanning the beamed ceiling overhead, the musty looking room full of antiquated laboratory equipment, and he knew without a doubt...he'd crossed over. He was where he had intended to go, though he had no idea how long it took to get there. He felt like his brain had gone a few rounds with the nearest blender...

The Marine knew he looked completely out of step with this place, wearing his typical jeans and t-shirt ensemble, a pair of runners on his feet. He really hadn't thought about the 'after' part of arriving at this place. "Shit," he swore softly, struggling to his feet. He clasped a hand to his skull and groaned in pain as a migraine-like headache pulsed to life all around his skull. He felt all around his head, checking for blood, expecting to find a gash with the way his head throbbed. Nothing.

Behind David, a door closed with a soft thud. He turned and faced an old man in a long blue tunic and dark pants, white hair...Wait, he'd been told who this was...

"Good heavens, I left the scrying fount active," the old man murmured in dismay. "I truly must be distracted...". He seemed afraid for a moment, but rearranged his features to be more pleasant. "You are the man Prince Arthur sent the-the letter to?" Gaius could certainly see the resemblance between Kelly and this man.

David straightened to his full height, squaring his shoulders. "I am," he stated simply, walking to get his circulation going. "I want a word with that boy. No, scratch that." he turned to face Gaius. "I want to see my little girl right now," he growled menacingly, moving so that he stood within the old man's personal space, towering over him.

Gaius fell back a step and nodded shakily. "Yes," he agreed, nodding. "I understand, Sir. You must be so worried." He saw the American's face soften with that note of understanding. Gaius paused to collect his packed bag from the work bench. "I-I was just on my way back to Kelly's chambers with some herbs. Some painkillers, you see."

David paused for a moment and nodded, feeling his heart try to leap out of his chest with every beat. He'd almost forgotten his own pain in his state of upset. He winced slightly as it came back to mind.

Gaius glanced over at this giant of a man as they walked. "Should I prepare a painkiller for your headache, too, Colonel Anderson?"

David nodded, feeling very awkward for having cussed out the poor old man beside him. "Please do," he responded quietly. "Gaius, right?" He strode down the long, winding corridors of this ancient castle keep. His eyes wandered the walls with undisguised curiosity and admiration. David was a bit of a history buff.

"I am," the Physician answered cautiously, keeping stride with the man with some difficulty.

David slowed a bit, finally stopping in the middle of a corridor, where huge, arched windows overlooked the castle courtyard and beyond that, a training field of sorts. He looked at the man, then, bowing his head respectfully. "Gaius, I'm sorry," he stated gruffly. "If I insulted you on my arrival, I apologise. It wasn't right." Setting a hand on his hip while rubbing a hand across his face, he paused to look outside at the setting sun and then to the physician. He held out the letter in illustration of his flow of emotions. "It's just...when I got this letter—Gaius, I don't think I need to tell you what the news did to me." David pursed his lips to stem his rising emotions.

Gaius set a comforting hand on the man's arm, gently pulling the Colonel to walk with him. "I understand completely. If it were my own daughter..." He met intense brown eyes and nodded. "I, too, would be very upset." He offered a kind smile. "Come. We must travel to the North Tower. The Royals reside in that wing." David nodded and did as directed, recognizing Gaius' sincerity.

Along the way, heads turned in obvious curiosity, and murmurs of discussion followed. It wasn't until they reached the second floor of the North Tower, that one of the Knights left his comrades and jogged over.

"Colonel Anderson," Gwaine greeted softly, bowing his head respectfully. "I'm assuming you got the letter, Sir?" He enacted the American greeting and shook David's hand firmly. "Good to see you all the same, Sir."

David heaved a sigh and nodded. "I did. And thank you, Gwaine." He clapped a hand on the knight's shoulder. "Are your boys all right, son?" He remembered reading about the list of casualties and injuries.

Gwaine nodded solemnly. "We lost a few good soldiers, but on the whole, we shall persevere." He gestured over his shoulder. "Come. I'll take you to Kelly's chambers." He reached and took Gaius' bag from his slumped shoulders. "I'll take that for you," he said a little too happily, giving the Physician no time to protest. Gaius frowned at Gwaine in irritation for a moment, ultimately deciding to accept the gesture with a gracious nod of his head.

Two guards stood in front of the door, and they stepped aside, the first opening the door inward for the trio with a polite bow. "Sir Gwaine, Gaius," he greeted, narrowing his eyes in confusion at the strange, mountainous one.

Gwaine set a hand on his shoulder, whispering, "That's the Lady Anderson's father. Afford him every courtesy." The guard's eyes widened in recognition, and he nodded stiffly, leaving the room.

David approached the four-poster bed and had to keep himself in check upon the sight of his youngest child. "Oh, my God," he moaned, his voice cracking with emotion as he fell to his knees beside Kelly's bed. "Kelly, honey," he said softly, smoothing stray locks of red hair back off his child's face. "Baby, what were you thinkin'?" His accent was strong with barely concealed anguish. "What the hell did you get yourself into?" David tried to sound upbeat, hoping to draw his child back to the land of the living with the sound of his voice. "You are fearless, and it used to give your mamma and I one helluva heart attack when you were little..." He kept brushing her hair back, like he did when she was sick and small.

David lifted his head when he heard the bedroom door open, and then close softly. The footsteps halted at the entrance.

A refined, strong baritone voice spoke up, and a regal looking man approached the bed. "My condolences, Sir Anderson," he said, his own voice etched with pain.

David's eyes settled on an older man, middle-aged with a greying head of hair, who stood five-foot-ten or eleven. He was wearing what probably passed for expensive clothing in this era, including a floor-length cape. David supposed this was the King's idea of daily attire. He wasn't wearing his crown, though; he probably only wore it for formal functions, meetings and the like. "You can call me Colonel Anderson, and condolences are for the dead, Your Highness. Kelly's healing, just not as fast as you or I might like," he stated firmly, levelling a worn gaze on Arthur's father. "My baby's no quitter."

Uther pulled a chair up to the bedside. Sitting beside the American, he watched his ward. He nodded his head, stating, "You are right about that. But what on earth made Kelly believe she could hurt the witch? Surely she knows the destructive force that is sorcery." His expression made it obvious that he completely disapproved of his ward's actions. He really did not want Alexandra to live without her mother...as his son had endured from birth. He would wish that upon no one.

David's ears perked up a bit upon hearing this new detail. He turned his head to observe the King. "A 'witch'? I got the note that she got hurt in battle," he drawled, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Uther nodded, a bit surprised by this man being left in the dark over such an event. "Arthur didn't elaborate," he concluded softly. Crooking a brow, Uther sat back and idly rubbed his chin. "It is my opinion that Morgana chose to return because somebody, likely a druid, had given her the news of the nuptials to take place, well, three days ago..." he waved his hand at the scene before them. "Obviously that isn't the case, just yet. But, in three days' time we will be prepared and we can get on with it. Kelly should be back on her feet well before that." Uther was busily working through the wedding details in his head, taking into account Gaius' report that the doctor was showing greater signs of improvement.

David saw the King's calculating gaze as his eyes surveyed Kelly's still form. It clicked, then, what the King was talking about. David leaped to his feet. "Now, hold on, here!" His voice had risen with the realization. "Who said anything about a _wedding_? She came to help make you well, and she's _done_ that. She had plans to come back home in one month's time," David argued sharply, his eyes darkening with anger.

Uther stood, squaring his shoulders, absently straightening his cape. "Alexandra is Arthur's daughter. Therefore, she will be made a legitimate heir to the throne." Uther tilted his head in question. "One would expect that you would be thrilled by such news. You _do_ know that Arthur is next in line to be King of Camelot, do you not?" He watched with some amusement as the large man visibly restrained himself, his nostrils flaring. "I fail to see how you find this news distressing, Sir." Uther waved his hand dismissively, adding, "The announcements have gone out. We have already begun preparations for the feast. My decision is final." Uther turned with a swirl of his cape and strode off toward the door.

Positively seething, David was unable to hold back. "_Your_ decision?" he growled, seeing red. He bolted after the smaller man, grabbed the King's shoulder and spun Uther about to face him."You do NOT make decisions like this without my daughter's consent," he growled dangerously. "Kelly is a grown woman, you pompous bastard!" He barely heard the bedroom door open, and the sound of the two guards entering the room, swords drawn and held at the ready.

Uther shoved David's hand off of his shoulder, gruffly dismissing his sentries. They left, reluctantly. He did not want witnesses to this conversation. If word about this argument reached the commoners, he could only imagine the repercussions. He watched while the chamber door closed and then faced David once more. "The right to such decisions was lost the moment YOUR daughter decided to commit ADULTERY!" Uther's hissed statement brought on a long, tense moment of silence, and the men stood face-to-face, staring each other down.

The air was practically sparking with electricity.

THWACK!

It happened very quickly. Colonel Anderson drew back his arm and landed a solid left hook that sent the King stumbling against a side-table near the door. A metal serving platter clattered to the stone floor, making an awful din. Uther roared in fury and leaped to his feet, drawing his sword. Within seconds, two of Arthur's knights entered the room and acted as barriers to separate the agitated men. "Because you'd know all about that, now wouldn't you?" David taunted, his eyes narrowed into slits. "Sir Gorlois' wife, wasn't it?" Oh, yes, David had spent some time reading up on the Arthurian legends, right from the day his daughter returned home from this place and told him all about its people, and...other matters later revealed. He knew all about Uther Pendragon's dirty little secret; it was confirmed by the wild, defensive look on the King's face. "Careful, _Your Highness_. People who throw stones shouldn't live in glass houses," he warned sharply, absently rubbing his sore knuckles with his good hand. Oh, yeah, that was going to bruise...

"Do NOT speak that name again, Sir Anderson, or I will ensure that you NEVER see your daughter and grand-daughter again," Uther hissed, all but snarling at the brawny man before him. He caught the flash of fear in the bigger man's eyes, knowing he had hit a definite weak point. Uther was well-versed in scouting the exploitable weaknesses of his opponents. This man knew far too much for the King's comfort, and he would be silenced at all costs.

A very groggy voice rasped, "God, you guys make enough noise to wake the freaking dead...Knock it off, already, or knock _me _out so I don't have to _hear_ it..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**And...cut scene! Let me know what you think! Read and review, please!**

**Thanks for tagging along for the ride. It's been a fun journey for me, and I hope you, too, are having a good time! Thanks for hanging in there, for waiting for this chapter. There is more to come, but I wanted to take a moment and recognize the advice, support and encouragement that I have received from fellow writers. Guys, you are awesome. You know who you are. **HUGS****

**Sincerely,**

**TheImpossiblePen**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is! The long awaited confrontation between Papa and King. Sorry it took so long to get this one out, but I'm feelin' kind of brain-dead lately. Thank you Lady Proemess, again (and again, and again...) for your awesome powers of perception and amazing beta skills! My thanks also go out to all who have added me to your story/author lists, favorite lists, etc...Did I cover the bases? Oh! And for reviews. Reviews are why we do this, right, so...Thanks very much! Stay with me, here! I swear it's coming to a close, but there's more fun stuff in between. SO, without further ado...**

**Chapter Twelve**

Kelly blinked when she saw her father held back by two of the King's large guards, and the King stood with his sword drawn _against_ her father... Her mind wound back to the reason she was in this apparently damaged state. She scanned the room and saw zero signs of her only child, and she blurted, "Alex!" She tried to get up, but her body protested so badly that she had to lie back down, grimacing as pain shot through her back and ribs, and...oh, God, a million other places...

The Colonel struggled in the grip of the guards. "Kelly!" he cried, his anxiety spiking upon hearing her voice. Dragging his gaze away from his daughter, David snarled at the smallest of the guards, his eyes shooting daggers at the man. "My baby girl's been unconscious for the past _six days_! Either you let me go to her, or I'll rip your hands off one by one and _feed_ 'em to you!" His booming voice echoed throughout the chamber. The guards looked to the King, first, for permission to release the man, though both were noticeably nervous about this latest threat. They fought to keep a hold on the man, their hands braced against his biceps and shoulders, one guard on each side of him.

Uther nodded begrudgingly. "Release him," he commanded sharply, sheathing his sword. He stood back as his guards released the man, visibly reigning himself in. "This isn't over," he snarled back as Kelly's father started to pass him.

"Not by a long shot," David responded in a deep growl, violently shrugging the King's hand off his shoulder. He shot the man a menacing glare and turned his attention to his child.

Uther roughly grabbed the arm of one of the guards in passing. "Dispatch the guards. Have them alert Gaius, Arthur and Alexandra immediately." The guard nodded, quickly leaving to follow up with the King's orders. Uther readied himself to spend any amount of time with this barbarian. He dreaded the prospect, but they had one common reason for being here; Kelly.

David wasted no time reaching his daughter's bedside. He bent and kissed her forehead, his big hands framing her face for a moment so he could just look at her. He knelt beside the bed. He grabbed his daughter's hand and held on for dear life, unwilling to chance losing her again. "Hey, my girl," he greeted softly. She smiled back at him. "My God, it's good to have you back! You scared the living hell out of me, you know that?"

"Sorry," Kelly said, her voice cracking with disuse. She squeezed her father's hand in response to the look of momentary panic that crossed his face. "I'm okay, Dad." Her eyes darted about again, settling on her father's kind face. "Alex-"

David released a sigh and nodded. "She's fine. She wasn't even hurt," he quietly assured his girl, smoothing her hair back repeatedly. "You took enough damage for the both of you," he said with a strained smile that wavered slightly as a flood of emotions rushed through him. "We almost lost you, my girl..." His voice sounded thick and choked, with a touch of anger.

Kelly rolled her eyes and met her father's upset gaze. "I wasn't _trying_ to get myself killed," she defended, blinking up at her father. "She had Alex and she threatened to kill her. What would _you_ have done?"

David leaned forward, resting his elbows on the bed as he mulled this over. He nodded, muttering, "Probably the same damn thing." He lifted his gaze from the floor to his daughter's solemn face. "What did you do?" He was really curious about this. He thought that for Kelly to send a supernatural being off the deep end, it had to have been something spectacular.

Kelly shifted beneath the covers and winced in discomfort as her ribs dealt with her movement. "Remember my Chemistry 30 final project?" she asked quietly, so that only her father could hear her words.

David thought for a moment and answered, "You created fireworks based on the earliest recorded use..." His voice trailed off and his eyes widened exponentially as the realization hit him. "Oh, you didn't..."The sheepish grin on his daughter's face told him all he needed to know. "Kelly Marissa Anderson, I thought I told you even _then_ that your project could have blown up in your face," he chastised, his voice rising slightly. He reeled his temper back in and closed his eyes for a moment to recenter himself. He opened his eyes again and glared at Kelly.

"Well, it didn't," Kelly argued. "I was trying to help everyone find a weak spot. We needed to take her down." She raked a hand through her long auburn tresses and let her eyes travel the room. She figured that it was mid-day by the way the sun filtered into her room.

Uther set a hand on his hip, walking back toward the foot of the bed, one hand clasped behind his neck. Uther observed the Colonel briefly, a remaining flash of anger lighting his Grey orbs briefly before he addressed his ward. "How are you feeling?" He found it odd how he still thought of the young woman as his ward, even while her father was right there in front of him. Uther supposed that would never change, even if he had to be more king than anything else in his existence.

Kelly met Uther's inquisitive gaze. She hadn't missed the look he gave her father. One quick glance confirmed that her father shared his sentiments. She resisted rolling her eyes and spoke matter-of-factually. "Like I've gone ten rounds with a brick wall and lost every single match." She caught the spark of amusement in the man's calculating gaze and offered a smile. "Thanks for asking," she finished with as respectful a bow of her head as she could manage. "Did we kill the witch?" Uther flinched at the reference toward his deceased child. Still, he nodded, his face set with tension. Kelly grimaced, stating softly, "Sorry, that was kind of thoughtless on my part..." He simply nodded his acceptance and forced himself to smile, tight-lipped.

"Yes, well..." Uther sighed, sounding tired. "This has certainly been a very trying time for all of us." He turned his weary eyes to observe Kelly for a moment. "If you dare try such a dangerous stunt again, young lady, I will have you locked up in your rooms under guard for a _week_," he warned sharply.

"Pfft!" Kelly crossed her arms and smiled, muttering, "You're no fun." When he sharpened his gaze, she put her hands up in an appeasing motion. "Okay, okay. Fine. I'll leave it to the knights unless I can do better." Another glare. This was just getting to be fun.

Kelly's smile faded as she surveyed her room. "Hey, who's got Alex?" she asked, partly looking to distract Uther from his current train of thought...and wondering where exactly her little girl was. It was one thing to know that Alexandra was unharmed, and quite another thing altogether to not know where she was and who she was with.

When Kelly made to sit up further, her father wasted no time pushing her back down again. When she looked ready to argue, Uther stated, "You will go nowhere until Gaius has had a chance to look at you." He leveled another glare at his ward. "By order of the King."

"I'm fine," Kelly groused. She knew she was a terrible patient. Her father had known it for years. "I've been lying around for God knows how long, and I just need to-"

-"Stay put," her father interjected sharply. "Sweetheart, you've been knocked around pretty good. I agree with the King on this one." He struggled with that last statement. He really didn't want to agree with _anything_ that pompous ass had to say...

Kelly rolled her eyes and glared at her father. "I'm awake now-"

-"Just," David stated with finality. "Let the doc look you over-"

-"_I'm_ the doctor here, hel-lo!" Frustrated, Kelly put her hand up in illustration. She absently looked herself over, commenting, "And I swear I should be more broken than I am." She frowned in confusion, remembering the sharp pain in her back, in several places, upon impact with the brick wall before blacking out. Yes, she still felt pain, but it was more of a dull ache now. "How come I'm not paralysed?"

She experimentally moved her arms and legs, noting that she could feel everything. Parts of her body hurt, like a long-worn stiffness, but everything functioned as far as she could tell. Kelly looked up at both men, asking, "How long was I out?" They both hesitated, expecting each other to formulate an answer. "Guys," she stated warningly "How long?" Her tone brooked no argument.

Uther spoke with a release of his breath. "Six days."

Kelly narrowed her eyes, shaking her head. "That's not possible," she argued. "I wouldn't have survived these injuries unless..." She watched as Uther's eyes suddenly dropped to look at something on the floor. "You _know_," she stated softly, her eyes widening in a mixture of shock and fear. "Oh my God, _Mer_lin..." Grief filled her eyes. She could only imagine what had been done to the warlock.

Uther cut into her thoughts, realizing that his ward thought that the servant had been executed. "He lives," he stated quickly, and confused hazel eyes studied his own. Uther cleared his throat and straightened his stance. "So long as Merlin can keep his magic secret, he shall be allowed to remain alive." He saw relief flood Kelly's face upon that revelation. "He used his magic to heal your injuries." The King nodded in thought, adding, "You are right, Kelly. You should not have survived that assault. You were very broken."

Kelly nodded, visibly stunned. She hesitated and then asked, "What changed your mind—about letting him live, I mean?" She knew Uther's staunch anti-magic rhetoric inside and out, so this made no sense to her whatsoever. Still, she was grateful for the mercy shown to the warlock. "N-Not that I'm not over the moon about it, but I just..." She glanced at her father, then back to Uther. "I'm just curious, Sire."

Uther chose his words carefully. "A life for a life."

Kelly nodded. "Thank you, Sire," she said quietly, a smile crossing her face. "Merlin's a really good man. Thank you for sparing his life." She saw her father's steely gaze on Uther. "There's something else, isn't there?" she ventured carefully.

Uther nodded. "There is, but the bargain has already been struck, so you needn't worry about it."

"Whoa," Kelly stated sharply. "What deal is this? What does this bargain entail exactly?"

Uther decided to put it all out there. "The other condition on Merlin's life is tied directly the upcoming nuptials. You and Arthur must marry, or the warlock's life is forfeit."

"You have got to be kidding..." Kelly stared at Uther for a long moment before managing to speak. She gave her father a look of apology and spoke softly. "My lord, you don't understand what-"

Suddenly her doorway was swarmed with familiar faces, each looking very eager to get into the room. They stepped in quietly enough, and Arthur reminded Alexandra to settle down. Alexandra looked ready to bolt across the room, bouncing on the balls of her feet with anticipation, a huge smile lighting her face. She would turn around to squeak at somebody, and Kelly heard "Mommy" in nearly every second or third word. Kelly wanted badly to jump up and run to that little girl, catch her up in a hug and not let go...but moving was a painful process.

Gaius interjected, hurrying into the room. "Sire, could I be alone with Lady Anderson? I need to examine her injuries. It won't be but a few minutes, I assure you," he stated firmly, shooting her a look that basically said 'zip it' before he faced the King again. Gaius clasped his hands in front of him in a gesture of respect before his Liege.

More than a little curious, Uther nodded and turned to the Physician on the way out of the room. "Thank you, Gaius," he offered, nodding in thanks on his way out. "Sir Anderson, come with me." The man got up and followed him out, wanting to leave her even less than Uther had wanted to. "The rest of you—out. Now." The Colonel gently pulled the door closed behind him as everyone filtered out, leaving Gaius and Kelly alone.

Gaius sat on the side of the bed, he inspected Kelly's bandaged ribs. The maidservant had had the good sense to dress the Lady in one of her sports tops, so it was relatively easy to inspect the wounds on her torso. Noticing her thin state, he made a mental note to have one of the servants in the North tower fetch food from the kitchens.

~.~.~

Arthur set Alexandra to her feet, turning to face his father and future father-in-law. His facial expression was one of worry and anticipation. Looking from one to the other, he asked, "How is she?" He clearly noted the tension between the men, choosing to let that rest for the moment. "She's awake? Is she still injured, do you know? Did the spells work?" Each question came out more anxious than the last, and he gripped Colonel Anderson's shoulder with the urgency of it all.

Alexandra grabbed her father's hand, swinging on his arm, illustrating her own restless energy. "Daddy, I wanna see Mommy," she whined. "Please? She's awake, I _saw_ her!" She let go of her father and began bouncing in circles, bouncing closer to the door to try to listen behind it.

Arthur gave her a sympathetic smile and nodded, keeping his eye on the closed chamber door. "We will see her in a moment," he assured the child, squeezing that small hand. Within moments, he, too, sounded like a child. "What is_ taking _them so long?" he snapped.

Uther was watching the child with a look of barely concealed amusement. He saw much of his son in that child. Arthur had been just as impatient, but far more aggressive about it if he was made to wait for any length of time. _ Some things just do not change..._

Gaius finally opened the door and swept his arm aside in a gesture for the others to enter the room. When the family stopped in front of him, he spoke quietly to the adults present. "Her injuries are almost completely healed. There is still some pain, as you know, but she says it is manageable. I believe we are 'in the clear'." Gaius smiled at his own attempt at using a future phrase. Uther only looked perplexed. "Uh, she is doing well, Sire. She can spend some time up and about today, but I would request that she be accompanied by someone if she wants to go anywhere. She isn't as 'fine' as she says she is." Gaius shook his head, smiling at his apprentice's usual attempt at staying strong.

Arthur nodded his understanding and set his sword belt aside on the dining table as he rushed into the room.

"Oh—There she is! There's my baby girl!" Kelly's joyous cry was met with Alexandra's signature giggle, and the muffled sounds of exchanged words when Alexandra was taken up into a huge hug.

Alexandra had beat him to the bedside, already curled up on her mother's lap, chattering away excitedly. She was just reveling at being in her mother's company after so long. Knowing that her mother was almost completely healed, he let the child's actions go without reprimand. Kelly didn't look like it bothered her in the least. Alexandra snuggled as close to her as she could get, locking her arms around her mother.

When the King marched over and suggested that Alexandra ought to get down, Arthur spoke up. "Father, let them be," he stated, striding over. "She's been separated from her mother for nearly a week. Alex just missed being with her."

Uther stood back, nodding. "Yes, I suppose..." He watched as his son moved to sit on the edge of the bed. The three of them seemed quite content to talk among themselves. There was a buzz of excitement in the air so thick it was almost tangible. Uther watched as the 'father' role came out of his son very easily. Arthur spent a long moment just being near both of the girls and looking quite content to be doing just that.

Arthur bent and kissed her softly on the lips, pulling back to whisper, "Welcome back."

Kelly smiled back, her eyes glinting with mischief. "If that's the hello I get for going away, I think I'll take a hike more often." She laughed at the look on his face and brief look of fear that crossed his features. "I'm kidding! Aw, you missed me! That's so cute," she teased, patting Arthur's cheek in a playful manner.

Arthur's face reddened a bit with embarrassment, aware that he was being watched by everyone else in the room. "To say that I missed you," he stated slowly, "is a _huge_ understatement." He kissed her again, unable to suppress his own smile when he drew back.

Alexandra looked up from the book she held in her lap to smile at her father. She noted his dirty appearance and wrinkled her little nose. "I thought knights weren't allowed to play in the dirt."

Kelly kept a straight face, answering before Arthur could say a word. "Knights—even Princes like Daddy—are just boys with bigger toys. Trust me, if there's mud, they'll find it." She noted Arthur's chain mail for the first time. "Knights training?" He nodded, equally amused, shrugging at his own disheveled state.

"They never grow up, right Mommy?" Alexandra obviously caught her mother's humor and giggled at the insulted look on her father's face.

"Nah, not really. They just get bigger and better toys when they grow up, and then they're worse than five-year-olds." Kelly tapped her daughter's nose and laid back to let Arthur take Alexandra over into his lap.

"Bigger toys," Arthur muttered, settling Alexandra on his lap. "No different than_ 'The Beast'_..." He shot his bride-to-be a mischievous look of his own, leaning in to speak confidentially with Alexandra. "And that thing has got to be _several _times bigger than any toy _I've_ ever had..." Alexandra giggled and looked over at her mother, nodding.

Uther narrowed his eyes in confusion, not sure at all what his son was referring to. It was definitely an inside joke...He would ask Arthur about it later.

Alexandra suddenly lifted her head and looked over at her smiling grandfather. "Grandpa, can we show Daddy's dad how we got here? That would be so cool," Alexandra said with a huge, sincere smile. Before anyone could stop her, Alexandra turned her attention to Uther and continued on with noticeably renewed energy. "You can come see my house, meet my friends—maybe you can come see where Mommy works!"

All smiles faded in an instant, and glances started to pass back and forth with a sense of panic. Alexandra seemed to realize her folly then, as her eyes dropped to the floor, and she began to chew on her bottom lip out of sheer nervousness. She said nothing else and curled in on her father's lap. Uther caught this shift in demeanor, and he noted the urgent way in which Arthur and Kelly were conferring with each other, their voices too muted to be heard. Finally they raised their heads and Arthur prepared himself to speak.

"Out with it," Uther barked, and anger reddened his face. .

"This may be a bit difficult to explain," Arthur began slowly, maintaining control of his voice while he spoke. Somehow he had to disarm this situation. One glance over at Kelly, and he could see that she wanted to discuss this as much as he did—not at bloody_ all_...

"It's not yours to explain," Merlin said firmly, stepping into this small family reunion. He was shaking inside and starting to sweat with the anxiety he felt at revealing even more of his magical interference.

"Merlin, I order you to stay out of it," Arthur warned sharply. He would not see his best friend take the fall for some wild anomaly. Initially, Merlin's biggest fault had been in saving Kelly, a woman from out of time, from the lake. That was it; that was where it all began.

"You know I can't," Merlin said softly, strengthening his stance. He gave his friend and master an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Arthur." He knew he'd probably spend a few days in the stocks for disobeying the Prince, but the truth had to be told. He turned to Uther and took a deep breath. "Sire, I don't know what started the ball rolling...but I do know Kelly's origin."

"Merlin, if you take this any further, I'll throw you in the stocks for a _month_!" Arthur's eyes were burning with a mixture of fear and anger at his manservant's foolish decision to bare all.

"And I'll—" Gwaine panicked a bit, adding, "I'll throw the hardest fruits and vegetables I can find straight at your skull! Merlin, don't-"

Merlin visibly flinched but continued, slow and steady. "I know that she isn't to blame—she was literally dragged into this entire mess by forces outside of even _my_ control, much less her own..."

Uther visibly tensed, narrowing his eyes as the sorcerer spoke. "Explain," he barked, clearly disturbed at this new turn of events.

Gwaine stopped a few feet away from Merlin. "Merlin, please-"

"I'm not from your time," Kelly said quietly, watching Uther's face lose all color. "I'm more than sixteen hundred years younger than Arthur." She waited for some kind of a reaction from the King. "I was born on May twentieth, in the year nineteen-eighty-four. The year is two-thousand twelve."

Uther turned to pace the floor for a moment, stroking a nonexistent beard as he considered what he was hearing. He directed a harsh gaze to his ward. "What are you, then?" he demanded sharply. "A witch? Here to destroy Camelot from within?" His temper rose with his voice. "You've enchanted my son, _haven't_ you?"

Colonel Anderson stood abruptly, fists clenched at his side. "Don't you dare lump my baby in with the likes of your bastard daughter! Kelly is no more a witch than I am a King!"

Breathing hard, Uther looked from father to daughter repeatedly. "If you are no witch, and you really do hale from the future," he said tersely, "Prove it. What can you show me that might persuade me to believe this wild story?"

Pursing her own lips as anger coursed through her after hearing all of the King's accusations, Kelly spoke in a barely controlled tone. "Perhaps if you had taken a moment to examine the equipment I brought through the portal to help you, you might not have so many doubts. But if you don't believe me, ask your son. Ask-" her arm shot out to indicate the lone knight standing near the door. "Ask Gwaine! He crossed with Arthur to find Merlin! Hell, he did more flirting with the girls in bikinis all up and down the California coast than any teenager gets to do in a lifetime!"

Gwaine looked a tad hurt by that statement but shrugged it off. He bowed his head respectfully. "Your Majesty, Kelly speaks the truth," he stated calmly. "Arthur, Merlin and I spent a short while in Kelly's world, and we would have likely stayed longer...but news of your illness reached us." He gestured toward Kelly. "Kelly insisted that she could try to save your life, Sire."

Uther turned his gaze from Sir Gwaine to the Prince-Regent. "Arthur, do not lie to save this _witch_," he warned gravely. "Does your Knight speak the truth? Have you been to this place? Are you _certain_ it was not just an illusion meant to disarm you?" The King walked toward his son, waiting to hear the truth, or a thread of doubt from his son's lips.

Arthur held Alexandra against him and met his father's steely gaze. "I cannot imagine things of the likes that I had never seen before," he barked, clearly angry with his father's accusations. Arthur searched his memory to come up with details that could not be faked all too easily. "Horseless carriages, My Lord. Try to imagine them all in a never-ending stream of traffic controlled by some office central to all of it yet nowhere nearby." He garnered the courage to keep going, never breaking eye contact. "What about the ability to illuminate a room without the use of candles or sorcery? It is simply a wall switch controlling the flow of electricity—an energy that will not be harnessed until the late eighteen-hundreds."

Uther wondered briefly what manner of spell or enchantment might have been used to induce such 'memories'. "Tell me more," he ordered gruffly, seating himself. He felt like his head might explode with this influx of impossible information.

Merlin piped up, behaving very much like a child. "They learn what is going on all over the world with the click of a button. News is no longer word of mouth, and the top stories are updated almost hourly. It's frightening, really," he admitted with a grimace. His face lit up as he blurted, "Water is piped directly into peoples' homes! Clean drinking water. They don't lug it in buckets such as we do, here. They turn on the tap, and it's just—there!" He grinned ear to ear upon announcing that ingenious invention. Merlin turned his head to look at Gwaine. "We really ought to figure out how to pipe it in from the well to the castle keep..." Gwaine murmured his agreement.

Gwaine smiled, stating, "Saturday afternoon on the beach. I've never seen so little on so many." He grinned at Merlin, waggling his eyebrows. When Uther shot him a sharp glance, he sobered up immediately. Merlin sniggered and got the same withering look.

The atmosphere had become charged with excitement in this moment of recall. Uther growled, shouting, "SILENCE!" He let the quiet reign a moment longer and then turned to look at Kelly with an appraising eye. "It seems that you have a host of supporters. I suppose, by all accounts, I have no choice but to honor your story." He paused in thought, hands clasped behind his back.

"I've never betrayed you, my lord," Kelly assured him, meeting his gaze. Her eyes pleaded with the King for his understanding. "Your Majesty, I have never, nor will I ever, practice magic. I don't have the talent or the desire to do so."

Uther stood and paced, absorbing the information. He settled his eyes on Arthur, and he spoke slowly, concisely. "So long as your story remains intact, this revelation changes nothing. We made an agreement." He made certain his voice was controlled and steady. This was no time to show weakness. "Lady Anderson, expect there to be an investigation into your evidence of the future." She nodded her consent.

Arthur nodded, reaching for Kelly's hand as Alex sat curled in his arms. "Yes, Sire."

Uther moved his gaze to look at Kelly's equally stressed father. "Now that we have established some level of understanding, let us focus on enduring the next two days," he advised firmly. David nodded in agreement, also scanning the others. "Tonight we celebrate Kelly's recovery, our victory over dark forces." His eyes hardened as he looked at Merlin.

"Okay, now, that's enough," the Colonel muttered, standing. "Uther, you've done nothing but lay into this poor kid." He clapped a hand on Merlin's shoulder and gently squeezed. "Merlin's done the best he can do under the circumstances. He's saved lives, and you persist in making him feel like he's some kind of parasite." His 'protective papa' stance reappeared. This was a sore point with the Marine. He hated to see the poor guy treated like some kind of criminal. Merlin only ever did things with the best for others in mind. David had yet to see one truly selfish act from the boy. "He can't control his magic any more than you or I can decide to breathe in and out all day."

Uther crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow in question. "Colonel, you have yet another quarrel with me?" he growled.

David hardened his gaze. "Just adding them all up," he replied curtly. "I think you know I don't like you. I don't like your aristocratic ways, your draconian manner of ruling the people..." He noted with some satisfaction that he had managed to raise Uther's ire.

Uther laughed humorlessly. "Ah, I see. And you could do better, I take it?" he challenged the man.

Having had enough of this competition, Kelly shouted, startling everyone. "Dad! Uther!" Their simmering expressions abruptly changed to a look akin to getting one's hand stuck in the cookie jar, and they actually shuffled their feet a bit like guilty little boys caught doing something they ought not to be doing.

Kelly blew out a breath, looking at each of them with the same expression she used when reprimanding Alexandra on the playground. "Guys, can we please, for a couple of days, set aside your differences and just try to get along?" She raised a hand and gestured to Uther, palm up. "Uther, you ordered us to get married. We're doing that. Now, can you just let us at least _enjoy_ our big day and the day leading _up_ to it?" She looked at her father. "Dad? What do you think this is teaching Alex? I don't think she wants to see her grandparents bicker back and forth for the entirety of this visit!" From the corner of her eye she saw Arthur attempt to hide a grin. She elbowed his midsection, muttering, "Not funny. Our parents are acting like children. We have to stop this!"

Arthur nodded in all seriousness. He needed to help set the tone, here. "Father, Kelly is right. David is a guest in our home. Could you please do as she asks?" He leveled a stern gaze on the King.

Uther pursed his lips, appraising his rival from head to toe. With a frustrated breath, he nodded and stuck his hand out. "Colonel, it seems our children think us to be quite foolish," he stated with forced clarity. "Shall we call a truce, Sir?"

David assessed the man's offered hand and squared his shoulders. He released a breath and nodded. The anger faded from his eyes when he realized what asses he and Uther had been acting like. "Truce," he said, shaking the man's hand.

Uther paused, raising a brow. "David, hmm?" The man nodded, still a bit wary. "A very sound, strong name, Sir."

"Smile, Dad," Kelly sang gently from her vantage point. When her father gave her a forced, exaggerated smile, she burst out laughing, dropping her head to Arthur's chest. He, too, was laughing soundlessly, trying to keep a lid on it. "Oh my God," she breathed. "Our parents are driving me _cra_zy, and they've only just _met_!"

When the King and Colonel left the room, presumably off to talk further—maybe even duel privately—Arthur laughed out loud, throwing his head back. "I don't think I've ever seen my father so easily riled in my life," he declared. "I wonder if a 'time out' wouldn't have been more merciful than chastising him like a child in front of all of us."

"Please," Kelly muttered. "My dad was just as bad. He needs to be told off every now and then. It reminds him that he doesn't rule the roost completely." She smiled, absently playing with a strand of Alexandra's hair.

Gwaine stepped over from where he stood by the table. Clapping his hands once, dramatically, he gave the couple a huge grin. "So! Who wants to go to the Tavern? I know_ I_ could use a drink."

Merlin jumped up from his seat by the bed. "Count me in. It's been a rough week."

Kelly gave Gwaine a chastising look, shaking her head.

"Seriously, with enough mead in your system you'd forget _all about_ your aches and pains," Gwaine advised, managing to force a straight face. He rolled his eyes when her look didn't waver with much more than a slight smile.

"True," Merlin added, nodding. "With all the bumps and bruises_ I_ suffer on the job, I need _something_ to dull the pain." He grinned cheekily at his master, crossing his arms. Arthur's eyes flashed in irritation at the mention of his temper tantrums.

Kelly looked up from Alexandra's book again and tilted her head innocently. "Not for me, guys. But you could take Arthur out for a night out with the boys. Back home, we call it a 'Stag'." She grinned mischievously at her husband-to-be.

Arthur suddenly looked very, very wary. He didn't like being included in Merlin's and Gwaine's tavern exploits at the best of times, and now his wife-to-be was forcing him into an evening out with the men. "What is a 'Stag'?" He looked down at Kelly, alarmed when she laughed. "Not the...animal, I take it?"

Kelly shrugged. "It's just a send-off to marriage. I'll tell these guys what they need to do." Her simple explanation was enough to earn Arthur's suspicion. She met Arthur's glare and said, "You're not allowed to know what's being planned. That's the idea. It's all up to your friends." She smiled. "And since they don't know what a 'Stag' is either, I'm just going to have to lend a helping hand in the planning process!"

Gwaine crossed his arms, his grin positively devilish. "Oh, I do like the sound of this!"

Merlin's grin intensified. "Could this be 'payback'?"

Arthur shot a scathing look at his manservant. "Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur?" Merlin lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Shut up." Arthur glared at the warlock to convey his irritation.

"Arthur?" Kelly looked up at the man, her own face set in an expression of annoyance. When the Prince looked at her in question, she elbowed his midsection again, turning her attention back to Alexandra. "Watch your words," she scolded lightly. "Parenting lesson one-oh-one: Kids will throw your words straight back at you, and always at a time when you least want anyone else to hear it."

Merlin and Gwaine departed moments later, not without demanding a hug from the only woman who could reign in their Prince. She was good for him, they agreed. The 'forced marriage' didn't seem to be a bad thing at all, now. They could see the happiness radiating from the trio clear as day.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey, guys! We're getting closer to the Big Day, and I thought a 'light and fluffy' chapter would be a nice change-you know, before the chaos that USUALLY precedes a wedding ceremony! Stay tuned, because Chapter Fourteen will begin another chapter in the lives of the Pendragon and Anderson families. And I don't know about you, but weddings always make me cry! LOL**

**Lady Proemess, Thanks again! And everyone who reviewed, your words are worth gold to me. Thank you for giving great suggestions!**

**Now, on to the story!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Kelly woke the next morning when the sun streamed in through open drapes. She reached over to the bedside table to smack the top of the small travel alarm she'd set for five o'clock when it began to buzz incessantly. "Stupid alarm," she muttered, rolling onto her back.

She blinked once, twice, and then realized that the canopy bars of her bed were decorated with familiar, bent, and slightly aged paper cranes. They hung all around the bed frame on varying lengths of string. She grinned at the memory of how this had started. Arthur had disassembled the wire mobile she'd created originally in order to place them in this manner. _Okay, I'll give him credit for creativity_, she thought, nodding her approval. _Cute._

With a cautious glance about her room, Kelly sat up and noted the flowers all over her tabletop, on the window sill, across pieces of furniture...and then her eyes found Alexandra's unmistakeable penmanship in the form of several quick drawings in typical Alex style. Bright, bold, and too cute to ignore. They were settled in places like the frame of her mirror, stuck in behind the window frame, taped directly on top of her closed laptop computer...Alexandra had clearly had a hand in this stunt. _Brownie points_, Kelly thought with a laugh. Alexandra must have been thrilled to be allowed to assist in the defacement of her mother's chambers! The child had gone to her father's chambers last night, having made him promise hours ago to read her a bedtime story. While it had been nice to be alone, Kelly hadn't thought it would be the point of opportunity to do all...this! It made her laugh to see the level of creativity involved in this stunt.

Deciding to get ready for the day, Kelly turned on her music, flipping straight to her favourite songs. Setting the I-phone on her table, she dug through the wardrobe to find something to wear that actually fit into this time period. It wouldn't hurt to go for a walk to the lower town, maybe check out the market in its early phase of the day.

There was a knock on her door. Kelly froze. She had forgotten how thin the doors were, and how easily sound carried in this place._Shit_, she thought, rolling her eyes skyward as she padded toward the door. She wore her teal capris and tank-top sleep set, forgetting that this wasn't considered decent for public sight.

Hanging onto the door, as her body still protested a little bit, Kelly opened it and smiled sheepishly when Sir Leon peered in anxiously. "Sorry," she said softly. "Was my music a little too loud?" She bit her lip as a bit of nervousness overtook her. Hell, she had only just told Uther about where she really came from, and then she did this?_The very next day? Really? _Something must have happened with getting knocked around, because she was acting crazy-impulsive...

The knight strode in, his hand on the hilt of his sword. With a visual sweep, he determined that the Lady Anderson was indeed alone in her chambers. He stood in the centre of the room and slowly turned until he faced the woman. He visibly flinched, trying very hard to keep his eyes on her face and nowhere else. "N-No, I...heard voices coming from your chambers, my lady," he said politely, bowing his head respectfully. He smiled, nodding toward the unknown device emitting those strange, albeit catchy, sounds. "But I would advise that you quiet the sound a bit, before you _do _wake the rest of the castle."

Kelly laughed, nodding. She crossed the room to do just that, smiling when Leon nodded his approval. "Good advice," she said, bowing her own head in respect. "Thank you, Sir Leon." She saw the knight's look of discomfort and realised it was her attire that had him on edge. She quickly retrieved her sweat jacket and pulled it closed around her. Almost immediately, Leon seemed more at ease with being in her midst. _Mental note,_she chastised herself,_don't answer in you pj's next time..._

Leon paused and frowned in sudden disapproval. "Where is your maidservant?" He strode toward the door, peering out into the corridor. "Shall I have a servant bring your breakfast?"

Kelly shook her head. "No, thanks. I was...sort of planning on taking a stroll to start my day. Spend some time alone. Maybe go to the market in the lower town," she said with a careless shrug of her shoulders. Leon's face hardened and he pursed his lips in apparent disapproval. "What is it,Leon?" she asked, humouring the big knight.

The knight hesitated and then spoke. "My lady, with all due respect..." He glanced over his shoulder at the hallway and shut the door. "You cannot travel unaccompanied. News of your impending nuptials will have reached the towns surrounding Camelot. If anyone amongst the people were to wish harm upon the royal family, they would not hesitate to...remove you beforehand." He saw her eyes flash with barely masked alarm and then a stubborn streak surfaced. There was no hope of keeping the Lady inside the castle. Leon sighed and raised an eyebrow in slight amusement. "You're going to do it anyway, aren't you?" he asked dryly.

Kelly growled in irritation, rolling her eyes. She crossed her arms. "So, what, then? Will you join me? Assign someone to go with me?"

Leon thought about it and a smile slowly spread across his face. Curly blond locks fell in front of his eyes and he brushed them back automatically. "I think I know just the man." He got a confused glare. "Gwaine has a nasty hangover from our night out. Perhaps a walk-about will sober him and ease his pains," Leon supplied with obvious mischief on his face.

Kelly laughed, nodding. "You just want to make him suffer for all the times he's come to knights' training still drunk," she teased with a smile of her own.

Leon inclined his head graciously "That, too, my lady." He moved to leave the room. "I'll leave you to get ready, then, and I'll tell Gwaine to meet you outside."

"Thank you," Kelly offered. Her chamber doors shut and she proceeded to dress for the day, throwing her hair up into a loose top-twist, fastening it with a claw clip. Within minutes she was ready and on her way out.

~.~.~

Merlin entered the Regent's chambers, quietly setting the loaded breakfast tray on the table. "Good morning, Prat Face," he said cheerfully, a smile lightening his tired features. Gods, he had had a little bit too much to drink last night, but he had spent most of the night keeping the Prince from starting tavern brawls and initiating stupid contests all in the name of pride and drunken bravado. All in all, it had been a fairly peaceful night! The knights had been excellent company, and everyone had been in high spirits for the occasion.

The highlight of the 'stag' night was when Gwaine (on Merlin's behalf, of course) had secretly paid two of the Tavern's most beautiful barmaids to flirt relentlessly_and_shamelessly with Arthur all night.

_From the moment they entered the tavern, all eyes had settled on Camelot's best knights, Prince and manservant. Glasses were raised with voices in celebration and congratulations from the people of the lower town. Even the ruffians seemed to be in high spirits, nodding respectfully to the Future King of Camelot._

_When all had settled at a small cluster of tables, Merlin asked Gwaine to carry out his plan only because Arthur would quickly grow suspicious of the manservant's absence and draw parallels between the leaving and the start of the antics. Gwaine, being the fun-loving creature that he was, gladly took the task upon himself._

_The black-haired knight sidled up to the bar where two beautiful barmaids stood in conversation, trays balanced precariously on each of their hands. When they looked up at him, they smiled in greeting._

_The blonde one knew this knight. "Sir Gwaine," she chirped. "Lovely to see you—again!" She giggled slightly as the man leaned closer to talk to them._

_Gwaine set a small pouch of gold pieces in front of the ladies. They looked down at it in question, raising their brows at the knight. The brunette one spoke first, sounding distinctly insulted. "An' just what do ye think you're paying for with all that?" she demanded in a clipped tone. Her brown eyes flashed in anger, and she geared up to slap the man._

_Gwaine laughed, setting a hand on the petite woman's shoulder. "No, nothing so offensive as that," he assured her. "You see that man over there—the blonde one?"_

_The blonde barmaid tilted her head as she surveyed the man in question. Her eyes went round. "Isn't that Prince Arthur? What's he doin' here? He never comes but to look for Merlin and yourself." She gestured quickly to the black-haired, skinny servant at the man's side who was behaving most unlike a servant ought to—especially in the Prince's presence!_

_Gwaine nodded, smiling slyly. "That's him," he affirmed. "Now, the lad's getting married tomorrow afternoon. Are either of you wanting to play a little? Nothing will come of your attentions toward him, other than completely unhinging our Princess..." He even giggled a little just thinking about events to come. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation, glancing over to be sure that he hadn't been overheard._

"_An' all we have to do," the brunette replied slowly, "is tease the poor man?" Gwaine nodded. "And you want us to make certain he becomes, er, flustered?" Another nod. Annie turned her head to look at her fellow barmaid. "We're getting paid to flirt with the Prince of Camelot, Sophia. What say you?" A mischievous glint lit her eyes._

_Sophia nodded, then, smiling. She quickly took the bag of gold, half expecting Sir Gwaine to snatch it back before she could put it away. No such action followed. Instead, he appeared quite satisfied as he bowed, mouthed a 'thank you' and turned back to his table. He was clearly amused and awaiting the drama._

_The barmaids waited a while, watching as the tavern filled with the usual patrons. They carried on as though there was nothing amiss, serving patrons and collecting payment for drink and food._

"_...Merlin, what was the name of that one place? Right on the wharf," Gwaine asked, tapping the table in thought. He turned his eyes to his fellow knights. "You can't eat like that in this place. It makes this place look like a hovel."_

"_Fisherman's Wharf on the Pier," Merlin stated, his words slurring slightly. "I still think that one cruise ship looked like it might run aground." He nudged Arthur's shoulder, sliding another tankard in front of the Prince. "Here, drink up! You're not allowed to be sober tonight!"_

"_The thing was at least a mile out to shore," Arthur scoffed. "Not nearly as bad as that...what was it, an Italian cruise ship?" He nodded to his knights. "That thing actually _did _run aground. And to top that, the Captain tried to leave the ship. He's going to face a tribunal. Bloody idiot...They're still trying to collect the wreckage and conduct an investigation. Kelly says these things can take years to resolve."_

_Sir Leon looked a bit surprised. "Even with all that technology at their fingertips? With instantaneous communication?" He shrugged, drinking from his own tankard. "Guess nothing's fool-proof."_

_Arthur looked up as a barmaid approached, and he raised his hand. "Barmaid!" She stepped over and bent to talk to him, and he was momentarily shocked by the display of cleavage beneath her blouse. "I—Uh, I'll have another go-round, please," he managed, quite unused to such brazen, flirtatious moves from women in general. The thought of being caught and perceived as behaving like Sir Gwaine was mortifying..._

_The brunette woman actually pouted a bit, asking, "That's all you want, Sire?" Fighting to maintain her pout, she nearly lost it when a couple of the knights began laughing at the Prince's reaction to her 'display'. When he nodded, looking a little taken aback, she stood and made her way back to the bar._

_Annie passed Sophia and sang, "Your turn..!"_

_Gwaine glanced over at Merlin. The manservant nodded in thanks, trying not to laugh too hard at this turn of events._

_It wasn't until the blonde barmaid stepped over, sat the tankard of ale in front of the Prince from behind, wrapping her arm around his shoulders as she did so. "Your Highness," she cooed, grinning as she spoke. "So good to see you here! I do hope you're having a bit of fun this evening?" She spoke close to the man's ear, feeling him tense up completely._

_Arthur's eyes were wide, now, and he nearly choked on his own words with this strange woman's arms around him. "Uh—I—Y-Yes. Th-Thank you." He frowned as he tried to gather his thoughts, trying to worm out of her grasp. For his knights to see this, to see their Prince in the clutches of a harlot was undignified! What if this got back to Kelly? Gently pushing the woman away, he rolled his shoulders to ease that awful, slimy feeling out of his head._

"_Just call if you need me," she added, her tone sultry. She briefly pressed her smaller form against his back and then gracefully stood back and left._

_Arthur sat rigid, shocked beyond all manner of speech for the moment. Lifting the tankard of ale, he drank from it and pointed at his laughing knights. "Not funny," he snapped. "What the devil is going on?" They simply shrugged and carried on. In moments the same barmaid returned with tankards for the others, stopping only to wink at the Prince as she made to leave._

_Percival and Leon sniggered until she was out of earshot, and then they crumbled, shaking with laughter. "You should see yourself, Sire!" Percival crowed. "Turn any brighter a shade of red, and we might have to put out the fire!"_

_Dismissing this juvenile behaviour, Arthur shook his head and heaved a breath. "Silly little boys, the lot of you!" He gulped down more ale and simply sat back to watch tavern life unfold._

_Gwaine and Merlin nodded like covert agents as Round Three began. Along came Annie. Behind the Prince's field of vision, she undid the top three rows of laces of her blouse, the Knights began hooting and hollering like the drunken sods they were. She laughed, promptly dropping straight into the Prince's lap._

"_There!" she breathed, smiling right into the Prince's face. "I'm back! Did you miss me, Your Majesty?" She dragged a finger down from the Prince's chin to his chest. Gods, he was so red he looked like he might explode. Still, she kept on. She had been paid to humiliate, and humiliate she would! Many men desired her, so teasing came naturally to the brunette vixen._

_Everything just stopped, then. Even Gwaine and Merlin couldn't believe how far the barmaids had taken this stunt! This was more than they could have hoped for! The look of utter embarrassment settled on the Prince's face, and he none-too-gently set the woman back on her feet again. He stood and put his hands out to stop her advances. "Listen," he protested sharply, meeting surprised brown eyes. "I am about to be married—to a wonderful woman, at that! I cannot allow your...your misplaced affections to continue. So, if you don't mind-"_

_-Anne slipped closer, wrapping her arms around the man. "But of course I mind!" she said, laughing. "I know what I want-" she gently tapped his nose, playing up the affection-"and I want you." Her own grin was positively devilish, and she pretended to have eyes for no one else at that moment. She even went so far as to bat the eyelashes for effect._

_The woman's declaration was too much. This time Arthur's face darkened in anger. He yelled, "Oh, for the love of—I am the bloody Prince-Regent of Camelot! Take your leave, and find another patron to harass!"_

_Anne laughed as she nodded toward the group and departed, clearly enjoying the way she had unravelled the Prince of Camelot. Ah, what a night!_

_Everyone in his party lost their composure and laughed until they had tears in their eyes, Merlin included! The tavern patrons, too, had given in to the hilarity of the moment._

_The manservant managed to keep Arthur's tankard full that evening. After a while, the Prince was completely unaware of how much he was drinking. Merlin supposed, briefly, that it was a good thing that cameras hadn't been invented yet. Even though Kelly had endorsed this event, he knew Arthur might not enjoy recalling the humiliating parts of it..._

~.~.~

Arthur woke with a horrible headache. Slightly nauseous, the Prince sat up and blearily scanned his surroundings. Merlin had thrown the drapes wide open, and sunlight set his room ablaze with light. Promptly covering his eyes with his hand, he moaned, "Ow..."

With little to no sympathy, Merlin grinned and stepped over with a glass of orange juice and one of Kelly's pain-reliever tablets—something from her medical chest called 'Tylenol'. Shrugging, he handed it to Arthur and commanded, "Drink this, swallow that. You'll start to feel better in a while...though, I'm given to understand that painkillers work best when paired with caffeine." He waved his hand ambiguously. "Something about dilation of the blood vessels in the head makes it work faster."

Doing as Merlin instructed, Arthur nodded his thanks and set his head in his hands, closing his eyes when he sat on the edge of the bed. "Urgh," he groaned. "What the hell did you_do_to me last night, you idiot?"

Merlin pursed his lips to fight the urge to laugh out loud. "Oh, come on! We were celebrating your upcoming wedding, you prat! You can't expect to just enter into that phase of your life without a proper send-off!" He moved to quickly set out Arthur's meal, glancing over his shoulder at the irked Prince. "I must say, the ladies sure have a thing for you," he commented offhandedly, well aware that this was a trigger.

Arthur lifted his head to glare at his servant. "Yes, about that. You wouldn't have had anything to do with it, would you?"

"It wasn't my idea, but it was fun to set up!" Merlin avoided eye contact with Arthur, aware that the man was growling in frustration.

"Who?" Arthur demanded.

"Do you _really _want to know?"

"_Mer_lin..."

"Fine." Merlin turned when he had set a pitcher of water down on the table. "Blame your wife-to-be for that wicked stunt. She was the mastermind."

Arthur groaned, dropping his head again. "Gods, it figures..." He raised his head again and stood to get to his breakfast. "It's 'on' now. She knows this, right?"

Merlin laughed. "She's counting on it!" He paused, snapping his fingers. "Oh, and you wanted those cranes, the flowers, the drawings all over her room?" Arthur nodded. "Done. Alex had fun with it, too."

Arthur smiled, clapping a hand on Merlin's shoulder in passing. "Good man," he stated, glad for his servant's forethought. "Sometimes you astound me. This is one of those times!"

Merlin grinned broadly, standing a little taller at his master's approval. "What would you do without me?"

Arthur sat down and looked at his servant for a moment before saying with a forced straight face, "Probably find myself an_obedient_servant capable of walking and talking at the same time." He caught the hurt look and suppressed his own smile. It served the dollop head right for arranging such antics at the Tavern...

~.~.~

Uther ate breakfast with the Colonel that morning, intent upon analysing the man a bit further without others around. He had been a bit surprised when David had politely informed him that he needed to return home for the day. Uther had been perplexed by such an odd request, asking the American exactly how he planned to travel that great a distance in such a short time. The Marine had reminded him about the time portal, piquing Uther's curiosity.

"If I don't return soon," David had said, setting a napkin aside, "The authorities of my world will begin a lengthy, thorough investigation into my disappearance—and that of Kelly and Alexandra's absence. Now, I'm sure you understand how that may threaten the safety of Camelot". The giant of a man had fixed his brown gaze on the King, his face set in a mask of diplomacy.

Uther had nodded sagely, setting his own plate aside. He watched the man intently while his servant, William, cleared away the dishes. Taking a sip of water, he set the cup down and asked, "How many would be searching for you?"

David glanced toward the window with its open drapes. "California state troopers number in the thousands, and you haven't even touched the number of FBI or CIA officers." David thought perhaps a non-specific (and slightly exaggerated) number might bolster the validity of his request. He pegged Uther for a man of opportunity and strategic measures. "Sire, in the modern world, communication is instantaneous. Words can travel across many leagues in several heartbeats." He blinked, watching the King in all seriousness. "My son would be considered a suspect in our disappearances, and he's all the way across the country in Manhattan, New York. Now, I don't want my boy to have to be dealt that kind of blow."

Uther folded his hands on the tabletop. He frowned in thought. "Kelly failed to mention a brother. Why?"

David arched an eyebrow. "She's trying to keep our worlds separate. Can you blame her?" He sipped at his own goblet of water and set it down.

Uther watched the Colonel with a look of realisation and growing acceptance on his face. "So, it is true? This 'time portal' is real?" The Colonel nodded his head, serious as ever. "And if I allow you to cross, you will be able to come back again?" In all honesty, the King didn't want to see his ward go through with one of the biggest events of her life without her own father present. He may have struck a brutal deal with the pair, but he wasn't _completely _insensitive.

David inclined his head, answering, "Yes, Sire. It might not be up there on a list of 'fun things to do', but one can cross back and forth repeatedly." he stood and took a moment to push his chair in. "I wouldn't miss my girl's day for anything, but there are a couple of things I have to deal with. So, with your permission, I would like to depart." He waited for the King's response, rising to his feet.

Uther stood, putting his hand out to shake the Colonel's hand. "You have my permission to return to your home, but I fully expect to see you present for our Feast this evening." David nodded, looking a bit more at ease. "Now then, where must you be in order to cross?" Uther stepped away from the table and proceeded toward the chamber doors.

Uther had then asserted that he would monitor the Colonel's portal crossing. He accompanied the man to Gaius' quarters, asking Sir Leon to come along—as a precaution. The King had no idea what he was facing, and he would not go blindly.

~.~.~

The day passed relatively quickly. Kelly had gone to town with Gwaine, as per Sir Leon's advice. Gwaine told her all about the previous night, and it couldn't have gone better if she had orchestrated the entire act herself!

They returned to the castle around mid-day. She had enjoyed walking the bazaar, talking with the townspeople on a very casual basis—while keeping her identity hushed. Kelly did however, catch Gwaine more than once forcibly removing overly-curious citizens from the soon-to-be-princess's personal zone. While he didn't let on who she was, he couldn't halt the whispers that followed his actions. They made it back to Camelot's gates completely unscathed, though, so it was a good day.

Guinevere caught up to them as they reached the castle steps, reminding Kelly of their three o'clock appointment for the final dress fitting. Kelly had politely bid Gwaine goodbye and gone on to her chambers, Guinevere chattering away beside her about some wonderful ideas she had for Kelly's hair.

"Are you done _yet_?" She made sure to whine a bit, causing her maidservant to grin in amusement.

Kelly stood on the step stool with her arms out at her sides, trying to stand still while Guinevere altered the hemline and the fit through the torso of the floor-length, gold-embroidered silk gown. "I really could have just gone home and bought one from one of the fifty_billion_shops in Lois Angeles and saved you all this trouble," she muttered, unable to help the smile on her face. Glancing out the window of her chambers, she guessed it to be nearly five o'clock in the evening.

Guinevere looked up from where she knelt on the floor, a threaded needle in hand. She blinked up at the Lady in surprise, pleased to be working for someone so easy-going. "Trouble? How often do I have the pleasure of creating such pieces of finery?" she challenged, raising an eyebrow. "It is no trouble to me! I get to be a part of your day," she said, smiling. "Now, stand still before I accidentally sew your mouth shut."

"Hey, c'mon, now! I'm not that bad," Kelly protested, laughing with the seamstress. She stared at the reflection in the mirror and shook her head. "Why the hell are you a maid in the castle when you do work _like this_? This should be your occupation!"

Guinevere shrugged her shoulders as she stood. "I do this sort of work aside from my regular duties," she confessed with a tired smile. "But, as this is your day, I asked to be able to do this for you." She took a moment and flared the A-line skirt to take a look at the adjusted hemline. "There, I think that ought to do for the length..." Her eyes travelled up to the Lady Anderson's bodice. She frowned, pointing. "That fit yesterday. How on earth is it loose today?" she asked in disbelief, raising her brown eyes to look at the redhead.

Kelly waved her hand dismissively. "Oh _that_! No, I just removed the bandages this morning. I got tired of being all wrapped up like a mummy," she confessed. She laughed at the incredulous look on Guinevere's face. "I'm fine! I'm more mobile today than I was yesterday, I promise." When Guinevere went to pinch the fabric tighter at the seams, she batted the maid's hands away. "No, it's good, Gwen! See, I can breathe and that's just awesome." She nodded at her reflection. "Amazing work," she stated emphatically. "Thank you SO much—I do owe you, you know that."

Guinevere laughed, nodding. "My Lady, you are very welcome," she said. Guinevere admired her work, then, nodding in satisfaction. "Yes, quite perfect," she agreed, laughing behind her hand at the immodest statement. "Don't tell anyone I _said that_," she pleaded, her tone still playful.

"Oh my God, she takes pride in the awesome work she does!" Kelly cried in mock-horror. She covered her mouth with her hands and then dropped her arms. "You make wedding dresses look easy. That, my friend, is talent." She hopped off the stool and twirled. "Oh—and I can even move! I could probably even _dance _in this creation!"

Guinevere shook her head at the bride-to-be's wild antics. When the maid had been Lady Morgana's servant, they had been friends...sort of. And then the woman had gotten so moody and dark—and unpredictable! Their friendship had been very hot and cold, Guinevere recalled with a twinge of sadness. It was refreshing to be working with another more stable, happy soul. "Stop it," she protested with laughter. "You flatter me, My Lady!"

Kelly passed her friend with a hand on Guinevere's shoulder. "So, shut up and take it," she said with a shrug. "Friends do that." She paused, admiring the slightly flared fit of the sleeves. "I should probably take this off before I go and wreck it," she stated offhandedly, moving to undress behind the dressing screen.

Guinevere hung a new, clean, dark blue silk gown over top of the screen, reminding the bride-to-be that dinner would be in a couple of hours. There was no time for casual wear from her strange world, Guinevere insisted, sounding like a mother chastising her child for a misdemeanour. Kelly conceded with a melodramatic groan.

There was a knock at Kelly's chamber door. Kelly rolled her eyes and called, "You've reached the residence of Dr. Kelly Anderson, and I"m not home right now. Please leave your name, the time you called, and a brief message at the sound of the beep. Beeeeeeeeep!" Kelly disappeared behind the screen, sharing a laugh with her maidservant. "And that's how it's done, folks," she added too quietly to be heard beyond the closed door.

Guinevere laughed out loud, nodding.

There was another, more insistent knock, and the sound of a throat clearing. Then a voice with a similar southern lilt crossed the barrier. "Dr. Anderson, this is Officer Idon Givadam of the LAPD," she called. "I have a warrant to search the premises, ma'am!"

Out in the corridor, a woman stood at the door, striking an authoritative pose with one hand braced against the door frame, a grin on her face. She stood with Kelly's father, barely able to contain her own giggles. "Ma'am, if you don't open this door, I'm sending in the SWAT team," she called out.

Two guards strode down the corridor at the sound of this new ruckus, and they looked at each other in question when they spotted the newcomer. She sounded much like the Lady Anderson, they noted, so they let whatever this was play out a little longer, simply keeping close by in case they were needed. There was a long pause.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Kelly's incredulous voice carried clearly through the closed door, and then there was the sound of dashing feet.

The door was practically ripped off its hinges as the redhead rushed to open it to see a most welcome sight. Kelly stared in utter shock at the figure of her best friend, Lleanne Warren.

Lleanne forced a straight face. "Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask for your licence, insurance, and proof of registration," she stated matter-of-factly. Her own jaw nearly dropped when she saw her best friend's gorgeous dress. "Oh my God, that's _so pretty_!" she squealed, clapping her hands together. She stepped in and hugged her long-time partner in crime.

Kelly realised she was out in plain view. She started to pull Lleanne into her room when the door opposite the other side began to open. "Oh, shit!" she squeaked.

Lleanne quickly turned her friend and shoved her through the door, following after her as she yelled, "IT'S BAD LUCK TO SEE THE BRIDE IN HER DRESS!" And she promptly slammed the door.

The girls stared at the closed door for a moment longer and burst out laughing. They could be heard all the way down the corridor.

Guinevere was more than a little taken aback, staring at another woman from elsewhere. It was very clear that they were close, like sisters. With that thought settled, she supposed she ought to find suitable attire for this woman, too...

Arthur stood frozen in the doorway, his eyes fixed on the door that was suddenly slammed shut. The yelled comment left him momentarily speechless. He had been off to look for Merlin, as he could not find his best shirt, but at that moment he could only whisper, "What the –?" His eyes travelled from the door to a well-dressed Colonel Anderson. "Wait—Lleanne, right?" he asked in confusion, and the Colonel nodded, a grin on his face. Arthur had heard many stories about the two girls. He suddenly worried for the state of the castle keep.

He took a moment to study the Marine's semi-formal attire. He guessed that the Marine had something considerably more ornate in storage for the next day. This was just formal enough to be acceptable to the nobles, but impressive with its gleaming brass buttons. "Sir," he greeted, bowing respectfully to his future father-in-law.

David returned the gesture, stepping over to the Prince. The young man wasn't wearing a shirt. "Son, you're missing something," he stated with a smile. "You wait here. I'll go find Merlin." Without waiting for an answer, the American strode off.

~.~.~

Uther sat back in his chair, carrying on conversation with the Colonel, intensely interested in this 'future' after watching the American enter the portal and disintegrate before his eyes. He had asked Gaius many, many questions about what he had just witnessed, and he was still left with a burning curiosity. He saw a glimpse of this other world, and he wanted to see more of it.

Oddly enough, the King felt almost under-dressed when stationed next to Colonel Anderson in his impeccably pressed US Marine uniform. The brass buttons were a bit of an eyeful. He could not get over how white the entire ensemble was, like the fabric had been handled by the Gods themselves. It was obvious that the man took great pride in his country and the uniform he wore as an ambassador for the United States. And the shoes, black as midnight and shiny like the knights' armour. David certainly carried himself in a regal manner, shoulders back and head held high. Uther hated to admit it about the man; he was impressed with Colonel Anderson. Even so, that odd accent of his just did not sit well with Camelot's sovereign.

David set his goblet of mead down, nodding in thanks when a servant rushed over to clear his plate. "Thank you," he uttered quietly, noticing with some amusement that the servant wasn't quite sure how to handle such courtesy from a 'Noble'. The servant bowed, murmuring, "Sir."

His eyes travelled the busy hall, catching sight of his daughter and his almost-son-in-law talking to some Lord or another. They were listening to the man brag on about something; he could tell by the way the Lord puffed his chest out in Pride. David swallowed a chuckle when he saw the irritation appear and then quickly disappear from the Regent's face. Nudging Uther, he nodded toward the couple. "Your boy's getting pretty good at this diplomacy business, Uther."

Uther watched the couple for a moment longer and nodded his agreement. "Kelly as well, I see. They are quickly gaining favour with the right people."

He did see the envious glances cast first at the Prince and then a mixture disapproving to downright murderous when the ladies' eyes settled on the bride-to-be. If Kelly was aware of those scathing glances, she didn't let on.

David let his eyes wander, and he found Alexandra engaging a small group of children in a game in an open area. If he didn't know any better...

"Goose!" Alexandra bolted around in the opposite direction of the little girl whose shoulder she tapped.

_Ah, yeah_. David nodded, laughing at the sight. "You watch – soon you'll be finding children stashed in all kinds of strange places throughout the castle. All for the game that we call 'hide and seek'. And man, that game can go on for_hours_..." Even Uther had to laugh at that, nodding in open agreement.

"Smile," sang David's 'other' daughter, and the big man turned to see the camera that his daughter's best friend was rarely ever seen without back home. "Come on! You're the fathers of the happy couple," she admonished lightly, lowering the camera from her face to playfully glare at both of them. "And you can't have a pre-wedding dinner without recording the event, so I came armed with my baby." She lifted the Nikon SLR camera up in illustration.

David raised an eyebrow in surprise at the woman. "Well, look at you, lookin' all sharp!" He nodded his approval of the simple yellow dress that Lleanne wore. "Your old man would be shocked. You know that, right?"

Lleanne wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "I dress up for the right reasons; you know that!"

David pointed and then faced Uther. "And speaking of occasions...Lleanne, here, just got hired on with the FBI. Her father told me 'bout it when I came home this morning." He saw a blank look on Uther's face. "Federal Bureau of Investigation. Stationed out of Washington, DC." Nodding, David turned his smile to the blond. "So, what cinched it for you?"

Lleanne shrugged, watching the party around her. "All five years I spent with the Los Angeles Police Department, I guess. I had some really outstanding references." Suddenly Kelly's father was laughing harder. "What?"

"All those years spent stirring up trouble, who would've thought you would be with the same police department you spent time _deflecting_?"

Lleanne cracked up, then, nodding. "I know, right? They never did find out who tippi'd the Arts building, nailed the front doors shut on the Pi Beta Capa houses..." She spun and danced off elsewhere, camera at the ready. "Ally babe, heads up! Show me that smile, BBG!" As if on queue, Alexandra looked up from where she was and posed with a huge grin. "You go, girl!"

Uther turned a startled gaze from where Lleanne had been to the Colonel. "She was responsible for defacing public property? You allowed this?"

David shrugged. "Technically, it wasn't just Lleanne..."

"Gwaine, slow the drinking a bit," Leon advised sternly, watching his fellow knight down enough mead in one sitting to fell a horse. As the knight raised his head, a flash of light caught his attention. Standing before them was a smiling blond woman, and she raised an eyebrow at him as if to say, 'Really? That's your best?' Slightly insulted and at the same time wary, Leon asked, "What is that contraption, My Lady?"

Gwaine looked up from his tankard to see what Leon was going on about, and he suddenly pointed. In his inebriated state, he spoke loudly. "I know what that is! It's a...a..." He began snapping his fingers like that might lift him out of his self-induced fog. Then he dropped his hand loudly to the wooden tabletop and shook his head. "Bloody hell, I forgot..."

Lleanne laughed at this display. With an exaggerated nod, she grinned, stating, "Camera, Gwaine. Say it with me, now." She laughed, meeting the other knight's amused expression. "Sorry, he's a little slow right now," she mock-apologised, patting Gwaine's shoulder in passing. She left with a grin on her face, clearly enjoying Gwaine's clueless state of mind.

"You're going to jus' _leave _me here?" Gwaine spoke up over the loud conversation happening all around him. "At least do me the honour of dancing with me, Lady Warren!"

Lleanne flipped her hand up, tossing a glance over her shoulder. "Please! You can hardly see straight! I don't trust _your _feet near _my _toes, thank you very much!" She proceeded to capture photos as she came across eye-catching scenes. She got several strange looks, but nobody seemed inclined to argue the King's acceptance of her presence in the Great Hall.

Oi! Gwaine, you've just been _refused_!" Sir Elyan called as to be heard. "I never thought I'd see the day that your charms fail to woo a woman!" He chortled, laughing with the other knights.

Pouting slightly, Gwaine glared at Elyan. "Quiet, you addle-brained troll," he said a little too loudly. "The Lady Warren has obligations," he continued moodily.

"Gwaine, you idiot," Percival hissed. "Do not speak of trolls unless you want King Uther's wrath!" He gave the black-haired knight a sharp look, returning to his own tankard when he was satisfied that Sir Gwaine was done hurling insults within earshot of the king.

Percival was referring to the time when the King had courted Lady Katrina...and the lady was in fact an illusion. The woman had been, in fact, a dreadful looking troll, and she was for a short time Arthur's step-mother. She had masqueraded as the Lady Katrina for the sole purpose of gaining control over Camelot. Percival shuddered at the memory.

~.~.~

The party had gone on quite late. Eventually, when the remaining guests began to seem a little less sober, David took his granddaughter up to his room for the night. He figured that this was one 'train wreck' that Alexandra just didn't need to see. He couldn't fault the revellers; it was a pre-wedding party! People were happy, and drinking, and it was just time to retire for the night, and to see that the tot remained uncorrupted.

All that remained in the Great Hall around Midnight were a table full of inebriated knights, Gaius, Kelly, Lleanne, Guinevere and a very drunk Merlin-and-Arthur duo. The men conversed, but the ladies were rowdy in their own right, talking amongst themselves over a series of strange bottles of liquor that nobody else was familiar with.

Lleanne looked up when Gwaine started singing tavern songs. "God, no!" she yelled, grinning. "That's like musical butchery! Gwaine, man, what do you think you're _doing_?"

Kelly laughed at this, pouring herself and Guinevere a shot of Baja Luna. She could not believe the selection of bottles that Lleanne had brought in via her suitcase. She had everything from Jack Daniels whiskey, to the entire Baja line of flavoured Tequila. The bottles decorated the table in front of her. As was true to her nature, she began mixing a little of this, and a little of that...and she slid the unknown concoction toward Arthur.

"Omigod, girl! What 'd you put in that shot?" Lleanne whirled around to see the Prince make a disgusted face after gagging viciously on the stuff.

Kelly shrugged. "Chem lab," she said with a mischievous grin. "Maybe something will blow up!" She got several harsh looks then, and she widened her gaze innocently. "What? Was it something I said?" She mixed another, this time with Malibu Rum, hazelnut liquor and...maybe a little crème de cacao... She slid it over to Merlin. "You're the next lab rat!" she said, clearly teasing her friend.

Gaius eyed the small glass dubiously, raising an eyebrow as he observed the very drunk Lady Anderson. He laughed. Even in her drunk state, she was looking for something to do. When she slid him a shooter Gaius shrugged and took the shot in one gulp. Licking his lips, the old man nodded appreciatively and set the glass in front of the bride-to-be. "Another, please?"

It was a long night, but everyone departed with smiles. Kelly helped a dangerously drunk Prince back to his room, almost toppling over when he lost his balance. Thankfully she was stronger than she looked.

Arthur opened his door and turned to pull his fiancé close. Meeting those pretty hazel eyes, he asked, "Aren't you coming in? Alex is with your father, after all..." His expression was hopeful, even while he could barely stand. He bent to kiss her, hoping to convince Kelly to go with him.

Kelly lightly pushed Arthur, laughing even as he sought another kiss. "Um, no," she drawled, shaking her head. "You need some sleep because you're going have a helluva hangover tomorrow...and I need sleep because my best friend's going be knocking my door down absurdly early. I don't want to feel like I'm going to wring her neck if she breathes the wrong way!" She kissed him back, tasting the mead on his breath. Patting his cheek lightly, she led him to enter his chambers. With a bright smile, she said, "See you at the altar. Don't forget the Tylenol, and Merlin's bringing you a cup of coffee to start the day..!" She laughed when he pouted over his shoulder. "Good night!" She left, then, to go to her own chambers.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**Thanks again for your patience, and for following my story, guys. I can't believe I've gotten more 'favourites' listings! YAY! LOL Thanks again, Lady Proemess, for your honesty and amazing beta skills. Thank you everyone else for offering suggestions and reviews. It is so much more appreciated than you could possibly know.**

**And now...on with the story!**

**Chapter 14**

Arthur opened one eye, barely, just in time to see something flash brightly and click dead ahead. When the pain of that bright flash was felt inside of his skull, he moaned, "Ow...Wha' wazzat?" Barely making sense to his own ears, he forced himself to wake up further, half buried in his own blankets.

Lifting his head, he saw the self-satisfied grin of his daughter, only her eyes weren't on him. No, they were glued to a device she held in her hands. Upon closer inspection, he could see the bright pink orchid cover of the thing and realized it was Kelly's phone. _That damned phone means all kinds of trouble,_he thought, and he frowned at the girl. "Your mother put you up to this, didn't she?" When she just giggled, completely unable to help herself, he just knew this could not be good.

Groaning as his body protested this rude awakening, Arthur motioned for and was handed the device. Alexandra just laughed harder at the look of utter disgust that settled on his face. He simply could not believe that he could look so...so _hideous _in the morning. Arthur promptly handed the device back and made a face as he sat up, swinging his legs to hang off the edge. Within the space of two seconds, he had his arms full of the excitable little girl, and he kissed the top of her head. "I'd say good morning," he said wryly, "But I don't 'do' mornings..."

"You're just gonna have to learn," Alexandra said matter-of-factly. "Momma's been up since the sun came up, an' we went for a walk to the market. An' I'm supposed to go back to Momma's room for a bath right now, but I wanted to say 'hi', so-" Alexandra wiggled out of her father's grasp and slid to the floor-"Hi!" She quickly turned and left the room, shouting, "Bye!". The door closed behind her.

Arthur sat staring at the door for a moment, realizing that Merlin was laughing quietly, his shoulders shaking as he started a fire in the hearth. The Prince rolled his eyes, muttering, "She's her mother's daughter. That level of morning chirpiness should be _outlawed_."

Merlin turned and magically heated Arthur's bath water, carrying on with laying out the Prat's morning breakfast. "I quite liked Alex's answer."

"Nobody asked you," Arthur snapped, throwing a pillow so that it landed squarely on the back of Merlin's head.

"Ow! Hey, I took the trouble to create a celebratory breakfast, and you throw bedding at my head," Merlin snapped, irritated. "You're not the only one waking with a vicious hangover, you know..."

Arthur turned his head toward his door, gesturing sharply. They could plainly hear the thumping beat of twenty-first century music, especially when Alexandra opened her mother's door. Even after it closed, there was no mistaking the source. "Really? I'm inclined to believe otherwise with _that _racket across the hall. How can anyone listen to that _noise_?"

Merlin sniggered, shrugging. "I think they just handle it with more grace than either of us. Just wait—soon after all this is over, she'll have you up and moving by five o'clock in the morning every day! She might even get you to start running with her! _Without horses!"_

Arthur glared at his servant. "Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur?" Merlin's tone was slightly mocking as he took Arthur's best clothing from the wardrobe and laid it out across one of the chairs.

"Shut up. My head is killing me..."

~.~.~

"OI! There are to be _red _roses, not _white _roses," Uther called as he entered the Great Hall that morning. He first saw the vase of flowers sitting on a table outside the entrance doors. He watched a servant eye the mistake and then saw a calculating gleam in the man's eyes. "Don't you _dare _paint the roses!" His face turned red with anger as he saw the servant nod shakily and begrudgingly gather all of the bunches of flowers. The servant hurried down to the florist to demand full replacement without delay. Uther was _scary_.

Uther paused as he noticed something strange on the table. There at the center sat a large image of some kind. The image, he noted with great curiosity, was a black and white likeness of Arthur and Kelly. Whoever had painted this masterpiece had created a stunning rendition of the couple with the ocean behind them. He particularly liked the way her small hand rested atop of Arthur's, and the two smiled at the artist in such a joyful manner. Truly, the King had never before seen such detailed work...and then he realized it wasn't a painting. It was too 'perfect'. Cocking his head to the side, he thought perhaps this was another demonstration of where Kelly, the Colonel and Alexandra had come from.

"You like what you see, King Uther?"

Uther turned slightly to look at the Colonel, and he nodded. "Lovely. Who on earth did you hire to create this portrait?"

David stepped over to the King's side, his hands clasped behind his back. "Photographs. Lleanne took more than a few pictures—likenesses—during their stay in my home. Remember that camera she was toting at the party?"

Uther nodded. "Indeed. This is the contraption's purpose?" He turned an impressed face to the Colonel. "A wondrous invention, indeed."

David smiled, nodding. "I have pictures of my children all the way back from when they were babies. Marissa snapped pictures whenever the mood struck, so we had stacks upon stacks of picture books at home." His face took on a bit of pride, then, at the mention of his deceased wife. "She didn't want to forget their milestones in life. I took up the challenge later on." He nodded his head, a smile gracing his otherwise impassive face.

Uther turned his head to look at the Colonel. This was something new. "Kelly never mentioned her mother."

David shook his head. "I'm not surprised. She was probably the most affected by her mother's death of all of us. You won't hear 'boo' about it from that girl."

Ever curious, Uther nodded. "How did Marissa pass? I don't mean to be intrusive, but I've heard nothing about this woman until now."

David nodded. He decided to answer this question in a very point-blank fashion. "Marissa was killed. The Seattle Police confirmed that it was a mugging, but the trail ran cold after just a few months of investigation. We call it a 'cold case' file."

A bit shocked, Uther nodded. "I don't know that I could rest if I didn't know who was responsible for Ygraine's death." He got that same look of question, and then supplemented, "My late wife and Arthur's mother. She died giving birth to my son." He staunchly refused to tear up and instead squared his shoulders. Uther let his eyes drift to watch the servants pull the Great Hall together with great efficiency.

Both men recognized in that moment just how similar they really were. It seemed a sobering fact, for the hostility they felt toward one another was momentarily dampened with the revelation of painful pasts.

David watched as hundreds of chairs were set out in neat rows. "Just how many people are you expecting to attend?" David squared his own shoulders, jerking his head toward the seating area.

Uther clasped his hands behind his back as they strolled in toward the hub of activity. "About three hundred Lords, Ladies, Landowners—general nobility," he explained, waving his hand in a motion of dismissal. "It is to be expected where royal weddings are concerned, I assure you." He nodded toward the Marine, who didn't look wholly convinced. "Come. I'll introduce you to Sir Geoffrey of Monmouth. He shall perform the ceremony. He might like to meet the father of the bride." Clapping a hand on the Colonel's back, Uther drove him forward to walk with him.

David caught sight of Sir Leon and a dozen of Camelot's guards near the hall's main entrance, and he seemed to be directing where they ought to be stationed. This did something to ease the Colonel's nerves. He had thought briefly about how prevalent assassination attempts seemed to be in this time period, and it did his heart some service to see men actively securing the castle in preparation for the wedding. Perhaps David would offer his own expertise in the matter of security. In the meantime, he followed the King in order to meet those that were deemed to be important.

~.~.~

"Wow, Momma, you look like a Princess," Alexandra said, bouncing on her toes. She, of course, looked amazing herself, dressed in a child's formal gown. Alexandra's dress was a soft petal pink, and it fell to the floor with a little less length to accommodate a child's generally accident prone state. She wore little white dress shoes on her feet.

Guinevere had finished altering the bride's dress, and it fit perfectly. The light blue silk shimmered in the light filtering in through the chamber windows. Lleanne had just finished with her hair, and Kelly had done her own make-up, opting for a barely-there look. On her feet were a pair of sandals. Lleanne had raided Kelly's closet before crossing the portal, deciding in advance that her best friend needed to retain her own sense of style on her special day.

Kelly bit her lip nervously and caught her own reflection. "Not too overdone?" she asked, eyes darting between Lleanne and Guinevere. "I-I wouldn't know. I've never done this wedding thing before, so..."

"Perspective check," Lleanne announced, spinning to point her comb at Kelly. "Think back to your first year of Medical School. Is today any worse than that?"

Kelly looked appalled as she blurted, "Oh,_Hell_, no! No, that was a _nightmare_!" She caught Lleanne's 'I told you so' look and rolled her eyes, managing a deep breath. "Okay, fine, you're right," she conceded, raising her hands in defeat. "I'm freaking out over nothing." She spun to face Lleanne.

"Right? It's only...formalizing a decision we already made. We love each other, and-and Alex gets us both, so it's all cool? Right?"

"Yes! So, stop trying to _re-talk _yourself into it—since it's all set to happen—and let's wrap it up," Lleanne ordered sharply. "We've got maybe an hour before we leave. So let's chill, have a drink or two, let Alex eat if she's hungry—"

-"Yay! Food!" Alexandra started jumping up and down, running over to climb up onto one of the chairs. She immediately pointed at the fruit tray. "Gwen, can I have some grapes?" she asked, pointing one little finger.

Guinevere laughed, nodding. She started to set out plates as a servant should, but was promptly stopped by both the Ladies. They reminded her that she was a part of the celebration, and that she should 'sit her butt down' and eat with them.

Lleanne bit into a slice of cheese and tilted her head at her friend. "One more thing. Lose the chain, just wear your mama's rings on your hand."

Kelly started at this and shook her head in disagreement. "It's just wrong! Their HER rings!"

Lleanne folded her arms on the tabletop, leaning forward to level a no-nonsense gaze on her friend. "No! Your parents were deeply in love. This is like passing on tradition. Wearing them is the next best thing to having your mom here with us, doing your hair," she stated bluntly. "I'm happy to be here, and your hair looks amazing-'cause I'm_ that_ good—but I can't replace your mom."

Kelly blew out a breath and rolled her eyes skyward as she again fidgeted with the necklace. She bit her lip in thought, and she saw all three girls just watching her. Waiting. Like vultures. It was spooky and more than a little unnerving.

Finally she nodded and wordlessly removed the chain, settling it in her palm. She watched the diamonds glint in the sunlight, and she slid the rings off the chain. "Okay," she stated soflty. "You're right." She slid them onto her right hand, stared at them a little longer, turned her hand about to show Lleanne her decorated hand. "There. Happy?"

Lleanne smiled, seeing that 'spark' reappear on her best friend's face. "Yeah, and you are too—I can see it clear as day." She pointed matter-of-factly and jumped to her feet. She stepped over to hug her friend. "Now you can stop wishing she was here, 'cause I think you just invited her along for the ride," she said. Alexandra was not one to miss a hug opportunity, and she managed to slip in between the ladies, latching onto her mother's waist.

Kelly carefully swiped at her eyes and nodded. "I know," she agreed, squeezing Alexandra a little tighter. "Stop being so freaking right," she chastised her friend, a nervous laugh rising to the surface. She tickled her child's ribs, muttering playfully, "Stop bein' so cute."

Alexandra giggled, squirming. "I can't!" she shrieked, her voice bouncing off the walls of her mother's chambers.

There was a knock on the door and Guinevere leaped to her feet to answer it. When she did, she jumped back in stunned silence as Lady Anderson's father stood in the doorway. "Erm...Lady Anderson, your father has come to see you," she said, glancing over to the others. Guinevere's eyes drifted across the Colonel's very neat, uniformed figure. All of those buttons and medals positively _sparkled _in the midday light.

"Dad!" Kelly stood up, her face lighting at the sight of her father. He stood there in all his United States Marine glory, dressed head to toe in the stunning 'dress blues' that she had admired ever since she was a little girl. Not much had changed; just a few more medals, more important bars and stripes...She smiled, stepping over to hug her father. "Oh my God, look at you!"

Colonel Anderson stood tall and regal in his own right. He would, in her opinion, look more regal than even the King himself! But then, a Marine dressed to the nines was always a fantastic sight. She was so proud to see her father looking like this, no matter how many times she had seen it before. And she had been to her share of military events...

David stepped back from his daughter and looked down at her attire. The dress was stunning, even by modern standards, and Lleanne had worked magic to produce tumbling curls pinned strategically to take just enough up off the face. David nodded his approval, hugging her again. "Where did my baby girl go?"

Kelly laughed into her father's chest and turned to gesture to Alexandra. "Oh, she's been replaced by someone younger, cuter...You know the drill." She laughed, her nervousness temporarily fading into the background.

Guinevere and Lleanne lead Alexandra away to deal with the child's hair and dress, carrying on quiet conversation so as not to disturb this father-daughter moment.

David's smile softened as he saw something flicker across his daughter's face. "How are you _really_ doing?" he asked in that no-nonsense tone of his.

Kelly glanced over at the girls and then back to her father. She nodded affirmatively. "I'm okay. Had a very brief freak-out moment, but I'm still here." She saw relief pass her father's face, along with a tinge of worry. She decided to show him the cause of her flurry of emotions. "Lleanne talked me into it," she whispered, flickering the fingers of her right hand. "She thought this might be a great salute to Mom."

David's eyes landed on the rings and he was struck momentarily speechless. Clearing his throat, he nodded. "She's right. Your mother would have loved to see this day. Seems kind of right to bring a piece of her into this." He held his daughter's small hand, and he stared at the rings on his daughter's hand. He smiled, nodding again.

Kelly watched her father attempt to cover a flash of emotion, and he quickly rearranged his features for her benefit. Others would have missed the passing expressions, but she knew her father well.

"So," David interjected, breaking the tension. "Word got out that you had champagne in here! Did you save me a glass?" His attempt to change Kelly's mood worked, for she nodded and pulled him over toward the table.

Lleanne rushed forward with a cup, handing it to the Colonel, and she promptly served Kelly and Guinevere. She clinked her glass with the others. "Cheers," she offered. Alexandra joined in with a cup of apple juice.

~.~.~

The Great Hall had not known such excitement in a very long while. Voices rose in conversation all around, guests seated in neat rows. Men, women and children were dressed in finery and their faces alight with joy. Eyes kept glancing back toward the closed hall doors, even as Camelot's oldest knight stood on the dais, his hands resting on the sword pointed downward. He spoke briefly with the King, nodding after a long moment.

Arthur stood at the bottom of the dais, his heart hammering inside his chest as nervousness washed over him. Dressed in his finest attire, wearing his Pendragon Red cape and his crown, he swallowed convulsively. His manservant stood several feet behind him, as was customary, and Arthur glanced backwards at the warlock. Merlin gave him a reassuring nod and smile, and the Prince-Regent found his resolve again. Clasping his hands in front of him, he assumed the familiar air of superiority that he had known practically from birth—except that his superior self was scared to death that his bride would change her mind. It was irrational, he knew it, but that didn't stop the thoughts from coming. He could only relax and enjoy this day when he saw her. Waiting was the hardest part by far.

Uther watched his son for a long moment, slightly amused by his son's near-inability to stand still. More than a few times he had witnessed nearly arranged marriages, and each of those times his son was resigned and lacking joy. This time, he could see the excitement written all across Arthur's face. And oh, the nervousness. His son was nearly consumed by it. This left Uther certain that a good match had been made—even if the match wasn't of his choosing. There was a chance that his son and his ward would find the same kind of happiness that he had found with Ygraine. He had loved her immensely, and seeing this just brought it all back—though he was careful to conceal his emotions behind an impenetrable mask of formality.

Merlin worried for a moment as it looked like the Prat just might pass out on the dais. He watched with some relief as some well-timed deep breaths brought the Prince back from the brink of disaster. With wide eyes, the manservant glanced at Gaius with a breath of relief. Gaius nodded, slightly amused at the Prince's sudden lack of composure. It was fleeting, but Gaius saw it. It was reassuring that there was a woman who could actually shake some of the Prince's self-assuredness, just enough to remind him that he was indeed human and capable of being as ordinary as the rest of the population..

The people were quiet again, and the whispers died when two of the knights pushed open the two heavy wooden doors that lead out into the corridor. Necks craned in expectation.

There was a moment of excitement and whispering as the pretty little blond child walked in, her eyes nervously bouncing around the room, and she did turn to look once at the doorway, seemingly reassured when Lleanne followed shortly, a small bouquet of roses in her hands. She kept pace with the child, taking the child's hand when the little girl asked for it.

Moments later, the Bride walked in on her father's arm. There was an immediate moment of stunned silence at the sight of the Father-and-daughter duo, and then quiet commentary on the Bride's stunning attire, on her father's 'regal' appearance.

The strains of an unfamiliar instrument caused heads to swivel temporarily toward the dais, just off to the left of it, as music set the scene. There stood a younger, slightly shorter version of Colonel Anderson. He wore a smile, playing the instrument with such easy grace that the people had to divide their attention and watch him as well. Merlin was quick to inform others that this was called an acoustic guitar, that it was very common where the Lady came from.

From somewhere up front Alexandra could be heard squeaking, "That's my Uncle Danny!" Anyone who looked at her face could see how happy her uncle's presence made her. She kept craning past Lleanne to watch her uncle, jumping up and down in her excitement.

The Bride's reaction was comical, for she stopped, squeaked and pointed, one hand covering her mouth as surprise lit up her face. She wore a huge smile, then, beaming at everyone, obviously trying to walk instead of run toward this welcome sight. Her father just smiled, shrugged when she spoke to him, and they continued walking down the center aisle, past the neatly aligned rows on either side.

Daniel Anderson opened his mouth to sing 'I Do' (one of his sister's favorite songs) , his voice easily reaching the farthest reaches of the hall. All whispering ceased completely as the audience listened with rapt attention to the young man's full voice as it carried throughout the enormous room, the stone walls enhancing the accoustic quality.

"_...I rescued you, you rescued me  
>And we're right where we should be<br>when we're together..."_

Kelly caught sight of Arthur's anxious gaze and she smiled at him. He seemed to relax slightly, which in turn lead her to do the same. She could see the love in his eyes, and that was enough. He was 'the one'. She consciously slowed her walk, now, to allow her brother to finish the song, and she was absurdly amused to find that her slowed pace set Arthur on edge.

In perfect timing, Kelly reached the dais, just as the song ended.

Geoffrey watched as the Bride kissed her father's cheek and turned to stand at the dais. She handed her rose bouquet to the Maid of Honour, who graciously stepped back. Lleanne lead the child to stand at her side, slightly out of the way for the time being.

"This is the day and time appointed for betrothal, the persons to be joined are here on this dais and present with family, friends and neighbours standing together." Geoffrey gestured toward the couple. "People of Camelot! We are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in a binding of life; it is an honourable estate, ordained in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be bound." Many happy murmurs could be heard upon his statement.

Both the bride and groom appeared particularly nervous, and they stumbled over the words they were asked to repeat. Somewhere in between staring at each other and trying not to pass out, they did hear Geoffrey talk at length about the importance of marriage and the happiness of the day, and something else—but both struggled to keep any kind of focus.

At this time the congregation spoke as one, stating, "It is all well with us, let them marry!" Further calls for celebration were halted out of respect, though it obviously took some restraint. The mood was just extremely jovial.

The vows were exchanged with no trepidation on the part of either party, and the odd sniffles and telltale sounds of crying could be heard throughout the hall. The Ladies and some of the maidservants were very emotional. Kelly got that some of them had watched Arthur grow up to where he was now, and this had to be a very jarring event for some. Still, everyone looked so happy. She took this as a blessing.

Geoffrey gave the Prince the Bride's ring, instructing that it be put on the fourth finger of the left hand. While Arthur held it there, he spoke the words as instructed: "With this Ring I thee wed-"he placed it upon her thumb-"and with my body I thee honour-"he placed it upon her index finger-"and with all my worldly goods I thee endow-"he placed it upon her ring finger. "In the name of God, our King and Camelot."

It was rare to have a double-ring ceremony in this era, but it was something that reflected Kelly's upbringing—something that Uther had kept in mind in the planning process.

Kelly repeated those actions and words in bestowing Arthur with his gold band. It was a very sober moment for both of them. When they had finished the ring exchange, they turned their heads to look at Geoffrey expectantly.

Geoffrey asked for each of their right hands, joining them in a strip of wide, clean white linen. He was performing the 'hand fasting' that was the basis for marriage in all ceremonies, be it nobles or peasants. "For as much as Arthur and Kelly have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a Ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce therefore that they be Man and Wife together, in the Name of God and our King. Amen."

They took part in drinking from the chalice, rather helping each other to drink from it, and this was followed with a series of blessings and prayers by Sir Geoffrey.

"'I now declare you, Husband and Wife,' Geoffrey said, smiling benevolently.

"You forgot something, Sir Geoffrey," Kelly stated softly, when it appeared that Sir Geoffrey thought they were done. When the old man seemed blank on the matter, she said, "It's never official without that first kiss." She smiled.

"Oh! Yes," Geoffrey relented, nodding. He spread his hands wide, stating, "You may now kiss the bride." His solemn 'order' was lost in the sudden, loud cheering from all around. In particular, the Prince's Knights were cheering loud enough for everyone, clapping their appreciation, some shouting mild, teasing statements.

An unusually bold Prince Arthur pulled his bride close and kissed her full on the lips, daring to try something a bit more theatrical. He had first seen such a stunt on one of those twenty-first century movies, and he prayed he wouldn't _drop _her in his first attempt at a very dramatic dip.

A bit stunned by Arthur's bold manoeuvre, Kelly grinned against him. She kissed him back, her composure thrown for a loop when she was upright again. Their little stunt had produced riotous laughter and praise from everyone present.

The hall was a scene of mass celebration, as the Bride and Groom were swarmed by well-wishers, offered congratulations at every turn.

It was a long time before the craziness died down to a mild roar, and Kelly managed to disentangle herself from the mass of people to run to her brother. Daniel was busy packing his guitar away in the solid leather case it came in. She cleared her throat, hands behind her back. "Must have caught the first 'red eye' you could get, huh?"

Daniel stood, smoothing his suit pants, straightening his tie theatrically. "I would have liked a bit more notice," he said, clearly teasing his little sister. "But I would have used a parachute if I'd had to. I wasn't missing this for anything." He leaned to catch his sister in a hug, spinning her once. "When did you grow up to be so pretty?"

Kelly laughed, her arms around her brother's neck until he set her back on her feet. "Missed you, too, Danny. I was over the moon to see you here! And dude, you sang so well! Oh my God!" Her eyes were wide with happiness, her movements very expressive. "Since when do you play the guitar like a pro? That was awesome!"

Daniel shrugged, keeping an arm around his sister's shoulders. "Oh, you know. Guitar lessons...Try to remember all the stuff I learned in my teens...Midlife crisis." He walked with the small redhead.

Kelly laughed, leaning against her brother's solid form. "Better than buying a Ferrari," she commented with a grin.

"Uncle Danny!" Alexandra raced at the man at breakneck speed, latching onto his hip when she reached him. Her uncle managed to catch her up in a hug, sitting her on one arm. The two started goofing around immediately.

Kelly laughed and turned to see her husband stride over. Leon followed closely, and from a distance she heard him mutter, "What are they feeding the men of her land? He's as bloody huge as his father!" Leon's gaze shifted to the Prince.

Arthur shot Leon a withering look, basically telling the Captain of his Knights to shut up. The Prince turned and smiled, nodding at the newcomer. "Daniel, I presume?" He put his hand out in greeting. The man was almost as intimidating as his father.

Daniel nodded in greeting, shaking the Prince's hand. "So," he began with mock-seriousness, "You're the new brother-in-law..." He laughed when Arthur visibly bristled at his tone. "Arthur, I'm just pullin' your chain, man. You're family, now. Get used to it," he advised, wearing a crooked smile. "So, you're married to my little sister. Any last regrets?"

Arthur laughed at this, immediately introducing the eldest Anderson child to his knights. Each of them stepped forward to shake hands with the man. Within minutes Daniel was taken over and led off to wander the grounds with them in celebration. Already the New Yorker seemed to be accepted, and he had barely uttered a word.

The celebration carried itself outside, and everyone along with it. Within the space of two hours photographs were taken, the people rested a bit in the open air, and the Great Hall was transformed for the wedding feast.

Upon reentry into the hall, the guests were greeted by the sight of fire-eaters and acrobats, and a minstrel—oh, and the jester brought in from a nearby, allied kingdom! Already the jester was making Camelot's youngest guests laugh with simple tricks and comical antics. Servants filled cups with wine or mead, and the guests began to seat themselves as directed by squires and pageboys**.**

Within minutes, enormous platters of food were set on each of the tables, each table containing a portion of the day's fruitful hunt. Already the Knights could be heard bragging about the skill and patience needed to hunt down the wild boars, and of course the ladies were swooning over the stories, hanging off the arms of the single knights. The Ladies of some of the knights also listened with interest, though the odd eye-roll was caught. They had heard this so many times before...

Upon the King's command to be seated, everyone did as asked. When all were seated, Uther Pendragon stood to address his kingdom's upper class. With a deep bow of his head, his eyes scanned the room.

"Welcome," he began, a smile gracing his face. Uther hadn't felt this light in a very long while. "We are together this day...to celebrate the marriage of my son, Prince Arthur Pendragon, to the Lady Kelly Anderson—now, of course, Lady Pendragon."There was applause, then, which died down quickly to allow the King to finish his speech. Uther turned with his cup and raised it toward the couple and said, "May this marriage contribute to Camelot's longevity, and may you both continue to grow and change, in love." Uther settled his gaze on the child. "May Alexandra learn what it is to rule a kingdom, so that one day she may take the throne with wisdom and grace."

Applause broke out again, and this time the Colonel stood. "All right, now, my turn," he stated gruffly. He rose his voice so that all could hear. He turned his steady gaze from the guests to the couple. He set his gaze on Arthur in particular. "I could start with the usual 'welcome to the family' stuff...but we had such an interesting start to our relationship, that I think I need to say a bit more than that." David grinned, laughing at the nervousness that flashed across the Regent's face. "Yeah, I saw that. You remember." The crowd laughed a bit at this candid speech. "When I met you, I thought, 'arrogant to the core'-and I'll admit that I didn't really care for that particular attribute." David narrowed his eyes at the young man.

Gwaine piped up from the Knights' table, openly amused as he took a long draw of his cup of mead. "That's putting it mildly..."

"Gwaine," someone could be heard hissing in warning.

"No, no," David intervened, shaking his head. "No, Sir Gwaine's right. I'm a very judgemental man, and I will freely admit that." He raised his glass toward the man. He turned his attention back to Arthur. "Son, when you are a father,_no _man is good enough for your baby girl. He could be rich, have all kinds of material possessions, but it would not be enough to sway your opinion. So, don't take our first meeting personally. You seemed all right, a bit on the demanding side, but I think we set you straight, didn't we?"

David shifted his gaze to his daughter, then back to the Prince. "Kelly chose you. Alex loved you from the start." He raised his glass to toast. "Welcome to the family, Arthur. Welcome to one of the most rewarding jobs you'll ever have in life. You're a husband and a father. Leave your rank at the door and enjoy everything you've been blessed with. Take the time to play with your kids and just spend time with your wife. Learn to read between the lines. Listen more, speak less. You'll be surprised by what you learn when you take a step back every now and again." David paused, looking down at his cup as he thought of his final statement. "May you two have a loving and honest marriage. May you trust each other enough to let the other be themselves. May you never put your work ahead of the family, because time is something you just can't get back." He raised his cup again, this time drinking from it as he sat down.

With the fathers' speeches out of the way, this only paved the way for Lleanne to stand and be heard. She nodded politely to her audience, and then faced her best friend with an ear-to-ear grin. "Everyone hears all the typical wedding speeches, and it gets a little tired after a while, right? So, I've written something that I thought would make my speech a little _less_ typical." She shrugged, receiving encouraging hoots and calls from the knights in particular. They were the rowdy crew, that much was obvious.

Lleanne turned back to the head table and spoke clearly, above the general din in the hall. "Well, okay, it's not exactly a speech—more of a trip down memory lane. I'm no Dr. Seuss, so bear with me, guys..." She cleared her throat and began to read from the paper in her hands. A smile settled on her face as she read the words:

"She was the new girl in class

From Seattle she came

I found out she was an Army Brat

But no one knew her name.

Oh my God, she was so shrimpy!

Just like a little auburn-haired doll!

She was pale and all the boys thought she was pretty

It was so annoying to watch them fall!

We met on the beach after school that very first day

It didn't take long for us to get carried away

Our fathers complained, bickered and moaned

about how we never spent enough time at each our own homes."

Lleanne glanced up to see her best friend suppressing a laugh. She held up one finger in a 'wait' motion and continued, a smile settling on her face. Humour was an ageless barrier, for there were many openly sniggering. In particular, those who knew Kelly well.

We spent much of High School in Dance and in Cheer

Learned some cool, new and sometimes illegal stunts – We had no fear!

But we only went extreme, took it to the line

Because we really wanted First Place this time!

We did it, too, made some enemies along the way

But if the other teams said 'bring it' we brought it and we knew how to play

Did I mention the party we weren't supposed to have had?

There was no place to go at the end of the _real _grad!

So we improvised—Mr. Anderson was out of town for the night

Conditions for the party of the century seemed right!

Out came the whiskey shots, rye, cola and beer

But we really hadn't counted on the fact that someone might hear

For at three in the morning the cops came pounding on my door

I can still hear my dad yelling up through the bedroom floor

'Lleanne get your butt down here, you got some explaining to do!'

When he asked if I'd been drinking, I said, 'Just a few...'

All ended well 'cause we got out alive and intact

And we swore up and down never again would we do THAT.

University came along, and you'd think we learned how to avoid trouble

But that wasn't the truth—we found it double!

Nah, we never got caught, fined or expelled

But we sure had fun raising a little hell.

We've grown up, said goodbye to the past

Moved on with our dreams and goals at long last.

We won't forget all the fun that we had, the friends we made

But we will carry them with us every step of the way.

And we'll remember this stuff and more

'cause one day our own kids will head out the door

They'll create their own wild memories, pull plenty of stunts

Worthy of a criminal record- Won't THAT be fun!

And we'll have to remember that we were once just like them

Full of adventure, careless and free of restraint

And we know they'll pay the price with maybe _some _complaint."

Lleanne lowered the paper and looked over at the couple, raising her glass. "May you have all that you need. May you always stay one step ahead of the curve. May you _never _completely trust your teenager-" she shot Alexandra a look-"and may you have the pleasure of busting a crime in progress!" She drank with the others and sat down with her cup in her lap. "And may all of your kids' friends gather at your house til all hours of the night and refer to you interchangeably as 'Mom' and 'Dad'-Right, 'Dad'?"

David laughed, nodding as he raised his glass in agreement. "I always knew where my kids were," he announced loudly. "Because they brought everyone else home with them. Especially after the unauthorized party..."

Kelly giggled, nodding. "That was a really, _really_ bad idea in retrospect." She felt her husbands eyes on her and she turned to him with a cheeky grin. "See? Total angel growing up."

More than a little stunned at this recount of impossible misdeeds, the Regent turned his head to see his own father watching him with a look of contemplation. Arthur put his hands up in surrender. "Father, I swear I never did anything even close to any of that!"

Uther nodded slowly. "For your sake, I certainly hope this is true." He looked past his son to look at his daughter-in-law. "You obviously own those events."

Kelly laughed, nodding. "I was a kid! It was stupid, teenage stuff." She waved her hand dismissively. "I'm so over it."

When the din had died down after the speeches, dinner was served and the drinks were kept topped. The entertainment continued to entertain, the musicians played music through the night, and it was several hours before the party even began to die down.

When the knights were the last men standing, it was time to call the night to a close. People drifted off either alone or in pairs and groups to celebrate in a smaller, more intimate manner.

~.~.~

As they entered the Prince's chambers, they both felt the nervous tension. Away from the party and the people, they stood before one another as husband and wife. With the chamber door closed and nobody left to interfere, they finally saw each other.

"Well, that was some party," Kelly commented, grinning. She watched as her husband undid the ties of his shirt. "So, now you're stuck with a wife. How do you feel?"

Arthur paused and nodded. He smiled and moved to stand before his new bride. He nodded and said, "I feel very lucky." He drew her in for a kiss, pulling away with his heart hammering in his ears. "I could have done a lot worse, I suppose. But I had no idea you were such a troublemaker..."

Kelly met his blue gaze and shrugged. "I did my best." Her response caused the Prince to raise an eyebrow in question. She laughed and pulled him close. "And somehow I still caught your eye. You must be drawn to trouble." She playfully tugged on his laces and turned to walk away. She then noticed that her own belongings were settled into his chambers. "Wow, that was fast."

Arthur smiled. "I had Merlin move your belongings during the feast. I thought that Alex might like her own room," he said. He really hoped he hadn't overstepped his bounds.

Kelly turned, a bit surprised by this turn of events. "Um, that's fine," she said, nodding. It was just strange. She'd always kept Alexandra close. This was just a bit awkward. "But who's going to check up on her? She's five. Anything can happen," she cautioned.

Arthur could see the worry coming out in full view. "I stationed a guard at her door," he told his bride. "I knew you wouldn't want her left unattended to. Guinevere has been assigned to look after her. She'll stay with Alex tonight."

Kelly nodded, not liking this arrangement. Guinevere was fine, but Alexandra didn't know her as well. "Well, we'll see. She might come looking for us in the middle of the night," she warned her husband.

Arthur nodded. "Yes, I-I know." He was slightly anxious now, wanting to bring back that amazing smile of hers. This was their wedding night. He wanted nothing to ruin it.

Moments later he handed her a cup of wine. She accepted the kind gesture and moved to sit with her husband on the edge of his bed. At first they kept a bit of distance until eventually they leaned on each other.

They sat in silence for a bit, simply adjusting to the company of each other. Why the time alone together was so intimidating, neither of them understood that. It wasn't until Arthur took her hand and stared at her wedding ring that Kelly felt compelled to say something.

"This is ridiculous! We've done this before, and without permission!" She couldn't help but laugh as she said this, shaking her head.

Arthur leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees as rested his head in his hands. "This is awkward—and we were drunk the last time..." He practically moaned that last bit, utterly embarrassed by that admission.

Kelly rested her body against his and laughed only a little. She laughed when she was nervous; she knew it. "True." She paused, absently brushing a strand of her hair back off her face. She turned her face to look at her husband. "But I love you."

Upon seeing her smile, Arthur couldn't help but add, "We're drunk on love." He joined her in laughing at this corny statement, and then he spoke quite seriously. "I love you…"

And then they spent the night reliving their first time. Except this time, they were much more aware of each other. There was no hiding behind inebriation.

~.~.~.~.~.~


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

**Thanks for following, guys! Loving all the reviews. It's nice to hear from my audience. Reviews are to a writer what adrenaline is to a thrill-seeker. I think that sums it up pretty well!**

**On to the story...**

**Chapter 15**

The goodbyes had been heart-wrenching. Watching her brother return home to New York had created a huge lump in her throat, and watching Lleanne leave for possibly a very long time...well, that had caused a tear or two to escape down her cheeks as she watched from the departure gate for one of the American Airline bays. Alexandra had cried for watching them leave, and Kelly had felt for the girl, but she reminded the child that there were holidays, and that they had expressed an interest in returning to celebrate such things as a family. It was a bright spot that Kelly clung to in the midst of a long list of challenges.

And then her father had announced that he was selling the house to move to San Diego. Two and a half hours away. It was strange, in a wrecking-ball kind of way. Some small part of her expected her father to stay where he was, in that house full of memories. But he was moving on with his life now that his children had created lives of their own. He had a reason to pursue challenges that he wouldn't have otherwise considered. And honestly, he wasn't that much further away...just not living in the house she grew up in.

The Colonel was soon to be promoted to Brigadier General in order to join the command ranks at Camp Pendleton. This bit of news had ignited a spark of happiness; Kelly wanted to see her father enjoy his life. He had worked so hard, why shouldn't he get to embark on a whole new adventure? Even if it meant discarding the family home. Life was supposed to change, and people were meant to grow, learn, and evolve.

And so, life began to settle into a new rhythm both inside and outside of Camelot.

~.~.~

Gaius looked up as the portal opened. Setting his draught-in-progress aside, he watched possibly the smoothest transition from one world to the next that he had ever witnessed. Clearly this was 'old hat' and time travel just didn't phase the woman anymore. This time she deigned to cross while using one of her devices, barely looking up until she had both feet on the wooden floor.

"Ah, crap!" Kelly huffed in annoyance and turned off her phone. She looked up and grumbled at the old man, "I lost my signal. I'm an idiot," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Hi!" She forced a bright smile in spite of her tired state, setting her backpack down on the worktable, and her travel mug alongside of it.

Gaius raised an eyebrow in question. "Kelly," he greeted with a nod. "You do realize it is well past the dinner hour?"

Kelly raised her head from sifting through her bag to look at the Physician. "Yeah, time kind of got away from me," she confessed. "Dr. Stewart wanted a consult on a recent OR case, and I wound up ordering an MRI, then the blood work came back, and I had a follow-up conference with the patient and his family." She took a breath and shook her head. "Gaius, I hate giving bad news. It just sucks. And I'm just venting because I know you've been there. You've done it countless times...and..." She dropped her shoulders in a state of defeat. Kelly sat down on the bench and hauled out her iPad. "He's been diagnosed with end-stage heart failure, and he's really—and I hate to say this—too old to be considered for cardiac transplantation." She blew out a breath and shook off a wave of dizziness.

Gaius watched the Princess for a long moment, having caught her momentarily dazed expression. He walked over and took the book-like device out of her hands and set it away. "My dear, that is enough. Go sit down." He gestured to the dining table and gave her a reprimanding glare when she tried to protest. "I am almost certain that you have not bothered to eat today. Would I be wrong in making that assumption?" He set to work dishing out a bowl of stew, setting it in front of the Princess. "If you wish to continue this dance between worlds, I suggest you take better care of yourself."

Kelly was silent for a moment longer, and with a slight pout she stated, "I was reading up on his condition..." She began to eat slowly, still mulling over what she did know about Mr. Thompson's last cardiac episode. She had a collection of MRI images and his entire chart from medical records on the e-reader that needed studying. His history needed to be looked at in depth. Dr. Stewart wanted her recommendations the following day, and then they would discuss options with the family. Her eyes kept shifting to the device, and she caught another reprimanding glare. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Gaius shook his head at the woman, irritated by her stubborn nature. He understood her drive to be the best doctor she could be, but at what expense? She was looking exhausted as of late, though her outward energy was astounding to all who knew her. It worried the Physician that she seemed unable to slow down.

~.~.~

Kelly opened the chamber door to Alexandra's room and stepped inside. Setting her bag and mug down on a side table, she quietly crept in beyond the entryway boundaries. It seemed a bit early for it to be _this _quiet...

There they were, both dressed for bed, and only one looking ready to drop off; Arthur. Alexandra looked like she could keep going for another few hours. Kelly burst out laughing at the sight.

Alexandra had taken the liberty of using her washable markers to draw all over her father's bare arms and shoulders—using every single colour in the package! _Aw, look at the pretty rainbow daddy_, she thought with a snigger.

Blinking blearily, the Regent saw who was making all the racket—and then realized why. He had been reading to Alexandra, and it had been a fascinating story, but he was just so tired. He thought he'd only close his eyes for a moment. He guessed that wasn't the case.

"Alex, you wore out your old man!" Kelly stood with crossed arms, an eyebrow raised at the scene before her. "He's supposed to put _you _to sleep." She laughed again, approaching the bed. With little argument, she hauled her husband out by the arm and playfully shoved him toward the door. "Go. Get lost." She quickly doused the flames of all the candles and turned an LED lantern onto its lowest setting at the bedside. "Lights out, kiddo."

Alexandra let her mother tuck her in and asked, "Momma, what did you do today?"

Kelly sat on the edge of the bed and shrugged. "The usual." She wrinkled her nose, knowing that Alexandra loved her comical stories. "Lots of sick people, lots of bossy senior docs." She kissed the child on the nose and stood up. "I only tell you the really cool stories, you know that."

Alexandra smiled. "I like the cool stories! They're sometimes kinda funny, kinda weird." She turned her head to look at her father who hovered near the end of the bed. "Did Momma ever tell you about the guy that got a tree branch right through his motorbike helmet, right over his eye? That one was really cool! He lived, an' today he's a truck driver."

Arthur made a face, quite unaccustomed to such gory scenes as the one that this story suggested. "Thank you, I think I shall pass on that tale..." His expression caused the child to giggle before her mother turned to leave the room. "How can she sleep with those stories in her head?"

Kelly passed Arthur and called, "Sweet dreams, Alley Cat!" She picked up her belongings and headed for the chamber door.

"Night, Momma. Night, Daddy." Alexandra promptly turned over and pulled the covers up to her chin, still grinning at her father's reaction. He was fun to play with!

Kelly pulled the door shut behind her when Arthur was out in the corridor. "I turn the story into a 'G' rating," she explained with a careless shrug. "What she knows isn't even _close _to what I actually saw or had to _do _for some of my patients." The look on her face was enough to cause the Prince to stop dead in the corridor. His brow knit in confusion, he made another disgusted face. "Worse than most sword accidents," she clarified. "My patients have usually gotten really banged up in skydiving accidents, motorcycle collisions, car accidents...I could go on!" She laughed at the look on her husband's face.

They walked in to find Merlin scuttling about, cleaning up the place. He looked up with a tired smile and nodded in greeting, preparing to leave the room. Passing Kelly, he set a hand on her shoulder. "About time you returned. This prat wouldn't stop complaining about _everything_! He turns into a right whiny child when you're gone!" He spoke in low, conspiratorial tones, well aware that Arthur could hear him.

"Merlin, get out," Arthur ordered sharply, staring down his servant. His face reddened in embarrassment at being spoken of in such a manner. While glaring at his servant he went to the basin on the wash stand, soaked a cloth and began to wipe his arms free of Alexandra's masterpiece.

Merlin grinned cheekily and quickly left the room. There was a bonus to his master sharing a chamber with Kelly; it deprived Arthur of a chance to throw things at him every morning. Kelly didn't like that behaviour, and she let her husband know it. Her dislike of such practices lead to a more peaceful existence for Merlin. The warlock shut the door behind himself on the way out.

Throwing his shirt carelessly from atop of the bed to the floor on his side, the Regent sighed and climbed into bed. Arthur directed his gaze to the privacy screen. He watched as a scrub shirt was flung over the top, and the trousers followed. He could hear his wife dressing into something else. "Father was upset with you for missing dinner with us," he began cautiously, twiddling his thumbs in his lap. "I missed your presence as well." He glanced up, waiting for a response.

"Couldn't be helped," Kelly replied, coming out from behind the screen in a tank top and shorts, her long auburn hair loose down her back. "But I promise you, tomorrow I'll be done by seven and get back here ASAP." She smiled, shaking her head. "We don't want to piss off your father..." She moved to sit at the table, pulling out her iPad and her laptop, starting them both up.

Arthur blinked at his wife in astonishment. Hadn't he been abundantly clear on his intentions? He sat bare-chested in bed, waiting patiently, and..."What are you doing?" he asked, the shock evident in his voice. "Why don't you come to bed? It's late." He felt a little bit stupid, now, sitting in wait for a woman who obviously had no intention of going to bed any time soon! Beyond frustrated, he hoped the pain was clear as he looked at her.

"And I will," Kelly murmured, her eyes darting between the two devices. She scrutinized the MRI images, read the associated notes provided by the MRI Technologist, and made note of her own observations in the Word file she'd started for this evening's task. "I just need a few minutes to run through my files, and then I'll join you."

The Prince was visibly pouting as he slunk down further beneath the covers and tried to lull himself to sleep. But that damned typing sound did nothing to ease his nerves at all. He found himself becoming edgy.

When Kelly finally did come to bed, he was in such an upset state that he did little more than lean over to kiss her and go straight to sleep when the candles went out. She asked if he was 'okay' and he simply replied, "Fine." He hastily added, "I love you."

Kelly smiled in the darkness and found her husband's hand. "Love you, too." She clearly sensed his state and added, "I'm sorry I've been so busy elsewhere. It won't always be as crazy as this." Squeezing his hand, she closed her eyes. "Tomorrow will come soon..."

Arthur blinked in the darkness and sighed in his tired state. _Really? _he asked himself, listening as her breathing hit that steady, slow rhythm. What about the months following? What if she wanted to pursue some other speciality that would further remove her from his side? He found himself suddenly very jealous...of a job.

~.~.~

The days that followed were no less hectic for anyone, but something felt a little off. Arthur would wake most days to find himself alone, and he knew his wife had gone off to work about an hour or two earlier than his scheduled wake-up. She did return earlier, as she had promised (on most nights at least), but she was increasingly tired and forgetful.

One morning she'd left, getting as far as Lleanne's father's front drive (where they had agreed to keep her vehicle for her portal crossings after her father had sold the house and left Santa Monica), when she realized that she had left her keys back home through the portal. Arthur had teased her about that, momentarily holding them up far too high for his miniature wife to be able to reach, demanding a kiss for the return of her property. She had run off with a simultaneously amused and irritated glance. She'd stuck her tongue out at him before leaving his sight.

A few days after that, he woke to an awful retching sound that brought him straight up in bed. Arthur hoped to God that wasn't Merlin from a bad round of drinking the night before—that would just be awkward and quite disgusting. So, who-?

He was out of bed in a heartbeat, kneeling at his wife's side as she heaved into a chamber pot. It was a while before she felt well enough to finally clean herself up, and he helped her to her feet despite her protests. Worry and fear was etched all across the Prince's face.

Before the manservant could even utter his favourite morning greeting ("Let's have you, lazy daisy!"), Arthur barked, "Merlin, go get Gaius—now!" He shot Merlin a look of panic.

"Oh, come on! There's no need for this," Kelly argued sharply. "I'm fine now, Arthur, really!" She shrugged, sipping on a glass of water. "Probably just something from dinner last night that failed to agree with me. It happens, life goes on." She waved her hand at the manservant, who also looked quite concerned, too. Just great... "Don't worry about it. Just carry on insulting my husband, remind him that he's a mere mortal. You know the drill." She rose against her husband's wishes and snatched her hospital lanyard off the table.

"I could summon Gaius if it will set Arthur at ease," the warlock stated uneasily, meeting his master's upset gaze. "Really. Gaius could be here in minutes." He watched the petite woman rush to the wardrobe and haul out another set of scrubs. Just _how many sets does she have in there? _he wondered idly. He made the mental note to be sure her clothing got back to her that night. She was probably running low. She was behind the privacy screen in moments and out again, carelessly tossing her hair up in a messy bun.

Kelly laughed, shaking her head. "Nah. Dude, you're sweet, but I'm fine. I have to get going, or I'm going to be late for Grand Rounds." She stepped over to Arthur and threw her arms around him, planting a kiss on his lips. "I'm fine," she assured him, her hand on the side of his face. "Relax. Go...destroy practice dummies or something." She smiled when he did and she nodded. "See you tonight. I'll try to be a bit earlier."

As she darted for the door, backpack over one shoulder, Arthur protested, "You haven't even eaten yet!"

Kelly paused, glancing at her watch. She was running a bit ahead of herself. She quickly relented and seated herself at the dining table, happy to have a few minutes to enjoy breakfast with her husband. Merlin surprised her with a cup of coffee and she gave him a grateful smile.

Minutes later she departed, and her husband was a little more at ease after that mild intervention. Arthur could hear her greeting the guards by their first names as she strode down the corridor at breakneck speed. He was duly surprised; Arthur was lucky if he could remember their positions in the Guard.

"You're still worried," Merlin guessed, folding his master's night clothing as he set the garments on top of the bedside table. "She seems fine, Arthur,"he said, hoping to reassure the Prince.

Arthur snorted as he dressed behind the screen. "You wouldn't think so if you had heard her earlier. I thought she might keel over." Dressed for the day, he rounded the screen and watched his servant gather the breakfast dishes. "If she's ill, it's probably because of that damned Residency..."

"Somebody sounds jealous," Merlin offered cheekily. He relented and shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. You can't be sure."

And there were further days like this, each incident met with less panic and greater suspicion on Arthur's part. It seemed as though nothing his wife ate managed to stay down for longer than a few minutes, and then she would dash from the room for a bit of privacy. She would return in better spirits, but she was looking like she had lost a fair bit of weight—and she really could not afford to lose much.

Arthur finally cornered Kelly after a council meeting. It was one of Kelly's days off—the first after six days straight of working. She was in no real hurry, for a change, though she had promised Alexandra she would take her outside for the day. Pulling her aside in the empty corridor, he blocked her at the wall.

"Arthur, what the hell!" Kelly glanced around the corridor, and they were alone. "God, what's gotten _into _you?" she asked in a state of disbelief. His eyes looked positively stormy, full of turmoil.

Arthur looked down at his wife, his eyes wild and full of trepidation. "Me? What is it with _you_? You're ill all the time as of late, and quite frankly, I'm a little worried," he hissed, trying to keep this conversation private. His hands settled on either side of her face, his eyes searching hers as if he might find the answer that way. "I love you. Please—tell me what's going on," he begged. "I-Is it watching your family leave? Are you depressed about that? I-I'm sorry! I'll order that they be brought back!" He sounded as desperate as he felt, nearly tearing up over all of the worst-case scenarios playing out in his mind.

Kelly clasped her husband's hands in her own and forced them to drop. She closed her eyes momentarily to steel her nerves, and when she opened them again she saw a pair of very frightened blue eyes. "Arthur-"

At this point he overreacted a bit, his heart sinking "It's bad." He sounded like a scared little boy, even to his own ears. He may have been a prat and an arrogant jerk to many...but where his family was concerned, that was where his visage crumbled.

Kelly rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No," she insisted firmly. "It's not bad, just..." She searched for the words and finally settled on the straight-forward truth. "I wasn't going to say anything yet, just in case things went south." She glanced left and right, ensuring that they were alone. She met her husband's scared eyes and spoke in one rushed exhaled breath. "I took the test and I'm pregnant."

With that grenade dropped, she waited, watching her husband's face go frighteningly pale. "Um, Arthur...?"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the wait, guys! To my new followers, those who have listed me or my story as a favorite, and to everyone else who takes the time to read my little creation, and to those who take the time to review, THANK YOU! It's more appreciated than you know.**

**Chapter 16**

Arthur stood staring at his wife in a state of shock. He felt the blood drain from his head and his vision went slightly hazy. When he felt her hands on his arms in an effort to steady him, he gasped, "I'm fine. Fine." His eyes darted about at this surreal moment, eventually settling on those pretty hazel eyes. Swallowing thickly, he asked, "You're sure? I-I mean, you've been so ill! Is that a-a good sign?" He was rambling, and he just could not seem to stop himself.

Kelly watched her husband, a bit nervous about his current behaviour. He didn't seem displeased, just not overjoyed either. She forced a smile, stating, "Four positive tests can't be wrong."

Arthur really didn't know what to do at this moment. He was in shock. He was going to be a father—again. This time he would actually know the child from before its birth, and the child would know him. He was both terrified and elated, he just couldn't decide which.

Kelly felt her own emotions swirling around upon making the announcement, and seeing the flash of fear across his face made her suddenly very insecure about having said anything. She felt tears spring to her eyes. "You're...not happy about this," she whispered, her eyes wide as panic gripped her throat and squeezed her innards. Her heart thumped faster inside her chest.

Startled by his wife's whispered declaration, Arthur shook his head frantically. "N-No! I am! I just-"

"No! You aren't! Otherwise you'd be smiling—and you're not smiling!-and you wouldn't look so freaking scared!" Fear and anger battled for control of the young woman's emotions. Kelly swiped at fallen tears, turning to march off. "I should've known better than to say a damn _word_!" She was angry at her husband for his total lack of enthusiasm and at herself for giving him such big news so abruptly—but he had literally _asked_ for it! She gave him the truth, and he didn't like the answer!

Confused and desperate, Arthur ran after his wife, cutting her off before she could walk out to more public corridors. "Kelly, please!" he cried. He grasped her arms, and the daggers she shot wounded him. Stopping her as quickly as he could, he pulled her into a tight embrace. Watching tears fall from her eyes, he felt his heart break. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "So sorry. I-I don't know what to say! I'm surprised, yes, but...I'm scared to death," he admitted, his voice shaking.

Kelly's anger flared further, and she pushed him away. "And I'm not?" she growled sharply, her fists clenched at her sides. "YOU try going through all the mood swings, the 'normal' aches and pains, the weird food cravings, the exhaustion, and all the crap that goes along with pregnancy, and THEN you can talk to me about 'scared'! Until then, don't you DARE draw parallels between how _you_ and I feel!" Her southern twang had come out full-force during this rant, and her husband had the nerve to fight a smile. Bristling, she set her jaw. "What on earth is so funny?"

Arthur crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. He allowed himself to smile, swinging his arms at his side as he approached his wife again. "No, not funny. Beautiful," he said softly, pushing a strand of hair behind one ear as he bent to kiss her. "And for your information, I am very happy about the baby." Wrapping his wife in a hug, he held on for a very long moment.

Kelly hugged him back, resting her head on his chest. Swiping at stray tears, she mumbled, "Sorry. I don't know what got into me." She felt bad for having blown up at this wonderful, loving man. He was happy; he was also just as confused as she was—only he wasn't ruled by rampaging hormones.

Arthur was almost afraid to ask, having already witnessed his wife's unstable temper. "So...how many weeks pregnant _are _you?"

"Two and a half months."

Arthur startled when he got his answer, and he felt like an unobservant idiot. How could he have missed something so obvious? He thought for a moment and asked, "When were you planning on _telling _me?"

"After next week's appointment," Kelly said simply. "I'm small enough that Elise should be able to detect a heartbeat, if our calculations were correct." She paused and looked up at Arthur with a very serious gaze. "You can't tell Alex until we're past the three-month mark. Promise me."

"Why this magical three-month deadline?"

"I'm less likely to miscarry at that point, and I don't think we want to have to explain to our little girl, if things went south, that her little brother or sister is not going to be coming after all," Kelly stated bluntly. She stared her husband down. "Promise you'll keep it quiet. Just two more weeks, Arthur. I know it's a lot to ask, but it's very important to me," she hurriedly added when he looked like he just might argue her request.

Arthur reluctantly nodded. "Fine. For you," he agreed, trying not to pout about his inability to bring this joyous event to the attention to the people of Camelot. "But when three months is up, and you've got all you need to know, I reserve the right to shout it from the highest towers." He cracked a smile.

Kelly nodded, a bit relieved to have her husband on her side. "Sure, whatever. At that point, you can print it in all the tabloids, too." She kissed him again and met a much happier set of blue eyes. "See, I'm reasonable when I want to be."

"Reasonable," Arthur scoffed, turning to walk with his wife toward their chambers. "Stubborn, maybe, foolhardy-" he flinched when she hit his chest with an open hand.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that..."

~.~.~

The weeks passed quickly. To reward her husband's silence, Kelly brought him through the portal one Monday morning, taking him for a little 'road trip'. She had her three-month ultrasound booking, and hadn't said a word about it. She thought it would be more memorable for her husband to get to see his unborn child and to hear that amazing first heartbeat—without first being alerted to these details!

The Pathfinder rolled to a stop in its designated parking spot at Santa Monica General Hospital, and Alexandra had her seat-belt off before anybody else. She was practically bouncing in her seat. "Momma, can I go to the Playground? I wanna paint, and play with Lego, and use the water table," she declared, her face lit up with excitement. "Maybe Stephanie's still there!"

Kelly paused to put her sunglasses away in the overhead visor. "Maybe," she agreed, nodding as she cut the engine. Pocketing the keys she unfastened her own seat belt and briefly watched her husband fumble with his own fastener. To save his rampant pride, she let him tough it out and get it on his own.

Minutes later they walked into the building through automatic, sliding glass doors that left the Prince a bit rattled. Technology still spooked him a bit.

Everything was white and pristine, and glass railings lined stairway banisters throughout. Arthur counted six floors visible from the open mezzanine, and even from where he stood, he could see never ending activity. Modern art decorated the walls, and halogen lights dimmed with the onslaught of light streaming in through the sunroof partitions. People entered and exited elevators and walked the stairwells scattered throughout. Staff members walked in groups of two or more, chattering amongst themselves, some bursting into laughter. Voices carried throughout, and it was impossible for the Regent to isolate any one conversation in passing.

They proceeded to the nearest elevator and Kelly maintained her silence about their destination. Arthur was getting visibly antsy, unused to being kept in the dark about anything. _This_, Kelly thought with a suppressed grin, _is utter torture_! Ah, but it was for a good cause; her husband was going to get the biggest surprise of his life in a very short time.

~.~.~

Dr. Elise Brady paused with the ultrasound transducer over her patient's abdomen and grinned when the telltale sound of the baby's fast heartbeat hit the speakers. She lifted her attention from the Doppler monitor to look at the father. He looked worried, almost scared as his eyes kept bouncing from where she rested the microphone, to where the heart rate read out on the screen, and to her with concern creasing his brow. She laughed and shook her head.

"Nothing to worry about," she assured him. "The baby's fine. You're hearing her heart. One hundred and fifty beats per minute." She let the sound continue for a moment longer, to allow the man to really take in this experience. Honestly, he looked like a child at Christmas, a huge grin plastered across his handsome face.

Stunned, Arthur couldn't help the smile as he realized what this woman had said. "That's her heart?-" and he froze, glancing from Kelly to Elise as shock settled on his face. "Wait...'she'? How could you possibly know?"

Elise shook her head, putting away the equipment. "I don't, but female foetuses tend to have faster heartbeats. But based on the number of weeks, we should be able to find out...if you want...?" She glanced from Kelly to Arthur, suddenly worried that she may have crossed an invisible line.

They agreed to find out, and the Regent was more curious than anything, to see how technology might have advanced so far as to allow such a feat. There, in the darkened room, the Prince saw his unborn child, a whitish outline consisting of shadows and creases against blackness.

"That's what's going on in my stomach right now," Kelly explained gently, watching the details change as Elise shifted the transducer around for a better view.

Arthur stared at the ever-changing image in a state of shock and awe. Leaning forward, trying to see more, he asked hurriedly, in confusion, "When did you eat the night sky? Is that a-a future thing, to eat the stars?" He sounded incredulous.

Kelly rolled her eyes skyward, wanting very badly to face-palm at that moment.

~.~.~

Crossing the portal hours later, they agreed to share the news after dinner with the King. Pushing the chamber door open, Arthur failed to catch Alexandra as she ran under his arm and straight into his father's chambers. He paused, dreading the King's response to such a brash intrusion, but none came. Arthur glanced at Kelly with a raised eyebrow and she simply shrugged, following him in. As she closed the door she could hear her daughter speaking a mile a minute to the seated King.

"...And Momma showed Daddy around the Hosipital," Alexandra rattled on, breathless and bouncing on her feet in front of her grandfather. "I painted you a picture, wanna see?" She brought a bright blue folder out from behind her back and handed it to the man, her face alight with joy.

Obviously feeling a bit awkward with this child's excited state, Uther nodded, accepting the strange parchment. "My word, you have been a busy girl," he murmured with obvious appreciation as he put an arm around the child before him. He opened the folded sheet and saw three separate people figures painted in bright colours, and something big, black and imposing sat behind them. "What is that, Alex?" he asked quietly, indicating the strange object.

Alexandra looked at where the King pointed and nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, that's Mommy's car! It's really fun," she assured him with wide eyes. "We went through a drive-through and got lunch, and when Momma and Daddy went to see Momma's doctor I got to play with all the other kids in the Playground! You should come with me sometime, Grand-" she suddenly froze, her mouth snapping shut.

Uther narrowed his eyes at the girl, unsure what to make of this abrupt motion. "Alex, what is it?"

Alexandra tilted her head at the King and bit her lip nervously. "I can't call you Grandpa. My Grandpa is a Marine, and he's just...well...my Grandpa." She regarded the King with obvious confusion. "What do I call you? I can't just call you 'King' or 'Daddy's Daddy'; that just sounds silly," she said softly.

Uther found himself struck speechless with this offer of acceptance—from a child! He couldn't quite help the smile that settled on his face as he met those pretty blue eyes. "You do make an excellent point," he agreed, nodding. "What about Grandfather?"

Alexandra just shook her head, her face deadly serious. "No, that's no fun." She thought a moment longer and her face brightened in thought. "What about Granddad?"

Uther chuckled, nodding as he pulled the child up onto his lap at the table. "Perfect." He paused to look to his son and daughter-in-law, indicating with a sweep of his arm that they should also be seated to dine with him. In moments the child wriggled free and sat in her own chair. "What was this about you seeing a doctor?" he asked Kelly, sipping at his cup of mead. "Is everything all right?"

At that, both Kelly and Arthur lit up with radiant smiles. They argued for a moment as to who would speak about it, and finally Kelly gave Alexandra a look that clearly gave the child permission to speak.

"I'm gonna be a big sister," Alexandra blurted with a huge smile, bouncing in her seat for a moment. "And I hope it's a girl, 'cause boys are jerks sometimes, and I can show my sister how to get him in the sol-solar...plexus when a boy won't leave her alone!"

Kelly doubted that such news could have been delivered more directly. She laughed nervously, meeting Uther's stunned face. "True," she confirmed, and then she waved frantically to clear things up. "I-I meant about the, uh, baby. The whole 'boys are jerks' thing started at school..." She fidgeted with the napkin in her lap and glanced over to see a silently laughing Arthur. "Okay, okay...Funny, yes, we all get it," she said with an eye-roll.

Uther swallowed his bite of mutton and nodded slowly, glancing over at the child with a suppressed laugh. He shook his head and raised his eyes to look at Arthur, and then Kelly. "Well, that is good news," he agreed, nodding his appreciation. "You have no idea the many times that I have been asked about the two of you. The entire kingdom wishes to see a sibling for Alex..."

"Wow, the entire kingdom is _nosey_," Kelly murmured, slightly affronted by this revelation.

~.~.~

The entirety of Camelot was quiet upon nightfall. Guards stood at their posts, some walked the perimeter, and a lone figure hobbled in through the gates. Cloaked and weakened with sickness, the stranger begged to know where to find the Court Physician, citing that he hailed from the lower town. One of the guards at the gate took the young man up to Gaius' chambers.

The wooden door was opened with caution. After all, it was the dead of night. A bleary-eyed Gaius stood in the doorway and stared at the man for a moment before the dim light of his hearth cast enough light on the lad to show dimpled pustules all over the man's face and hands, all at the same stage of development. This was most peculiar.

The man collapsed against Gaius as weariness overtook him, and the Physician called, "Merlin!" Barely supporting the man, Gaius attempted to drag him inside his chambers with the guard's help. Gaius pointed to an empty cot by the fire. "There. Help me lie him down," he ordered the guard, and the soldier did as asked.

"Gaius, what's all the fuss?" Merlin's voice was raspy with sleep, and he peered out his half-opened chamber door. When he saw the man lying by the fire, he hurried and ran to Gaius' side. "Gods," he breathed. "Wh-What's happened to him? He looks terrible!"

Gaius touched a hand to the young man's forehead and visibly flinched. "Yes. He's burning up, Merlin. Draw an ice bath," he ordered urgently, grateful for his ward's dutiful nature. Gaius turned to the departing guard, stating sharply, "Fetch Lady Kelly, will you? Tell her it is urgent; we need her at once."

The guard nodded sharply and did as ordered, feeling the urgency of this matter. Running as fast as his feet would carry him, he raced for the North Tower. Abruptly halted by one of his senior guards, he quickly explained the situation and was permitted to enter the stairwell. Moments later he was banging on the Regent's chamber door.

Arthur was woken from a rather pleasant dream and he heard the frantic banging on his door. "What the blazes," he muttered as adrenaline coursed through his veins. He noted that there were no bells going, so it wasn't an intruder or another dungeon escape. Glancing at his sleeping wife, he pulled the door open, standing in his breeches and nothing else. "Yes, what is it?"

"I-I beg your pardon, Sire," the guard sputtered, clearly nervous in the Prince's presence. "Gaius has requested the Lady's attendance immediately. It is urgent, Sire."

Arthur froze as several thoughts bombarded him. He narrowed his eyes. "It is three o'clock in the morning. It cannot wait?"

"N-No, Sire. A man met us at the gate only minutes ago, and he looked a horrid sight. He is very ill, Sire."

Arthur thought about disallowing his wife's participation, but there was no _forbidding_ Kelly to do anything. This was, he reasoned reluctantly, her profession. She lived to heal, and if Gaius could not handle this situation alone, she was the best available resource. Still, the Regent feared putting either his wife or the unborn child at risk.

"Arthur?" Kelly's voice floated up from the bed, and she sat up when she saw the guard in the doorway, and he gave her an apologetic glance. On her feet immediately, she padded over in her sleep set. "What's going on?" Crossing her arms, she leaned against the doorframe, assessing their visitor.

"My Lady," Stephen stuttered, bowing. "Gaius needs you. He is tending to a very sick man from the village, and he asks for your help." He was rewarded with an understanding nod.

Moments later, despite her husband's half-hearted protests, Kelly followed the guard through the corridor, a flashlight lighting the way. She had thrown a robe on over her sleep set, a pair of sandals on her feet. "Can you tell me more about him?" she asked softly, not wanting to wake anybody else needlessly. "What symptoms did he present with?"

Stephen nodded and thought for a moment. "My Lady, he had these awful spots all over him—boils, perhaps, and Gaius said that he had an awful fever."

Kelly paused in the corridor and pulled a specialized mask out of her black medical bag, putting it on. When she got a quizzical look, she assured him, "It's standard procedure. There's nothing to worry about."

Stephen nodded and swallowed convulsively. He watched as she also proceeded to put on a pair of clear gloves of some kind.

Kelly paused at the closed wooden door and knocked. She met the guard's scared face. "We'll deal with this, don't worry. One step at a time," she assured him. She had ordered Arthur to stay put. There was no need to panic the kingdom when she didn't even know what was wrong yet.

Merlin opened the door and stared at her with a wide, understanding gaze. Oh, she perceived a threat, all right. The warlock was relieved for the doctor's forethought on the matter. "I'm sorry," he apologised softly, following her further into the room. "Gaius thought it best to have you take a look for yourself. I've never seen anything like it." Merlin nodded in thanks to Stephen and let the man return to his post at the main gate.


	17. Chapter 17

**I know, I know! I took bloody FOREVER in getting this chapter up, and I apologize for that. I just hit this really humongous brick wall and you probably noticed an influx of Outtakes... *cough* Had to get my mind working... :) LOL**

**I wanted to give a big shout out to all who added me to their lists as faves or follows, and of course to all who took the time and effort to review. THANK YOU! It's so good to see people reading and responding to my work! *wipes away a tear* You really love my baby..! Oh-and Lady Proemess, as per usual, your editing and commentary is SUCH a blessing for those of us who suffer frequent mental blips. *HUG!* Without you I would lose my focus. We can't let that happen. :P**

**Anyway, without further ado...**

**Chapter 17**

Gaius paced the floor as Camelot's Future Queen examined the patient. Her quiet state was unsettling to the old Physician, but he knew the way she worked; she was ensuring that she had all of her answers.

Kelly stood up and threw her examination gloves into a pail of alcohol. It wasn't like gloves grew on trees here; she had to recycle all of her infection control barriers like disposable gloves, gowns and masks. Replenishing her stocks was going to be difficult, especially given the current situation.

Crossing her arms, Kelly moved to stand before the Court Physician. "I've got the results from his blood work, and I've surveyed all of his symptoms." Glancing back at the patient, she added, "He's at about day five of a thirteen-day cycle." She nibbled her lip nervously, quickly masking that with a professional face. "Gaius, we're facing a Smallpox outbreak. It sounds like it started in the lower town." Nervous energy flowed through the woman.

Gaius' mouth refused to work for a long moment, and he cleared his throat. "You are certain?" He glanced at the fevered young man. Meeting Kelly's gaze, he asked, "And this isn't the work of magic?"

Exasperated by the very suggestion, Kelly sighed. "No, this is _not _magic. It is a virus that has roots extended well beyond even _this _era. It's been around for a very long time...just without a name." She waved her hand dismissively in a very agitated manner. "That's beside the point." She pointed to the man. "He came to our gates tonight, says his son's ill too—but at an earlier stage. So, he may have had first contact with the carrier. This other person may not have been sick with the disease, but he carried it from whence he came. So..." She paused in thought, rubbing at her temple while one hand absently kneaded her lower back. "We need to track it, isolate the carrier, and prevent further transmission." Her eyes were bright with fear and frustration. Swallowing thickly, Kelly shook her head. "This can't wait." This was, she knew, a monumental task even in the twenty-first century. How the hell was she supposed to work with such limited resources and find the carrier before an entire population became fodder for the Smallpox virus?

Gaius shook his head. "We cannot proceed without Uther's consent. Council will proceed in-" he grabbed Kelly's wrist and glanced at the digital numbers on her watch-"three hours. I suggest that we gather our resources and present to the council."

Kelly furiously rubbed back her tears, acutely aware that she was getting more emotional than she ought to be—but she understood there were multiple driving factors. "We can't wait another three hours!" she snapped. "Gaius, we have to do something! I don't expect you to ride out with me, but I need to see how bad things are. Why news has only reached us now I can't figure, but it's going to become epidemic if we don't take action NOW!" Her arms flew out, gesturing to the air around them and she drew up straight as an arrow, the stress of this disaster fueling her abrupt motions.

"And what would you have me do, wake the King?" Gaius raised his eyebrow at the mere suggestion, crossing his arms. He levelled a gaze of open disapproval on the woman, making it quite clear that such a manoeuvre would not be prudent.

Kelly nodded vehemently and she planted her hands on her hips. "Now you're talkin'. In fact, I'll get right on it." She started to leave but was blocked by an anxious looking Merlin. Narrowing her eyes at him, she hissed, "Move your ass before I move it for you!"

Merlin's eyes widened a fraction in surprise. Barring the door with his lanky frame, the warlock glanced at Gaius before facing his friend. "I'm sorry. I'm with Gaius on this one." When the doctor looked ready to argue, he quickly added, "I-I think the Council will consider your request more seriously during daylight hours! I mean, we can use these hours to-to prepare evidence and sway any skepticism that they might have!"

Kelly backed down, reluctantly, losing her battle-ready posture. She turned and paced the floor. "God damn it, guys, we don't have _time _for this shit!" She caught Gaius' raised eyebrow again and glared back at him. Pacing the room for a moment she stopped and crossed her arms. "Fine! Okay." Dropping her arms to her sides, she gestured toward her workstation. Pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger, she muttered, "Gaius, pass me my camera, please?" He looked at her in confusion. "Evidence," she clarified. "A picture's worth a thousand words. Ever heard that phrase before?" The blank looks answered her question, and she took the small camera from Gaius' outstretched hand. "Nevermind," she growled irritably.

~.~.~

As it turned out, the Council didn't take much convincing. The pictures of poor Thomas' numerous welts had been shocking for all to see. Still, it was Uther who fought the doctor's recommendation only because of her personal involvement in this matter—because of her expectant state. Upon mention of this news, the Advisors and councilmen's jaws nearly hit the floor in astonishment. It wasn't until Kelly pointed out the fact that she was the only one with enough medical training to keep Uther's men safe while on this fact-finding mission that the King acquiesced and ordered Arthur, his knights and servant to accompany the Lady and Gaius to the lower town.

The ride was slow-going and the nervous tension was palpable. Still, for as serious as everyone was, it didn't stop Sir Gwaine from singing Tavern songs nearly the entire way. The knights began to groan with each new song. Gaius threatened to sedate him, and Merlin threatened to silence him with a spell. Gwaine had abruptly snapped his mouth shut, looking quite offended. "I didn't think I was _that _terrible," he muttered, pouting slightly.

Kelly turned in her saddle and blinked at Gwaine for a very long moment. When he halted and stared back innocently, she said, "Gwaine, you're _killing _us with those awful songs." Forcing a straight face, she poured on the theatrics. "Oh my God, think of what you're doing to the developing eardrums of my poor baby girl! Dude, it's just _wrong_!" She widened her gaze in mock-horror, placing a hand over her stomach. At this the others burst out laughing.

Gaius spoke up from the rear. "As the Lady's personal physician, I order you to cease and desist, Sir Gwaine." He forced a straight face, more than happy to quell the noise.

Gwaine shifted his body to look behind at the old man, and then he turned a narrowed gaze to the Future Queen. "You insult my talent!" he cried dramatically, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Without missing a beat, Kelly stated called over her shoulder, "You have to _have _it before I can _insult _it."

Merlin laughed out loud, shifting out of Gwaine's reach—in case the knight decided to try to cuff him upside the head.

By this time they had reached the Lower Town, and the lively market atmosphere belied the urgent situation that lay before them. Stall owners bartered back and forth, haggling for the best price on several items, and one man in particular drew Kelly's eye.

He was a middle-aged man with gray at the temples of his shoulder-length brown hair and he was dressed in a homespun cotton shirt and breeches. He hunched a bit as he fought a coughing spasm. As his body became wracked with coughs, Kelly saw the telltale red pock marks on his forearms and hands. He was settling fresh fruit into a woman's shopping basket, smiling and nodding in thanks as she turned to leave. When he turned his face to scan the crowd, Kelly saw the marks on his face. If he was this ill and still working...

"Oh, God," Kelly murmured, suddenly taken with panic. Her hands began to shake, and she felt like she was going to jump straight out of her own skin. Her horse danced a nervous stride. The enormity of the task ahead hit her full-force. How in God's name would she locate the carrier when nobody seemed to realize the severity of this sickness?

Gaius rode his horse forward and settled beside the royals. He saw the very behaviour that had raised the woman's alarm bells. "Good heavens..."

The town had a population estimated at about four hundred men, women and children. From plain sight alone, both of the healers could see people carrying on as though nothing was amiss, and a large portion of the visible population had the early-stage markings of Smallpox. Some looked decidedly ill, others seemed to be carrying on all right, and...the unseen population was a bit more unsettling. How bad were those that they _couldn't _see?

Kelly levelled a finger and swept it from east to west. "Not everyone has it," she stated quietly, meeting Gaius' equally neutral gaze. "It's been five, max six days for Thomas, which tells me..." She thought for a moment longer and did a silent tally of those within sight. "See that man to the left, over by the well?" Gaius nodded. Kelly glanced from the man to her friend. "Tell me how far into this thing he is. What's your guess?"

Gaius tilted his head in thought, absently brushing his horse's mane with his fingers. "If Thomas is any indication...I'll venture to say five days." He had taken a few minutes to read Kelly's collection of Smallpox information back in his chambers, wanting to know exactly what awaited them upon arriving in the Lower Town.

Kelly nodded. "He's just starting to blister up, so he's at the midpoint. He's survived the fever, the chills, all that fun stuff..." She grimaced in sympathy, meeting Gaius' gaze.

Gaius nodded. After a moment's hesitation he dismounted his mare. His old bones creaked in protest of this action. He truly felt older than his years at times such as this.

Kelly made to dismount, but the warlock leapt off his horse and was beside her horse in mere moments. Thanking Merlin, Kelly dismounted with his assistance and walked with Gaius a few feet away from the others. As her eyes skipped from structure to structure, she planted her hands on her hips. Watching the early morning activity, she shook her head. "Not good," she muttered, worrying her lower lip.

Gaius remained silent for several moments, crossing his arms as he thought over their available options. "Let's don the isolation clothing," he murmured, leaning in so she would hear him, "and I'll not be sending you into their homes for examination; I don't want you exposed to this sickness." He gave the time traveller a reprimanding glare, fully expecting the small redhead to fight him on that one.

Kelly nodded, sighing with impatience. "We'll set up a medical station and a separate camp for our guys," she suggested just as quietly. Seeing the spark of surprise at her acceptance, she muttered,, "I don't want this thing _any_more than you do..."

Gaius nodded. "Great minds think alike." He sighed and after a long moment stated, "You shall look after those apparently unaffected, and I shall take a look at the easily identifiable sick ones." She in turn shot him a look of protest. Gaius held up his hand, arguing, "I have already been exposed. If I fall ill, I can fight it. You..." Gaius glanced at the Future Queen's rapidly growing stomach. "You cannot put yourself at risk in such a vulnerable state."

Kelly's eyes traveled to the oblivious townsfolk. She immediately imagined the virus, a villainous little animated creature jumping from person to person with each outstretched hand. It was a truly frightening scene. She wasn't so certain that they could handle this outbreak after all...Gaius was right; she had a lot more at stake, and she knew damned well that her own husband would object to her being directly involved with the obviously sick ones. She simply nodded her agreement.

Kelly turned on her heel and strode toward the line of knights. She caught each of their gazes and stated firmly, "This thing gets around like wildfire, kills entire populations. If we can bar the people coming into or leaving this town, we have a ghost of a chance at throwing this thing into a standstill. And then it would just end its cycle in, let's say worst case, about two weeks' time." She tried to slow her speech. She was aware that when she got worked up, she sounded like a chipmunk on crack. She started to ramble and make little sense to anyone but herself, and that would not help this situation...

Jittery as hell, Kelly felt panic close in on her and her heart was just thumping quickly inside her chest. Her years of training kicked in, pushing her toward infection control tactics. Now was not the time to get all out-of-sorts.

Arthur let his gaze drift out toward the village homes. "We need to gather the people for examination," he concluded. He motioned for his knights to move out-

-"And you're gonna send 'em all out to get it, too?" Kelly's tone was full of disbelief, and she leveled a chastising gaze on her husband. "Well, that's _exactly _what we need! An outbreak so far out of control that we have no hope in HELL of reigning it in!" Her hands had flown up in illustration of the village all around them. She then gestured sharply to the Knights. "They don't go until they know how to protect themselves."

"They have weapons," Arthur said in a matter-of-fact tone, spreading his hands as if to say that there was no question in this matter.

Kelly glared at her husband and then screamed in frustration, causing even the mounted Knights to jump in surprise. She growled dangerously and let loose a long list of colorful words as she stomped away. Her nerves were drawn tight as guitar strings, and she was beginning to get more than a little edgy. The pregnancy wasn't helping... She fought for a long moment to regain control of her emotions.

Arthur was aware of the questioning looks from his knights, and he wordlessly dismounted his steed. His face was red with embarrassment at basically being called an idiot in front of his men. No, she didn't say it verbally, but she made it pretty obvious that that was how she felt.

Originally intending to call his wife out on this unacceptable behaviour, Arthur slowed his stride and relented when he saw her face. She was watching the people carry on about their days, and grief marred her pretty features. This thing, he guessed, was bigger than anything they had ever faced. His hands gesturing helplessly, he spoke. "I know this is a lot to deal with, and I apologize...for my ignorance of the matter." Pride reared its head again and he added, "But I resent being insulted in front of my Knights..." He stopped right beside her, glancing down at the doctor as he crossed his arms. He turned his own gaze to watch the people.

"I'm sorry," Kelly apologized sincerely, meeting her husband's eyes momentarily. "It's just...you _really _have to listen to me on this one. This is my territory. I'm calling the shots, or we're gonna have a lot of very sick people inside Camelot's own walls, and we will lose many. This thing...it's nasty." She tilted her head and gestured with her hand toward the villagers. "They don't even know what's sitting right in front of them, Arthur. Look at them. All this hand-to-hand stuff going on, face-to-face..." An expression of pain settled on her face.

Watching this oblivious contact between the sick and the apparently unaffected brought shivers up Kelly's spine and she visibly quaked. "Okay. No. This ends today," she stated abruptly, slicing her hands through the air. "Let's get rolling." She turned to approach the mounted Knights, a firm resolve having taken hold of the diminutive doctor. This thing would not kill their people. She could still minimize the damage. _Who are you,_her inside voice crowed_, God? _Gritting her teeth in annoyance, Kelly muttered aloud, "This _isn't _a hill that I plan to die on..."

Arthur understood that his people must seem utterly backwards and uneducated—and himself as well. So, he would take her advice. His men were hers and Gaius' to command at this moment. He walked to stand before his knights, stating firmly, "Do exactly as Gaius and Kelly ask of you. Do not err from their direction, or you yourselves could fall ill."

They all answered respectfully, nodding. They remained mounted and watched the Lady for further direction.

Kelly nodded, then, thanking her husband with a hand to his face. Meeting his eyes, she mouthed, 'Love you.' She managed a deep breath and moved to stand before the knights. "Okay, guys, let's talk safety precautions," she barked, clapping her hands once, very sharply, to draw their complete attention.

~.~.~

Kelly moved the stethoscope around the child's back and listened intently for any abnormal breath sounds. No crackling, no wheezing...The three-year-old in her presence appeared to have sidestepped this outbreak, as did his mother. Neither showed symptoms and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Taking the instrument from her ears, Kelly draped it around her neck and smiled at the young woman. "He sounds good," she stated gently, nodding. "No spots, no fever, no signs of pneumonia. I'd say you're both immune. You say your father has the sickness?"

The slight blond woman bobbed her head. "Yes, ma'am." She breathed her own sigh, adding, "His spots are no longer...getting worse, just...They irritate him. My father itches terribly, an' it's all over his hands and his legs, his face..." She was visibly disgusted as she gestured to her related body parts. "There isn't much to be done, though, is there?"

Kelly rested her head on a hand as she leaned on the table beside her. She shook her head, grimacing with a sympathetic expression. "No, not really. Just...oatmeal baths work," she supplied helpfully. "Don't let him scratch, or his wounds will become infected and he'll have to deal with _me._"

Aria smiled in amusement, nodding. "Oh, indeed..." She pulled her son close and kissed the top of his head. "Eidon, here, had spots last year—but it was because I had gotten the pox from milking the cows. My father had been away at the time, and...now I wish he had been home. Perhaps he also could have avoided this...thing..." She glanced wistfully at her home only across from the marketplace. She turned a frightened gaze to the doctor, asking timidly, "Will he be all right, My Lady?"

Kelly turned her gaze to the house that Aria looked toward and shrugged, half-nodding. "Fever, spots, itching...He's breathing all right?" Aria nodded. "So far so good. It sounds like he's been lucky. How long has he had the spots for?"

Sitting by the well, Gaius turned a hand over in his palm and glanced up at the anxious face of the elderly woman before him. "Well, Madam," he began carefully, nodding, "It certainly appears to be the same sickness." He set a gloved hand upon her brow and grimaced at the heat radiating from her skin. "And you are sick with fever." Releasing her hand, Gaius reached into his bag and took out a small, prepared vial of one of his antipyretic compounds. "Drink this twice a day. Your fever should abate."

Gaius had employed his ward's help in creating more of his potions. The warlock could be seen over the Prince's fire pit, heating the contents to create Gaius' remedies. He sat surrounded by herbs and worked hectically to prepare this very necessary potion. Gaius had said that if they could fight the fever, the people stood a greater chance of survival.

Merlin had tried earlier to use magic to heal the worst cases, but his magic had been useless. This thing, he admitted with great difficulty, was immune to magical intervention. It really was a part of the past, the present _and _the future—instrumental in so many new scientific discoveries_. A destiny of its own_, Merlin mused with a shake of his head. _Lovely time for Destiny to change the rules…_

The afternoon continued in much the same manner. Kelly saw so many people she'd lost count, and she imparted advice on dealing with the symptoms and handling loved ones who came down with the virus. Education was the key to overcoming this sickness. It was a lot of talking; a lot of 'dumbing down' what she knew to suit this era. _ simpler the better_, she reminded herself time and again, refraining from launching into long-winded explanations.

Arthur and his knights took up position to halt traffic to and from the town, aiming to spread the word with each turned-away traveller. Many newcomers left in anger. Some left with the look of shock upon their faces; those were the ones who would help halt the transport of this sickness. They would pass the word along, most likely.

It was ages before Kelly came to sit next to Arthur beside the fire in their temporary camp. She discarded her isolation gear and washed her hands a few times before even sitting down, and when she did sit next to him, she used him for a leaning post.

Relieved to have her beside him again, Arthur wrapped an arm around Kelly, kissing the top of her head. They sat in silence for a while before he asked, "What do you think?"

"Oh, I try not to." Kelly glanced up and caught her husband's annoyed eye-roll. Dropping the attempt at levity, she flipped open her notebook. She took a moment to share with him her findings, keeping her medical jargon to a minimum. She knew his disdain for anything academic...which was amusing, considering her life's work.

Arthur read his wife's notes and grimaced at the long list of observations. After a long moment he nodded, weariness dulling his features. "So, we know the numbers. What do we do?"

Kelly sighed and closed her eyes as tiredness swept through her. "Report back. There's nothing else we can do. I've educated as much as I could today to anyone who would listen, Gaius' has been doing the same...Merlin's been helping as best he can, and the rest is up to the able-bodied." The frustration of her ineffective state came through loud and clear.

Arthur sighed, setting his head in his hands for a moment. When he looked up at his knights, he ordered quietly, "Pack up the camp. We promised to be back by nightfall." With curt nods, they rushed to do as their Prince bade them.

In agreement with her husband, Kelly stood to go pack her supplies. She had only just started packing her black bag when an older woman dashed across the square in a state of upset. She hurried over to Kelly, her hands reaching for the sleeves of Kelly's jacket. "M-My husband—He's n-not breathing," she stuttered, visibly shaken. Exhausted brown eyes locked on Kelly's hazel orbs. "Please, you must come. Can you help him?" Her tone was one of desperation and pleading. There was a hint of resignation, like she thought that help might have come too late.

Kelly glanced back from where the woman had come from and then met her eyes. Squaring her shoulders, she took the time to re-gown and mask herself, pulling on the gloves as she followed the woman back through the now quiet streets of the Lower Town. Her heart started pounding out a frantic rhythm as she followed the frightened woman through. Catching Gaius' gaze, she gestured in the direction she walked, and he nodded in understanding. He was tending to an older man with blistered skin, showing him how to apply the herbs to lessen the rash. Gaius' gaze followed the young woman until she was out of sight, in between homes.

As they passed the scattered rows of housing, Kelly's eyes bounced left and right, and she caught odd symbols, little shrines set up in doorways with burning incense...This was how the people fought this awful sickness, she realized with a surge of shock. Forget logic, forget science. They were running on magic and superstition. Kelly could see how this disease had traveled the world so many times, because nobody understood the importance of isolation and sanitization...They wouldn't have known any better.

They reached the hut, and she realized that a handful of knights had run after her upon her dash from the square. Kelly immediately directed Gwaine and Leon to stand guard. Kelly entered the sparsely furnished home, closing the door after herself.

There, illuminated by candlelight, lay an old man. Laying in his bed, one had only to stand a foot away and see that he was already dead. Still, Kelly checked for a pulse. There was none to be found, no breath sounds. He was just...gone. She shook her head and raised her eyes to look at the woman. "I'm sorry," she breathed.

The woman began to cry softly over the loss of her husband, her shoulders shuddering gently over the body. Kelly exited the hut – she didn't want to see this. There was nothing more to be done, and the frustration was palpable in the air to Arthur.

"Kelly?" Arthur had followed his wife when she burst from the home, and he found her sitting with her back against a tree. Swallowing thickly, the Regent sat down beside her. She was upset, he could see that. She was staring at nothing in particular. The way she'd set her jaw spoke volumes. She was busy berating herself, cursing the virus, maybe all of the above.

Kelly forced a deep breath and turned her head to meet her husband's searching gaze. She shook her head. "We lost another one." She frowned and wrung her hands as she rested her elbows on her knees. Turning her head back to the house, she asked, "What are we going to do to help these people? There are people like that woman-" she gestured toward the house sharply-"who will have _no one._"

Unsure what to say to this, Arthur decided to deal with the most pressing matter of the moment. Getting to his feet, he held his hand out for Kelly. "We must be returning to Camelot. We gave our word that we would be back before nightfall." His own face was lined with the stress of the day.

Kelly nodded, reluctantly walking away with Arthur. She had become a doctor to help people, but on this day she felt like she had been shoved into a Roman arena and given a butter knife with which to fight off several famished lions. While not entirely impossible to beat the odds, it was going to be painful and perhaps the biggest fight of her life.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:**

**Well, guys, here it is...My last chapter for this particular story. I hope you've enjoyed the story, and I really appreciated all the support, the kind words, and the amazing beta skills offered up by Lady Proemess (YOU ROCK, LP!).**

**I'll be adding more to the Backstory and also to Outtakes, but in time. One step at a time. I enjoyed writing this piece! It has been a real learning experience. And it's taught me that I'm not done. I'll put something else out there soon. Look for it!**

**Thanks so, so, so very much for everything that has contributed to my writing this story. This is an amazing community indeed.**

**By the way...Anyone see Series 5 (Episode 4)? I did! LOVED it!**

**Cheers and Ciao,**

**TheImpossiblePen**

Chapter 18

The travellers' arrival back within the gates of Camelot attracted several worried glances from those that were passing by in the courtyard. When the Prince and his Knights rode in, it was usually cause for celebration. The entire party looked incredibly tense and weary, and most definitely not in the mood for a celebration of any kind.

Dismounting his horse, Arthur handed his horse to the nearest stable hand and turned to address his servant. Merlin looked just as exhausted as any of Arthur's men. The Prince nodded imperceptibly, a gesture of respect toward the man who had ridden as well as his Knights on many a mission. "Merlin, take the medical supplies back to Gaius' chambers on your way over," he instructed. Casting a glance over to where a servant helped his wife to dismount, he added, "Kelly and I will be taking some time to ourselves tonight. It's been a long day. When you've finished with the supplies, have a servant bring our supper. Take the rest of the night off."

Merlin nodded, grateful for Arthur's unexpected gesture of kindness, smiling when the Prince clapped him on the shoulder in a brotherly manner. He looked up to where the castle doors opened. Guinevere barely stepped out when a freshly bathed Alexandra slipped under her arm and tore down the castle steps in one of her modern Disney Princess sleep sets. "I don't know about time to yourselves," he said with a grin. "That one looks awfully intent upon receiving _some _of that attention."

"Momma! Daddy! You're back!" Alexandra threw herself at her mother, resting her head against her mother's growing stomach. Alexandra felt a bit of movement and grinned up at her mother. "Baby says 'hi', too!" She turned and swiftly embraced her father. "Hi, Daddy!"

Arthur swung his girl up onto one arm, and proceeded to make his way into the castle. Scrutinizing Alexandra's color-spattered fingers, he asked, "What have you been into? Look at this! It appears that your colouring pencils have up and attacked you!" His grinned at the girl, clearly teasing her.

Alexandra giggled. "No," she protested with glee. "Gwen let me color, an' I drew puppets on my hands! See?" She proceeded to flip her hands back and forth to show her father her artistry.

Guinevere did not seem upset about Alexandra's actions, so Arthur let it go. This was probably one of those 'washable' markers. He was very thankful for this particular invention. "Well, see that you help Guinevere clean it up before bed."

"I know," Alexandra chirped, wrapping her arms around her father's neck.

Kelly followed closely behind, stopping only to tell Merlin that she would be in Gaius' chambers early the next morning. Arthur laughed when he heard her threaten to be Merlin's own personal alarm. Yes, the warlock woke himself early on a daily basis, but Kelly would beat him to the punch just to be a nuisance.

"Me and Aidan went to the lake with his Daddy, and we found a whole bunch of_ frogs_!" Alexandra sat on her father's arm, absently kicking his side with her shoes. He visibly tensed and bade her to stop. She did, though she was still excited and talking a mile a minute.

Arthur turned slightly and mouthed to his wife, 'Frogs? Really?' It was a struggle for even Kelly to stay silent on this one, but he saw the grin, the telltale shrug of her shoulders. Okay, so this was normal for children of her era…Wonderful…He attempted to hide his distaste in such matters, but he only succeeded in looking resigned. His only daughter was the heir to the Kingdom. What on earth were they in for?

"It was so cool! We brought back a whole bucketful, but you should've seen Gwen's face, Daddy! She looked really 'icked out' an' told us to keep 'em outside. 'Cause she was pretty sure that if Granddad saw them in his castle, he'd get really mad an' turn all red like a tomato—an' she's right because Granddad's King."

Arthur blew out a breath and looked to the maidservant. "Thank you Guinevere, that will be all," he said, dismissing the servant. He set the child down and straightened, taking her hand.

Guinevere curtseyed politely and nodded to Camelot's Future Queen. "My lady," she said with a smile, and she turned and prepared to go home for the night. "Goodnight, Alexandra. Sleep well..!"

Alexandra turned her head and she smiled, waving at the servant. "You too, Gwen!" She spun about and faced her father again. "Granddad thinks girls shouldn't play like that, 'cause it's not right and blah, blah, blah…" She followed the Prince up the staircase. "But there's nothing wrong with it! Momma learned science all her life, an' she says you have to get your hands dirty if you wanna learn all about our world! Did you know in Momma's Biology classes, they had to cut up frogs, pigs' hearts, and worms? That's only the really _beginner _stuff! When Momma went to Med…Medical School, she had to cut up cad…cadav…_dead bodies_!" She made a face, seeing a matching expression of disgust on her father's features. She couldn't help but giggle at that.

Upon that revelation, Arthur raised a disbelieving brow at his wife. "Oh, Gods…Is that true? That is revolting!"

The child's voice carried down the corridors with barely a pause as she hopped on the flagstones on the way up to the North Tower. Keeping hold of the Prince's hand, she continued her prattle. Arthur bore an expression that screamed 'Help Me!', and even the passing servants couldn't hide a smile. They managed polite bobs and curtseys, and many cast adoring glances to the youngest Royal.

~.~.~

Kelly lay awake that night, eventually leaving her room to take a walk when it became apparent that sleep would not come easily. Arthur didn't even stir when she slid out of bed. Kelly padded out of their chambers in silence, shutting the door softly behind her. Wearing a long blue nightgown with her father's 'borrowed' gray U.S. Marine Corps zipper hoodie over top, she wandered the torch-lit corridors in silence, the sound of her shoes against the floors barely registering at all.

Kelly eventually stood on the battlement overlooking the city. Stray hair drifted in the light evening breeze. Swiping at her hair, she leaned on the wall and peered out into the darkness, straining to see beyond a few feet. It was impossible to see the rolling green hills beyond the castle's walls. They were mere shadows set against a star-filled sky. The moon was only at its quarter, leaving much of the land in a darker state. She could hear the voices of passing sentries below.

She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to recreate the sounds of cars on streets below, the sounds of aircraft passing overhead, sirens in the distance...When she opened her eyes again, she sighed and again examined the landscape. Would she be heartbroken over the loss of conveniences from the twenty-first century? Perhaps a little—Okay, quite a lot...But she could live without it. She had done this before. It wouldn't be _so_ bad...

Perhaps this viral outbreak was the queue she needed to set her feet firmly in one world, and one world only. She would not be responsible for the re-emergence of an eradicated disease! She was a doctor, and she had taken an oath to 'do no harm'. She could very well have done the worst kind of harm in meddling with things well beyond her own understanding…In a very short while there would be more reports of sickness, and a need for greater quarantine measures. The glorious city of Camelot could very easily become a graveyard in a matter of days.

Kelly rested her elbows on the battlement wall and swiped at her eyes as the pain of her predicament settled in her chest. She had already made her decision. She would permanently seal the portal shut, asking for Merlin's assistance in the matter. The hard part was setting the wheels in motion and sealing her fate and that of her children.

Alexandra could live through this; she was strong and healthy. Marissa? Well, that remained the unknown variable. Kelly exploded with frustration as a myriad of thoughts assaulted her mind. Growling, she spun and kicked a loose stone out of frustration.

Kelly glared as the golf-ball sized piece of rock sailed over the wall. Somebody suddenly swore in alarm and mumbled curses to themselves as they walked on.

Kelly wanted badly to scream but thought better of that. If she yelled, someone would come running and then she'd lose her precious quiet time. That would not do…

Footsteps halted behind her, and someone cleared his throat to get her attention. Kelly barely looked over her shoulder and saw the towering form of Sir Percival. Before he could say anything, she spoke wryly. "I swear I'm not jumping overboard."

The huge knight appeared unusually serious. He came to stand beside her, folding his hands as he looked out over the city. He towered over her small frame. "Sleep eludes me," he confessed, shrugging his massive shoulders. "It does for you, too, My Lady?"

Kelly nodded. "Uh-huh." She took a deep breath and the cool air misted out before her. Snuggling further into her father's jacket, trying to ward off the chill, she asked, "What's on your mind, Percy?" She smiled apologetically when he visibly flinched at the use of the name he disliked most. "Sorry…"

Percival waved off the offensive shortened version of his name, shaking his head. "Only you can get away with that, My Lady." He smiled down at her. "I keep waking up after reliving the Lower Town. Gods, they looked _awful_…"

Kelly wrinkled her nose. "They _felt _far worse than they _looked_. And then that poor _woman_…"She shook her head. She felt more tears well up and spill at the memory. Her voice wavered slightly as she spoke. "I hoped we could make a difference, you know? I feel like I _really _let them down." She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of the jacket and kept staring out over the land. "I can't _stop _this thing. I can't stop the spread of the virus, and I'm...mad at me, mad at this plague, ready to _annihilate _the original carrier for even bringing it from wherever they came from..."

Percival sat down against the wall and watched the time traveller. He saw heartache written all across her fine features. "You're not a miracle worker, My Lady. You cannot hold yourself accountable." Percival narrowed his eyes at the landscape before them. "And if you find the carrier, I'll do the job for you. I think we all share your sentiments."

Kelly nodded then, crossing her arms. She stayed there for quite a while. She wound up watching the sunrise with the burly Knight, neither one saying much of anything. The companionship was enough to set her heart at ease for this short moment in time.

She returned to her bedchambers hours later and crawled back into bed. She closed her eyes and felt the bed shift. _Go back to sleep_, she thought. _Go back to sleep and_-

-"Are you all right?"

Kelly turned her head and saw those cerulean blues staring at her in the darkness. She thought for a moment and turned over to face her husband. "Not totally, no," she answered truthfully. "But I will be."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at his wife, a bit confused. She looked far too resolute for this early in the morning. Her sadness was palpable even in his exhausted state. More than a little worried, he asked, "Where did you go?"

"Couldn't sleep. Went for a walk." Kelly yawned and turned onto her back. Staring at the ceiling, she decided to put it out there. "I just...made up my mind." She saw Arthur frown in question and decided to just blurt it out. "I'm closing the portal. I'll need Merlin's help to seal it shut."

Arthur startled upon this announcement, and he sat up in bed, aggressively wiping the sleep from his eyes. While he considered her words, he blinked owlishly for a long moment. Shifting his gaze away, he tried in vain to determine her train of thought. "Wait—You don't think you were responsible for-"

-"No." Kelly's eyes traced the lines in the ceiling as she spoke. "But I believe it could be the start of a disaster. I have to remove the risk." Saying nothing more, she turned over onto her side and shut her eyes. "Love you."

Arthur watched the back of his wife's head for a very long time, his brow creased with worry and confusion. "We should...talk about this." Talking wasn't the Prince's strong suit, but this was a monumental decision not to be made lightly.

Kelly sounded frustrated for having heard another word about it, but a multitude of emotions came through with her reply. "There's nothing to talk about, Arthur. My mind's made up." She looked over her shoulder at him briefly. "Go back to sleep. It won't be long before we have to get up."

Arthur felt mildly affronted at being dismissed. He knew his wife; once she dug her heels in, there was no changing her mind. She was stubborn, far stronger than she appeared. He spread his hands helplessly, frustrated. "But—Surely this situation upsets you. I can hear it," he pointed out. He didn't want her going through this alone. "You're a terrible liar."

Kelly sighed and turned over again. Meeting her husband's worried gaze, she blew out a breath and spoke. "Of course I'm upset about it. But what I feel won't change my responsibilities. And I really don't want to talk about it—not right now. I just need a couple of hours sleep, okay? Just..." She reached over and set a hand on Arthur's arm. "We'll talk later."

Arthur nodded reluctantly. He really wanted to hold his wife, but the way she curled in on herself suggested that such a move would be unwelcome. Was it strange to feel isolated even when you were beside the one you loved?

~.~.~

Walking the corridors with the Court Physician, Kelly sipped tea from her travel mug. She read Gaius' findings with his latest patient, nodding when she had taken in all the details. The servants were scuttling about to attend to their tasks, and the guards had long-since relieved the Night Shift.

"Thomas had been feverish all day yesterday, and the fever broke sometime in the middle of the night," Gaius said with a smile, his hands behind his back as he walked with the Future Queen. "His symptoms follow the description on the chart you showed me. He'll survive this, I am certain."

"Finally," Kelly breathed, smiling. "Some good news." She paused when Gaius attempted to cover a troubled expression. "Now, tell me the bad news," she instructed softly, stopping to stand before him.

Gaius nodded and spoke hesitantly. "The guards who first encountered Thomas have been infected. Both have presented with a very high fever. I have quarantined them to their respective homes." He hurried to expand on this thought. "I did not think it wise to keep them within these walls. We do, after all, have a duty to protect the King and his family."

Kelly nodded, pursing her lips in a moment of consideration. "I see. Do they have the rash, yet?" Gaius nodded solemnly, sadness dulling his eyes. He looked like he had the weight of a thousand men on his shoulders. Kelly glanced about, for a moment simply breathing. She nodded slowly and resumed her walk. "Are you up for a little crisis management?"

Gaius raised his one eyebrow. "Do I have a choice, my lady?"

"Nah, not really." Though her tone was casual and light, the strain of the oncoming train wreck could be seen all across her face. Dark circles were becoming noticeable beneath her eyes. Sleep held no reprieve, not when interrupted by very vivid dreams and memories of all that she had encountered in the Lower Town. She saw very clearly what was coming up around the bend, and it would prove fatal for many.

~.~.~

The sun disappeared behind a bank of threatening looking clouds, covering the landscape in a gloomy haze. People went about their business, but there was a sense of urgency, a need to batten down the hatches that was almost palpable.

Uther examined the reports and sat back in his throne, his free hand rubbing at his chin in thought. With a heavy sigh, shoulders rolling in an attempt to ease his mounting tension, he raised his eyes from the report to look at both Physicians, the gravest of expressions on his face. He looked as though he hadn't slept well in a few days, since this whole fiasco began.

"Quarantine is the only way? You are certain?" He slid his gaze from one to the other, ignoring the restless Council in his midst. "Can we know who is likely to be infected?"

Kelly dragged her gaze from Gaius to look to the King. "Sire, the disease presents itself with general lethargy and flu-like symptoms, then a fever, then the all-over body rash…" She glanced at her husband, who sat on Uther's right side. Arthur nodded his concurrence. "By the time the fever's set in, if the infected have come into contact with others, it's too late. Unless they've already had Cowpox, a variant of Smallpox, they'll become sick. Those who don't are likely to be carriers. There's no real way to halt the spread, short of the protocol Gaius and I have enacted to handle suspected cases." She spread her hands apologetically. "Even then, we don't know if…" She couldn't finish that sentence, her emotions becoming difficult to tame. "I'm sorry, My Lord, we've handled this the best way that we know how. We can only wait it out, treat the symptoms, and pray for the best outcome."

Uther swallowed and asked quietly, "What, in your opinion, will the mortality ratio look like?"

Gaius spoke up, setting a hand on Kelly's shoulder. "Sire, the disease itself does not kill a man. Rather, it is the ensuing complications that arise. If a man is already chronically ill, he most likely will not survive the fourth or fifth day of the outbreak. Likewise sickly children and the elderly…"

There was a spark of fear in the King's eyes, behind his stoic expression. Nobody said anything for a very long while. One could almost hear a pin drop. The nobles observing this discussion looked visibly disturbed, talking to one another in hushed tones.

Uther stood from his throne, addressing his entire audience. "Due to this threat, we shall no longer allow travel to or from Camelot's city for at least two weeks—pending immediately." He turned to address his son. "Arthur, see that the knights and the guards are informed. I want guards posted at all points of entry for the duration of this quarantine." He addressed the people again, raising his voice so as to be heard above the din. "Camelot's gates shall be locked and secured. In two weeks' time we shall reassess the status of this threat." Such a declaration caused the attending spectators to buzz among themselves, like a disturbed bee hive.

Uther raised his hand to speak again, to quiet the rising volume of discussion within the large room. "Arthur, see that our food stores are prepared. We shall ration the food stores both inside our walls and to the Lower Town. Those who are infected shall be sent to the Town and given task to oversee the rations. See that they recruit the healthy." His gaze drifted back to the young Doctor. "Are there any further recommendations?"

Kelly shook her head solemnly. "No, My Lord. That about covers it…"

Uther nodded gravely, turning to glance at the sun streaming in through the stained glass windows of the Throne Room. He flipped his hand out as he turned to face his people, announcing to all, "Dismissed." He quickly beckoned his daughter-in-law to confer with him as the room emptied.

Kelly walked away from Gaius and stepped up to the King. Gaius left promptly, casting his raised eyebrow at the duo. When the door shut upon his exit, Kelly asked "You wanted a gab session, Sire?"

Uther watched the heavy doors close and shifted his gaze to his ward. He smiled. Her offhand words often amused Uther. "I suppose you could say that." She was looking at him expectantly. "I've heard the doctor, but I have yet to hear what my daughter-in-law has to say." He got the eye-roll and the look that said, 'Do I have to...?' "Are you well? And Alexandra?" he pressed.

Kelly blew out a breath and said, "Alex is good. She's taking it all in stride, so far..." her voice drifted slightly, and she saw concern settle on the King's face. "Well—I have to break some news to her. She's either going to cry, scream, or declare that she hates me and that it's all my fault...or all of the above." With her hands clasped behind her back, Kelly glanced down at the shoes on her feet. When she raised her eyes again to look at the King's concerned expression, she spoke softly. Pain etched itself into her words. "I'm cutting ties with the portal."

Taken aback, Uther spoke. "I never once said that you had to-"

Kelly's hand shot out to halt Uther's words. "No, I know. You've been amazing in accepting my realities—and I thank you for that." She wrinkled her brow in concentration. "It's just...I see too much that can go horribly wrong."

Uther watched the young woman and nodded, remaining silent.

Kelly wrung her hands as she thought about how to present her decision. She saw pity in the King's blue eyes. "I'm terrified that this virus will find its way into 2012. Uther, the world saw the very last case of Smallpox in 1977. I won't be responsible for bringing it back into circulation. I think it's best and safest...to seal off the portal—and to...use Merlin's magic to ensure that it remains shut forever." She caught herself and added quickly, "If you'll endorse this decision, Sire?"

Uther watched her carefully, his voice quiet with the grief that he felt for his former ward. "That is quite the decision to have been made...Are you certain you wish to do this?"

Kelly shook her head, her eyes momentarily on a corner between the large last window and a wall. "Yes,"she answered simply.

"Have you told Arthur, yet?"

"Yes." Kelly rocked on her heels for a moment and settled her eyes on the stained glass windows. "Sort of…blurted it out last night, actually, and left it at that. I wasn't ready to talk about it just yet." She shook her head. "I just need some time to write out my goodbyes...Excuse me, Sire." Before the pain could make itself visible, she bobbed her head respectfully and turned to leave the Throne Room. "I'll tell you later how this plays out," she called over her shoulder, offering a casual wave of her hand.

~.~.~

Gaius' chamber was empty at midday. Kelly had said she wanted to take a look at her notes, and Merlin had run off to join Arthur for his daily Training session. Her I-Pod played softly in the background, an odd assortment of music filling the air.

Kelly stared at the computer screen for a very long time. How did one write a final letter? How did one just…write herself off from the face of the earth and minimize the pain for the receiving end? She really didn't think it was possible for this to turn out well, but there _had _to be a way to tell her family and friends that she would be okay—even with the threat of Smallpox looming over her head…and the heads of thousands of others in this region…It was too much to wrap her head around.

Kelly shifted her gaze from the screen to the stained glass window. Sunlight filled the room. She crossed her arms over her growing stomach and leaned back in her chair.

Kelly sighed, closing her eyes. She pushed back the tears and tried to focus on the task at hand, blinking rapidly as she straightened in her seat. "Here goes everything I've _ever _known…"

~.~.~

Dad,

Smallpox. There's been an epidemic. You would have been appalled at the villagers' reaction and how they didn't know how to prevent transmission, push everything into quarantine. This disease, it's trying to break me. To watch a woman's heart break as she watched her husband die, well, a part of me tried to die too. But that's not the hardest part. Maybe you'll be proud of me, because I'm trying my damned hardest to teach, to treat and to save the people here. I think you know what I'm going to say next.

I'm closing the portal permanently.

I wish I could hug you one last time, tell you face-to-face that we'll be okay. If I did see you again, I'd likely start the whole ball rolling with a disease that hasn't seen the light of day since 1977, and I won't risk bringing an eradicated disease back to the twenty-first century. I couldn't be responsible for such a catastrophe. It would be the end of me…

I miss you so much, and it hurts to shut the door like this. But it's not about me anymore. It's not even about you, is it? It's become about….everyone. The world. The whole Cause and Effect mentality coming into play…Nobody ever said that doing the right thing was easy, right? You taught me that. You taught me to make the tough decisions. Have I thanked you for that? You made me strong enough to hang on for the long haul, even if it looks easier to run for the hills. How did I get into this mess, again?!

I'm trying in my own clumsy way to say goodbye. This is so incredibly hard, and trying to write and edit through persistent tears is a real bitch!

Dad, I'll never forget everything we've been through. You worked hard to give Danny and me a life full of experiences, so that Mom could be there for us when you couldn't. Together you built us up. You helped us to grow backbones. We learned to stand up for each other and with each other. Life in Seattle had been crazy, wonderful. Mom and I had been at odds, I know, but I loved her. She knew it, and she constantly reminded me that she loved me, too. I appreciated that more than she could ever have known. Losing Mom had been Hell on earth for quite a few years, but you let us talk about it. You helped us to keep her memory alive even when you looked like you could just sink into the floor and disappear. We got past it, built an amazing life in California, and I grew up to be someone I can be proud of. I grew up to be someone my own children can be proud of. I'm still, in my opinion, the luckiest woman alive (or in history…whatever).

I have been so blessed to have you and Mom for parents. Thanks for being there in my teens to set me straight. I was a bit of a hell raiser, but I got out ALIVE! I'm forever grateful for having you in my life. Thanks for letting me make my own mistakes. Thank you for being my rock, for being the Grandpa that Alex grew to love so much, for standing by my decisions. Thanks for being there the day I married the love of my life. Watching you walk down the aisle with me, in those Marine blues…. *whistle* Sharpest looking man in the HOUSE! (I know, I'm biased...)

Don't mourn me. Be happy for the family I have here, be optimistic for our future. I'm looking after myself as best I can; looking after my family…I'm going to be okay. We will persevere, Dad, I promise.

May your memories be strong and unshakeable, may your future be bright and kick-ass awesome, and may you find peace with my decision. Oh—and may you find in the history books more about this era than has ever been discovered before. I vow to keep written records.

I've decided to put together a time capsule. You'll find it buried somewhere beside the Lake of Avalon. If someone else finds it, Dad, I'll leave instructions to contact you via your email account, and alternately, I'll leave your Camp Pendleton address. They're liable to think it's some kind of joke, but I pray they'll be good enough to get in touch with you. This thing will contain all my journals, things that signify the Pendragon family, old and new...I think you'll be pleasantly surprised.

I plan to make this a fun little adventure. I want the kids to create and contribute as well, so it will be some time before I can plant the object. I do this in honor of both our families. We'll have to dig it up every ten years and add to it. Would that not be awesome to dig through? God, I'm excited for you to find the treasure, and I'm the one who put it there in the first place! LOL It's an Easter Egg Hunt! (Sorry, couldn't help it...)

I love you more than you'll ever know and you will be in my thoughts and prayers for as long as I live. You will be remembered by Alexandra, and you'll be introduced to Marissa when she gets old enough to start asking questions. She is, even before birth, Marissa Ygraine Pendragon—I wanted you to know of her, to know that our lives are forever changing and evolving. Let your final years be full of fun and travel, of living your own dreams.

Can you do me one final favor, Dad? Sell the Nissan. Get it out of Mr. Warren's garage. I don't want you hanging on to that SUV in the hopes that I'll someday return—because I can't. I want you to move on. Use the money for something you've always wanted, please? My heart bursts with the thought of giving something back to you. It makes me smile to know that I can repay you (even a little) for all of your love and support. I say this out of love and with the highest respect for the man who raised me to be who I am today. Just know that I'll love you forever, no matter the era.

Your loving daughter and Future Queen of Camelot (God that just sounds weird to me…),

Kelly Marissa Anderson-Pendragon

~.~.~

Danny,

Writing Dad was hard, and it's no easier writing my goodbye to you. If you need details, please read Dad's note. I could copy and paste, but that seems so bloody impersonal.

I love you, big brother of mine, don't ever forget that. Alex loves you, and Arthur grew to LIKE you! LOL May I just add, you played the most beautiful guitar on my wedding day. THANK YOU! I'll hold that memory forever. I've told Dad, so I'll tell you…In another five months (presumably) you'll be an Uncle-again! YAAAAAAY! Marissa Ygraine Pendragon. Yes, I know it's a girl. I had the opportunity to have an Ultrasound done some time back. So, congrats. She will know all about her Uncle Danny, I'll make sure of it. Alex has a few stories, too, so….

I won't be coming back, Danny. I miss you already, but it's what's right. Thanks for being the best big brother anyone could have asked for. Thanks for being my 'playground bodyguard' when I was little. Thanks for being Alex's favorite (AND ONLY!) uncle. Thanks for being so you. Thanks for showing me what it was to stick to your dreams. You'll be a legendary lawyer someday, I truly believe that. Keep true to your heart, Danny; don't get too political. I want you to live a phenomenal life, one worth writing about. I want you to someday become a father, because you've always said you wanted kids. I want you to marry for love and nothing else!

May you know all that is important in life and not be clouded by ambition. May you know the love of a woman who loves you for everything that you are. May she be as stubborn and pig-headed as you, dear brother! LOL May you have an amazing life, Danny.

I'll keep you in my heart always. Count on it.

Kelly (aka, Pain in the Neck Little Sister!) **HUGS!**

~.~.~

Lleanne,

Goodbye, my BFF. I have so many memories to carry me through this lifetime. And you should frame the poem you read on my wedding day! Biggest day of my life punctuated with sheer _brilliance_! I kept the copy you gave me, and I've read it to Arthur a few times. Dude, he busts a gut every time! He still can't believe all the trouble we got into in our teens. But I think, if he'd had a car, and friends of his own, and had the opportunity to go to High School, he might not have been much different! Nah, instead he spent his teen years fighting mythical creatures and being an obnoxious brat to everyone below his station—Yeah, he knows I think this! This is NO secret!

I'm pregnant by about four months or so. I've kind of lost track of the weeks with all this chaos, but she's growing well. Don't worry! I'm got my best physician on it—Me. :P The truth of the matter is that I don't trust medieval medicine. Not the superstitious stuff. You know me; SHOW ME THE SCIENCE! Yeah, pretty much my motto. I'm kind of proud of that. I'm a bit nervous to turn my health over to anyone who hasn't had formal, present-day medical training. I guess I'm in a lousy position, huh? Oh, go ahead, laugh! I can practically hear you cackling over this irony! Pfft! Whatever…

There's a lot going on to propel my decision, Lleanne, but closing the portal is the only way to ensure the safety of others. We've got a spreading case of Smallpox. Can you imagine if somehow the virus crossed back into your time? I'd like to keep it eradicated in 2012, thank you very much… It wasn't an easy decision, and I feel like there's this great big, humongous hole in my chest as I write off my life to the world I grew up in, but it's the right move.

Please don't be sad…I'm tough, I can hang in there with the best of 'em. I still can't believe I'm married to the greatest King that history (and folklore)has ever known. I got to meet the man behind the legends, I married him, and we are happy….when disaster isn't looming, anyway. I would not trade a single day for the life I've gotten to live. And I'm still living it—just not in the present. So try to remember that I'm still out there.

Don't mourn my leaving. Use that spark of curiosity to check out the history books, to see if I managed to change anything. And if I have, document it! When we meet in the afterlife someday, show me! But most of all, I want you to be able to see that I've carried on even though you can't physically see me anymore.

I wish you well with your career. I pray you get to accomplish whatever you set your mind to do. May you live the life you saw for yourself with the same blessings that we always saw for you. I'm so proud of you, Special Agent Warren! Wow, that title just fits... **REALLY GREAT BIG, ENORMOUS HUGS!** I love you.

Take care of yourself, Lleanne. I'll keep you in my prayers.

Love you always, forever and like another part of my soul,

Kelly Anderson-Pendragon

~.~.~

Kelly saved her emails and sat still for a very long, very quiet time. She startled when she heard the door close and realized too late that she had been crying. Wiping furiously at her face, she straightened up her books, set her laptop neatly on top of the table, and rose to her feet. She looked over to see a curious, obviously worried Merlin watching her from his place beside the fire. "Hey," she greeted with a casual wave. "Good practice?" Crap, her voice sounded strained…

"Uh….yeah. Arthur used me for target practice as usual," Merlin replied with a distracted tone of voice. He studied the traveller's taut face. Pausing to stir Gaius' stew in the pot, he cast a suspicious glance to where the Doctor spent a moment tidying her space. "You? I-I mean the…notes," he inquired politely. He saw her face. She had been crying, upset about something.

"Notes…"Kelly glanced over and saw her friend nod, as if clarifying that that was indeed what he had asked about. "Oh. Fine. Great. Done," she stated awkwardly. She paused when she felt his accusing glare at her back. She had been about to walk out, to go about her day…but she wasn't able to just lie to her friend. Rolling her eyes in irritation, she turned slowly and nearly jumped as Merlin stood maybe a foot away from her. He was looking at her as though trying to read her mind. Kelly swiped at an escaped tear and shrugged. "Or…not so great. I'm actually kind of a freaking mess, and you guys aren't supposed to see me like this…"

At a loss for words, Merlin led his friend to sit on the nearest bench. He sat facing her, her hand in his, his other hand swiping at her tears in a bid to help. "Well, that's failed miserably. You'll have to work on the stone-faced persona." He managed to force a straight face, watching her carefully.

Kelly laughed in spite of her tears, sniffling, swiping at her nose with her sleeve. "Yeah, not my forte," she muttered, her voice raw with pain. She looked down at her hand, then to the one that Merlin held, and she lifted her gaze to meet his eyes. "I-I need your help," she whispered, and she could see surprise flicker across the warlock's face. "I need you to….open the portal one last time," she whispered, and she fought more tears.

Merlin looked truly taken aback, and his eyes darted toward the mirror in Gaius' corner of the room. "What?" he whispered, feeling rather aghast at the very suggestion. "N-No…No, you can't—"

Kelly set her other hand on Merlin's hand and squeezed. "I'm not leaving," she managed with all sincerity. Another tear slipped down her cheek, her face now reflecting the tide of grief that washed through her. She shook her head, attempting to reassure her friend. "I'm not….B-But I have to-to say goodbye…" Confusion settled on Merlin's kind features. "I can't go home, Merlin, not after all of this…" She gestured generally and shook her head emphatically. "I can't. If this disease got out again, it could kill so many innocent people…"

Merlin nodded slowly, and he studied his friend's very serious, heartbroken face. "What can I do?"

Kelly managed a smile and nodded. 'Thank you', she mouthed, grateful for the warlock's support.

~.~.~

Kelly set foot on the dusty floor of the old Raymond Hardy wing of the Santa Monica General Hospital, an area long since shut down due to disuse and scheduled to be demolished and rebuilt as an extension to the Mahoney Children's Hospital.

Steeling herself, Kelly set the Laptop on a plastic-covered Isolation bed. Across the room, the portal sat open, the swirling gold flecks bathing the dark room in a soft golden glow.

Her hands shook as she logged into her machine, and she kept swiping those damned tears as they attempted to roll down her face. God, she felt like she was about to drop a burning match on all of her family photo albums!

Within moments she sat staring at the prepared emails, each with their destination addresses entered and waiting to be sent and the cursor blinking up expectantly at her. Kelly gathered the strength needed to sever this last link to the world she'd grown up in.

She sent Lleanne's note first, murmuring a small prayer as she kissed her fingers and touched them to the screen. She was crying silently, feeling like she had personally cut her own heart out from deep inside her chest.

She sent Danny's letter next, whispering, "Gonna miss you, Danny…Love you forever…" More freaking tears and an escaped sob that left her fighting to continue on with sending this goodbye to her father…

Kelly managed a deep breath, lifting her head from her hands after a momentary breakdown. With monumental effort, she hit the 'Send' button that released her father's email.

She stared at the now empty email queue, her breath caught in her throat. With a shuddering breath, as panic coursed through her, she shut the laptop and packed up the machine. What had she just done? Her heart suddenly felt raw and exposed.

Moments later, with a last look over her shoulder and a whispered prayer for forgiveness, Kelly stepped into the portal. She returned to her rightful place, her heart heavy with grief.

She set foot on the rough wooden boards of Gaius' chambers, and she vaguely heard Merlin hissing his magical language, his hand outstretched toward the portal. Moments later, all was quiet.

Kelly set her computer down on the work table. She stood like that, bent over the device, her eyes not really seeing anything. She vaguely heard a door open and close. Booted feet slowly crossed the room until they stopped directly behind her.

Arthur quietly ordered his manservant to leave the room. When Kelly eventually turned to look at him, he was nearly thrown off his feet by the lost look on her face. Before he could say anything, she stepped into his arms, her own arms encircling his waist. She began to cry, then, her shoulders shaking. "I'm sorry," he said, repeatedly, not knowing what else he could say at a time like this.

Kelly drew back and looked at her husband's face through her tears and shook her head. "Don't be. I made my choice."

Arthur raised his hands to cup her face and he stood staring at her for a long moment. He felt tears prick at his own eyes. He knew what she had just sacrificed. Kissing her, he whispered, "I do love you."

Kelly nodded, her face brightening when she heard those words. "I love you, too," she answered softly.

They left Gaius' chambers in silence. For the first time, Kelly did not look back. Home, she knew, was wherever her husband and children were. This was the present. This was her life.


End file.
